Beneath the Surface
by Michaela Martin
Summary: What do you truly know about a person? Can you ever know a person or what they're capable of? Mollie Reynolds begins a journey her junior year of high school. A journey of love, acceptance, loss and betrayal. What happens when you remove the masks?
1. Monday

**AN: I deleted the other version of this story due to creative differences. A lot of things have changed. Names for one. If you read this before Abbie Reynolds is now Mollie Reynolds. There are a few things about Mollie/Abbie that have changed as well. She is no longer mute but she still signs. The reason will be explained later in this chapter. Derrick Lang is now Casper Lang. The setting of the story has also changed from Virginia to the picturesque landscape of Wyoming. The name of the town is now Hidden Rocks, Wyoming. As other important elements change in each chapter I will alert you to them in notes at the beginning.**

Beneath the Surface

Chapter One: Monday

The sun was blaring down on the small Wyoming town of Hidden Rocks. The town was just waking up. Kids heading off to school, parents to work. Racing down Lakerose Terreace, in a bright red Mustang was Emma Ross. It was Monday, her favorite day of the week. How can Monday be someone's favorite day of the week was lost to everyone but Emma. Mondays were fresh starts, new beginnings to start things over. Emma loved Mondays.

The strange thing about Hidden Rocks, Wyoming is the entire town was built around Rockview Lake. Lakerose Terreace wound around the lake. The town was split in two. The even numbered streets were on one side and the odd numbered on the other. Most of the shopping, schools and churches were on the odd side of town and the residental and other random places were on the even side. Locals could tell when the travelers were lost becasue they would drive round in circles till they discovered the exception to the odd/even rule. Highway 14 ran through the odd side of town.

There were only a month of school left and she planned to make them absolutely perfect. She had a lot of wrongs to make right. Starting with the war between herself and Maddie Kingsly. Maddie hit a disgusting low at the Winter Formal back in December. From what unnamed sources would conclude, Maddie and her minions convinced Casper Lang that his wonderful girlfriend Halle Valmont was cheating on him. A fact, which couldn't be farther from the truth.

Emma sauntered into the school, placing her sunglasses on top of her head and walked right to her spot by the fountain. She watched as other students walked by. She returned waves and smiles. Everyone knew Emma. Emma prided herself on knowing everyone in her class by at least their name. She wasn't fake about knowing a person if she didn't. It was that quality that made the entire student body love her. She never let the love go to her head. Girls wanted to be her. Boys wanted to be with her. Nevertheless, Emma's heart only knew one. Hot British import, Jesse Valmont.

As she was staring off into space, going over every detail of her day in her head, a figure with short red hair plopped down next to her. Emma turned back to get something out of her bag by her feet she jumped back, coming face to face with her best friend Mollie Reynolds.

"God!" Emma exclaimed. "Kick something next time!"

"How about I kick you?" Mollie said.

"Not so much," Emma replied. "Anything interesting happen so far today?"

"Emma it's seven-thirty in the morning," Mollie said, pointing to the clock. "What could have possibly happened?"

"This," Emma said, handing Mollie her cell phone. "I got that on my way to school."

Mollie read the text message on Emma's phone. "Maddie wants to call a truce?" Mollie's eyes filled with shock. "What could she possibly be planning?"

"I couldn't believe it either. Too many people know the truth about what Maddie and her minions did to Halle and Casper at the Winter Formal. I'm surprised that more people haven't disowned them."

"Good morning, ladies!" a far too cheerful voice called.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are entirely too perky for it to be seven-thirty two in the morning?" Emma teased.

"What's up your ass?" Halle teased back.

"Maddie wants peace," Mollie explained. "But seriously Halle, what's got you so happy for the first time since the incident?"

"Ty called me last night. We talked all night. I'm running on coffee and a Red Bull."

"Thus explains why you're so perky," Emma concluded. "That is something to celebrate. Have you decided when you're going to meet him? Hold that thought. Bitch pack sighting."

Crossing the Quad was Maddie Kingsly and her posse of bitch clones. Flipping their blonde hair and scaring the crap out of freshmen were what was known to most of HVHS as the "Bitch Pack". Being dragged behind them were their boyfriends/bodyguards. Mollie and Casper locked eyes for a second ad then the connection was lost due to Maddie stepping into their line of sight. Halle was bent over her phone texting everyone in their entourage. Emma's rules stated if they were outnumbered to call for backup no questions asked.

"Emma," Maddie greeted coldly. "Thumper, Halle."

Emma's blood boiled when Maddie greeted Abbie like that. It took every ounce of her self-control and good will to not knock the bitch to the ground. "Maddie and the Bitchettes. Aren't you a little out of your territory? I mean being this close to the fountain could be dangerous. I wouldn't want you to melt."

"Good one Emma," Casper laughed, eliciting a glare from Maddie.

"Let's just cut to the chase here Emma," Maddie said, choosing to ignore the comment from Emma. "This is stupid. We all have to deal with each other for the next year. Why don't we call a truce? How can we be a good influence on the incoming freshmen if we can't even get along? What kind of message are we sending them?"

"Oh my God!" Emma laughed. "Where on earth did that come from? We _were _getting along just great until you stabbed your best friend in the back. Everyone knows what you and Odette did to Halle."

"I'm not sure where you're getting your information Emma, but Halle and Casper's breakup had nothing to do with us."

"Really? Then maybe you need to ask seventy-four percent of the junior class what they think happened."

"You actually took a poll?" Mollie asked.

"Not important," Emma waved. "Here's my peace treaty. You and your second in command go on the school news and publicly admit what you did to Halle and Casper and then maybe we'll talk."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Casper asked, royally confused.

Emma was about to open her mouth and lay all of Maddie and Odette's shit bare when Jesse, Matt and Marc rounded the corner. Jesse spotted Emma getting to her feet and stepping closer to Maddie. No good could come from this if Emma lost her temper.

"Emma!" he yelled from across the quad. "Back off! She's not worth it."

He got to them, pulled Emma back and high fived Casper in the process. Today was not the day to get suspended for fighting. Not with only little over a month left of school.

"I will say this, you ever address Mollie as anything other than her name your daddy's money won't be enough to save you," Emma sneered as she gathered her stuff. "And Casper, just so you know, you were played, royally. And you just let it happen. I don't feel the least bit sorry for you."

"Emma, that's enough!" Jesse said pulling her away.

"See you later, Emma!" Maddie called cheerfully, basking in her win. "And Thumper, I'll see you later as well."

It took all the strength Marc, Matt and Jesse had to pull Emma back. She turned around so fast that the boys took a whip of her hair. Mollie stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me Em," she said, hiding the hurt in her eyes. "Just let it go. It's just a word. She can't hurt me."

Emma calmed down and shook out of Matt and Marc's grasp. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "She's going to get hers one of these days, Molls. I promise," Emma whispered into Mollie's ear.

Emma wiped away a tear that was creeping its way down Mollie's cheek. "Come on. Let's get to class."

Emma, Mollie, Halle, Matt, Marc and Jesse walked off to their first class of the day. They, plus Matt and Marc's girlfriends Becca and Jo all had Mr. Workman for Honors American History. Poor Mr. Workman tried his best to keep the large group of very good friends apart but nothing seemed to work. To him and most of the other teachers at HRHS Abbie and Emma were as good as one person. Same went for Becca and Jo. As Mr. Workman's seating chart stated, he had Matt, Marc, and Jesse split in the four corners of the room. He put social butterfly Emma in the middle of the room and scattered Mollie, Jo, Becca and Halle, trying to keep them separate.

The bell rang a few minutes later and the rest of his class shuffled in. Once everyone was settled, he began his lecture for the day. They were getting into the last few chapters of their book and then they would split off into groups to work on their final projects.

Emma, Halle and Mollie formed a group while the boys teamed up and Becca and Jo joined with Kate Andersen, the exchange student from Denmark. Each group was to draw a decade from Mr. Workman's prized Red Sox hat and report the world, US and local history for that year. Each group was allowed one trade.

Mollie drew the 1930's for their group. The boys nabbed the 1990's and Kate drew the 1940's. Halle switched with Janie Simmons for the 1950's. Once each team was happy with their decade they split off to separate area of the classroom to hash out the research and what not. Soon the class came to an end with everyone splitting off to other classes. Mollie retreated to the photography lab, Emma to chemistry, Jo and Becca to Trig. All planned to meet at break for coffee or tea if you're Mollie.

The only thing Emma hated about chemistry was that both Maddie and Odette were in her class. But it was only an hour out of her day that she had to put up with them. She got the evil eye for half of class but Emma ignored it with her normal grace and poise. Whatever was going on outside of class would remain outside of class.

The bell rang and everyone gathered back in the quad for their fifteen-minute break between classes. Emma and her friends gathered around the small coffee shop run by the DECA kids. All the money raised by the shop went to the local charities around town. Emma walked up to the counter and Randy, the coffee shop manager already had her mocha ready for her. There were few people that Randy had coffee ready for them, Emma and her friends were about it.

The girls took their drinks over to the fountain and sat down. "So Halle, before we were rudely interrupted by the Bitch Pack, you were going to tell us when you're planning on meeting with Ty." Emma said.

"He and I are nominated for Outstanding Student in Community Service," Halle said, sipping her triple shot latte. "We plan on meeting there."

"We only want you to be happy, Halle," Jo said. "After everything that has happened you deserve it."

"Thanks guys," Halle said. "It means so much to me that you guys actually care about what's going on. Maddie and Odette never did."

"How did you end up friends with Maddie in the first place?" Kate asked. "You're nothing like her."

"You know I don't know how it happened either," Halle laughed. "I guess I just met them first and started hanging out with them."

"But now you're with us and we accept you for who you are," Mollie said.

"Friends for life," Jo said, throwing her hand out. The other girls piled theirs on top.

The rest of the day ran fairly smoothly for the girls and their boys. There were no more run ins with Maddie and her clones. For the first time in weeks, Emma got to actually go home without having to do Maddie damage control. She breezed into her house, greeting her grandmother as she passed.

"Did you have a good time at school today?" Mrs. Ross asked.

"Had a few mishaps this morning but the day was good. Mollie and the girls are coming over later to work on our history projects. Mollie and Halle will probably stay for dinner."

"Make sure you clear it with your grandfather," Mrs. Ross said as Emma went up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I will Nanna," Emma called.

Emma entered her bedroom and shut the door. Finally, she was in her sanctuary. Here no one could bother her and the horrors of the day could be reduced to bad memories. She wanted so badly to beat the shit out of Maddie for her comment about Mollie. Mollie was Emma's best friend since the Reynolds' moved in next door. For the longest time Emma had been the only girl on the street. Matt and his family lived three houses down and the O'Ryan boys two more from Matt. Emma was the only girl her age on Lakerose for twelve long years. Then the Reynolds' moved in. Emma was disappointed when she saw all the boys then a flash of pink could be seen.

_Emma raced over to the house to introduce herself to the family. She put on a happy face as she walked across the street. She found a lady directing the movers and the many boys to different places around the house. Emma startled the woman. She began signing to Emma and all Emma could do was stand there confused. Then the flash of pink Emma had seen earlier came up to them. _

_"Hi!" a soft perky voice said. "I'm Mollie. This is my mom. We just moved here from Seattle, Washington."_

_Emma noticed that as Mollie was talking she was also signing. "Hi. I'm Emma. I live next door." Emma pointed to her house. Mollie ntroduced Emma to her mother, Katherine. Katherine was the first deaf person that Emma had ever met. Katherine sent the girls off to play in Mollie's room. Emma had never seen so much pink and white things in her life. Mollie had the coolest room Emma had ever seen. Mollie had her own TV, VCR, stereo and the coolest thing ever. Her bed was a pumpkin coach, like Cinderella's. _

_The afternoon rolled by quickly for the two girls. Mollie and Emma played with dolls, watched Cinderella a few times and even dug into Mollie's trunk of dress-up clothes. Emma hadn't had that much fun in a very long time._

That afternoon, Emma and Mollie spent hours talking and hanging out with each other. Emma learned that Mollie had eight older brothers. Gavin was the oldest and he lived in New York with his new wife Amy. The triplets Stephen, Miles and Raine were in college. JD was starting his junior year at Hidden Rocks High School, Bryan starting his sophomore year and Hunter his freshman. Mollie and Sebastian would be starting seventh grade. Mrs. Reynolds was so happy that Mollie had a friend at school already.

The girls were even more ecstatic when the Valmont's moved in across the lake from their house. Emma. It was a bunch of girls. Finally, the numbers on the block were evening out. However, it wasn't the girls that caught Emma's eyes. In that gaggle of girls, there was a boy. A very good-looking boy. A boy that Emma would fall in love with very soon.

The Valmont's had moved to Hidden Rocks three years ago and Jesse and Emma were looking to celebrate their two year anniversary the following week. Everything was falling into place for her. Now all she had to do was get rid of Maddie and her evil minions and everything would be perfect.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and the front door opened. All of Emma's friends knew that they could just ring the bell and come in, as long as Nanna's car was in the driveway. Mollie was still the only one to wait for someone to invite her in. It was just how Mollie was. She could hear footsteps on the stairs and she went to her door opening it to find Halle in the hallway. She looked panicked.

"Halle what's wrong?" Emma exclaimed. "You look like your dog just died. What's going on?"

"Look at this," Halle said, handing Emma her Sidekick. "I just got this message from Maddie."

Emma read the message and was instantly on the phone to Jesse and the boys. Maddie had to be stopped. "Jesse where are you guys?"

"At the park. Why?" Jesse asked.

"Maddie's going after Mollie," Emma said. "Halle got a message from Maddie saying that Mollie needs to watch her back."

"Isn't she at your place? Maddie wouldn't dare come near your place," Jesse argued.

"She said she had work to do at the library. What did Mollie do to Maddie?"

"Well it is common knowledge that Mollie and Casper are lab partners for AP bio, so she may think that Mollie is trying to steal Casper from her."

"That's insane. Mollie would never do something like that."

"We'll keep an eye out for both her and Maddie. Nothing is going to happen on our watch."

"Thanks Jesse," Emma said, hanging up the phone. "You know Halle; this could all be a ruse to piss me off."

"I wouldn't put it past her though," Halle said. "Maddie is capable of pretty much anything."

"I know that. I've been fighting Maddie and her witches for years. This is not about Mollie at all. This is about me and Maddie."

"How do you know that?" Halle asked.

"Because the same thing happened when we were in the fifth grade," Emma sighed. "Only it was with Nellie McMurray."

_Nellie McMurray and Emma Ross were the best of friends. They did everything together from girl scouts to horseback riding at Mt. Lang Ski Resort. Maddie was in their group and was trying everything to get Emma and Nellie to get into a fight. But nothing she did was working. Emma was a stubborn little girl. She would not allow Maddie to mess up her summer. _

_As summer camp moved on so did Maddie's plans to turn Nellie to the "dark side". Maddie started a rumor that Emma had a thing for Matt Montgomery, the boy that Nellie had a crush on. As the rumors grew, so did Nellie's noticement of Emma and Matt's friendship. Nellie watched as Matt and Emma would have lunch together and how they would talk quietly, looking over at Nellie then would laugh. After camp that day Nellie asked what was going on with Emma and Matt. Emma said nothing was going on. _

_As the days drug on Maddie was winning the mental war against Nellie. Soon she would be broken and come to Maddie for help. But what Nellie didn't know is that Matt had a thing for Nellie as well and he and Emma were planning a special date for them. Maddie found out about the date and used it against Emma and Matt, turning Nellie to her side. A nasty confrontation happened just after the transformation. _

"_Nellie!" Emma called to her once best friend. "I saved you a seat over here."_

"_Save it! Maybe Matt will sit with you!" Nellie spat. "Or maybe you can find a new best friend to steal a boy from!"_

"_I didn't steal Matt from you, Nellie! Matt and I are just friends! I was trying to help you!" Emma argued. _

"_That's not what I saw and what everybody is saying! They're all saying that you and Matt are going to Mikki's tomorrow for some special dinner!"_

"_That special dinner is for you and Matt, Nellie! It was supposed to be surprise! Who told you?"_

"_My new best friend Maddie," Nellie said. "She won't stab me in the back."_

Emma came out of the memory. Nellie moved away a few years later, never knowing the truth of what Maddie had truly done. That was the last time that Emma ever played matchmaker. She was worried that Maddie may try to turn Mollie. But Mollie was stronger than that. She would know if Maddie was trying to play her against Emma. They had to find her.

"Where do you think Abbie could be?" Halle asked. "I know she said something about going to the library after school but she can't still be there?"

"One thing is for sure, she never goes anywhere without her Sidekick."

Emma punched out a quick message about the threat and to buzz her as soon as she could. About thirty seconds later Emma got a reply.

_Emma, I'm at the library with Casper. I'll have him drop me off when we're done with our project. _

"Shit," Emma muttered. "If Maddie finds out that Casper and Mollie were alone together there's going to be hell to pay."

"Sounds to me that Maddie needs to have a better view of herself if she thinks the boy she stole is going to leave her."

"Well that's exactly how Maddie is going to see it. The girl is overly jealous of everyone who even dares to talk to or look at something she wants. So much for an uneventful Monday afternoon. Let's go do some major damage control."

Emma gathered her car keys, she, and Halle strode downstairs to the garage. "Nanna we're going to the library. We forgot that Mollie wanted to meet there instead."

"Call if you're going anywhere else," Mrs. Ross called as the girls left the house.

Emma and Halle got in her car and drove off to the public library. Emma plugged in her IPod and the two girls jammed to the soundtracks from Rent and Wicked. All of Emma and her friends had their own roles when singing along to Rent. If everyone was together Emma was Mimi, Jesse was Roger. Matt and Becca took the roles of Collins and Angel. Marc was Mark and Jo was Maureen. Casper on occasion would do Benny. Halle was Joanne. Mollie would run sound. She wasn't that big a fan of Rent. Whenever they could all manage it, they would all do Seasons of Love or La Vie Boheme for the school talent show.

Emma whipped into the parking spot next to Casper's truck. She and Halle got out and walked into the library. Emma's eyes gazed across the open tables and spotted Mollie and Casper in the back, away from most of the foot traffic. Emma and Halle came over and Mollie quickly dropped Casper's hand under the table, still interlocked with hers.

"Emma, Halle?" Casper questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same question," Emma snapped. "

"We are not doing anything wrong," Casper said. "What did you think was going on?"

"Other than your bitch of a girlfriend issuing a threat against my best friend because she is spending time with you," Emma responded.

"All this girl drama is really starting to bug me," Casper said, giving Mollie's hand a soft squeeze under the table. "We are just lab partners and Maddie knows that."

"Well what Maddie knows and what she chooses to believe are two totally different things," Emma argued.

"For someone who really hates drama you sure do like to create it for yourself," Casper commented. "Emma you are so scared of losing your precious crown that you create this illusion that everyone is out to get you. For your information, Maddie is not the monster you have made her out to be. Once you get to know her she really is a sweet girl."

"Emma please just go," Mollie sighed. "I'll be fine. I'm not afraid of her."

"Fine, but you can't say I didn't warn you both."

Once Emma and Halle were out of sight, Mollie pulled her and Casper's hands back onto the table. She felt horrible that she was lying to everyone about her relationship with Casper but it had to be done, not only to spare Halle's feelings but also to protect Mollie from any backlash from Maddie.

"I can't keep lying to them," Mollie said to Casper. "Either we end us or you have to break up with Maddie. I can't keep doing this."

"Mollie I don't like treating you like the other woman," Derrick said softly. "I'll talk to Maddie tonight. I will figure us out."

"Until then can we please finish this genetics project so I can go home?"

Casper kissed Mollie's hand and the two bunkered down and got to work. Unknown to both Mollie and Casper someone else overheard that conversation and was planning on taking the information back to Maddie before Casper could sugarcoat it. Monday afternoon just got a lot more complicated than anyone realized. Leah Martin slipped out of her hiding place from behind a bookshelf and wound her way around to the front of the library. She had some good stuff to report and maybe just maybe things at school would get a bit more interesting come morning.


	2. Tuesday

**AN: I deleted the other version of this story due to creative differences. A lot of things have changed. Names for one. If you read this before Abbie Reynolds is now Mollie Reynolds. There are a few things about Mollie/Abbie that have changed as well. She is no longer mute but she still signs. The reason will be explained later in this chapter. Derrick Lang is now Casper Lang. The setting of the story has also changed from Virginia to the picturesque landscape of Wyoming. The name of the town is now Hidden Rocks, Wyoming. As other important elements change in each chapter I will alert you to them in notes at the beginning.**

Chapter Two: Tuesday

Tuesday began like any other day for ninety eight percent of the students at Hidden Rocks High School. The sun still came up and the dawn still woke most of them from their dreams of prom, boys and chocolate chip cookies. However, for the remaining two percent of the student population Tuesday was not going to be a good day. No one would be prepared for the storm that was heading directly for the high school.

For Mollie, she was waking with a smile on her face for the first time in weeks. Sure, she felt bad about how she and Casper got together but it was her life and she was allowed to be happy about things. She knew no one would understand, least of all Emma. Emma was her best friend but there were some things Emma was against completely and stealing another girl's boy was number one on that particular list. All her other friends would be happy that she found someone to make her happy.

On normal days, Mollie would go for a shirt and skirt combantion. But today she took much longer to decide what she was going to wear. If she really thought about it Mollie only owned at most two pairs of pants. After staring at her closet for a very long time, she decided on a white long sleeved t-shirt and a soft pink knee length skirt. It wasn't quite warm enough for her to break out the flip flops so she chose her tan knee high boots.

Despite being able to get a ride to school from anyone in her house or on her block Mollie preferred to walk to school as long as the weather agreed. In that time, she could clear her head and prepare for the day ahead. It was her quiet time to pray and spend time with God. Mollie was not ashamed of being a Christian. She wore her faith on her sleeve and there was no denying that she put God first in her life and everyone else second. It was the main reason why Maddie called her "Thumper".

After she was dressed, Mollie went downstairs and had breakfast with her mom. Mollie and her mom Katherine had an amazing mother-daughter relationship. The pair did everything together. That winter their church had a ladies breakfast and the pair hosted the coolest table. Because Abbie's dad and older brothers were in the FBI, they had a FBI themed table. They won "Most Creative Theme" for the event. Anything mother-daughter related at school, church or within the community had their names on the top of the list.

"Doing anything interesting after school today?" Katherine asked her daughter.

"Not yet," Mollie replied. "Most likely library with Emma and Halle to work on our history project."

"You look nice today," Katherine said. "You only ever dress up for church. Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one special. I just felt like looking nice today."

"Have a good day. Before I forget, I got a letter from your father last night. He sends his love and he thinks the job should be completed in a few more weeks and he'll be home."

"That's good news," Mollie said with a smile.

"It's very good news indeed," Katherine agreed. "You should get going. You're going to be late for school. Bastian left already."

"That's because he's trying to get a date with Hannah Nichols," Abbie teased.

"How do you know so much?"

"Emma Ross is my best friend. And Sebastian isn't as sneaky as he would like to think he is."

Katherine laughed as she handed Mollie her lunch and the pair shared a hug. The day was starting out rather well.

After dropping Mollie off at home, Casper drove over to Maddie's house, as was the plan all along. He sat in his truck for about an hour contemplating what it was he was going to say to Maddie. He never really liked her; he mainly tolerated her. He always had a feeling that she was hiding things from him. He knew there was something that she wasn't telling him. Add the fact that Emma and her friends were convinced that Maddie had a hand in breaking up him and Halle that he had been questioning it himself.

He got out of the truck and walked up to the front door of Maddie's large home. He always felt out of place coming to her house. It was like a museum. Her parents were rarely around so it gave Maddie the opportunity to do whatever she wanted. He rang the bell.

"Well if it isn't my boyfriend," Maddie snapped. "What do you want Casper?"

"I need to talk to you. This, us it's not working. I know you're keeping things from me and I can't have that. Either you tell me the truth about what happened with you and Halle or we are over. For good this time. I have found someone who cares about me and doesn't lie and keep things from me."

"I know. You've moved on to perfect Mollie Reynolds. Oh wait she's not perfect! The harlot is such a goody-goody it makes me sick! You're going out with her? Have you lost your mind?"

"No Maddie. I lost my mind when I started seeing you. I came here to have a civilized conversation with you Maddie. However, you can't be civil. You know what, let's save all the bullshit and just end this. We're through. Over. Done. Finished. Have a nice life Maddie."

He turned and left a fuming Maddie on her front steps. He felt good and happy about starting his life over with Mollie. He started his truck and drove off. He was free.

Casper had the disadvantage of living way out of town. So far out of town that he could snowed in overnight and not know it until morning. His parents owned and operated the resort on the mountain. Casper worked there all summer and winter. In the winter it was the best ski/hunters resort and in the summer a peaceful mountain haven for anyone trying to get away from everything. There had been rumors that a large number of celebrities had stayed at the resort but Casper would never say whom it was. That morning he had to take his brother Kent and his niece Bianca to school. His sister Greta, Bianca's mom, had to work late the night before so the six year old stayed with them for the night. He had wanted to get to Abbie before she left for school and give her a ride but he was late getting out of the house and dropping the kids off. By his clock in the truck, he had about thirty minutes before the first bell rang.

He knew Mollie's route to school and hoped to catch her and give her a ride. He wanted to do everything right with Abbie. She was a good girl and deserved the best. He sped through Hidden Valley pulling onto Harborside Drive. He saw her walking along the boardwalk. The morning light was reflecting off the water and it was silhouetting Mollie wonderfully. He could tell that her head was bowed in prayer. He watched her until her head popped up and looked his direction. He could see her bright smile.

"What are you doing here?" Mollie called out, pleased.

"I wanted to surprise you," Casper replied, reaching over to open the door for her. "Come on. Let your boyfriend give you a ride to school."

Mollie smiled and climbed into the cab, snuggling in next to Casper. For the first time in months, Mollie was happy. Little did they know they were about to drive headlong into the worst rumor storm in years. After Casper had left Maddie, she had gotten on MySpace and Facebook and sent out a nasty bulletin about Mollie. She sent it to everyone on her friend's list and it soon spread to every member of the junior class. Maddie needed as many people to hate Mollie as possible. It would be hard because she had a large fan base. It would be very hard for Maddie to convince any of Mollie's close personal friends that she did what Maddie was accusing her of doing.

Maddie then took the time to make up fliers denouncing Mollie's faith and a few other things. There were a lot of things you could attack Mollie about but her faith was not one of them. Maddie was not going to get away with this one. Unlike her other attacks, this one she was willing to let come back to her. Her others had been so well thought out and planned that no one could trace it back to her. But not this one. She wanted everyone to know that she was going after Mollie with everything she had.

Maddie and her minions had been at school for two hours before anyone else to post the fliers. Of Mollie's friends, Jo was the first to see them. She texted Emma hoping to stop the spread. It was too late though. One small bulletin had gotten to every member of the junior class.

Casper pulled into his parking space next to Jesse's truck. From the second Casper stopped the truck he knew something was amiss. Usually Jesse, Matt and Marc were loitering in the lot before the bell but they were nowhere to be seen. He climbed out of the truck and helped Mollie out. He held her hand and together they walked into the school. He stepped on a fallen sheet of paper. He got the shock of his life when he picked it up to throw it away.

"Oh my God," Derrick breathed. "That bitch!"

Mollie looked over his shoulder and saw the page as well. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran from Casper's side. He tried to follow her but the horrid wench stepped in front of him.

"Get out of my way Maddie," Casper sneered. "I have nothing to say to you. If you want to attack someone, attack me. Leave Mollie out of it."

"Attack it such a dirty word," Maddie sighed. "Can't you see Casper? They're just using you. You're just a toy to them, bending you to fit their plans to destroy me."

Emma was standing out of both Casper and Maddie's eye line. She had gotten the message about Maddie from Jo and was on standby to do damage control. Now she was just interested in what lie Maddie was going to tell now. Emma was pissed already that Maddie had attacked her best friend but to lump Emma and her friends with the likes of Maddie and her minions was enough to make her blood boil. She stayed hidden long enough to hear the rest of Maddie's "poor me" speech.

"Mollie doesn't have a vindictive bone in her body," Casper argued. "Why are you doing this to her?"

"All Mollie and Emma want is to have Odette and I kicked off the squad. They will do or say anything to make me the bad guy in the situation. Emma is so paranoid of losing her place that she will do anything to keep herself there. I think she over compensates for her absentee parents. I mean everyone knows that they dumped her off with her grandparents so they could island hop in Greece."

"Emma's parents died ten years ago," Casper argued. "You know that."

"That's just what she tells everyone."

"That's it wench!" Emma exclaimed coming out of hiding. "I had listened to you bad mouth a lot of people and I can't stand back and be silent anymore. You want to be Queen Bee that badly that you'll hurt innocent people in the process, you can have it."

"Why thank you Emma," Maddie said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I wasn't done. You can have the title when you tell everyone the truth about what went down at Winter Formal. Every chance you get, you try to run me down but somehow it always fails. Remember Amber Morris? Or how about Nellie McMurray, Maddie? Do you even remember what you did to her? I bet you can't. I'm not going to let you get away with it anymore. And, for the record Maddie, you're wrong about my parents. Everyone is actually."

"So what, it's not like it matters anyway," Maddie snapped. "What are they dead?"

"My mother is dead. My father is…somewhere where he can't hurt anyone ever again."

Emma had ever only told two people the truth about what had happened to her family. She told Mollie and she had told Jesse. There were days when Emma could clearly see, hear, and feel the night her mother had died. There were others when she completely forgot what her mother looked like. Her grandparents had not been prepared to take in a very afraid, confused, and angry seven-year-old little girl. The best thing they could think to do was to get away. Emily Blythe went away for six months and came back Emma Ross. While Emily Blythe was a calm, quiet little girl, Emma Ross was an overeager, loud, and at times rather obnoxious little girl.

The entire town knew of Jeffery Blythe's crimes and did their best to candy coat the subject of what had happened to Emily's family. It was then that Emma created the story that her parents were on a very long vacation and she wasn't sure if they were ever coming back. As she got older, she would create for herself a fantasy that her mother was coming back and that her father hadn't really done the terrible things he had done. Now at seventeen, when all her friends were starting to question the lies she had told as a child it had become harder to hide the truth that her father had murdered seven women in cold blood, including her mother.

"You're name isn't even Emma is it, Emily?" Maddie sneered. "You're Emily Blythe, daughter of convicted serial murderer Jeffery Blythe. You're entire life is a lie and you know it!"

"You heartless wench!" Emma screamed. "How dare you?! My mother was taken from me in the worst possible way ever and you would dare to use it as a means to burn me? At least I know where my parents are. When was the last time your parents even came back to Hidden Rocks, Maddie? They left you here to _rot_ didn't they?"

All bets were off now. Maddie flew at Emma, claws first. For the very first time in her life, Emma Ross engaged in a fistfight at school or anywhere for that matter. Casper dove in between the two girls, pulling them apart. It lasted for a grand total of a nanosecond before he was shoved aside as the girls' open hands made contact with the others' face. Emma grabbed a hold of Maddie's perfectly dyed blonde hair and proceeded to drag her into the quad. In the quad, Emma was pulled away from Maddie by Jesse and Matt, while Marc and Sebastian stepped in front of Maddie.

"Is this what you want Emma?" Jesse asked. "Do you want to get suspended with only a month of school left?"

"Ten years of not knocking that bitch out is finally reached a boiling point Jesse!" Emma exclaimed. "After what she did to Mollie she deserves every ounce of the beat down I am about to give her."

"So losing your spot on the cheerleading squad, your seat as Student Council Vice President; not to mention having the permanent stigma of being in a fight, is worth beating Maddie to a pulp?"

"I'm willing to take my chances," Emma said, looking over at Maddie, who wore the smug look of victory on her face.

After Mollie had run off, she had met up with Becca, Jo and Halle. The four girls had a quick Holy Huddle, only to be interrupted by the shouts of "Fight!" coming from the quad. The girls' phones each buzzed with a new text message of the same verbiage. "Emma Maddie Fight Quad."

Without hesitation, they raced into the quad and fought through the crowd just in time to see Jesse and the boys step back from the dueling divas. Mollie came into Emma's view and Emma dropped her hand and turned to walk away. Jesse and the others followed suit, leaving a shocked and angry Maddie to fume.

"Coward!" Maddie yelled to Emma's back. "Run away! You're good at that. In fact it's the only thing you're good at Emma Ross!"

"Maddie!" Odette hissed, trying to get her best friend's attention.

"You cowardly little whore! This is far from over! Just wait! You and your little friends are going down!"

"Maddie!"

"What?!" Maddie snapped spinning around to face Principal Roberts. "Oh. Good morning ma'am."

"My office now," Mrs. Roberts said. "I do believe we have a no tolerance policy for bullying and whatever else it is that is going on today. See you in a moment."

Mollie and Casper stole away from their friends. He had to try to make her understand that Maddie's attack on her had absolutely nothing to do with her but everything to do with him. Maddie was angry that he had broken up with her and was using it as an excuse to be hateful to Mollie.

"God has already forgiven Maddie and so have I," Mollie sighed. "It's not that big a deal."

Casper pulled her closer to him, placing a soft kiss on the side of her head. The pair walked down to her first class, leaving her with the promise that he would be there waiting when she got out. Emma watched from the sidelines half excited for her best friend and half enraged at Casper. He had a lot of things working against him; his reputation for flitting from girl to girl, his latest thing with Maddie and several other rumors that hadn't been put to rest. Casper walked off down the hall and Emma hurried after him.

"Hey Casper, wait up a second!" Emma called out to him, jogging down the hall to him.

"I don't have time for you right now Emma. I have to get to shop," Casper said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Shut it for a second will you? I have to know what's going on with you and Mollie," Emma said. "If this is some plot of Maddie's and you are just using Mollie so help me I'll-"

"You'll what Emma? What's the worst thing you can think of?" Casper taunted.

"It took the FBI seven years to find the bodies of the women he killed. They will never find yours."

"You admit it then? Your dad was the Hidden Rocks Killer," Casper prodded.

Emma's gaze hit the floor. She hated having to admit that Jeffery Blythe was her father. "Yes. Jeffery Blythe was my father. He is a sadist, sexual killer. But that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Emma, I'm not going to hurt Mollie. Emma, look at me," Casper said softly. Emma looked up at Casper. "Not all guys hit. I care about Mollie too much to ever hurt her. However I don't have a snowball's chance in hell with her if you, her best friend, want me dead."

"I don't tell Mollie who she can and can't date," Emma whispered. "I just advise to stay away from unacceptable people."

"I need you to not hate me, Emma."

"You do have a lot of things working against you Casper," Emma sighed. "I mean you break up with Halle without even hearing her side of the story. You move on to the meanest mean girl in the history of mean girls. How can I trust you to not do the same things to Mollie?"

"What do you want from me? You want me to take a lie detector test? Sign a contract in my own blood? What would make you happy Emily?"

"How do you still know that name?" Emma gasped. "No one has called me Emily in ten years. Not Nanna or Papa, anyone. Hell, even Jesse doesn't know it. Well they do now. Thanks to Maddie's big fat mouth."

"I was in your second grade class when you left as Emily and came back as Emma. It's not really something you can forget that easily. Emma, please, just give me a chance to prove to you and everyone else that I am not going to do something to Mollie that will warrant my painful and immediate death."

"But if I even hear the slightest rumor that-"

"I know. Pain and death will be sure to follow, worse than anything I can ever imagine," Casper finished. "Be happy for her Emma. She needs you to be okay with this. She needs you to. Now more than ever."

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned.

"Ask Mollie."

The bell rang and Casper left a confused and stunned Emma in the hallway. What on earth could be going on in Mollie's life that would warrant her not telling her best friend about it? Emma slipped into Mr. Workman's class unnoticed. She pulled her textbook out of her bag and began to read the chapter they would be lecturing on that day. This had not been the best start for a day. She just wanted today to be over with so she could forget it ever happened.

Halfway through class, Mr. Workman's desk phone rang. His face was grim as he nodded and spoke quietly into the phone. He rubbed his forehead and sighed in annoyance as he jotted down something on a sheet of paper. He hung up and he sighed again. "Would the following students please see Mrs. Roberts; Emma Ross, Mollie Reynolds, Becca Cornwallis, Joella Constable, Matt Montgomery, Marc O'Ryan and Jesse and Halle Valmont?"

"What's this about Mr. Workman?" Jo asked.

"Sorry Jo, Mrs. Handy wasn't specific. Just get going so you don't miss too much more of class."

The eight of them gathered up their stuff and left the classroom. On the way out the eight ran into Odette and Zach O'Ryan, Marc's twin brother. Grouping together in the quad the group was met by Jenna Malone and Leah Martin. Casper slipped in behind Mollie. With this many people from Camp Emma and Maddie joining in one place could only mean that Principal Roberts caught wind of the very public fight that Emma and Maddie had that morning. Things were not looking good for either side.

Of the eighteen students filing into the office that morning half would have shocked most of the student body. For some Mrs. Roberts' office was their second home. For Mrs. Ilene Handy, the head secretary of the high school, who had been there longer than most of these students had been alive, was surprised and shocked to call most of the names into the office. She shook her head and sighed softly as the students filed into the main office. In all her years at the high school, she had never seen such an open war between classmates.

"Mrs. Roberts would like you all to take a seat in the conference room," Mrs. Handy said. "She'll be with you shortly."

The two sides filed into the conference room and took seats at the table. Lines were clear when everyone sat down. Maddie and her friends on one side and Emma and hers on the other. Dirty looks and glares were exchanged. Soft chatter could be heard from various members of the room, but all fell silent when Mrs. Roberts and her two vice principals Misters Rapp and Pascal. Mrs. Roberts wasted no time in starting the meeting.

"Never in my twenty years in education have I seen the things I have seen you in this room pull. Never! You may not believe it but we have record of every argument, rumor, dare I say fight you have had. Did you know that in the 1500's when the nobles would wage private wars between themselves the king would step in, seize their lands and strip them of their titles? The king would redistribute the lands and give the titles to other nobles and leave the warring ones with nothing?"

She looked around the room at the different faces. Some looked smug, as if they were thinking she was going to side with them. "Every single one of you in this room, in one way or another, been a frontrunner, attacker, victim, or behind the scenes strategist in this private war. Now, I am coming in as King to strip you of your titles and seize your lands."

Jo, unsure if anyone else had the courage to speak up was the first to say anything. "What exactly does that mean, Mrs. Roberts?"

"Well for you Miss Constable your reign as section leader and rifle captain of the colorgaurd, done. Over with. Going to be given to the next ranking member of the guard."

"Mrs. Roberts, you can't take away the honors and awards we've been given!" Jo protested. Looks of shock hit every single person sitting in the conference room. For some they were adding up what they would be losing.

"I can and I will," Mrs. Roberts said. "As of right now Emma Ross, Mollie Reynolds, Leah Martin, Jenna Malone, Odette Williams and Maddison Kingsly are no longer members of the Hidden Rocks Cheerleading squad. Emma not only are you losing your place on the squad you are also losing the co-captain role as well. Jesse Valmont you are no longer Drum Major nor will you be permitted to march. Marc O'Ryan and Sebastian Reynolds, you are no longer on the varsity football team. You will be on the bottom string of the freshman team."

"Time out Mrs. R!" Marc exclaimed. "Both Bastian and I are being scouted next season. You can't demote us!"

"Watch me. It seems several of you are on Student Council. Let's see, Matt Montgomery Student Council President, not anymore. Looks like Emma takes another hit. Halle Valmont, I will be withdrawing my nomination for Outstanding Student Leader in Community Outreach and you are no longer Senior Class President. Shall the carnage continue?"

Tears welled in Halle's eyes. Months of hard work, dedication and sacrifice gone in a matter of seconds. Mrs. Roberts took stock of the various looks of shock and despair on the faces of some of her best and brightest students. It really did pain her to do this to all of them but it was necessary to make her point. Mollie was the first to raise her hand.

"What can we do to have our honors restored to us?" Mollie asked.

"For the record I second that request," Sebastian piped up.

The rest of the room murmured in agreement. Mrs. Roberts took a large file from Mr. Pascal and opened it up. She had spent a good deal of time on the phone putting details into order. She opened the files and handed each student a packet of papers. Mollie and Becca began to thumb through the pages.

"Mollie asked what it will take to be reinstated to your honors and this is the solution. You will all attend a team building camp starting Thursday morning. Based on your attitudes and your ability to work together and on the reports from your counselors; I will be able to make a more definite decision."

"Mrs. Roberts, ma'am," Jo began. "None of us can afford to miss a week of school. There must be another way."

"If you refuse to go to camp you will be suspended for the remainder of this week and all of next week and your honors and achievements taken away. You will start your senior year with nothing, unable to do the things you love. For some of you it doesn't matter one way or another. Nevertheless, those of you who have entirely too much to lose I suggest you take this chance. You have ten minutes to decide."

The principals left the room. The second the door latched the two ticking atom bombs of Maddie and Emma exploded. Glares and claws were about to come out again.

"This is all your fault!" they screamed at each other. "It is not!"

"Can it! Both of you!" Jesse shouted, standing up. "I have worked too hard and too long to make drum major to have it taken away because the two of you have drug me into a stupid girl battle!"

"I agree completely with Jesse," Matt said. "I was elected by the biggest margin in school history. I am not about to let James Hatfield take it from me. You two better get it together or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what Matt?" Emma challenged. "What could possibly do that is worse than never seeing my mom again?"

"Never mind," Matt said, sitting back down next to Becca.

"Well I don't care. I'm not going," Maddie said. "I don't really care about cheerleading that much anymore. Or anything else for that matter."

"Bullshit!" Emma, Casper and shockingly Mollie, exclaimed.

"Bullshit Maddie! Somehow, I'm thinking that calling me a whore, a fake Christian and everything else that you have said in the last twelve hours is not caring about anything. For the record Maddie, I didn't steal Casper from you. He came to me. He wanted someone who he could talk to, someone who would actually listen to him and not put him down or ignore him in every instance. You drove him away! You drove away the guy you worked so hard to steal from your best friend."

Casper took Mollie's hands in his trying to calm her down. "Calm down baby. What are you talking about? Both you and Emma keep talking about what happened at Winter Formal. Halle left me not the other way around."

"You were played Casper!" Emma exclaimed. "I tried to tell you yesterday before Jesse stopped me. Halle was an innocent bystander in the deception."

"You have no idea what you're talking about Emma!" Maddie shouted. "You shouldn't really be lecturing us on lying and manipulating when your entire life is a goddamn lie!"

"I've kept things from people to keep myself sane and out of respect for the families that lost their loved ones because of what my father did. Do you have any idea what it's like to come home from school and find the FBI there arresting your father? Do you have any idea what it's like to be seven years old and have to testify in court in front of hundreds of people that you watched your father murder your mother in cold blood? Anyone? Oh, I didn't think so. Excuse me for not broadcasting it all over the country!"

"How long are you going to let them argue?" Mr. Rapp asked.

"I give them about five more minutes. Did you contact the parents?"

"Yes ma'am. The Reynolds' mother should be arriving any moment. Mrs. Valmont should be right behind her for the Valmont twins. The O'Ryan boys' aunt is at work and said that the boys are to go straight home. Emma is to go home with Mollie as her grandmother is on her shift at the hospital and can't get away. Joella and Becca can leave together. The rest can either go home in their own cars or stay at school for I.S.S. For some of these kids being in I.S.S will be a major shock for them."

Back in the room, Matt and his democratic methods had taken over. "So who's going to camp?"

"Forget this shit," Zach said. "You girls can have your 'Breakfast Club' week. We'll take suspension. It's not like we're losing anything."

Zach O'Ryan, Marc's twin brother had a point. He and his friends Bobby and Harris didn't really do that much with the school. They were like permanent fixtures in detention and in Mrs. Roberts' office. It really didn't matter to them one way or another. They were only in this because each of them were dating a member of Maddie's crew.

The room had grown silent and the principals decided that they were all dead or in agreement. They entered and looked over the faces in the room.

"For those who have decided to go to camp stay put. For those who have opted to not please report to Mrs. Handy for I.S.S," Mrs. Roberts said. Zach, Bobby and Harris left the table and the room. "All right then. Roommates are as followed and will not be up for negotiation. Room one: Jenna Malone and Becca Cornwallis. Room two: Odette Williams and Joella Constable. Room three: Halle Valmont, Leah Martin and Mollie Reynolds. Room four: Maddie Kingsly and Emma Ross-"

"You can't put me with her!" Emma and Maddie exclaimed.

"Ladies what part of 'not open for negotiation' did you fail to understand?" Mrs. Roberts snapped.

"Sorry ma'am," they said softly.

"They have set aside two rooms for you boys. I don't care how you split yourselves up. I have also split you into two teams of seven. As with the room assignments, the teams are also not up for negotiation. Team Forgiveness with be captained by Sebastian Reynolds. With Casper Lang as Encouragement Officer; Peacekeeping Officer Matt Montgomery, and Negotiating Officer Halle Valmont. The rest of the team will be Joella Constable, Maddie Kingsly and Emma Ross. Team Unity will be captained by Jenna Malone. Encouragement Officer Becca Cornwallis, Peacekeeping, Jesse Valmont, and Negotiator Marc O'Ryan. The rest of the team will be made up Leah Martin, Odette Williams and Mollie Reynolds."

Emma and Maddie couldn't believe that they were not only forced roommates but had to be on the same team. Mrs. Roberts continued to explain. "As you'll notice none of you are with your best friends or boyfriends. The idea is for you all to work together and try to rely on those you have sworn to hate. Maybe, just maybe at the end of this experience you will be able to walk away with a better understanding of where the other person is coming from. You are all dismissed for the remainder of the day. If you choose to not go home, you will be in I.S.S with Zach, Bobby and Harris. On the packet, you will find when you are to report back to school for camp on Thursday. Good day."

Mrs. Roberts stood from the table and walked toward the door. "This is your first and only chance. If you fail this camp I will have no choice but to follow through on removing your accolades."

They gathered their things and headed out to main portion of the office. They were met at the doors by Mr. Rapp. He was charged to see that each student either left campus or remained for I.S.S. Mollie cringed as she saw her mother's silver sedan drive up. The look on her face was that of extremely not happy. Mollie gave Casper a quick hug before climbing into the car with her brother. Jesse and Halle had a similar steely look glared at them by their extremely prim and proper mother. Abbie could only imagine the lecture the Valmont twins would be getting on the ride home.

Katherine didn't say a word to either child until they came to the first red light on Main and Fireside Drive. "So which one of you would like to explain why I am picking you up from school a whole six and a half hours early?"

Not sure how to begin, Mollie paused while her brother jumped in. "I'm a little fuzzy on those details myself Ma," Sebastian said. "It has to do mainly with the animosity between Emma and Maddie Kingsly, which came to a, rather large blowup this morning after Maddie publicly trashed my sister for starting a relationship with Casper Lang."

Katherine looked over at her daughter, who was staring out the window. She was so hurt and angry about the morning that she didn't want to explain much of anything. Much less her relationship with Casper. When she was ready, she would talk to her mother about it. However, it was not today. Today she wanted to be angry. And that was what she planned on doing for the rest of the day.

Mollie went up to her room and sat down at her desk. Her wall above her desk were hundreds of pictures she had taken of her friends. Mollie loved photography as she loved God. She loved that her house sat on the lake. She loved to look out her balcony and watch the sun sink down into the water. Sometimes when she was up early enough she would watch the sun come out of the water. Their old house in Seattle had the same view. She had told her mother that she would always have to live close to the water.

About an hour after coming home from school, Katherine knocked softly on her only daughter's door. She came into the room carrying two cups of coffee and a plate of muffins. Mollie took it as a peace offering.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened today?" Katherine asked, sitting down next to Mollie on her bed.

"I don't know Mom," Mollie began. "For the first time since Dad left on assignment two years ago, I finally felt like I was allowed to be happy."

"Why do you feel like you're not allowed to be happy?"

"Because he's not here to see it. I guess that if I hold back everything it will be fresh and new for when he is home. I don't know how you do it Mom."

"Mollie, your dad wants you to be happy and live your life even though he's not here. Just like he wants Sebastian to be. It kills him that he has to spend so much time away from us. He wants to know that you and your brothers are doing everything you can to make memories to share with him when he comes home. I know he doesn't want you to sit in your room and only be happy and active when he's around."

"Why would Maddie say such things about me Mom? What have I ever done to her? I love her and only ever try to be a good friend to her. I just don't understand. Maybe just some people are un-loveable."

"Now you know that's not true. Jesus himself was best friends with one of the most despised people of his day. Matthew was a tax collector. In our day and age, Matthew was the equivalent of the IRS or even Maddie. That doesn't mean that Jesus loved him any less because of it. Jesus taught us to love, because he first loved us."

"But she makes it so hard to Mom," Mollie said, hanging her head.

"The journey is never easy. However, you always have his love and guidance helping you through the day. With time I think even Maddie will come around. You'll see. Besides, you always have me and your brothers to turn to. You have eight extraordinary young men who would go to the ends of the earth for you. Nine if you want to count Casper. It will be alright."

"I hope you're right Mom."


	3. Camp Day One

**AN: I deleted the other version of this story due to creative differences. A lot of things have changed. Names for one. If you read this before Abbie Reynolds is now Mollie Reynolds. There are a few things about Mollie/Abbie that have changed as well. She is no longer mute but she still signs. The reason will be explained later in this chapter. Derrick Lang is now Casper Lang. The setting of the story has also changed from Virginia to the picturesque landscape of Wyoming. The name of the town is now Hidden Rocks, Wyoming. As other important elements change in each chapter I will alert you to them in notes at the beginning.**

Chapter Three: Camp Day One

No one was the least bit enthused about arriving at school at five thirty in the morning on Thursday. Nevertheless, they knew better than to complain openly. They all needed to be on their best behavior for the remainder of the week. They were waiting outside the school for the van to come pick them up. Mrs. Roberts was standing out there with them.

"From this moment until the end of camp you will be doing everything with your team," she said. "The boys will be in charge of making sure the van is loaded and unloaded."

As Mrs. Roberts was talking a large white van pulled up in front of the school. A man and lady got out and walked over to Mrs. Roberts. The three talked quietly amongst themselves.

"All right kids," Mrs. Roberts said. "This is Peter and Katie Gale. They will be your counselors for camp. They have asked that I retain everyone's cell phones. You won't need them where you are going."

There was much grumbling as Razors, Sidekicks and one IPhone were handed over to Mrs. Roberts. Mrs. Roberts stuck them in a small gift bag. She told them that the phones would be left in her office and they could have them back when they return.

"Pete, Katie, they are all yours. Have fun kids!" Mrs. Roberts said, heading back inside the school.

Peter and Katie looked over the group of students in front of them. They had gone over the files on each student. They couldn't help but to have pity on Becca who had lost a part of themselves with their accidents. The one they knew would take the most to get through to would be Emma. Just from what they had read and talked to Mrs. Roberts about, they knew she was still a very angry girl underneath the bright bubbly shell she prided herself on. It was up to them to crack it and get to the bottom of what was really causing the tension and animosity between herself and Maddie.

Maddison was an interesting subject as well. The only child of the most affluent couple in Hidden Rocks had to have been a perk. To Katie Gale, there were some major insecurities lurking just below the surface. Like Emma, it would take work to crack through the shell of Maddie. A few of the others gave Katie the feeling that they were going to be hard to crack as well.

Katie watched as the boys and Peter loaded the van. She noticed the groups and knew that she had to break them all up in the same way the teams were. Being a guidance counselor and a motivational leader for the last fifteen years, she was quite good at spotting who were best friends with whom. She could tell that Mollie and Emma was practically one person. She was in for a very tough week.

"All right guys and ladies," Katie began. "As your principal said, my name is Katie Gale and this is my husband Peter. We can either be your jailers or the best friends you've ever had this week. It will be your choice. Before we load up the van to leave, I want us all to get in a circle."

The group circled up. Katie stood in the middle of the group. She looked over each one, formulating her plan. "All right, for your seat partners for the ride there I am going to call one person at a time and they are going to pick someone that they don't normally associate with to be their partner. I'll start with Mollie."

Abbie looked around the circle and locked eyes with her team captain Jenna. "I pick Jenna."

"Joella?"

"Casper"

"Jesse?"

"Maddie."

"Becca?"

"Odette."

"Leah?"

"Matt."

"Marc?"

"Emma."

"Sebastian?"

"Halle."

"Good. Not only will the people you chose be your seat partners in the van they are also your accountability partner or AP. Your AP is allowed to call you on anything they think is detrimental to your camp experience or harming your team in anyway. You will meet with your AP during select times during the day to discuss how things are going with you."

"Is there any time that we are allowed to speak with our significant others or best friend?" Emma asked.

"After each full group session before you break off into teams you'll have about fifteen minutes to yourself. If you choose to spend that time with a boy or girlfriend or even with your best friend is up to you. But, only during those times. From now until the end of camp, you will eat, sleep and breathe the other members of your team. You will learn to work together. That is our goal here. Let's get going."

Everyone climbed into the van, sitting next to their APs. Jenna and Mollie took the front seats, with Emma and Marc behind them. Jesse and Maddie were in the very back, trying to keep as much distance between Emma and Maddie as possible. Halle and Sebastian took the seat in front of them with Casper and Jo in front of them. Becca and Odette sat behind them, then Matt and Leah and in the very middle of the van were Casper and Jo.

It was a long drive up to the Gale's camp. They went past Casper's place and farther up into the Big Horn Mountains. Nine of the fourteen had their IPods on and were ignoring the world. Emma and Mollie had their heads buried in a book, while Halle, Becca and Jo were doing homework. This was the quietest drive that Katie had ever taken.

Emma dropped her book and stared out the window. She hated the Big Horns. She hated the mountains itself, the trees, the streams, even the wildlife. She had very few good memories about this place. It was here that the victims of her father had been found. According to Jeffery Blythe's original interrogation, there were at least five more bodies out on the mountainside waiting to be found. Local legend claimed that the mountains and the small town with the was haunted and cursed. Some campers have said that on a clear night and full moon you can see people up walking around. Emma hated being a part of local town gossip.

Maddie was staring at the back of Emma's head. She couldn't believe that she was not only forced to be her roommate but on the same team. Did Mrs. Roberts not know that putting Emma and herself in the same room without a buffer was a recipe for complete and total disaster? What sucked the most for Maddie was that she had no allies on her team. Casper hated her for attacking Mollie, Sebastian for the same reason and for the stunt she pulled on Amber Morris. Halle hated her for stealing Casper from her. The only person she was unsure of was Jo. Jo never seemed to get too involved with the drama. It could be that Jo had enough drama of her own.

It was close to seven in the morning when the van finally pulled up to a small camp. The camp consisted of four main buildings and a small dock leading out to what seemed like a small pond. Peter parked the van in front of a large cabin.

"Welcome to Inspiration Center," Katie said.

The boys got the van unloaded and tried their best to separate everything out according to the owner. It was a rather easy task. Once everything was unloaded and claimed, Katie took the girls to their cabin while Peter took the boys. The cabins weren't glitzy or at all glamorous like the private cabins at Derrick's place. They were bare of any real personal touches. The girls' cabin was a large building with four small rooms with two cots apiece. Each room also had its own bathroom with a single shower stall. Maddie and Emma glared at each other as Katie left them in their room.

"You have about fifteen minutes to get unpacked then meet in the main building in the middle of camp for breakfast and session one."

Maddie tossed her Louis Vitton suitcase onto the cot and proceeded to unpack. In the informational packet that Mrs. Roberts had given out two days before had listed that "campy" clothes would be best: T-shirts, jeans, tennis shoes/hiking boots; stuff you wouldn't mind getting dirty. Maddie must have missed that section when she was packing. Emma saw mini skirts, platform sandals and even a sundress come out of Maddie's designer bag. Not at all camping attire. What made Emma laugh the most was all of Maddie's hair care and make up.

"Paul Mitchell must be making a bundle on the Sheer Blonde hair care line," Emma quipped. "Who the hell are you trying to impress?"

"You know none of this would have happened if that red headed harlot you like to call a best friend hadn't sunk her slutty claws into my boyfriend," Maddie snapped back.

"Mollie hasn't done a damn thing wrong and you know it, Maddie. So why don't you just back off and leave her and Casper alone?"

"Why on earth would I want to do that? Working overtime on destroying that harlot will be the highlight of the rest of my year. No one will want to have anything to do with her by the time I'm done with her."

"Mollie's got more people on her side than you can ever imagine. I'm not really sure what you'll be able to do about getting people to hate her."

"You and your 'Holier than thou' posse don't scare me. Price check Emily, you're not perfect."

"My name is Emma," Emma said through clenched teeth. "I haven't been Emily in ten years."

"Whatever. This whole camp thing is a waste of time. Mrs. Roberts must be on some very strong medication to think that a week of this will have the fourteen of us coming back hand in hand singing 'We're All in This Together' or some other stupid shit."

Emma pushed her suitcase under her cot and left the room. Maddie enraged her so much that she had to get out of there before she said or did anything that could cause her to fail. Emma Ross didn't fail. Emma Ross had no knowledge of what the word failure looked like or even understood. Many a social worker or recovery therapist had told her that because of what her father had done she wouldn't amount to much. Emma refused to believe it. She poured herself into her school and everything else she did just to prove them all wrong.

As she was walking back to the main building, she saw Casper and Mollie together. The pair were walking hand in hand Mollie was saying something that Emma couldn't make out from the distance and Casper was laughing. Emma knew that Mollie had been unhappy since her father had gone away on assignment. Mollie loved her father very much and hated when he was gone. Emma had no concept of that particular emotion. The last time she had seen her father was three years ago when she came to tell him that he was no longer her father and that Nanna and Poppa had signed the adoption papers that morning. She looked the man in the eye and told him to rot in hell.

Emma couldn't help but smile when she saw Casper place a small kiss on Mollie's cheek. One of Emma's favorite things to watch was a new relationship bloom and grow. So far, her favorite has been Matt and Becca's. Never had Emma seen two completely different people come together and form the most well balanced, stable and steady relationship.

Matthew Edward Montgomery III may be the child of the most affluent couple in Hidden Valley but you wouldn't know it by looking at him. He is so down to earth and not spoiled that he really can't be considered a rich kid. His parents practically own the entirety of Hidden Valley and have their names on every board in town as well. His dad is in real estate, development, city council mucky mucks. His mother is a very famous photojournalist. Her pictures have been in every major magazine and newspaper in the country. She has been a rather absent figure in Matt's life. Both of his parents travel a lot for work so he's been on his own for the past few years.

Becca Cornwallis is as far from Matt's posh life as you can get. Her parents have struggled to make ends meet Becca's entire life. Her father works construction and has been trying to launch his own company. The last building he worked on was designed and planned by Matt's dad. Becca's older brother Charles worked his ass off in school to get into Princeton and from there he went on to the Secret Service. Her sister Harmony is still in Texas trying to finish school.

Not only are their family and socio-economic statuses on completely different planets, they are the complete and total polar opposites of each other. Becca is prim, proper, and well mannered. Matt is loud, obnoxious and not completely tidy. In the short time that Becca and Matt had been together their friends were forever listening to Becca remind Matt to tie his shoes, tuck in his dress shirts or to tame his wild black curls. Matt would take it all with a smile and a nod. Becca was the calming force in Matt's life. They balanced each other nicely.

Emma smiled when Mollie jumped onto Casper's back for a free ride into the main building. It would take some time but Emma could see herself warming up to Mollie and Casper's relationship. With time and major doses of patience, she would grow to not hate Casper as much. Everyone was gathered in the main room of the building. There were sixteen chairs in a circle in the middle of the room.

"All right everyone let's take a seat. Everyone on Team Unity on my right and everyone on Team Forgiveness on my left."

Everyone took a seat with very little argument. With everyone settled, Katie began the first team building session of the camp.

"Since everyone already knows each other I was thinking we should start with a different opening. Halle, what's Becca's mother's first name?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. I don't call my friends' parents by their first names unless I have their permission," Halle answered.

"That's polite and proper I guess. Matt, what does Marc's father do?"

"Plays golf with Jesus and the archangel Michael?" Matt quipped. "Marc's parents are no longer with us. His uncle however is an investment, financial planner. I think his biggest and best client is my dad."

Katie paused and looked over the group. "Jenna, what's Mollie and Sebastian's mother's name?"

"I've never met her. I really don't know Mollie's family all that well," Jenna replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Then how is it that you can say that you hate Mollie and her family if you've never met them?" Katie questioned.

Jenna sat quietly, trying to come up with an answer that didn't completely suck or make herself look bad. Katie knew she wasn't going to answer and moved on. "Sebastian, what's Jo's mother's name?"

"Which one?" Sebastian asked.

"What do you mean 'which one'? Step-mother and mother?"

"No. Jo has two moms."

Katie was given a list of all the students' parents' names. On Jo's they were listed as Dr. Kennedy Constable and Dr. D. Reed Grantland. She was guessing she knew where Sebastian was going with this but Katie wanted to see how Jo would react to having her parents discussed.

"As I said Jo has two moms. Reed and Kennedy," Sebastian said.

Jo's parents were not a secret at school or in the community. Everyone knew that the Drs. Constable and Grantland were gay. In fact, they were the first the community of Hidden Rocks had ever had.

Jo spoke up. "Kennedy Constable is my biological mom. How I was conceived is rather painful for my mom to talk about so I'm not going to discuss it here. My mom and Diana or Reed as some people call her, have been together since medical school at Oxford."

"Was it strange for you to move to the states?" Peter asked. "You moved to what is stereotyped as the least tolerant of diversity in the country. Is it hard to explain about your parents?"

"Everywhere we have lived we have been greeted warmly and haven't run into any major bigoted or intolerant communities. Of all the places we've lived Mom and Reed like Hidden Rocks the best."

"Well that's good. Casper what does Jenna's mom do?"

Before Casper got a chance to reply, Maddie opened her mouth. "What does this have to do with anything? What are you trying to prove?"  
Jesse, Maddie's AP took the chance to stop Maddie before she got on too large a tirade and ruined everything. "Maddie, why don't you be patient and listen. You might learn something."

"No one asked you to pipe in, Prince William," Maddie snapped. "Why don't you just go back to Stratford?"

"Maddie, can it, will you?" Matt exclaimed.

Katie and Peter sat back and listened to see how the students would resolve this situation. Of all of the students both Katie and Peter knew that if anything was going to start, Maddie would be the one to start it.

"Is that all you know how to say Matt?" Maddie said. "I've heard how you speak to Becca. I bet there are days she wishes she was still deaf so she wouldn't have t listen to you scream at her everyday." Maddie took a look around the room and took in the incredulous stares. "What? You all know it's true."

Katie stood up and whistled loudly. "That's enough! Maddie, outside now!"

Maddie stood up and stormed to the door. Katie was directly on her heels. The door slammed loudly behind them both. The room fell silent as the slamming of the door echoed. Maddie stood on the deck with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, staring intently at Katie.

"You don't get it, do you Maddie?" Katie began. "This is your last and only chance. Cindy has no idea what to do with you anymore. I can't even believe that a pretty girl like yourself would do the things Cindy has told me that you've done. You may not believe Maddie but I know what it's like to be in someone else's shadow. I know what it's like to go to school and have to act a certain way, dress a certain way and be a completely different person. I know how to help you. But, you have to help me. I need you to pull back the claws and listen to what everyone else is saying for once. If you can't do that or don't want to do that then what the hell are you doing here? Why am I wasting my time on you? You say the word right now and I'll put you in the van myself and take you back to Hidden Valley. You can take the two weeks suspension and lose your place on the cheerleading squad or you can stay here and learn from Peter, your classmates and I. It's your choice."

Maddie nodded and walked back to the door. "That's what I thought."

The two walked back into the room and retook their seats. "Now where did we leave off? That's right at Casper. So Casper what does Jenna's mom do?"

"Jenna's mom is Cassidy Malone. The best freaking deejay in town. She always hosts the kickoff barbeque at the lodge every summer. God everyone knows Jenna's mom."

"Or tries to score free concert tickets off me," Jenna mumbled.

"What was that Jenna?"

"I said that everyone is always coming to me to try to score free tickets off me."

"How does that make you feel Jenna?" Katie inquired.

"It pisses me off that everyone only knows me as Cassidy Malone's kid. I am someone else that has feelings too."

"That is something we'll get to at a later moment but let's get back to the issue at hand. Maddie asked earlier what it mattered what we know about each other's families. As Jenna said, she doesn't know Mollie and Sebastian's family that well. Yet all of you are sworn enemies. Who has the biggest family?"

Without missing a beat everyone said, "Mollie and Sebastian."

"And how many are in your family?" Peter asked.

"Let's see. Mom, Dad, Gavin, Miles, Stephen, Raine, J.D, Bryan, Hunter, me and Mollie," Sebastian said. "Add Gavin's wife Amy and their two boys, Miles's wife Sherry and their two boys and Kennedy, J.D's fiancée, it's like twenty something people for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Who comes in second?" Katie inquired.

"We do," Halle answered. "The parental units, Audrey, Judy, Julie, Joanna, Jennifer, me, Jesse and Oops aka Claire. Then there's Hank and Hannah, Audrey's husband and daughter."

Soon the discussion moved to what everyone's siblings did for a living. Soon Katie passed around a small hat with scraps of paper inside.

"Each of you are going to draw a quote from the hat. Then we're going to each read and interpret the quote. Jenna you can go first."

Jenna stuck her hand into the hat and pulled the first quote. "'A person's a person no matter how small.' Dr. Suess from Horton Hears a Who."  
"What does that mean to you?" Katie asked.

Jenna sat for a moment before speaking. "For me it means that no matter who the person is they deserve to be treated the same way."

Odette drew next. "'After all tomorrow is another day.' Scarlett O'Hara, from Gone With the Wind. That has always meant to me that no matter what has happened that day, tomorrow is a new day and everything can be different."

The hat then moved onto Becca. "'We must be the change we wish to see in the world.' Mahatma Ghandi. I guess he means that if we want something to be different in the world we must first be different."

Jesse drew his quote next. "'Tis a strange fate that we all should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing.' Boromir from Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. I know he's talking about the ring. I have only seen this movie a dozen times. However, in my life high school is such a small thing compared to the rest of the time we have here on earth. High school is only four years of our lives. Most of us are going to live to be eighty to ninety years old. These four years we have spent in a school will seem so short to us then."

Jesse stopped talking and handed the hat over to Mollie. "'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.' Eleanor Roosevelt. This is my life quote. I even have it tattooed onto my shoulder."

Mollie took off the jacket she was wearing and pulled her tank top aside to let everyone see the wording on her shoulder. She had gotten it when she was thirteen. Her brother Gavin had taken her to get it while she was in New York. The family knew about it but not many of her friends did. In fact, she had never even told Emma that she had it. She sat back down and passed the hat to the next member of her team, Marc.

"'You'll find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view.' Obi-Wan Kenobi from The Return of the Jedi. A lot has happened in mine and my brother's lives. Our mom took off when we were just kids and then our dad died. From someone else's view on life, you can either feel sorry for us or not. It all depends on how you look at the world."

Marc passed the hat to Leah. "'And while Cinderella and her prince did live happily ever after, the point, gentlemen, is that they lived.' The Grand Dame from Ever After. I guess it means that it's not just enough to have the happily ever after. To get to that point you have to live, grow and experience life. It's hardships, it's times of enjoyment."

The hat then made its way from the Unity Team over to the Forgiveness team and into the hands of Matt. "'A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.' Gandalf from Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. I think Jesse should have drawn this one. Sorry to say but man, you're going to be late to your own funeral. All joking aside, I think it means that no matter when you arrive on earth or to a party, you being there at that particular time is right when you are meant to be there and experience that moment."

He then passed the hat to Jo. "'The life of every man is a diary in which he means to write one story and writes another; and in his humblest hour is when he compares the volume as it is with what he hoped to make it.' J. M. Barrie. We all have some idea as to what it is that we want to do with our lives. I think we all have this inner time table that tells us at this moment in time we're supposed to be this and have accomplished this, but in reality what we have planned and what really happens will never be the same."

Emma stuck her hand into the hat next. "'Happy is what happens when all your dreams come true.' Glinda from the Broadway musical Wicked. I've seen this play and I know what the context is behind this particular lyric. But, for me, all your dreams don't have to come true for you to be happy. Happy is an emotion that comes from seeing your best friend start a new journey in her life. Happy is getting a good grade on a test that you thought you absolutely did terribly on. Happy is what happens when everything happens. It just doesn't have to be when your dreams come true."

Emma looked over at her teammate Casper and locked eyes with Mollie. Emma had just publically announced her support of Casper and Mollie's relationship. Casper took the hat from Emma and drew his quote.

"'We can't all be heroes because someone has to sit on the curb and clap as they go by.' Will Rogers. He's right. If everyone is a hero, then who do we have to look up to? But, in the same sense, we are all heroes to someone. I know I am to my little brother Kent. Mollie is a hero to all the little girls she teaches in Sunday school. In our own ways we all are heroes but we still have those that we sit on the curb and clap for as they go by."

Halle went next. She read her quote silently and thought before she read it aloud and spoke. "'A team is two or more people with two things in common: A shared goal and good communication.' Chuck Bowman. I think that's really what we are trying to accomplish this week. We are sixteen people with a shared goal and we're working on the communication part. I think by the end of the week we'll get there."

Sebastian drew his. "'That's one small step for man. One giant leap for mankind.' Neil Armstrong. If man can walk on the moon then the fourteen of us can put aside the drama and hatred for one week and make a giant leap towards becoming a single unit pursuing a goal of being the young leaders we all want to be."

Maddie drew the last scrap of paper from the hat. "'Do or do not. There is no try.' Yoda from The Empire Strikes Back." Maddie sat silently for a second. She was no good at dissecting things like this. "I think that Yoda is trying to say that we can either do something or we can't. Trying is a waste of time."

"Well I think now would be a good time for a short break," Katie said. "There is coffee and bagels in the dining room. After break, we're going to split off into our teams and do some teambuilding games. I want you all to keep your quotes because we'll be using them for the remainder of camp. After break Unity will be meeting upstairs with Peter and Forgiveness will be down here with me."

The teams broke off from the circle and made their way into the kitchen/dining room. There were four tables. Maddie, Odette, Leah and Jenna took one table, ignoring everyone else in the room. Mollie and Casper took a table for themselves, smiling at each other. Emma had tried to snag Mollie away from the boy and have a "girls only" breakfast like they have every morning at break but there was no pulling Mollie away. For the first time in her life, Emma was jealous. She now understood how Mollie must have felt when Emma had begun dating Jesse. The rest of Mollie and Casper's friends pushed the remaining two tables together. Soon bits of bagels were being stolen from each other's plates and grapes made flight towards an offending comment. Matt managed to switch Marc's coffee with Jesse's orange juice. He tried very hard to swallow his laugh when Jesse went to chug down the rest of his juice. For just a moment life was what it would be like if they were not miles from home.

The good times did not last though. Maddie had grown sick of Mollie and Casper's lovey-doveyness and decided to pull a stunt. Mollie got up from the table to refill her juice. On her way back to the table Maddie and Odette started up.

"I give them a week," Odette said, loudly. "Casper is too much of a bad boy to stay with super Christian Mollie."

"I heard her father's not even in the FBI. I heard he's some deadbeat who left her mother. I heard Katherine doesn't even know who Mollie's father is," Maddie sniped.

Mollie had heard enough and unluckily for Maddie so had everyone else. Mollie clutched the glass of juice she held in her hand and smiled. She walked over to Maddie and with a smile on her face did a very un-Christian thing. She poised the glass over Maddie's head and with a flick of her wrist emptied the contents into Maddie's perfect blonde hair.

Gasps echoed among those seated. It was so unlike Mollie to ever enter into anything like that at all. Emma, sure, but not Mollie. Maddie wiped away the juice from her eyes and watched as she did the strangest thing. For anyone but Mollie it would have been strange. She walked over to the sink, pulled down a few paper towels, and brought them over to Maddie. She quickly signed, "I'm sorry" before sitting back down, embarrassed for what she had just done. Maddie got up and quietly left the room.

For the rest of breakfast, Maddie was nowhere to be seen. She had retreated back to her and Emma's room to get cleaned up. She came out of the bathroom and made her way over to the nightstand where her brush had been lying. On the stand facing Emma's side of the room were three framed photographs. One was of Emma and Mollie at the disastrous Winter Formal. The second was of Emma and Jesse on Tear Drop Island last summer and the last was of Emma, Mollie, Becca, Jo, Halle and the exchange student Kate. The six of them were sitting on Emma's dock staring out into the sunset. They looked so happy and peaceful, it made Maddie sick.

She picked up the frame taking in the faces of the girls. She would never admit it to anyone ever but she was jealous. She hated Emma for having the life she wished she could have. She had the close-knit friends who were not afraid of her. Emma had the whole world and Maddie had nothing. In a rage, she chucked the frame across the room, shattering the glass, letting out a scream. Letting the rest of the anger and resentment out she tossed Emma's bed and all her things all over the room. She finally collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing. She beat the floor with her fist. Almost as soon as it began, Maddie picked herself back up, dusted herself off and went to the mirror to fix her makeup.

The girl that Maddie saw in the mirror was not the monster that everyone else seemed to see. To Maddie she was perfect. She had perfect blonde hair, a perfectly chiseled face, with a few surgical enhancements of course, her round full blue eyes and her perfect smile. She was the epitome of perfection. Soon everyone would see it too. Casper would see it and come back to her. Maddie was determined to get Casper back by the end of this camp if it was the last thing she ever did.


	4. Three Days Later

**AN: I deleted the other version of this story due to creative differences. A lot of things have changed. Names for one. If you read this before Abbie Reynolds is now Mollie Reynolds. There are a few things about Mollie/Abbie that have changed as well. She is no longer mute but she still signs. The reason will be explained later in this chapter. Derrick Lang is now Casper Lang. The setting of the story has also changed from Virginia to the picturesque landscape of Wyoming. The name of the town is now Hidden Rocks, Wyoming. As other important elements change in each chapter I will alert you to them in notes at the beginning.**

Chapter Four: Three Days Later

"Why on earth do you keep insisting on bringing up Nellie McMurray, Emma?" Maddie argued. "What happened with her has absolutely nothing to do with anything else that has been going on in the last five or so years."

"It has everything to do with this Maddie!" Emma shouted back. "You are like the three year old kid who has a new to but doesn't want to play with it until someone else does. You didn't like that Nellie met me first and was my friend. So you did everything in your power at ten, eleven years old to make all our lives miserable."

"And what if I did? You could have stopped me at any time but you didn't. So in reality you have no one to blame but yourself."

"This has got to be an improvement from three days ago," Matt whispered to Casper. "Three days ago these two would have sat in silence. Or at least been plotting how to smother the other in her sleep."

"I heard that Montgomery," Emma snapped. "You're right but I heard that. The same simile goes for your sabotage of Halle and Casper's relationship. Casper asked you out how many times? And every time he would ask, you would say no. Then he moved on. And that pissed you off. Because now someone else had your toy and you wanted it back, even though you didn't want it to begin with. That's when you chose to destroy both their lives at Winter Formal."

"I keep hearing about this Winter Formal affair. It seems to have affected a good number of people on this particular team. Anyone care to own up to their side of the story?"

No one dared to look Katie in the eye in fear that she may pick one of them to unleash the nightmare that was Winter Formal. A nightmare for some, a dream come true for others. It was in that night that all the fears about Maddie's true nature were revealed.

"I will," Emma spoke up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Maddie muttered. "You always have something to say."

"The whole thing was planned months in advance. Halle and Casper started dating in late October. Their first date was the football play-off game. After that, they were closer than paint on canvas. They were stuck in this lovey-dovey can't-get-enough-of-each-other phase, like most normal teenagers. Just after Thanksgiving, when the Valmont's left to go back to England, things started to get weird between Casper and Halle."

"He was distant and quit talking to me," Halle said. "He had reverted to 'Monosyllabic Man' barely acknowledging that I was still his girlfriend."

"Can you blame me Halle? It was one thing to be ignored but to be replaced completely by Greg Luzon."

"I didn't replace you Casper! You were the one who started shagging Maddie behind my back! At least Greg would talk to me!"

"You have no idea what it's like to be replaced! I had to watch as Greg put his arms around you, whispered in your ear, make you laugh. I wanted to kill him. I still can't believe that you would cheat with Greg Luzon."

"Dash it all, Casper! I was not cheating on you with Greg! How many times must I tell you that before you'll believe it?"

"I don't think I will ever believe that you didn't."

"Then you don't deserve Mollie."

"Well if someone in this room would give me a goddamn straight answer maybe I would think differently. Don't you agree Maddie?"

There were only two stunts that Maddie had ever pulled that she owned up to completely. One being the attack on Mollie just days before and another in the sixth grade when she had cut off a girl's hair because she was jealous. But this stunt, the weeks of intrigue and conspiracy, the planning and preparation that could only be topped by an assassination plot of a queen or president, this was a stunt she would never admit to planning and executing.

With nothing holding Emma back, she began to weave a tale that would change the lives of everyone in that room.

_The Winter Formal was to be Halle's pride and joy. She had worked with the Dance Committee for weeks planning every inch of the dance. They had the best and most reasonably priced DJ. Dinner was a choice between a fresh sushi bar or for the meat eaters a prime rib made to order, baked potato and a veggie. For days Halle had argued with caterers, flower guys, even the local baker had gotten calls from Halle Valmont. Her mother was the events manager at the Lang Lodge. That alone helped Halle secure the lodge's ballroom for the dance. _

_For the students of Hidden Rocks High School, prom and Winter Formal were the two biggest social events of the year. Winter Formal was the one night right before Christmas break that everyone could hang out with their friends before leaving for the three-week break. As Social Chair and Junior Class President, Halle Valmont made it her life's mission that year to make Winter Formal the best it could possibly be. _

_Halle hoped that the dance would be a chance for her and Casper to get a chance to talk and work out the issues that had been plaguing them for a month. With her sisters' help, Halle transformed from her rock and roll image to a fashionable, elegant young lady ready to make her debut on the red carpet. She shone in an emerald green floor length gown with rhinestone accents making it glitter. She just hated that it was Greg who was getting to be with her when she looked like this and not Casper. _

_Just her luck Greg was on time. It was a long and quiet drive up the mountain to the Lang Lodge. Greg tried to get Halle to talk but she answered in his questions in short answers and stared out the window of his car. Greg parked his car and helped Halle out of the car. The entire teenage community of Hidden Rocks had made their way to the Lang Lodge for the Winter Formal. As part of the ticket price, the students had the option of staying at the lodge if they wished. Greg and Halle met up with Maddie, Odette, Jenna, Leah, and their dates inside. _

_The group found their table and sat down for a moment to gossip and mock others before partaking in the food. Halle looked around and caught a glimpse of Emma Ross' table. Emma was there with Halle's twin brother Jesse. The pair had been inseparable for the past two years. In the three years since the Valmont's had moved from Stratford, Halle had wondered what it would be like to be friends with Emma Ross and Mollie Reynolds. She had a few classes with all of Emma's friends and they all seemed to be very nice girls. Halle failed to see the issues that Odette and Maddie seemed to have with them. _

_Halle faked interest in the conversations going on around her. Her eyes kept glancing over at Emma's table. She had seen Casper arrive, alone. Maddie had seen it too. It was time to put her plan into action. She gave the secret code to Greg. Greg started getting more touchy-feely with Halle. He put his arm around Halle, brushing his fingers over her neck, getting her to relax and successfully ticking Casper off more and more. It was taking all the energy Casper Mitchell Lang had in his system to control his intense urge to cross the ballroom and kick the crap out of Greg Luzon._

_Halle politely excused herself from the table. She wanted to mingle a little with the other students at the dance. She smiled and chatted with a few people before ducking into the ladies room. There have been several stories circulated about what transpired in the time that Halle was in the ladies room to the shouts and commotion that drew her out. _

_Some say that it was Casper who started it by confronting Greg. Other's claim that it was Maddie who started it. However, the one part of the story that remained the same was that Mollie was walking past Maddie with a glass of punch in her hand. Some say Maddie tripped her and others claim Mollie stepped on the hem of her dress, either way it happened Maddie ended up with punch all over her. It began a shoving match between the two girls. Several people tried to break in, which only caused more people to get involved in the food fight that was breaking out all over the ballroom. In the matter of five minutes, the Lang Lodge Grand Ballroom was destroyed. _

_The commotion in the room drew Halle out of the ladies room. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she surveyed the scene before her. The ballroom was destroyed. After this disaster, Halle knew her days as social chair were over and that the Lang's would never allow the high school to hold another event at the lodge ever again. Both Greg and Casper saw the stunned and shocked expression on Halle's face. They began to weave their way through the students, cuts of prime rib, and sushi to get to the girl they both cared about. Greg got to Halle first and was promptly shoved away by a jealous Casper. _

_"Get away from my girlfriend, Greg," Casper said in a low menacing voice. _

_"Halle is my date for the evening, Lang. So back off," Greg countered. "Come on Halle. Let's go get some air."_

_Not wanting to be the one left standing alone, Casper took a step in front of Greg, blocking his path. When and if Casper Lang chose to be, he can be rather intimidating. At seventeen, he stood six foot three and he was rather well built. His shaggy, jet-black hair hid his ice blue eyes that were glaring at Greg at the moment. There was no way Greg Luzon could ever take Casper if it came to a fight. Greg was Peter Parker, pre-spider bite. Casper was Wolverine minus the unbreakable steel claw things. Halle, not wanting to see either boy hurt, she took Greg by the arm and led him away. Halle wasn't betraying Casper nor was she defending Greg. She was saving Casper from suspension and Greg from a black eye or worse. What it looked like to everyone who was watching the scene play out was that Halle had chosen Greg over her boyfriend. Casper stood in the ballroom watching Halle and Greg leave. Maddie walked up to him, lightly placing her hands on his arm. _

_"I'm sorry Casper," she said. "For what it's worth, I told Halle she was crazy for choosing Greg over you. You deserve so much better than that."_

_Casper, his eyes never leaving the doorway of the ballroom in hopes that Halle would come back to him, nodded dumbly at what Maddie was telling him. He was in a state of total shock and bewilderment that nothing seemed to really matter. Maddie led him away from the door and over to her table. Odette and the other girls had cleared out and had started helping with the clean up process. Casper and Maddie began to talk, not about Greg and Halle but about everything else. It was in that moment when Casper started to see the side of Maddie he liked the most. This Maddie was a kind and caring Maddie. Casper still had a thing for Maddie despite being turned down by her at least seven times in the past. _

_"The girls and I got a room upstairs so we wouldn't have to try to drive down the mountain in the dark. Why don't we continue this conversation up there?" Maddie asked. "No pressure."_

_It took Casper all of five seconds to decide to go with Maddie. His friends were assisting in the cleaning process and wouldn't notice him gone for a long time. Having grown up in the lodge, he knew all the shortcuts to get from the Grand Ballroom to the upper levels without being seen. With luck and planning, he and Maddie could avoid running into Greg and Halle altogether. _

_Meanwhile Halle had gotten away from Greg and was hiding in one of the large chairs in the parlor. Greg entered, looking for her. He spotted the green of her dress. He knelt down beside her and tried his best to get her to come out. _

_"I'm sure Casper understood that you were just trying to keep him out of trouble," Greg said, his voice soft and understanding. "I would."_

_"That's just it Greg," Halle protested, turning in the chair to face him. "All he's going to see is that I chose to protect you over going with him. To Casper, loyalty is everything."_

_The word loyalty struck Greg hard. As much as he wanted to be with Halle, he was going about it all the wrong way. Halle had true, deep feelings for Casper. The kind of feelings that would take a lot more than just someone else to wash away completely. He knew what he had to do. He would deal with the consequences at a later date. All he wanted to do was set things right with Halle and Casper. _

_"Halle, I have to tell you something," Greg said, not fully trusting himself to tell her the truth. "It's about Maddie."_

_"What about Maddie?" Halle asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. _

_"She's trying to steal Casper from you," Greg said. "In fact she thinks she's already won."_

_"You're wrong!" Halle shouted. "Maddie is my best friend! She wouldn't do that to me! You're wrong!"_

_"Halle, I have done a lot of things I'm not proud of. One of them being everything I have done in these last few weeks. But you, you Halle Valmont, deserve to know the truth. Maddie paid me to get close to you in hopes of driving a wedge between you and Casper. I only went along with it because I liked you so much and wanted to spend time with you. I bet you anything that Maddie is with Casper right now, convincing him that he's better off without you. Don't let her win."_

_Halle jumped to her feet. "Maddie has been my friend since I moved here. She wouldn't do that. Maddie may be a lot of things but a back stabbing; heartless bitch is not one of them."_

_She stormed away from Greg and went to the elevator. She, Odette and Maddie had gotten a room on the third floor together. At this moment in time all Halle wanted was to be alone. This night had turned into the biggest disaster in her entire life. She couldn't understand why Greg would lie to her like that. Maddie was her best friend. Best friends didn't do things like that to each other. She fumbled with her keycard, getting it out of her purse and into the slot. She wanted to get into the tub and soak away her sorrow. _

_The room was dark when she entered. She heard rustling in the room and assumed that Odette and Zach had come up. She was about to leave when she heard Casper's voice say Maddie's name. Halle's hand went to the lamp by the door and flicked the light on. The sight before her was enough to want to cry. Tears blinded her eyes as she turned to run from the room. She heard Casper behind her, calling her name. In her blind haze, Halle found the elevator and slammed her thumb on the down button. She needed her brother or someone that wasn't her cheating boyfriend or former best friend. _

"How could you sleep with Maddie when we hadn't even broken up?" Halle accused Casper.

"If I remember correctly Halle, we had been done for a long time before that night. You were the one who went to the dance with Greg and not me. You were the one who chose Greg over me. You can blame all of this on Maddie all you want but you were the one who cheated!"

"Do you hear yourself Casper?" Emma asked. "Did you listen to anyone after everything went down?"

"What does it even matter anymore?" Casper questioned, looking at everyone in the room. "Clearly not everyone in this room has moved on with their lives."

"Clearly you haven't been listening to a damn word anybody has been saying," Emma argued. "Casper you wanted to know the truth and now that it's out there you don't want to hear it. You've got it in your head that Maddie was innocent in all this and we're all against her. When in actuality it's the other way around. Halle did nothing wrong and you know it."

"I think now would be a good time to take a break. Remember we have capture the flag tonight," Katie said.

Emma left the group and went in search of Jesse. She needed to vent to someone who would actually listen to and agree with her. What was driving her craziest was how blind Casper was acting. Honestly, it didn't take much too really annoy Emma Ross but acting dumb when you're really not dumb is a sure way to get Emma hot. She walked up behind Jesse putting her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Emma? Is everything all right?" Jesse asked, disentangling himself from Emma's grasp.

"You'll still love me even if I smother both Casper and Maddie in their sleep?" Emma teased.

"What have they done now?" Jesse sighed.

"Maddie didn't exactly confess to what happened at Winter Formal. I did it for her. And Casper still believes that she is completely innocent."

"Emma, I thought we talked about this. Casper is never going to fully see any wrong with Maddie. She had the wool over his eyes rather tight. I would be more shocked if he agreed with you on this point. Just let it go. Our team however is going to kick your butt at Capture the Flag tonight."

"Have you ever even played Capture the Flag?" Emma teased.

"We do play other games in England besides Cricket, Emma."

Casper wandered past everyone looking for Mollie. He hadn't seen her since they broke into their own teams earlier that morning. He knew that she was annoyed to be at camp and not teaching Sunday school like she normally did on Sundays. He looked on the deck of the main building and saw her staring out at the water. Her head was bowed and he paused for a moment to let her have her space.

"Hey Mollie," he called softly, when he hoped the slider door. He stepped out onto the deck, walking up behind her.

Mollie smiled brightly when he came out. She turned around waving him closer. He pulled her into his arms and just held her close to him. Mollie did things to him that none of his ex-girlfriends had done to him. Mollie made him want to be different. He really wanted him and Mollie to be the next Jesse and Emma.

"How was your group session?" Mollie asked.

"Not bad. Turns out it wasn't Halle who was cheating but me," Casper said, admitting his fault. "I assumed that she was moving on that I let Maddie talk her way into my life."

"Didn't you say that if you discovered that it wasn't Halle's fault about what went down that you would take her back, if she asked you to?"

Casper could see the concern and fear in Mollie's eyes after she had said that. Never in his life did Casper ever want to see that fear in Mollie's eyes ever again. She looked back out at the mountain lake

"Mollie, look at me," Casper said softly. Mollie looked up at Casper, looking into his deep blue eyes. "I am with you. I want to be with you. Halle and I will always care about each other but she will never be you. In all this crazy, insanity that has happened this past year I think it was all so I could meet and fall for you."

"Someone has been watching too many soaps with their sister," Mollie teased. "But it is nice, wonderful to hear. Because I feel the same way."

"That's good to know," Casper said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. The pair then turned back to stare out at the lake.

Halle was walking past the deck just in time to see Casper place the kiss on Abbie's forehead. In some ways, she was slightly jealous and in others, she was very happy for her friend. Halle knew that her knight in shining armor was around she just had to keep looking.

Maddie had found her friends and had begun planning an attack on Emma. Maddie was peeved that Emma had ousted her plot to take down Halle and now Maddie needed to channel her anger and betrayal out on someone. This time instead of focusing on Mollie as her primary target, she chose a much bigger fish. She needed to find something to take Emma down a few more pegs.

In the ten years since her mother's death Emma had let her hair get to an astonishing length. Mollie liked to call it her "Amish" hair. If Emma let all her hair down it would reach almost to the backs of her knees. Emma rarely used any major products or anything on her hair. Most of the time Emma had it up in a ponytail or her grandmother would French braid it for her. For camp Emma and her grandmother had spent four hours braiding her hair. Maddie decided that the best way to get Emma to break down would be to take away her hair.

Maddie figured the best way to that would be to cut it off while Emma was asleep. Maddie had no care for the trouble she could and would get into. She just wanted Emma to feel something besides righteous indignation. It would be a rather difficult plan to execute because Jenna, Odette and Leah were still unsure if they really wanted to be a part of it.

"Maddie, just leave her alone," Jenna said. "Is hurting Emma really for the best?"

"Emma's going down and if you three won't help me then I'll do it myself," Maddie hissed. "I have had enough of Emily Blythe running her mouth."

"But Maddie, you did set Halle and Casper up. You did that and it backfired," Odette said. "Emma finally called you on it fully."

"Whose side are you on Odette?" Maddie snapped.

"I'm not going to be a part of this," Jenna said. "Mollie and I talked during group and what we did to her before we got here was just, not cool."

"Are you forgetting that she stole Casper from me? Or that she has no business being a cheerleader? Mollie Reynolds is just a redheaded harlot who hasn't learned her place."

Casper and Mollie had come back inside just in time to hear that last bit of Maddie's rant. Casper's eyes glowed with a deep rage. There were very few things that he would tolerate and Maddie trashing Mollie again was not one of them.

"You got something to say about my girlfriend Maddie?" Casper asked, his voice low and menacing. "Cause it sounded like you did."

"I just find it astounding how quickly your loyalties change Casper," Maddie said, sweetly. "I mean just last week you would have been defending me. Before it was Halle. I'm just wondering how long this will last."

"How long I intend for my relationship with Mollie to last is between her and I. I would appreciate it greatly if you would shut your trap and leave my girlfriend alone."

"Maddie I am reminded of something a wise little rabbit once said, 'If you can't say somethin' nice, don't say nothin' at all,'" Jenna said, finally taking a stand against Maddie. "I think now would be a good time for you to follow it."

"Why Miss Jenna it seems that you have grown a backbone," Maddie snapped. "Picked the wrong day to use it though."

"I don't think so Maddie," Jenna replied. "You don't control me anymore."

Jenna turned on her heel and walked away from the friends she used to have. Today Jenna Malone was becoming her own person. Today she was choosing for herself what to think, who to like or dislike, and if she wanted to, she could dye her hair the crazy purple she wanted and not even flinch. Without another word, Jenna strode away and Mollie was right on heels. The pair were accountability partners and this was a huge step that Mollie had been encouraging Jenna to take for three days now.

"Jenna!" Mollie called to her. Jenna turned around and smiled at Mollie

"Thank you Mollie," Jenna said.

Mollie looked at her new friend and smiled. "I didn't do anything," Mollie said. "You stood up to Maddie all on your own."

"Must you be so humble all the time?" Jenna teased. "Mollie you do more for everyone than you know. I don't know what I would do without you around."

"I think you'd be just fine. Come on let's go get some dinner!" Mollie said, taking Jenna's hand and pulling her back to the kitchen. "We'll need what energy we can get to kick Emma and Maddie's butt at Capture the Flag tonight."

"Mollie wait. I have to tell you something. It's about Maddie and Emma. Maddie's planning something."

"What is she going to do, Jenna?" Mollie's eyes filled with worry and fear for her best friend. "Jenna you have to tell me."

"She's going to cut off Emma's hair. I don't know when or where but she's going to try."

"I have to warn Emma," Mollie said. "Was that what they were talking about when Casper and I came inside?"

"Yeah. Mollie, I don't know what to do here. Do I tell Emma and face being called a liar or turn my back and let God decide what happens?"

"I will tell Emma. She'll be more likely to believe me than you. No offense, Jenna."

"None taken. I want you to know that I've always liked you and Emma. I think what Maddie has done is just plain mean and uncool. When this camp is over, I will have nothing to do with Maddie ever again."

"Good for you Jenna," Mollie said.

The two girls went back into the kitchen and sat down to eat. Jenna could feel the beady eyes of her former friends boring into her back. She didn't care and continued to talk with Becca and Mollie. It felt good for Jenna to have girls to talk to that wouldn't tell her one thing and go and do the complete opposite later on. Jenna occasionally looked over her shoulder to catch the full effect of Maddie's stares.

The students had a fifteen-minute break after dinner to get changed for Capture the Flag. Jesse and Emma used that time to sneak away to be alone. Emma wanted to tell Jesse about what had happened during team discussion.

"Now that Casper knows the truth, he still can't seem to believe it," Emma said. "It's like he enjoys defending Maddie. Even after all she has done, he still can't seem to find fault with her."

"That's just Casper," Jesse said. "He still feels the same way about Halle. It will take him awhile but he'll get used to idea that Maddie isn't the perfect person he thinks she is. I will say I haven't seen him happier in a long time. I think Mollie and he are going to be a great match."

"I'm still not sold on them together," Emma sighed. "He so easily believed the worst in Halle. I'm just scared she's going to get her heart broken."

"What are you really afraid of Em?" Jesse questioned.

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Are you a bad liar," Jesse teased. "Face it Em, you're afraid that if Casper and Mollie get close you're going to lose your best friend. Remember how Mollie felt when we first started dating? Think about that."

"He's not good enough for her," Emma argued.

"Then who is?" Jesse countered.

"Peter Pevensie," Emma said, quickly.

"Someone real, Emma. A character in a book doesn't count."

"Michael Hanford," Emma said after a moment.

"And who is this Michael Hanford?"

"Michael is in Mollie's Bible study group. He is a strong Christian man. He gets Mollie."

"What makes you think that Casper doesn't? From what I've seen, Casper is bringing out a side in Mollie that I really like. She's more open."

"You realize they have only officially been together almost a week. That's after sneaking around for a few weeks."

"I know you're not going to listen to me anyway, but I am going to say this. Mollie's happy. Happier than I've seen her in weeks. Until he does something to warrant this kind of stress you're putting on yourself, just leave them alone."

"I just can't shake what he said to me the day we all ended up in Mrs. Roberts' office."

"What is that he said?"

"He said that Mollie needs me to be okay with her and Casper being together. He said that she needs me more than ever. What could he have possibly meant?"

"Did you ask Mollie if anything is going on that would lead you to suspect anything strange going on?"

"Everything has been great as far as I can tell," Emma said. "I had every intention of talking to Mollie about it and then all this happened. I just don't know what to think anymore."

"I think that you and Mollie need to have a heart to heart as soon as all this is over. There's got to be something going on that she's not telling you about. Or it could just be nothing and you're worrying yourself for nothing."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're far too sensitive and insightful for a guy?" Emma teased.

"I do have seven sisters. Something had to have worn off."

"I guess so. Well I should head in to get changed. See you out there. We're going to beat the pants off of you!"

"We'll just have to see about that!"

The pair shared a quick kiss before parting. Emma slipped into the cabin and into her and Maddie's room. She knew it would be a pain but she had inkling to take her hair down and pull it up into a normal long ponytail. She listened to find out if anyone else was in the cabin. It would take at least herself and one other person to help her with dismantling her hair. Before camp started Emma and Nanna had tightly French braided her hair almost like Princess Leia's in _the Empire Strikes Back_. It took a long time to get it that way and Emma really didn't have the heart to take it down but she needed to wash it and take out the twigs and leaves that had been accumulating there.  
Heaving a large sigh Emma felt around for the various hairpins that were holding up her hair. She decided that she would take t down tonight and then wash it in the morning. Until then she would braid it into one long fat braid. She threw on a hooded sweatshirt that she had stolen from Hunter, Abbie's older brother and ran out of the cabin to meet with the rest of her team.

The boys had developed a plan of how each of their teams could possibly win. Marc and Sebastian had the advantage of being in football. They also had the disadvantage of being on separate teams. Each knew how the other would think and had a chance to outsmart the other.  
Matt, Bastian, and Derrick gathered the girls in a huddle. "Now we know that Marc and Jesse are going to be the first wave. Our best bet to counteract them would be to send Halle, Jo and Emma out first and have us boys take the second attack."

"What about me?" Maddie whined. "This is supposed to be a team event."

"Sadly she has a point," Emma consented. "All right Maddie. What's your brilliant plan to beat Jesse and Marc at Capture the Flag?"

"If we know that Marc and Jesse will come out first don't you think they will anticipate that we will think that and send Abbie, Becca and possibly Traitor out first."

"Why do you do that Maddie?" Halle asked. "Just because someone stands up to you doesn't automatically make them a traitor."

"I don't have to explain myself to you Halle," Maddie snapped. "What I choose to call someone is my own choice and there is nothing you or anyone else can say about it."

"Will you two can it so the rest of us can play?" Matt asked. "Someone record this because for once Maddie is right. Marc and Jesse probably think that we think that they will be the first to attack so it would make sense that they would send the girls first."

"So what's your master plan then Maddie?" Casper asked.

"Send Halle, Emma and Jo out first."

"Isn't that what we had just talked about?" Matt argued. "Marc and Jesse aren't as dumb as we'd like them to be. One way or another they are going to outsmart and outplay us."

"Way to pep us up, Matt," Emma argued. "Why don't we just play balls out and screw trying to outsmart, outlast and outplay anyone."

"Anyone tell you that you watch way too much prime time TV?" Sebastian teased.

"Bite me," Emma snapped back.

"I'm not Edward."

The team then did a quick cheer for themselves and then went out to the woods behind the main house. No one noticed that Maddie had slipped off on her own. She had made arrangements with Odette and Leah to hand off a pair of scissors. Emma was never going to see it coming. The plan was to corner her in the woods Leah and Odette would hold her while Maddie cut off her hair.

The game started off as normally as it could. Casper, Matt and Sebastian went balls out and ended up getting captured by the prepared and ready Mollie, Becca and Jenna. Mollie and Becca were more than happy to walk their respective boyfriends back to the jail. Jenna held watch while Odette and Leah made their way across the line with Marc and Jesse. Along the way, they passed Maddie and the three girls shared a wink. The stage was almost set. Another fifty feet or so they could slip away and hide out until Emma passed.

Marc and Jesse slipped onto the other side and proceeded to find Unity's hidden flag. It didn't take them long to reach the other side. Well they would have made it had Emma not come up behind them and tap them on the shoulder.

"Damn it Emma!" Marc whined. "How did you sneak up on us?"

"Please the two of walk so loudly that I'm shocked Maddie didn't catch you sooner. Where is she anyway?"

"We haven't seen her in awhile," Marc answered. "She may have gotten to the other side."

"You guys get your butts to the jail and stay there for five minutes. I'm going to hide the flag. Again," Emma said.

Emma wandered to the wooded area and hid the flag amongst an old stump and some ferns. Hopefully, she hid it well enough for it to go unnoticed by anyone else. Unlucky for her she was in just the right spot for Maddie's well-planned attack. Emma felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and something cool and metallic touch the back of her neck. Another set of hands gathered her hair in their hands.

Emma fought the hands holding onto her but it did no use. Slowly her head felt lighter as each strand of her long hair was cut away. Tears blinded her as Maddie, Leah and Odette took turns chopping off Emma's hair in varying lengths. Once they were finished, Maddie leaned down to whisper in Emma's ear. "Game. Set. Match. I win, bitch."

Emma wasn't going down without a fight. She fought to get out of Odette's grasp, scratching both Leah and Maddie's faces. Lying at her feet was her brown hair.

"You heartless bitches! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Emma flew at Maddie tackling her to the ground. Fists, dirt and fallen hair flew around them. Odette and Leah got out of the way as Emma and Maddie rolled toward the lighted field. The first to notice them was Marc and Jesse. The two boys sprinted for the girls hoping to pull them apart.

Once in the light the boys were in the light they could see just what Maddie had done to Emma. Jesse managed to pull Emma away from Maddie, who now had a bloody nose to add to the scratches and other injuries to her face and hands. Emma was still screaming profoundly at Maddie.

"This is by far the meanest, nastiest thing you have ever done Maddison! I don't care how long it takes I will get you for this! Do you have any idea what you have done!?"

"Baby calm down. It's just hair. It'll grow back," Jesse said, trying to soothe Emma, to no avail.

"I have not cut my hair once since my mother died ten years ago! She has ruined the only thing I had of my mother left! Maddie can burn in hell for all I care."


	5. Last Day, Last Chance

**AN: I deleted the other version of this story due to creative differences. A lot of things have changed. Names for one. If you read this before Abbie Reynolds is now Mollie Reynolds. There are a few things about Mollie/Abbie that have changed as well. She is no longer mute but she still signs. The reason will be explained later in this chapter. Derrick Lang is now Casper Lang. The setting of the story has also changed from Virginia to the picturesque landscape of Wyoming. The name of the town is now Hidden Rocks, Wyoming. As other important elements change in each chapter I will alert you to them in notes at the beginning.**

Chapter Five: Last Day, Last Chance

It was a tense, somber and quiet morning in the main building for breakfast. Emma hadn't come out of her room since the night before, despite pleadings and begging from Jo and Halle. Jenna was slightly nervous and jittery. The room felt much emptier than it had the night before. Katie had arrived back at the camp only moments before. She had driven Maddie back to Hidden Valley. She hadn't slept but an hour or two at most and was ready to crack skulls. With everyone gathered in the living room of the main building, minus the sullen and pouty Emma, Katie felt it was high time to drive home the point she and Peter had been trying to make all week. They only had one more day to do it. Katie slammed the door to the main building closed and took a count. She turned on her heel and strode across the lawn to the girls' cabin and threw open the door to Emma's room.

"One, it's just hair. It will grow back," Katie began. "Two, if you're going to sit in here and feel sorry for yourself, you can do the same thing at home. Say the word Emma and I'll call your grandmother right now. Make your choice and make it quick because I am sick of you wasting my time."

Katie turned on her heel and left the room. She heard the bed creak and footsteps behind her. Katie couldn't help but smile to herself. She and Emma arrived in the main building together. Emma had rooted through all the guys' stuff the night before and had stolen one of Sebastian's winter ski caps. She tied back what was left of her hair and hid it under the hat. She took the only empty seat next to Becca.

Katie looked over the group, making eye contact with each student. She took a breath and began to speak. "First off, I want to thank those of you who have taken this experience seriously and have actually finished it with high marks and glowing recommendations. I wish you all the best of luck in the future. That being said I am also utterly disgusted by the behavior of the student no longer with us today. Though she did not act alone, she chose not to name her accomplices. You know who you are. She was punished alone. What Maddie did was not only vicious and cruel it was also criminal and she could be charged with several crimes for it. What I want to know is, could this tragic series of events been prevented? Jenna?"

"Yes it could have," Jenna said. "I could have said something when it was in its early stages."

"It's not your fault Jenna," Emma said. "I aggravated Maddie, drove her to do this. It's no ones fault but my own."

"Wow, Emma Ross admitting that something is her fault. We wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for you," Odette said sarcastically. "This whole thing has been a waste of time."

"I wouldn't say that," Jo said. "Being here has given me a great deal insight into the lives of my friends. I never knew that Mollie had a tattoo or that Matt's parents basically left him on his own this past year. Being here has finally given me the courage to face the things that scares me the most."

"And what is that, Jo?" Katie asked. "What scares you?"

"Dublin, my past. The people in it. My father."

Jo's voice started to tremble as she said the last word. Marc tapped Matt on the shoulder and the two boys switched places so Marc could be next to his girlfriend. He put his strong, protective arm around her, rubbing her shoulder as she spoke. Jo rarely talked about Dublin or anything really about her life in Europe. Jo was very close to both of her moms and to her adopted sisters, Anna and Stacy. However, underneath the bright, shining and sunny exterior lay a dark and haunting secret. A secret that rocks both Jo and her mother Kennedy to their very core.

_While in her second year of medical school, Kennedy Constable had been invited to a party off campus by her roommate Glynnis. Her roommate had brought along a few more friends just to have a pack of young, good-looking women arrive at the party. Soon after arrival, the other girls had paired off with various gentlemen and left her to fend for herself. Kennedy was about to leave when she spotted someone she knew. He was in her organic chemistry class. She crossed the room and the pair began to talk. He offered to get her a drink, which she politely accepted. _

_To this day Dr. Constable can remember talking to the young man. She learned his name; Franklin Peters and where he was from; Kerry. The last thing she can remember about that night was getting dizzy and needing to go lie down. When she woke up in the morning, her clothes were rumpled, her hair a mess and in a strange bed. It wasn't until a month or so later that she realized what had happened. She had been raped. Date raped by Franklin Peters. _

"Mom considered for about three weeks having me aborted. It was in those three weeks when she met the woman who would become her life partner. Diana Grantland, or as everyone called her Reed was working at the OB office my mother went to when she discovered that she was pregnant. She and Reed talked for days about what she was going through. Reed was the one to give mom her first ultrasound. When Mom heard my heartbeat she knew then that she couldn't give me up," Jo said, tightly clutching Marc's hand. "She and Reed pressed charges against Franklin and he did spend some time in jail. Like most date rapists, he was released after spending half of his sentence. He's tried to be in my life, but Mom and Reed wouldn't allow it. That was the main reason why we had left Dublin when I was five. We couldn't stand being pursued by him."

"And I thought I had father issues," Emma said. "But of course are mine are just slightly larger than most."

Katie then felt it was time to push Emma to talk about what had happened so many years ago. It was that night that had shaped the rest of her life, up unto this moment. She knew Emma had not fully dealt with the events of her mother's death, her father's arrest and everything else that had transpired.

"Emma, have you ever talked to anyone about what had happened?" Katie asked.

"The DA and my grandparents had me see someone to make sure I was competent enough to testify against my father," Emma responded.

"Have you ever made peace with it? Accepted that it wasn't your fault or whoever it is that you're blaming?"

Emma fidgeted in her seat. She hated talking about her mother's death. No one ever truly understood what her father was and what he had really done to all those women, her mother included. That night still haunted her dreams. She looked across the circle at her classmates. She really didn't want them to know that much about her. That one small piece of control that she still had, like the length of her hair. Not telling anyone what she knew or cutting her hair was her way of keeping just a small piece of her life in her control.

The faces were something else that Emma never wanted to deal with again. She hated the faces that felt sorry for her, pitied her. She hated it. She never wanted to see those faces again. Deep in her soul, she knew that it was now or never. She had a choice and she knew she had to make it.

"My mother married my father when she was eighteen years old. He was a rich man, very charming and wonderful," Emma began. "He treated her like a queen. Gave her everything she could have wanted. Early in their marriage, they traveled all over the world. She wrote in her journals that Nanna found when we cleaned out my childhood home, about their lunches in Italy, dinners the same day in Greece. He was a wonderful man. Something changed when Mom got pregnant. He started becoming controlling and he hit my mother a few times. Then he started disappearing for weeks at a time. The last time I remembered him coming home was the night Mom died."

_Anna Blythe-Ross was puttering around in the kitchen getting ready for dinner. Jeffery Blythe always came home from his office in Norfolk every night at 5:30. Dinner was to be on the table, ready to eat the moment he arrived in the door. Emily, Emma's proper name, was coloring at the kitchen table. Anna was busy in the kitchen, finishing off the dinner plates. Jeffery liked his meals presented to him in the same fashion as five star restaurants perfectly plated and presented. While she was setting the plates down on the dining room table, a knock could be heard on the front door of the house. _

_Anna wiped her hands on the dishtowel and went to the door. The sight before her was one of shock and dismay. Two well-dressed police officers stood in the Blythe Family doorway. Little Emily came out of the kitchen and heard what the two men asked her mother. _

_"Sorry to disturb you this evening Mrs. Blythe but we were hoping to speak to your husband," the one man said. "Is he home?"_

_"No. Jeffery should be home any moment though. May I ask what you need to speak to him about?"_

_"We'd like to ask him a few questions regarding the disappearance of six local young women," the second officer said.  
Anna's hands started to shake as the officers spoke to her. "I'm sorry. You'll have to wait until my husband returns home. He won't like you being here. Please leave."  
_

_Anna closed the door on the officers and made her way back into the house. She couldn't stop shaking. Emily came to stand by her mother. Anna put her hand on her young daughter's shoulder. Jeffery was due home any moment. Thunder could be heard rumbling overhead.  
_

_"Emily, go upstairs to your room and stay there," Anna said.  
_

_"Yes Mommy," seven-year-old Emily said._

"That was the last time I saw my mother alive," Emma said, her voice cracking. "I had never seen her so scared. My mother wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. In those moments, she was as terrified as a little girl. I went to my room but I didn't close the door all the way. Something was not right."

_Anna Blythe-Ross had never been afraid if her husband ever in the ten years they had been married. At this moment she had no idea how to act or what to say what when he arrived home. She had seen the reports of the six missing women and could not believe that her Jeffery could have had anything to do with it. There was no way he could have done what he was being accused of. She met him at the front door moments later. She kissed his cheek gently._

_"What has brought this on, my darling?" Jeffery asked, confused. "Where is Emily?"  
_

_"The police were here earlier," Anna replied, taking his coat.  
_

_"What did they want?"he asked.  
_

_"They wanted to ask you a few questions regarding the missing women."  
_

_"And what did you tell them, darling?" Jeffery questioned, a fire starting to burn in his eyes. "You didn't tell them anything did you?"  
_

_"I told them that you would be home later and to speak to you then," Anna said, walking into the living room. "Jeffery, please tell me you don't know anything. Tell me you know nothing about it."  
_

_Jeffery stood in the entry of the living room staring over at his young wife. All the women he killed they all looked just like her. Late twenties, medium length brown hair, brown eyes, about five foot three to five foot five, medium weight. He had a fire in his eyes that Anna had never seen in the ten years they had been married. She began to back away from him.  
_

_"Alison Manning, Audrey Nelson, Amanda Hart, Amber Short, Ashley Pagen and Annalee Tyson. Those were their names. There are at least five more that I can't remember. They are all on Mt. Government just waiting to be found. However, you won't be around to tell anyone where they are because you are going to be joining them."  
_

_The shattering of glass is what drew little Emily from her room. She peered over the railing into the living room to see her father standing over her mother who was face down on the floor, the glass coffee table in shards around them. Emily couldn't scream or even breathe. She watched as the lightning outside lit up the room as Jeffery Blythe picked his wife up by the back of her head and threw her head first into the saltwater fish tank. Blood and water pooled around the body of Anna Blythe-Ross. To make sure that the job was finished Jeffery took the silver candelabra off the piano and brought it down on her head. Emily was frozen in place. She couldn't move, breathe or even blink. In a matter of moments, she moved from her shocked position at the railing of the stairs and back to her room. She picked up her Minnie Mouse phone and called 911._

"I watched him kill her," Emma said, tears falling from her eyes, her whole body shaking. Jesse and Abbie sat on either side of her. "By the time the cops had arrived he had taken off. It was a three-week nightmare before the cops finally caught him. When they caught him, he had quit speaking. He wouldn't say a word about what had happened and claimed he didn't even know Mom had died."

Emma finally broke down and started to sob. Her whole body shook. "Mom's parents came to the group home where I had been staying. They were the first familiar face I had seen since DCFS took me to the group home. They came and picked me up and we left for six months. The DA used the time to build a strong case against my father."

"Emma, it wasn't your fault that your mother died or that your father chose to murder all those women," Katie said. "You have to let go of what happened and move forward."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Emma said. "If I had said something or called out to her maybe I could have saved her."

"Or he could have taken you too," Katie said. "Have you considered that part?

"This is my own personal history and I really don't want to talk about it anymore. If you want to know what happened, it's all in the newspaper archives."

"Emma what happened to your family was a great tragedy but you can't allow it to control your life," Katie said. "You need to make peace with what happened and get on with your life. I really believe that if you let it go the rest of your life could be so much better. No anger or hatred. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"No offense Katie but I already have someone preaching at me to live better, to let go of my hatred and anger. I don't listen to her, what makes you believe that I'm going to listen to you?"

"Now see that just pisses me off," Casper piped up. "You claim to be Mollie's best friend but you dismiss her beliefs and her attempts to help you ease the pain? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't see you joining her small group or coming with her to all her concerts and festivals and conferences," Emma snapped back.

"How little you really know, Emma!" Casper shot back. "While you and Jesse have been spending so much time together who do you think has been with Mollie, helping her, talking to her, becoming the friend she's needed?"

"Casper don't," Mollie begged. "Not now."

"Mollie what's he talking about?" Emma said, turning to her best friend, her only friend worth anything to her. "Mollie you know you can tell me anything. You know that!"

Mollie looked over at her brother. He nodded softly, giving his okay to release family information that the entire Reynolds clan had kept secret for months now. "It's okay Mollie. I'm shocked you hadn't told Emma sooner."

"Told me what?"

"Mom's sick. She's been diagnosed with cancer. Breast cancer. Her doctors think it has speard," Abbie said softly, tears filling her eyes.

Everyone in the room went silent. Katherine Reynolds was the most active and influential woman in Hidden Rocks. She was a member of practically every board and committee in town. She was a football mom for Sebastian, a cheerleader mom for Mollie, den mother for the local Brownies troop, part time grief counselor at the hospital. There was nothing that this woman didn't do. To have her life ripped away be a progressive, degenerative disease was a devastating blow.

"Is that what you meant last Tuesday? When you told me that Mollie needed me more than I knew?"

"Yes it was." Casper said. "And while you and Maddie have been fighting and carrying on, I have been there for her."

Emma turned to her left, looking Mollie in the eyes. "Have I really been that horrible of a friend and person?"

It was against Mollie's programming to lie. Mollie was incapable of being dishonest, untruthful, or insincere. She looked down at her hands, not sure of what to say. Therefore, instead of saying anything she looked back up and nodded slightly. With that simple gesture Emma broke. The fragile state she had been in after telling the story of the night her mother died cracked and fell to shards, too small for anyone to pick back up.  
Jesse tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. Emma slid out of her seat and dropped to her knees in front of her best friend in the entire world. The pair had been through so much in the last five years. Mollie went with Emma the last time she went to see her father in prison. Emma was there when Mollie's father Jack left on assignment two years ago. The pair had been inseparable for the longest time. They told each other everything. Or at least they had.

"Mollie, you're my best friend. You're the closet thing to a sister as I'm ever going to get. I am so sorry that I've pushed you away, made you feel like I haven't been there enough for you. That all changes today. If these last four days have taught me anything, it's that anyone has the power within themselves to change."

The two girls shared a tight hug and Emma took her seat again. Katie smiled in relief that she had gotten through to someone. "All right guys, remember those quotes you all read on the first day? Like everything else that's changed, I want you each to read your quote and re-define it for yourself. Jenna you start again."

"'A person's a person, no matter how small.' From Dr. Suess's Horton Hears a Who. We are all unique and extraordinary people. But inside we each have a heart, lungs, kidneys, a liver. Despite what we look like on the outside, we're all the same inside."

"Odette?"

"'Tomorrow is another day.' Scarlett O'Hara from Gone With the Wind. Tomorrow can be better or worse than the day before."

"Becca?"

"'We must be the change we wish to see in the world.' Mahatma Ghandi. We complain a lot about things that we can't change. So instead of griping and whining about them, we should use that energy to be the change in the things we can."

"That's really good, Becca," Katie said. "Jesse you're next."

"'Tis a strange fate that we all should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing.' Boromir from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. The average person lives to be eighty maybe ninety years. The earth has been growing and changing for millions of years before us and will continue to grow and change for millions after us. Our lives are such a small insignificant portion of that. We shouldn't live in worry or fear or hatred when there are so many more valuable things we could be doing."

"Like I said, you are far too insightful and sensitive for a guy," Emma teased.

"But in a sense he's right. Sixty years ago, it would take all day just to make a call from one side of the country to the other. Now it's just a satellite ping away. Mollie?"

"'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.' Eleanor Roosevelt. A certain person has tried me make feel less than I am for the good majority of this camp. I chose to rise above it and let it not bother me. You can say what you want about me, but you will never steal the joy that I have, deep inside me," Mollie said.

Katie had to wipe a tear from her eye. "Marc?"

"'You'll find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view.' Obi-Wan Kenobi, from Return of the Jedi. A lot of what I thought was truth has been shaken. I grew up in Hidden Rocks. I was seven when Emily Blythe left second grade and came back for third as Emma Ross. My aunt and a lot of the teachers gave us a point of view to cling to. Emma herself gave us a point of view to believe. Each were different but each had a sense of truth to them."

"Leah?"

"'And while Cinderella and her prince did live happily ever after, the point, gentlemen, is that they lived.' The Grand Dame from Ever After. Live, grow, change. It's all we can do."

"Matt?"

"'A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.' Gandalf also from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. No one is here by accident. Be it bad choices, right choices, planning or not, we are all here on the planet for a reason. If we're lucky enough to find that reason, hold on to it. Make each day a testament to that truth."

"Wow. That's going on a plaque," Katie said. "Pete, I think we just found our new mission statement. Jo, let's rehear what Mr. Barrie has to say."

"'The life of every man is a diary in which he means to write one story and writes another; and in his humblest hour is when he compares the volume as it is with what he hoped to make it.' J. M. Barrie. We are human. We make plans and plans fail. My moms never planned on adopting or having any other children besides me. My little sisters Anna and Stacy came into our lives when their mother, Reed's sister, was diagnosed with cancer two years ago. She lost that battle. Nothing is ever going to turn out they way we want it to. Fate has a way of stepping in and having her way on things."

"Emma? Anything about your quote change?"

"'Happy is what happens when all your dreams come true.' Glinda from the Broadway musical Wicked. I've read that just because something turns out the way you want it to doesn't mean you're happy about it. I wanted Maddie to fail. I wanted her to fall so hard that she would have to pick herself back up and reinvent herself. I got part of it, but I'm not happy about it. Maddie's a good cheerleader. She will be missed on the squad."

"Casper?"

"'We all can't be heroes because someone has to sit on the curb and clap as they go by.' Will Rogers. I stand by what I said before. We are all heroes to someone. Whether we know it or not."

"Halle?"

"'A team is two or more people with two things in common: A shared goal and good communication.' Chuck Bowman. We almost made it."

"Sebastian?"

"'That's one small step for man. One giant leap for mankind.' Neil Armstrong. I'm with Halle we almost reached the goal of all of us coming together."

"I called each of your families a few days ago to ask them to write you a letter of encouragement or anything else they wanted. They brought them to the school Saturday and Peter picked them up yesterday."

Peter handed a large manila envelope to Katie. She opened it and passed out the letters. "I want each of you to read what your parents had to say. If it's private, you don't have to. Jo, you read yours first. Then pick whoever you want to go next."

"Dearest Joella, Mrs. Evans had her baby on Friday night. She had a little girl. She and her husband had been expecting a boy to call Joseph. Dear, sweet Mrs. Evans remembered that my daughter's name was Joella, so my dear you have a Mini-You. I thought you would like to know that. I know you and I had an argument Wednesday night and we both said things we wish we could take back. But Jo, there is nothing either of us can say that would change the way I feel about you. You are my beautiful, smart, talented, amazing daughter that I wouldn't trade for the dozens of babies I help bring into the world everyday. Continue to be you and never let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you. Love Mommy."

Jo folded up her letter and wiped a tear from her eye. She pointed across the circle to Odette. Odette shook her head after opening her letter. She then pointed to Marc. He nodded as he started to read his letter.

"Marcus Gregory O'Ryan, What an amazing young man you have become. Your father would be proud of all that you have accomplished. Your aunt and I have never regretted for a day about taking you and your brother in when your Pop went to heaven. Sure, you and Zach have tested our patience to its very last inch. Carla likes to say that you two turned her hair grey and mine loose. But I wouldn't trade you boys for anything. I wanted to sell you both to the circus a few time, like the time you set the living room rug on fire when you were eight. All in all, you have been the best son I could have ever asked for. This isn't how I wanted to tell you boys this but your Pop's will finally was found. You want to know where it was? Rolled up inside the grip of his lucky putter!" The group laughed as Marc read that. "I know he said when he was dying that he wanted your aunt and I to raise you but we finally found the document that says that if anything was to happen to him he wanted Carla and I to legally adopt you. As of Monday, you and Zach are our sons. Love you boy and we'll see you when you get back. Uncle Dad Robin."

"The putter Pop?" Marc questioned. "Seriously why can't people leave their wills in normal places like a safe deposit box or with a lawyer? But hidden in the grip of your lucky putter?" He laughed to himself and pointed over to Jesse.

"This is from Mom to both Halle and I. 'Dearest Jesse and Hallelujah, Three years ago we moved America from England to start our lives over. We left behind friends and family and you two have done an amazing job creating a wonderful life for yourself. Jesse and Halle I may not always approve of the choices you have made. I am proud of the accomplishments you have made and will continue to make. As a mother, as your mother I could not have asked for better children than the eight that I have. I love you both very much and can't wait for you to get home. And by the way, I heard from Julie. She and Austin Harmon are engaged and are to be married this Christmas in Ireland.'"

"It's about time!" Halle exclaimed. "Julie and Austin have been together forever."

Jesse pointed to Matt, who declined, as did Becca, Leah, Jenna and Sebastian. Halle pointed to Mollie who smiled and nodded. She began to read the elegant, loopy handwriting that was their mother's.

"My sweet baby girl Mollie Marie Reynolds. It took thirteen years and eight boys but I finally got my little girl. I didn't have the time to spoil you like I wanted to. I had eight rambunctious boys and a newborn baby girl. The entire family kept telling me that I wouldn't stop having babies until I had my little girl. You Mollie are more precious to me than anything else in the world. You are my precious angel and I rejoice everyday that you have made such wonderful friends in Emma, Becca, Jo and Halle. Worry not about the strife and hostility between yourself and Maddie. God has a plan for both your lives. I am overjoyed to let both you and your brother Sebastian know that by the time summer arrives so shall-so shall,'" Mollie paused a huge grin filled her face. "Your father."

Mollie couldn't speak. Her face lit up more brightly than anyone had ever seen. She flew into Casper's arms, hugging him tightly. Her right hand shakily held at her forehead, signing the word "father".

"I know baby," Casper said. "I know it's great. It's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

Sebastian picked up the forgotten letter and finishes off the rest. "Mom finishes the letter saying that Dad should be home by the end of June," Sebastian said. No one was listening anymore. The girls gathered around Casper, pulling her into hugs and congratulating her. The boys exchanged handshakes, trying to remain as manly as possible. Katie and Peter looked at each other, royally confused.

"Are we missing something?" Peter asked his wife.

"Dad's an undercover agent in the FBI," Sebastian explained. "His been on assignment for the past two years. According to the letter Mom wrote to me, they finally got enough to make an arrest and once they finish the paperwork and the initial questioning completed Dad will get to come home for an extended stay. He even thinks that this may be his last undercover case. He said that if this case goes the way he wants, he'll be promoted and may even be moving to Director of Undercover Operations. It's the job he has wanted his entire career."

"That is a big deal," Peter commented. "Congratulations to your father."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure you all have seen the beautiful lake behind the girl's cabin. The rest of the day is yours. There is a speedboat with skis, an inner tube and I think a kneeboard as well," Katie said. "There are paddleboats and a nice beach. Enjoy your last day of camp. Emma, could you stay behind for a moment?"

The others left the main building running for their cabins to get changed for the lake. Emma sighed and waited in the main building with Katie.  
"Let's see if I can't salvage what's left of your hair," Katie said. "Lucky for you, I used to be a stylist."

Emma and Katie laughed as Emma pulled off the hat. She pulled her hair out of the rubber band. It wasn't as bad as Katie thought it was going to be. It was longer in places than others but it was fixable. Katie nipped and tucked until Emma's hair rested neatly at chin length. She had bangs for the first time in ten years, something she would have to get used to it. The more Emma thought about it the more she began to realize that it was time for a change anyway.

"Thank you Katie," Emma said.

"It's okay to let people in Emma," Katie replied. "You never know when you could need a new friend."

The pair shared a hug. "Now get out there and have some fun with your friends."

The morning and well into the afternoon was spent on the beach of the lake. The water was cold, as it always is in the mountains. Matt had been elected the sea captain and was making loops around the lake with someone attached to the back. Jesse had been kneeboarding with Casper next to him on a wakeboard. Becca, Jo and Mollie watched from the shade of the willow waving and laughing at the boys on the water. Emma, Halle and Jenna were baking with Leah and Odette.

Sebastian and Marc came running by the tanners and poured buckets of cold lake water on them, eliciting screams and threats. After a few hours of being on the boat, Casper came and sat in the shade of the willow with Abbie. He took her book away, or tired to anyway. Mollie had never been one to really embrace being outside, getting tan. She preferred the shade of the trees and watching everyone and taking pictures. She would occasionally walk in the surf, but mostly she stayed out of the water.

"Come out on the boat with me," Casper asked, moving behind Mollie, to let her lean against him. "Just you and me?"

Mollie shook her head. She was happy being just where she was. Mollie found it ironic that every place they had moved to had been on the water. Their house in Seattle had been on the Puget Sound. Before Seattle, it had been on the coast of San Francisco. Everywhere they moved in her seventeen years of life had been somewhere near water. The reason Mollie found it ironic is that she couldn't swim. Her mother had told her that she had tried to enroll Mollie in swim classes as a little girl but Mollie didn't take to it. Somehow, Mollie had it ingrained in her that she couldn't have water come any higher than her ankle. Her baptism the year before had been the most terrifying experience in her life.

"You don't have to ski or even go on the tube," Casper said. "We'll just take a spin around the lake."

"Casper, I don't like water," Mollie said, plainly.

"What do you mean you don't like water? You have lakefront property."

Mollie sighed and turned to face him. "I have a natural fear of water. I can't have it go past my ankles or have it poured directly on my head for any longer than maybe ten minutes."

Casper had never met anyone who was truly afraid of water. He looked over at Sebastian for explanation.

"It's true. Mollie's always hated water. Mom said she would cry and scream her head off when she ever went near it," Sebastian said. "As long as she doesn't have to go in water she's fine."

Still amazed, Casper sat back against the tree, Mollie settling into his chest. She went back to reading her book. He kissed the top of her head, resting his chin gently on her head as she read. Out on the water, Matt was having a blast just driving around the lake. In contrast to Mollie's fear of water, Matt was part fish.

When he was just a little guy his parents decided to sail around the world. He grew up on his dad's fifty foot scooner. The Montgomery's had three sailboats and a speedboat. Matt was certified to drive a boat before he ever took driver's ed. If Matt could get to school in his boat he would. The boy could pass a navy level map reading class, but he failed his driver's test seven times.

Around two-thirty or so Katie and Peter brought down large platters of hot dogs and hamburgers. Everyone gathered around the picnic table. Katie could still feel the hostility between Emma, Leah and Odette, but chose not to say anything. She had done her job and now it was up to the rest of them to make it work.

After they ate, they brought their stuff back up to the cabins. It was time to pack. They all would be heading home in a few hours. No one really wanted to leave. Abbie liked the quiet and the willow. She had taken to having her quiet prayer time there in the morning. Halle liked being away from her overbearing mother. Going home would be a challenge. A challenge they were all willing to face.

The only worry Emma had was facing Maddie the next day at school. Somehow she knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. Be that as it may, it was still going to happen. Emma would be prepared. Things were going to be different.


	6. At School Again

**AN: I deleted the other version of this story due to creative differences. A lot of things have changed. Names for one. If you read this before Abbie Reynolds is now Mollie Reynolds. There are a few things about Mollie/Abbie that have changed as well. She is no longer mute but she still signs. The reason will be explained later in this chapter. Derrick Lang is now Casper Lang. The setting of the story has also changed from Virginia to the picturesque landscape of Wyoming. The name of the town is now Hidden Rocks, Wyoming. As other important elements change in each chapter I will alert you to them in notes at the beginning.**

Chapter Six: At School Again

It had been a shock to Nanna when Emma returned home with her hair gone. Emma chose not to explain what had really happened. She only said that it was time for a change. When they got home, Nanna took her to the salon her friend Bernita ran and Emma had her hair cut to a spiky, short look. Emma also dyed her soft brown hair to an almost blackish-purple. It looked good and Emma was happy with it. Emma turned her personal misery into something she could be proud of.

Emma walked into school and for once, no one noticed her. Her short and colored hair was such a contrast to the Emma Ross that left school last Tuesday that one could believe that they were two different people. Kids at school that Emma had never met came up to her and asked if she was new. It was clear the moment she spoke, that she was in fact Emma Ross.

Casper and Mollie walked into school hand in hand. It was no secret now that they were together. Rumors flew about the circumstances surrounding their relationship however not a one was even close to what had really happened. Maddie had been back a day sooner than everyone else and had tried to spread crap. Like she had been told days before, there were a lot more people who were hard pressed to believe anything bad about Mollie. The first people noticed about Mollie when she walked into school that first morning back from camp was not that she was on the arm of Casper Lang but that she was not wearing a scarf. For the first time most of the student body caught a glimpse of the scar that Mollie had kept hidden for most of her life.

Mollie still had her matching scarf in her book bag and was very tempted to pull it out and wrap it around her throat. During their walk from Casper's truck into school, she had reached for it two dozen times. It took Casper standing in front of her, lifting her chin to look at him. He looked into her bright green eyes and said, "Leave it off today. Let them see the beautiful girl I see."

While they were walking in from the parking lot Mollie and Casper passed Jenna. Mollie waved to her accountability partner. Jenna joined Casper and Mollie in the Quad. Emma, Halle, Jo and Becca were already in their normal spot at the fountain. Like everyone else Mollie and Jenna barely recognized Emma in her short and almost purple hair.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Mollie teased, when she got closer to Emma.

"You don't like it?" Emma asked. "I know it's shorter and a strange color but it's different and I like it."

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Mollie said. "I really do. Short hair suits you."

"Now you tell me!"

The two girls shared a laugh. It was a change from the week before. With Emma's new look came a new attitude. In some ways when Maddie cut Emma's hair she also cut off the obsessive, controlling side of Emma, leaving a blasé, devil-may-care in its wake. It was a nice change. Mollie couldn't help but wonder if it was all an act. An act that Emma would drop in about a week. There was a great deal of bad blood between the girls still and Mollie was worried that it may escalate again.

Through the crowds of students Mollie could see her brother making his way across the quad and over to the fountain. For once, he wasn't surrounded by his buddies from football or track. Sebastian was completely alone. He seemed to have a specific goal in mind. He walked up to the girls smiling.

"Halle, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

Halle and Mollie shared a confused glance. "Sure Bastian."

The two walked over to the alcove by the library and computer lab. Halle had never seen Sebastian look as flustered and nervous as he did at that moment in time. On a normal day, he was the epitome of calm. That day he seemed jittery and jumbled.

"We seemed to have hit it off rather well at camp," Sebastian began. "We were accountability partners and all. I was wondering if you aren't too busy on Saturday night, the Young Marines are having their annual honors dinner, if you would like to come with me? As my date."

Of all the possible things that Halle thought he was going to ask her, that was the last on the list. During their time at camp, Halle had listened to Sebastian rattle on and on about Hannah Nichols. He had been sweet on the girl for weeks and was trying to get the courage to ask her out. He even asked Halle her advice on the matter. Halle told him to just be himself and Hannah would just adore him.

"What about Hannah?" Halle asked. "I thought you were going to ask her?"

"I saw you in a different light this week Halle. I think we could be good together."

"I love that you took a chance like we talked about," Halle began.

"I hear a but coming," Sebastian sighed.

"However, I am going to have to decline. In fact, I know that Hannah has first period chemistry with Mr. Sanyo. Now why don't you take this confidence you have mustered up and go over there and ask her?"

"Okay Halle," Sebastian said. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Your Cinderella awaits in another ballroom," Halle replied.

"What?"

"It means no."

"Right. I'm going to go now. I'll let you know how it goes."

"I look forward to it."

Halle laughed to herself as Sebastian walked away, making his way to the science wing of the school. Mollie looked over at her brother and then back at the laughing Halle. She was puzzled. Halle came back to the fountain and sat back down between Becca and Jo.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked, beating Mollie to the question.

"He asked me to the Young Marines dinner," Halle answered.

"What did you say?" Becca questioned.

"I told him no and that he should go ask Hannah Nichols. He had only been whining about it all of camp."

"Good for you Halle," Mollie said. "He may be my older brother but you can do better."

"Ouch!" Emma said. "She's right though."

They weren't sure how or what else was going on but they had not run into Maddie, Odette or Leah all morning. Emma had Maddie and Odette in her second period class so she had seen them. Neither of them said or made any attempt to speak to Emma or anything else. It was refreshing.

The drama train arrived at lunch. Everybody knew that Matt and Becca were due to have one of their infamous fights very soon. At least once a month Matt and Becca would have a very public scream-fest that usually left Becca slapping Matt and storming out. Despite all this, Matt and Becca were very much in love. Matt would bend over backwards for Becca. Somehow, this time wasn't their normal spat.

Matt came running into the cafeteria on Becca's heels, who in a word extremely pissed off. Something in Mollie's gut told her that this was not going to end pretty.

"Don't even bother Matt," Becca snapped. "You tell me one thing one day and then recant the other. I don't even know what to believe anymore."

"Will you let me explain Becca?" Matt said.

"You withdrew my nomination for Student Liaison! Why would you do that?"

"I did it for you, babe. You're going to be so busy with everything else that you're going to be doing that I figured you wouldn't want the extra stress!" Matt explained.

"I'm going to have marching band that ends by Thanksgiving," Becca retorted. "What else am I going to be doing that will add extra stress to my life?"

"You want to know why I removed you from Student Council? You really want to know why?"

"Yes Matt! I want to know why!"

"I caved! The other officers thought it to be showing favoritism if most of the officers were friends of mine. Emma's already VP, Halle's Senior Class president. It feels dishonest and a little dirty to have the Student Liaison be my girlfriend. Some go as far to claim that I pressured the other candidates for the job to back down so you would get it, unopposed."

"So, in other words, who you were really concerned about was you! Matt we have been together for three years! Longer than most high school relationships last, ever! I would never do anything to ruin your chances of having a leg to stand on in Student Council. Apparently, I am the only one who still believes that! Here I'll make it easy for you Matt. We're done. You and I are no longer anything at all. Since you seem to care more about pressure from everyone else than you do about me you can have your Student Council!" With that, she took off the promise ring Matt gave her last year for her birthday and threw it at his head, storming away.

Mollie and Jo ran after Becca as Matt stood in the middle of the cafeteria looking very ashamed of himself. Jesse and Marc both clapped him on the shoulder, in their guy way of giving support.

"Don't worry man," Marc said. "She'll cool down and you guys will work it out. It's not like this is a new thing."

"But I think she means it this time," Matt sighed. "I really screwed this one up."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jesse said. "Give her some time. She'll calm down."

Matt walked away from his two best friends and disappeared down the hallway leading to the band room. Whenever Matt was hurt, angry or upset that's where he would go. He would go to the band room and pound out his frustration on the baby grand piano.  
Jo and Mollie finally caught up with Becca at the end of the hallway leading to the parking lot. Jo was half-afraid that she was going to key Matt's truck.

"Becca! Where you going?" Jo called to her best friend.

"Leave me alone Jo!" Becca yelled back. Becca reached up and pulled off the transmitter for her cochlear implants. Without the transmitter, she would not be able to hear. She went out into the parking lot and sat down on one of the benches, staring intently at Matt's bright red F-10 Super Duty.

Mollie came and stood in front of her. "Don't even think about Becca. You're angry with Matt, not his truck."

"It's not fair," Becca signed back to Abbie. "I did nothing to deserve that."

"I told you not to date a politician," Jo teased. "Don't you think being First Lady of Hidden Rocks High School is better than being the lowly Student Liaison?"

"My break-up with Matt was a compound of numerous other things that have happened over the years. Did you know that he cheated on me last year?"

"I think Marc knew but never said anything about it," Jo replied.

"It was last Christmas. My family went to DC for a month to visit my brother and meet his fiancée at the time Melissa Bennett. I called Matt on Christmas Eve and some other girl who wasn't one of you answered the phone. I could have killed him. He told me that it was a cousin of his, which was a lie. Matt doesn't have any other family than his parents. He slept with her. Her name was Claire Perkins or something. She was at a leadership camp he went to over the summer and lives in Greely."

"So that's why he was spending so much time there," Jo said. "We all thought he was taking a class or something. You know what; you're perfectly justified in keying his truck. In fact, Marc's got a baseball bat in his truck. You can use that."

"I think you're both overreacting," Mollie said. "At least he told you he was unfaithful. He could have hid it from you and never told. He could have kept lying to you. Let him explain himself and then decide what you're going to do, Becca. He owes you that much."

"Just one little scratch?" Becca asked, smiling.

"No Becca." Mollie said, shaking her head.

"What if I just-"

"No Becca."

It didn't take long for word to spread that Matt and Becca had broken up. It spread faster than a Britney Spears pregnancy rumor. For most of the student body, they couldn't care less about what was going on in the lives of the upper classmen. Despite what most thought, the upper classmen were not looked upon as royalty as they saw themselves. Most of the younger generation saw the older students as the bullies that picked on them or as friends of their older brothers and sisters. Where ever or whoever came up with the idea that the upperclassmen were as gods was highly mistaken.

The rest of the school day was spent by Mollie and her friends to attempts to keep Becca from doing something she may regret later. Among that time Jo and Marc each received a call. Jo's moms wanted to have dinner with Marc's family. They had been dating for over a year and had yet to be officially introduced to each other's families. Jo had met Marc's aunt on several occasions but the parental units had never been introduced. Marc met Jo by her car after school.

"It seems that while we were away the parental units made plans for all of us to have dinner together tonight at Mikki's Place," Marc said.

"Aunt Carla called me a little while ago. Said that we are to meet her, Uncle Robin, and your moms at Mikki's at seven. I wonder whose idea this was?"

"Sounds like my mom," Jo said. "Marc you have been the best thing to happen to me in a long time. Mom just wants a chance to see what I see."

"But I have to wear a jacket and tie to Mikki's," Marc whined. "I only wear a jacket and tie on game day."

"You'll wear it and like it," Jo said. "It's only one dinner. You'll survive."

"It's only because I love you, that I am going through this."

"Marc, it is only dinner with my moms, and your aunt and uncle. How bad can it be?"

Meanwhile three rows down and five cars over, Casper and Mollie were talking by his truck. Mollie had finally caved around lunch and had put her scarf back on. She felt as if something was missing from her without it on. She was leaning against the back of his truck, looking up at him. He was playing with the two ends of the scarf.

"I don't know why I pushed the issue of you not wearing your scarf, Mollie," Casper said. "They suit you. I would never try to change you."

"I know that," Mollie said. "Be gentle with me Casper. I've never done this before."

Casper pulled her into his arms, holding her close. He cared a great deal for Mollie and was going to make damn sure that no more harm came to her, not on his watch. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then opened the truck door for her. "So where are we going on our first official date?"

"Surprise me," Mollie said, smiling.

"That I am good at."

Jesse had stayed with Matt after school in the band room to help him sort through the day's events and help him make sense of it. That left Emma going home alone. However, she wasn't alone. Cohen Atwood, resident school badass, one who had been suspended more times that Marc's twin brother Zach was walking behind her. Emma knew of him, knew of his reputation, but had never once spoken to him. Their paths just did not cross.

"You look better without all that hair," Cohen commented to her back.

Emma turned on her heel and looked back at the voice. "Do I know you?"

"You would ask that," Cohen replied. "Cohen Atwood at your service."

"You shouldn't be talking to me," Emma said. "You wouldn't want a witness if you were to get busted."

"Do you really believe everything you hear?" Cohen snapped. "Oh wait; it is you I'm speaking to. You create eighty-four percent of the drama in this God forsaken place anyway."

"You actually come to school?"

"Enough to know that you're the prime super bitch."

"Wow, you pull yourself away from your drugs and badass behavior to notice what goes on in my life. I'm impressed."

"I'm not really into all that crap. It's just a façade I've got to keep preppy little princesses like you as far away from me as possible."

"Don't you know?" Emma asked, taking a step closer to him. She was testing not only Cohen but herself as well. "Don't you know who my father is?"

"I've heard tale," Cohen replied, closing the gap between them. "It has been said that you're the only daughter of the Hidden Rocks Slaughterman."

Jesse came out of the parking lot and was walking towards his car when he saw Cohen and Emma standing so close together. He quickened his pace to reach them. He, like everyone else at school only knew the dark side of Cohen Atwood. Emma was on the verge of gaining exclusive access into his true self.

"That is what they say. So it would be unwise to get onto my bad side."

"Is that so," Cohen suggested, leaning in closer to Emma. Emma was letting her emotions get the best of her. She was letting Cohen into her mind and strangely into her heart. Neither action she wanted to happen.

In other senses she could see why she loved this close attention she was receiving from Cohen. It made no sense to her because she was so in love with Jesse Valmont or so she thought. Cohen reached his hands out and set them lightly on Emma's shoulders. He looked over to his left and saw the form of Jesse moving closer to them.

"You're not ready to cross blades with me," Cohen said. "Besides your boyfriend's coming."

Jesse strode up to Cohen and Emma. He glanced over at Cohen and said nothing to him. He took Emma's hand and the pair walked away. Emma looked back at Cohen, wondering what he could have meant by "not ready to cross blades with him". Jesse walked with her to her car and kissed her goodbye. Once Emma was out of the parking lot and on her way from the school, Jesse walked back to where Cohen still was.

"Well if it isn't Prince William," Cohen greeted. "What can I do for you, your highness?"

"Stay away from Emma," Jesse said, plainly.

"I'll stay away, but I can't guarantee that she'll stay away from me."

"You think you're so slick? Emma's just in a weird place right now and she doesn't need your kind sniffing around her."

"And what exactly is 'my kind', your highness?"

"Slacker, going nowhere, you," Jesse retorted. "Just stay away from my girlfriend if you know what's good for you."

"What are you going to do? Sic those guys in red suits after me? Please you don't scare me one bit."

"I won't tell you again. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend."

Jesse strode away, leaving an unhappy Cohen in his wake. Cohen Atwood was not an idiot. He could tell when a girl was hot for him and this Emma Ross was certainly into him. It would only be a matter of time before she would drop Prince William and come running to him. She seemed like the kind of girl who needed to live a bit outside the realm of socially acceptable. He was just the guy to make that happen.

Later that evening, waiting together outside Mikki's, Marc and Jo were waiting for their families to arrive. Marc was uncomfortable in his coat and tie. Jo took his hand in an effort to calm him down. He was worried. What if Jo's moms and his guardians didn't click? That could end up worse than the Capulets and Montegues.

Kennedy and Reed were the first to arrive. Dr. Constable was wearing a black suit with a white blouse and red scarf. Dr. Grantland was the exact opposite in an off-white suit, red blouse and black scarf. Jo smiled at her stylish moms and greeted them both with a hug and European kiss. Marc was used to that greeting.

"Mom, Reed, you remember Marc?" Jo said, introducing her boyfriend to them.

"Yes, darling, we remember the boy," Reed said, greeting Marc. "He crashed two weekends ago on our couch in the den after one too many movies."

"Dr. Grantland. Dr. Constable," Marc greeted. "Nice to see you again."

"No need to be so formal, Marc," Kennedy replied. "It's Kennedy and Reed."

"Right. I'll remember."

The group waited another five minutes or so before Marc's aunt and uncle arrived. Marc's aunt Carla was wearing a summer dress while his uncle Robin looked like he was just coming from work. Jo took over the introductions, ever the graceful hostess.

"Mom, Reed, these are Marc's aunt and uncle, Carla and Robin," Jo said. "Mr. and Mrs. O'Ryan this is my mother Dr. Kennedy Constable and her partner Dr. Reed Grantland."

The Drs. Constable and Grantland greeted Carla and Robin with the European air kiss and a hug. Jo was holding her breath the entire time. It was always strange when the families of two dating teenagers met. For some it could be disaster and others could be the best thing ever. Jo was hoping for the latter.

"Well, why don't we all go inside and have some dinner?" Aunt Carla said. "I'm sure they won't hold our reservation forever."  
Marc went to the door and held it open for the ladies. He got a wink from Jo and from his uncle. Kennedy went to the hostess and gave the girl her name. They were seated promptly and the three couples settled into a comfortable round booth and awkward silence. Jo and Marc sat in between their families, acting as a two-person buffer. Reed was the first to make conversation.

"Your nephew Marc is such a big help around our home," she said. "He's always polite and kind. He's even changed a porch light for us one afternoon."

"That's what we had hoped to accomplish with both Marcus and his brother Isaac," Carla replied. "At least it rubbed off on Marcus. Do you have any other children?"

"We took in my sister's daughters just before we came to America," Reed replied. "She passed away about year before we left Ireland."  
"How did she die? If you don't mind my asking," Carla asked.

"My sister was the wild child of our family. She didn't make the best choices when it came to her life. She contracted AIDS and but it was cancer that took her life," Reed explained.

"How sad," Carla said. "We also inherited our boys. Marcus's mother was also not the best of people. She ran off when the boys were just three months old, leaving them with Robin's brother Harry."

"Jo, how did you meet Marcus? I don't believe we've ever heard that story," Carla said.

"It was shortly after Homecoming last year. Marc and I got paired in our Family Skills class. We had to spend the entire semester pretending to be a married couple. We raised a family, lived on a budget. Somehow it stopped being pretend and became real," Jo said, squeezing Marc's hand under the table.

Their waitress arrived to take their drink and appetizer orders. Jo's moms shared a bottle of chardonnay while Marc's uncle Robin had a bottle of Bud Light. The conversation moved from the kids and their romance to each of the parental units' professions.

"Well it definitely wasn't easy having a baby during medical school but both Reed and I had a large core group of friends to help us raise Jo," Kennedy said. "Mrs. Macready, our next door neighbor was like a surrogate grandmother for Jo."

"What brought you to the states?" Carla asked, scooping of Mikki's famous spinach and artichoke dip onto a piece of pita bread.

"We had traveled all over Europe trying to find the right place for our family. Reed did her residency in France, while I did mine in Spain. Our little family was spilt up for a few years."

"But what's so cool about Europe is the railway," Jo said, while stealing a cheese stick from Marc's plate. "Weekends could be spent in France without having to pay huge amounts of money. We stayed in France after Mom finished her stint in Spain. From there you could jump on a train and be in Brussels or Amsterdam or Copenhagen in a matter of hours."

"Sounds exciting," Carla said.

"But to answer your question about coming to America, there were opportunities to have our own private practice here," Kennedy said.

"Tell them how we decided on Hidden Valley," Jo said, sipping on her tea.

"Anna and Stacy wanted to go somewhere that they could have all four seasons like we had in France. Jo wanted someplace that had fabulous summers. Reed and I wanted a small town to call our own. We had lived in big European cities all our lives. We wanted to find a little town like the ones in Scotland and Ireland. So one afternoon Jo and the girls spent three hours looking online for houses in the US. Jo found the house we bought here in Hidden Valley. She made the call and asked about the town, the seasons and everything we wanted. The girls chose the town we just came along since we couldn't have three minor non-American girls living alone."

The table laughed just as their waitress came to take their dinner orders. Kennedy started.

"I will have the salmon, poached with lemon only, the almond rice, no mushrooms and please tell Pierre that I want the asparagus blanched not over boiled like he usually does them."

"Yes Dr. Constable," the waitress said. She turned to Reed. "The same Dr. Grantland?"

"Yes Marnie," Reed smiled.

Jo was next. "I'm going to have the Chicken Kiev with the garlic rice and the same asparagus as my moms."

Marc and Robin ordered the New York Strip with everything while Carla went with the doctors and had the salmon. Once Marnie had left the place their dinner orders, Carla looked over at the Constable/Grantland women.

"How often do you come here?" she asked.

"Every Friday at seven-fifteen," Reed answered. "Also we delivered the chef's twin boys last month and every waitress who has been pregnant that works here is a patient of ours."

"Wow," Carla replied. "You have really built a reputation for yourselves in the little town."

"What do you do for work?" Kennedy asked, sipping her wine.

"I don't work," Carla said. "Robin makes enough that I have no need to have to work."

"Then us girls are going to have to have a spa day," Kennedy said. "It is the most relaxing thing in the world to have a hot stone massage followed by a mani-pedi. Reed and I have gone away to one in France every Christmas for as long as we can remember. Jo was the youngest in her daycare to ever have perfectly manicured nails."

"I was seven months old when I first went with them," Jo said.

"Sounds like fun," Carla said. "It must be nice to have girls. All I have are two rotten boys."

"Come on Aunt Carla. We're not that bad."

"In the long seventeen years that I have had to put up with you and your brother, I could list all sorts of embarrassing moments in your life. Like the time you set my antique rug on fire? What about the time you, Zach, Derrick and Matt decided to fill water balloons with purple dye and wage war with Emma. Keep talking and I could give Jo enough dirt to make your life miserable for a long time."

Soon their food came and the conversation lulled. Despite all their worries and concerns, Marc and Jo's families seemed to be getting along quite nicely. It was just the thing that all teenage couples wanted.

Across town at Brannegan's Pub, Casper and Mollie were having their first date. With school ending, most of Mollie's brothers were home for the summer. Sebastian tried his best to keep Hunter, Bryan and J.D from giving Casper the third degree. It failed, miserably.

Casper parked his mother's Camry by the curb. He got out of the car and brushed off any dust or crumbs that got on his pants and jacket. Sebastian had warned him earlier that more of the overprotective Reynolds men would be home. To them, Mollie was still a little girl that needed protecting, which made Casper the prime suspect in any interrogation they could muster.

Casper walked up to the house and rang the bell. Mollie's older brother J.D was the one to answer the door. Casper was slightly taller than J.D and was most likely stronger. What J.D lacked in height and strength he made up for it in brains.

"You must be John Daniel," Casper said, extending his hand. "I'm Casper, Mollie's boy—I mean date. I'm Mollie's date."

Casper figured that calling himself Mollie's boyfriend would not be the best way to introduce himself to the rest of Mollie's family. He would let her do that. It was safer that way. J.D didn't say a word but let Casper in the house. Hunter and Bryan made an appearance in the foyer with Casper and J.D.

"So you're the punk who wants to date our baby sister?" Hunter said, looking Casper over. "What makes you think that we're going to allow that to happen?"

"Because I respect your sister and her values. I would never do anything to compromise that," Casper said. He had some preparation, since Sebastian gave him an idea of what he would be facing that night.

"We've been tipped off," Bryan said, after digesting what Casper had just said. "There is a traitor among us."

"I think we just need to test this boy a little more. What do you think J.D?" Hunter said.

"That would be a wise idea," J.D agreed. "What is Mollie's favorite verse in Scripture?"

"First Samuel, chapter two, verses one to ten. Hannah's prayer. Specifically verses nine and ten," Casper said.

"What was the last song Mollie sang at church?" Hunter questioned.

"Amy Grant's 'Father's Eyes,'" Casper said with a smile on her face. "Done on Father's Day."

"Now see those were the starting round," Bryan said. "These next two will get slightly more difficult."

"Knock it off you three!" Katherine said coming into the foyer. "Your sister is an excellent judge of character and of a person's worth. Do you really think she would date anyone less than worthy?"

"Oh come on Mom!" they whined. "We never get to be the protective older brother!"

"Leave Casper alone," Katherine said sternly. "Casper is a very good boy and I approve of his and Mollie's relationship. Come on now, there is a mountain of chores that need to be done that we have saved just for you. You know the house just isn't going to paint itself."

Katherine led the boys out of the foyer and towards the garage. She hadn't been kidding about the mountain of chores she had for her homecoming college boys. The basement and the garage needed to be gutted, cleaned and painted. She had hoped to finish off the basement into a small apartment for a live in nurse to stay in. That way when her condition worsened there would be someone there. The house needed a new paint job and all the windows outside needed to have the residue scraped off from the winds and waters of the lake. If Katherine was lucky, she could keep her four boys busy enough to leave their baby sister and her new boyfriend in peace.

People often would ask Katherine how she managed to raise nine children by herself. Because she wasn't allowed to give details about her husband's job, people really believed she was a single mom with a large family. Katherine never felt alone, even when Jack was away. The family would always move to the city he was working jus so they could feel close to Jack. In every city they lived in Katherine and the kids made all sorts of friends. The kids had lost touch with most of their old friends but Kat maintained. She had a large scrapbook where she kept every letter and picture from her friends all over the country.

It had been hard to see her oldest child move away and get married but seeing Mollie begin to date, was harder than anything else Katherine had ever endured. Mollie was her baby, her baby girl. Ever since Katherine was diagnosed with cancer Mollie had been working double overtime to be the perfect child. If Katherine were having a bad day, Mollie would bring her mother tea and sit with her. The pair would watch old movies until the pain subsided.

Katherine watched from the kitchen arch as her daughter came down from her room. She couldn't believe that the beautiful young lady in the foyer was the same little girl who loved fairy tales and music. A little girl who loved dresses and hated getting dirty. Now she was a beautiful young lady, dating and becoming the woman God willed her to be.

"They didn't give you that much trouble, did they?" Mollie asked at dinner. "Just remember their bark is much worse than their bite."

"I don't mind. I really thought that Hunter was going to want a DNA sample or something," Casper teased. "It's really nice that they care so much."

"Sometimes I wish they would just back off," Mollie sighed. "They still treat me like I'm seven. Bugs me you know. It's not so bad with just those four. If Gavin were here, he'd try to act like Dad."

"And I would have given him the same speech I had planned to give to your father, had he been here. Abbie, I care about you. I'm happy we're together. There's nothing that anyone can say that will change my mind. If your overprotective brothers want to give me a hard time I will accept that with all the grace that you have taught me to have."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I think it should be me asking that question."

The rest of their dinner went well. They took a walk along the lake, Casper walking closer to the water. Neither said very much, just mostly enjoyed being with each other. Casper had so much that he wante to tell Mollie that it would spoil the nice time they were having.

They walked out onto the marina and past all the boats. Casper was taking her to his favorite spot in town. There was a small cove just past the marina that he and Matt had found one summer afternoon while they were racing on their jet skis. Casper had never taken any of his girlfriends to the cove. It was his special place and he never felt the need to share it with anyone. It was green and lush. There was a large driftwood log that had gotten wedged between the rocks. Casper would come down here to think, study, or just to get away from everything.

"What is this place?" Mollie asked, as Casper led her into the cove.

"You have your darkroom and I have my cove," Casper said. "Matt and I found this place a few years ago. It has been my sanctuary from everything. Come on."

Casper took a step onto the log and held his hand out for Mollie. She looked up at him and down at the swirling dark water of the cove. She shook her head in a "No way" fashion. Casper understood. He took a few hops on the log to show her that it was steady. He walked it up and down. Mollie stared at him as if he was crazy. He started acting silly and of course, he slipped on a patch of algae slime and took a nosedive into the cove. Mollie couldn't help but laugh.

Casper swam over to the side if the cove and pulled himself onto the dry ground at Mollie's feet. He looked up at her slightly embarrassed. She put her hand out for him to grab. She gave him the death glare if he even thought about throwing her in as well. He stood up and shook his shaggy black hair, in a vain attempt to dry it.

"Well that was cold," Casper sighed.

"We should get going so you can get dry," Mollie said. "It is getting late too."

"I'll take you home."

"Thank you for showing me your secret spot. I won't tell anyone about it."

Casper took her hand and led her back out to the main part of the marina. It was a long, cold walk back to the car. Abbie tired her best not to laugh too much as his teeth rattled. She hugged him trying to give him some warmth. In the car, he blasted the heater but he was still cold. He drove the half mile to Mollie's house and parked along the curb.

"Come on," Mollie said. "Mom will throw your clothes into the dryer. You can wear some of Bastian's sweats."

Mollie and Casper walked hand-in-hand up the walk of her house. She saw the curtains move and tried to guess which one had been keeping watch. They walked in and Abbie flickered the lights in a particular pattern. Katherine came down the stairs and stifled a laugh when she saw Casper.

"What on earth happened to you?" she said, trying to keep a straight face. In the light of the house, Mollie could see how wretched he looked. Casper had algae slime on his jeans, seaweed in his hair and the water was starting to leave blotches on his jacket.

"I fell in the harbor," Casper said, sheepishly.

"Well that I can see," Katherine teased. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes before you catch your death. Do you need to call your folks to let them know you're going to be late?"

"They know I'm in town. If it gets too late I'll give them a call."

"Let's get you something dry," Katherine said, pushing Casper towards the laundry room. Mollie went up to her room to put away her coat and purse. When she came back down, Casper was sitting at the kitchen table in her brother's sweats drinking a cup of coffee. The house was quiet except for the sounds of her brothers in the den playing video games.

"Will you just DIE! You stupid pink ball of fluff!" Hunter yelled. "Come down here and fight me like a man!"

"I think I'll just float up here for awhile," Bryan replied. "It's nice."

Casper and Mollie looked over at each other and figured the shouts and taunts from her brothers would make more sense if they were watching them play their game. They went down to the den and sat together on the couch. The Smash Brothers tournament was in full swing. A large bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table. Mollie picked up a handful and tossed it at J.D who was controlling Link, who at the moment was shooting arrows at the floating Kirby who was being controlled by Bryan. Hunter was Donkey Kong; he kept jumping up at Kirby trying to bat him down. Sebastian had already lost and was waiting for the next game. J.D turned to Abbie and glared as her assault of popcorn had messed up his attack.

"Casper and I got next," she said, popping a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "Fourth place does first's chores for a week."

"No way, Mollie," J.D muttered. "Mom's got me washing the windows inside and out this week. No way am I adding vacuuming and dusting to that list."

"Same here sis," Bryan added. "I'm gutting the garage and re-landscaping the yard. I don't need your chores too."

"Wimps. I can't believe you're sacred of a little girl," Mollie teased, throwing more popcorn at her brothers.

"An evil little girl," Sebastian muttered.

Casper looked over at Mollie and her brothers. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mollie was just as good, if not better, than her brothers at this particular game.

"I can't believe this," Casper said.

"Believe it. She'll have us down to two lives before she even loses one," Sebastian said. "Trust me Casper; you do not want to bet my sister anything when it comes to this game. Before we wised up and quit betting her stuff she had us doing all her chores and a few other things that were major blows to our egos. She's both silent and deadly."

"Fine you cowards," Mollie said. "If I take all of you out before I lose one life, you have to be nicer to Casper. If I don't I won't complain to Mom that you're being jerky, over protective, obnoxious older brothers."

Hunter, Bryan and J.D, paused their game for a moment to huddle up. The animated faces and hand gestures had Casper convinced that they were going to take the bet. J.D hit the restart on the Wii and handed Mollie her neon pink controller. They had it special ordered for her last Christmas. Sebastian joined Casper on the couch. Mollie and her brothers sorted through the characters. Reynolds sibling rules of Smash Brothers was that each had to close their eyes and mute the TV while the others picked their character, that way they wouldn't know whom they were up against until the brawl began. They also let the challenger to pick the board. In Mollie's case, it meant they would be playing on the Fountain of Dreams, her favorite and best board to play on.

"Let the slaughter begin," Sebastian muttered.

"Oh crap she's King DeeDeeDee!" Hunter moaned. "This is going to be bad."

Five minutes and much moaning and crying later, all three boys had lost all five of their lives and Mollie was sitting quite pretty with not a one gone. She smiled at her brothers like the cat who ate the canary and was going to get away with it. Casper slid off the couch and kneeled in front of Mollie. He started to bow.

"I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!" he chanted.

"Get used to it," Hunter muttered. "You'll find that our baby sister is full of surprises."

"I think that's the understatement of the year," Derrick replied.


	7. Maddie

**AN: I deleted the other version of this story due to creative differences. A lot of things have changed. Names for one. If you read this before Abbie Reynolds is now Mollie Reynolds. There are a few things about Mollie/Abbie that have changed as well. She is no longer mute but she still signs. The reason will be explained later in this chapter. Derrick Lang is now Casper Lang. The setting of the story has also changed from Virginia to the picturesque landscape of Wyoming. The name of the town is now Hidden Rocks, Wyoming. As other important elements change in each chapter I will alert you to them in notes at the beginning.**

Chapter 7: Maddie

Maddie woke up in her empty house a week after camp had ended. With her father away and her mother always gone for whatever reason Maddie was always alone. Her father Eric was a stockbroker and had an office in Denver. Her mother would rather be anywhere but in Hidden Rocks, she was never in town but long enough to change out her suitcases and freshen her make-up and other essential items.

Maddie went to her closet and stared at her many designer threads. The one thing she loved about her mother was her excellent taste in everything, from fine wine to designer clothes. Every time her mother Ariel would take off for weeks at a time, she would always return with a large amount of gifts for her daughter. Some could call it a guilty conscience and others pass it off as nothing.

Maddie chose a new dress from Chanel's fall line that her mother picked up on her last trip to Paris. It was in a soft green with red lace accents. She paired it with a pair of red heels. Maddie had very little left in her life at school now that they had kicked her off the squad. If she acted like everything was still perfect in her life then no one would ever suspect anything different. Because she was such a magnificent actress, Maddie knew she would be getting away with it, at least for a few days. Her mother was due home in a week. She could make do until then.

She left her room and went through the Kingsly's immaculate and incredibly museum like home. They had a housekeeper who came in twice a week to clean and do the shopping for Maddie. It was a lonely existence but Maddie made due by hanging out with Odette and Leah more. She went to the fully stocked fridge and pulled out a carton of yogurt and the cream cheese for a bagel. Mrs. Ortiz, their housekeeper, kept a notepad on the fridge for "Missy Maddie" to make her food wish list. Maddie never asked for much except for bagels, Philadelphia cream cheese and the Yoplait Thick and Creamy yogurts.

Maddie ate her breakfast in the silence of the house, checking her phone for any missed calls or texts. She had one from Leah, reporting that Mollie and Casper had been spotted at Brannegan's last night. Maddie glared at the screen and slammed the phone shut. Brannegan's had been her and Casper's place. They would sit in the back corner booth and order all you can eat hot wings to share and a salad for Maddie. After Casper would have his fill of the wings, they would get two pieces of the Peanut Butter Explosion pie. How dare that redheaded snippet take over her restaurant!

After her light breakfast, Maddie went out to the garage and decided to take her father's Porsche to school. It was the nicer of her father's cars at the house. It used to be a bright red convertible with a tan ragtop. She loved to take it out at to the old airstrip and just drive. It was a great car for racing. There was one night she challenged the grease balls at the strip into racing her. None of them took her seriously and lost a great deal of money. In a way, she was happy that she was no longer in cheerleading. Now she had more time to work on her racing skills.

Maddie loved cars and while she didn't know all that much about cars but she did her best. She had money so she could pay the mechanics to outfit her car for a race. At first, she had her issues getting the mechanics and the intense racers to take this blonde, Barbie princess seriously. Once she started bringing in a good chunk of cash, they started to respect the princess.

Devin "Tank" Sorvino was the first guy she met when she came in with her father's Porsche. He took one look at her and started laughing. It wasn't until she slapped the wad of cash down on the counter of his greasy, dirty shop that he quit laughing.

Tank was a big, beefy Italian man. He was in his mid 20's and grew up around cars and street racing. Maddison Kingsly did not fit his description of a hard knock street racer. She was upper class, rich, blonde and a girl. Girls were never successful racers in his book. Something was different about this girl though. She drove with such anger and hatred it was almost as if it was what the one thing that fueled her. He had never seen anyone drive like she did.

After her first winning race against an enemy of his he took Maddie under his tutelage and helped her really trick out the Porsche. He added NOS, purple under lights and an engine system that was down right amazing. The paint job was changed from the bright red to a hot pink. The vinyl work was in a white and had her street name on the passenger side of the car: Royale. Of course, Maddie had no idea what any of the lingo meant but she drove the shit out of those cars.

The Porsche was barely street legal now but she still loved driving it around town. As long as no one looked under the hood or under the back hatch of the car they would never know. She peeled out of the garage and down the street to the school. If anyone knew about her racing she would never live it down. She had a hard enough time proving herself on the streets that she didn't feel the need to prove herself at school. The guys at school always mocked her for the color of her car. It wasn't until she smoked Hunter Simpson in a race at the airstrip that the mocking stopped.

Maddie zoomed into her spot in the school lot. She stepped out and hit the alarm button. Tank had the alarm rigged loud enough that it could be heard clear across the campus. Then again, everyone knew who owned the keys to the hot pink Porsche. No one dared go anywhere near the car for fear it would shoot lasers or death rays at them. She waltzed into school with not a care in the world. She wanted everyone to believe that she didn't care anymore that Casper and Mollie had been at Brannegan's the night before. All she cared about was finishing up the last few weeks of school so she could spend her summer with Tank and the boys at the garage. Frankie, one of Tank's other drivers had been asking her out every week for months. Now she could.

Leah and Odette met her by the coffee shop. Leah was bursting to tell Maddie all she had seen the night before at Brannagens. She had seen Casper and Mollie together and had so badly wanted to be the one to tell Maddie about it. She wanted to hear what Maddie had planned to do to break up Casper and Mollie. It was the only thing that Leah and Odette enjoyed, helping Maddie plotting to destroy a classmates life. Maddie at this moment didn't care too much for messing with Casper and Mollie. In the grand scheme of the things in her life, it didn't matter anymore.

"Can you believe that Casper to that whore to your place?" Leah prodded.

"Don't you have anything better to talk about this morning?" Maddie groaned. "I don't care about what's going on with Mollie and Casper."

The other girls were shocked. Yesterday all Maddie cared about was taking Mollie down one or two more pegs. But today it was if they were talking to someone in a Maddie suit.

"Okay who are you and what have you done to the real Maddie?" Leah joked.

"Shut it," Maddie snapped. "The mom unit should be home sometime today."

"Wow. That should be good. Did she say anything about your dad?" Odette asked.

"No. She hasn't said anything about Dad at all. Not like she would anyway. They haven't spoken in months," Maddie sighed. "Not like she cares what happens to him anyway."

If Mollie had the ideal parent-child relationship then Maddie had Mollie's worst nightmare. Whenever Maddie's parents were around each other it would end in a screaming match. Nothing good ever came of her parents being in the same room for longer than five minutes. Maddie's mother Ariel used to love her father Eric more than anything in the world. The irony was never lost on Maddie that her parents' names were that of a Disney hero and heroine. But none of the magic of the names seemed to have saved the Kingslys. It was common knowledge that Eric Kingsly had someone on the side. It was also common knowledge that Ariel Kingsly had multiple tennis instructors.

"Maddie is everything okay with you?" Leah asked genuinely. "You seem down."

"I'm fine. I just don't want to hear about Mollie and Casper today," Maddie replied.

"Well in that case, did you hear that Jesse caught Emma in an 'intimate' situation with Cohen Atwood yesterday after school?" Odette asked.

"Are you serious? How intimate are we talking about here?" Maddie asked, fully intrigued by this time.

"Well Carson Levine, who is best friends with Murray Janson, who is on the swim team with Justin Larson, heard from his girlfriend Veronica Mars, who heard from Lisa Tandry who got it straight from Michelle O'Hever that Emma had her arms around Cohen and was getting very close to kissing Cohen before Jesse showed up," Odette said in close to three breaths.

That was good news for Maddie. Emma's life as she knew it would be over if she and Jesse were ever to call it quits. With a renewed sense of malice and evil Maddie's mind began to plot. It would be a tough gig but Maddie was sure she could fan the right flames to let Emma's relationship with Jesse to crash and burn.

Throughout the day, Maddie kept her mind at work trying to plan the best way to get Cohen to help her break up Emma and Jesse. She knew that Cohen Atwood was unable to be bought. He was a dealer, biker and all around not a good guy. She wasn't even paying attention in her English class when Miss Richards assigned the end of semester projects and partners. She had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice Mollie standing next to her desk.

When Maddie finally looked up she was so startled that she jumped and almost fell out of her chair. "Damn Mollie! What the hell are you standing there for?" Maddie exclaimed.

"Miss Kingsly nice of you to finally join us. You and Mollie are partners for the end of semester project. You are to pick an author of common interest and do a study on their work."

Maddie was slightly embarrassed that she had been called out like that but she was more annoyed that she had to work with Mollie. She didn't really want to have to do a final project. It was Miss Richards' policy that if you aced her final project you could option out of the final exam. Maddie could use a good grade on the project and she knew that by working with overachiever Mollie she could get the mark she wanted.

Maddie cleared a space for Mollie to sit down next to her. Mollie took the seat and set down her notebook and other books. One thing about Mollie was that she always had a book with her. She even had a peice of flair on Facebook that said, "Yes I do have a different book each time you see me."

"Do you have a favorite author?" she asked Maddie.

"I don't really read that much," Maddie replied. "Whoever you want will be fine with me."

"I'm not going to do the project for you, Maddie," Mollie said, rather harshly.

"That's not what I meant at all Mollie. Way to think the worst of me." Maddie snapped back. "I just meant that I don't always have a freaking book as a third arm. Therefore I don't have a base of author knowledge like you do. So it would be better if you chose the author."

"Maddie, I am not going to spend the next week fighting with you. Tell me now and I will go to Miss Richards and request a change in partners."

Maddie took a breath and thought about what she was going to say next. On the one hand working with Mollie would be an A in the bag. But on the other side of that same hand, Mollie is staunch and unrelenting when it comes to equal division of the work. On the other hand getting a new partner could be just as bad. Maddie sighed and turned to look at Mollie.

"All I meant, Mollie was that I am willing to do my fair share if you just pick the author. Besides if it's about someone I don't know a lot about, who knows I may learn something."

Mollie smiled and wrote down the name of her favorite author ever.

"I object!" Maddie exclaimed. "I may not know a lot about much of anything but I object to Jane Austen. I only went to see Becoming Jane because of that one hot guy. That was it."

"Fine," Mollie smiled. She wrote down another name.

"Janet Fitch? Who the hell is that?"

"She wrote White Oleander. I've only read it seven hundred times since it was printed."

"Didn't they make it into a movie starring Robin Wright Penn?" Maddie asked.

"You know who Robin Wright Penn is?" Mollie teased. "You are correct. They left out a lot of the book in the movie like always but it was still made with an awesome cast. So are we in agreement?"

Maddie nodded and smiled. Mollie was the first to notice the smile. Maddie wasn't so bad when it was just her. When she was around Leah and Odette her extra mean side tended to be out on overdrive.

"You really like Casper, don't you?" Maddie asked, not looking at Mollie.

"What are you after Maddie?" Mollie replied, writing down research points for Maddie to follow.

"You have been hanging out with Emma too long. I merely asked a question. There is no agenda here or anything else. I just want to know that if you really like him, I'll back off, knowing that he has made his choice."

"That has to be the nicest thing I have ever heard you say," Mollie said. "I do Maddie. I really like Casper."

Maddie nodded and took the notes that Mollie had just finished writing out for her. "I was thinking we could do some of the research together this afternoon. Should we meet at my house or yours?" Mollie asked.

"My house would be quieter," Maddie said. "I heard your mom had the boys doing construction or something to your house."

"With Dad coming home in a few weeks, Mom's declining health and the most of the boys home for the summer it makes sense that Mom wants the house redone. It's already noisy and dusty and the boys have only been at it for a day."

The two girls worked together quietly until the end of the class. It was then that they decided that Mollie would meet Maddie at her car after school so they could run to the library and to Staples for supplies. Mollie agreed and went on to her next class. Casper was waiting for her outside the photography lab. He pushed off the wall as she got closer to him.  
"Guess who I'm working with in Miss Richards' class?" she said to him, tucking herself under his arm.

"Why do you always make me guess?" Casper teased.

"Maddie," Mollie replied. "We're doing a history of Janet Fitch for our final project."

"Your idea, I imagine. The only thing Maddie reads is Teen People and Teen Vouge. Don't let her rook you into doing the majority of the work."

"We already covered that part in class. She'll do her fair share."

Just then, the bell rang and Mollie and Casper had to part. Mollie's favorite class of the day was photography. She loved taking pictures. She found a love for it after Gavin and Amy took her to a show. She loved that every time she took a picture the rest of the world would get a chance to see something or someone in the way she saw them the moment she pressed the shutter. She had been in the same photography class since she was a freshman. Most of the time she would lock herself in the darkroom and work on the photographs she had taken the day before. She loved to expeirment with color contrasting. Her newest trick she had learned was only colorizing only one or two objects in a photo.  
The photo she was working on now was one she had taken of Casper the last day of camp. She had caught him leaning against the tree with the book she had been reading. He looked so different then she had seen him before. It took her awhile but was able to colorize his blue eyes. The subtle blue of his eyes contrasted the rest of the black and white image. She had half a mind to submit this photo as Casper's senior photo for the yearbook.

Mollie had been approached to be the editor-in-chief of the photography in the yearbook. Mollie had considered the job, but was still having issues with making a sure choice. If she chose to be on the yearbook staff she would add yet another high priority activity to her already very busy schedule of cheerleading, church, Casper, Big Sisters and taking care of her mom. Jillian Lewis, the editor-in-chief of the yearbook wanted an answer by next week and Mollie was still unsure of what she was going to do. Casper was supportive of whatever she chose to do.

The bell rang and Mollie was the last to leave the lab. Luckily for her photography was her last class of the day. She almost forgot that she was meeting Maddie out at her car after school so they could work on their project together. Casper was waiting for her outside the lab like he had for the last few days.

"You ready to head home?" Casper asked, taking her hand.

"I'm going home with Maddie," Mollie said. "We're going to work on our project for awhile."

"Then I'll walk you to Maddie's car," Casper said.

The pair walked hand in hand out to the parking lot. It was crowded and busy in the student lot. Students were milling about tossing around footballs and Frisbees. Mollie only had to duck a few times to escape losing a head by a Frisbee and football. It wasn't hard to find Maddie's car. It was the only neon pink Porsche in the entire lot. Mollie and Casper beat Maddie to her car. The pair waited for Maddie close to five minutes.

While Mollie and Casper were waiting for Maddie, Halle was on the interstate. After camp and the sudden date invite from Sebastian led to another all night talk with Tyler. The end of the chat the night before ended with a location for a meet. Tyler lived in Norfolk about an hour away. They agreed to meet at a Mom and Pop cafe halfway between Hidden Rocks and Greely. Halle was nervous about meeting Tyler on her own. She however didn't want anyone else to meet him until she had gotten a chance to really get to know him.

Halle enjoyed her drive. It was calming. She pulled into the parking lot of the cafe. She sat in the parking lot for a few minutes. She was crazy for doing this. A part of her wished she had brought someone along with her in case Ty turned out to be a creepo-matic ultra. Any of the guys she was friends with would have come in a heartbeat. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell her family when they ask where she vanished to all day.

She took the booth by the window and watched for cars. She was watching for a Tyler's truck. He had posted pictures of it on his page, so Halle knew what it looked like. It was a two tone Ford that Halle swore was being held together by sheer will power and yards of duct tape. She heard the backfire of car and looked out to see the truck pull into the lot. Climbing out the cab was Tyler Morris. He looked just like his pictures.

Ty was as tall as Derrick but not as built. He wore a faded Nintendo "Remember your history" T-shirt, black jeans and mismatched Converse lowtops. He had longish brown curly hairand hidden behind a pair of black rimmed glasses was the darkest brown eyes Halle had ever seen. She stood up and was ready to let Tyler Morris change her life forever.

Ty knew her instantly. Halle had stolen a Legend of Zelda T-shirt from Jesse, skinny black jeans, one neon green Converse lowtop and one pink. Both teens thought they had died and gone to heaven.

"Halle Valmont?" Ty asked, as he took steps closer to Halle.

"Yes," Halle answered, her soft English accent breaking through. "Ty Morris?"

"Most assuredly," Ty stammered. "You look great. Much better in person."

The pair sat down across from each other andjust stared. Halle had never believed in love at first sight but she was sure feeling it. They started talking. Ty asked about her family and her friends. "Tell me everything. I want to know all about you," Ty had said.

"I was born in Stratford and came to America three years ago..."

Halle and Ty talked through seven slices of pie, a seven layer chocolate cake, countless cups of coffee and tea and was now working on a large plate of onion rings. Which Halle learned was Ty's favorite junk food. Halle discovered more about Ty that afternoon in late May than Emma and Jesse had in the two years they had been together.

"My pops is an admiral in the Navy," Ty said. "He doesn't get home much. My oldest brother Alan Jr or AJ is a capitan in the army. Richard or Richie is a fighter pilot and is currently at Top Gun." Tyler paused for a second. Halle could tell that what he was about to say was really hard. "Kevin was three years older than me but we were so close Moms liked to say that we were twins seperated by years instead of minutes. Where one of us was the other was sure to follow."

Halle noticed that Tyler kept using past tense when he spoke about Kevin. Something had to have happened. Ty kept talking. "It was kind of my fault that he broke his leg one summer. I was the one driving the boat while he was wakeboarding. While he was injured we came up with the genius idea to build our own fireworks for the family barbeque."

"Jesse and Matt got the same idea, until they blew up Matt's deck," Halle said, reaching for his hand.

"Well the fireworks didn't work the way we wanted to. So we switched to sparkler bombs. Which didn't work out as well as we wanted either. The fuse was short and almost took Kevin's hand with it."

"Wow," Halle said. "Was he ok?"

"Mostly got a bad sunburn. But dear lord did he milk it."

"What happened to him?" Halle asked. "You keep using past tense."

"Kevin like the rest of the men in my family went the military route. He went into the Marines. He was killed in action last fall. The guys in uniform arrived on Halloween, Kev's and mine favorite holiday. When Kevin was killed, Moms made me swear that I wouldn't join. That pact I have honered despite the excellent records the rest of my family has."

Halle moved from her seat across from him to sitting next to him. Something happened in that moment that neither Halle nor Ty had expected. A lasting bond and connection had formed that nothing could break. Thinking back on their first kiss, Halle couldn't remember who made the first move. All she knew was that it was soft and gentle. To Halle it was a Disney quality True Love's Kiss. If she had been Snow White or Sleeping Beauty she would have conquered death. She had found him at last.

"Woah," Ty whispered. "I tell you what! Woah!"

"I know," Halle said. "I feel like there should be singing birds and dancing mice."

"I guess that means you desperetely want to see me again?" Ty teased, kissing her again.

"Most assuredly," Halle said, touching his face. "Most assuredly indeed."

She took a glance up at the clock in the cafe and realized that she had stayed longer than she intended. She didn't want to leave. It was going to be a long drive back to Hidden Rocks. "I have to go. It's a long drive."

"Gotcha. I'll walk you to your car."

Tyler walked with Halle out to her car after he paid for all their food. Halle was smitten. They kissed outside her car and again when she opened the door. She got inside and then rolled the window down and had another.

"Call me when you get home safe," Ty said.

He watched her car drive away and as soon as he could no longer see the tail lights of her car he called her.

"Ty! I'm driving! I will call you when I get home. I promise!" Halle exclaimed.

"Then why did you answer?" Ty teased. "I just wanted to hear your voice one more time. Just one more thing before I go. Halle, I could fall in love with a girl like you."

Halle smiled and drove home with that smile plastered on her face. Metting Tyler Morris face to face was the best choice she had made in a very long time. She had finally found her Prince Charming.

While Halle was on her date with Prince Charming, Mollie and Maddie had reached a standstill with their project. After stopping at the staionary store on the odd side of town they drove to the even side and they had been at Maddie's ever since. Mollie was getting quite annoyed that Maddie had spent most of the afternoon on the phone with Odette talking about nonsense. Mollie sat at the dining room table with all the research and materials for the board she had made on her own during the school day. A part of Mollie knew this was going to happen. She found the will power to stand up and went over to Maddie and nabbed her phone. With a flick of her wrist Mollie hung up on Odette and then turned off the phone.

"What the hell Mollie?" Maddie exclaimed.

Not saying a word Mollie pointed at the table. "You told me I wouldn't have to do all the work and geuss what? I have done more than you have!"

"Is that all you care about?" Maddie asked. "There are other things in life besides being a perfect Bible thumping goody-goody."

Mollie looked at Maddie, anger seeping through her. She let out a discontented sigh and began to gather up her stuff. She couldn't do this. She could do a lot of things but staying somewhere she was being ignored was not something Mollie enjoyed doing.

"Mollie wait," Maddie said. "Let's just get this done."

Mollie looked at Maddie. "I want peace between us Maddie. I would love to put all this bad blood behind us and start fresh."

"Peace? Peace, I hate the word. As I hate hell, all your friends and thee," Maddie sighed, paraphrasing the quote from Romeo and Juliet.

Mollie just sighed and finished getting her things and called Casper. She walked out the door, not saying a word at all. A few minutes later Maddie heard the distinct rumbling of Casper's truck and could soon hear it zooming away. In the next instant she heard another car pull up. Maddie went to the window and saw a tall blonde woman get out of the car. Ariel Kingsly had returned to Hidden Rocks.

Growing up Maddie always believed that she was protected by some kind of magic because of her parents' names. But that was not the case. Ariel Kingsly was a restless spirit. The Japanese would say that she had too much water in her. Maddie just called her a flake. Her father Eric showered Maddie with gifts, favors anything a little girl could want. He was just the type of father to spoil his little girl to the core.

Then when she was fourteen everything changed. Her father got sick and stayed away in Denver. Her mother was gone more and Maddie was all alone. It had been one year, seven months and fourteen years since Maddie had visited her father. She stayed away because her father asked her to. He said it was easier on both of them.

"Maddie, darling!" Ariel called as she entered the house. "Mother's home! I've got presents!"

"Yahoo for you Mom," Maddie retorted. "How long are you staying this time?"

"You can cut the sarcasm, young lady. I am here for an extended stay," she answered.

"Define extended," Maddie said. "Three days? A week?"

"I'm home for the summer," Ariel said, puttering around the kitchen. "It'll be nice to unpack for once. Was that Casper I saw leaving?"

"Yes Mom," Maddie sighed. "And before you ask, we're not together anymore. He's with Mollie Reynolds now."

"What can he possibly see in her?" Ariel snorted.

"Beats the hell out of me," Maddie said. "I don't need a guy to make me happy anyway Mom."

"That's my girl. Why don't you and I get all dressed up and go to the club and have a wonderfully expensive meal?"

"Not tonight Mom. Tank called earlier and said the part for my car was in and he wanted to get it in and tested."

"Maybe tomorrow then," Ariel said, sadly. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah. Don't wait up for me."

Maddie grabbed her keys and purse and waltzed out the door. Maddie could only take her mother in small doses. She figured that if she spent some time with the boys at the garage she could deal with her a little bit better. She pulled into the lot of Tank's place and beeped her horn twice. Frankie, Tank's second in command came out.

"Royale, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Mom came back. I can't deal with her right now. You were going to show me how to check something the other day."

"Come on in," Frankie said.

Maddie loved the garage. Frankie and Tank had stool just for her and a stack of her fashion magazines she could read while they worked on her car. Sometimes when she was bored enough Maddie would wander over and ask a dozen questions. Tonight was not one of those nights. Frankie got Maddie her own set of coveralls and he put her to work on the car. He took her step by step through the process of changing the oil and other fluids in her car.

By the time they were done, Maddie was the dirtiest she had ever been. To Frankie, Maddie had never been sexier. She liked the way her hands felt in his as he helped her tighten a few bolts. Maddie was falling in love with Frankie. Wouldn't her mother love that! Emma's year end party was coming up and Maddie decided that she and Frankie would go together. It would be worth the shocked looks on everyone's faces when prissy Maddie Kingsly arrived at the party with a greasy car guy.


	8. End of School Party

**A/N: I hope everyone is liking this story. Please leave a message of your thoughts on this work. For your reading ease the following names have been changed: Abbie is now Mollie and Derrick is now Casper. The town has also gone through the following changes: It is being moved from Virginia to Wyoming and it's name has changed. It is now called Hidden Rocks, Wyoming. Ty's hometown is now Greely, Colorado. Also I'm changing a bit more of Abbie/Mollie's character. Not saying exactly what it is yet but you'll find out at the end of this chapter. **

Chapter 8: End of School Party

If there was one thing that everyone at Hidden Rocks High looked forward to at the end of the school year besides summer was Emma Ross's party. It was an invitation only and double checked at the door. There were some people whose only goal all year was to get an invitation. Emma came to school that last week with her bag of invitations. Very few freshmen were ever invited. Most of the sophomore class warrented an invite. But all of the upper classman were always welcome, minus a few groups.

The last week of school was blur for everyone. The seniors graduated, Matt and Emma offically became student council president and vice president. Finals were taken and grades were handed out. Yearbooks were signed, lost and some were even drowned in the harbor. For some summer meant vying for the summer jobs at the lodge. For others it was a chance to do all the required reading for AP classes. For Halle it was a chance to spend time with Ty. Halle saw Emma walking down the hall and ran to catch up with her.

"Emma!" Halle called. "Emma!"

"Oh hey Halle," Emma said, when she turned around. "What's up?"

"Have you finished the list for the party?" Halle asked.

"Finishing it tonight. Why?"

"Can you put a plus one by my name?"

"Is a certian person from Greely coming?" Emma teased.

"Yeah Ty's coming."

"I'll take care of it. I can't wait to meet him."

"I think you guys are really going to like him. Thanks Emma."

Across campus Mollie and Casper were discussing summer plans. They were facing seperation for a few weeks. Mollie always went up to New York to see her brother Gavin and his family for a few weeks at the start of the summer. Gavin's wife Amy always took her shopping. Casper understood. He had his own job to start at the lodge.

"You could come to New York with me," Mollie said. "For a few days anyway."

"And leave Mom and Pop during the biggest rush of the season? I would love to but Mollie, I got to stay here. I'll be here when you get back."

"You're coming with me to Emma's party, right?" Mollie teased.

"I was actually thinking we could do something else tonight," Casper said, pulling his tiny girlfriend to him. "I was thinking a walk on the beach, dinner on the beach, romantic slow dancing on the beach, first kiss on the beach."

"I have to make an appearance at this party," Mollie teased. "I have to be there for Emma."

"We'll go if it's what you really want to do," Casper sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you Casper," Mollie said. "I'll see you tonight. I'll be the one in the corner with a book."

Casper watched his girlfriend walk away. Only Mollie would be in the under the tree in Emma's yard reading a book. Mollie wasn't one for parties, large groups of people or a place where she could be put on the spot. She was used to just hanging with her Mom playing silent Scarbble or Monopoly. It was that quality that Casper loved most about her. He knew it was too soon to be thinking LOVE but he sure was feeling it for the short redhead in his life.

For the past few days Maddie had been blissfully happy. She and Frankie were going to Emma's party together. She had the biggest street race of her life on Saturday and her mother had decided to take the salon manager position at the lodge for the summer. Things in Maddie's life couldn't seem to be going better. She apporached Cohen Atwood in the parking lot as she walked into school for the last day. She wanted to start her plan to break up Jesse and Emma as soon as possible.

"Cohen!" Maddie called out. "Hold up a sec?"

Cohen turned to see who was adressing him. He scoffed and kept walking. He was a lot of things but a pawn of Maddie Kingsly's was not on the list. Maddie took the snub in stride and figured she'd catch him another time. She met up with Leah and Odette at the coffee shop and watched the swarms of people all chattering about the same thing: Emma's party. Maddie had to laugh at how big Emma's party had become. In it's infancy it was just a small gathering of Emma's friends from school to come over to her house, swim in the lake (when it was warm enough) and have wonderful cupcakes made by her grandmother. Soon it got to be huge ordeal that spawned lists and invitations.

"Should we have other plans tonight in case Emma's cut us from the list?" Leah asked, sipping her coffee.

"It would be social suicide to be exed," Odette said.

"Emma Ross would not ex us," Maddie said. "Deep down she needs us there to cause trouble. If we weren't there who else would cause problems and stress for Emma?"

"Point well made, Maddie," a voice behind her said.

Maddie turned around and saw Emma standing there. It was the first time the two girls had been within arm swinging length of each other since camp. It was also strange that Emma was alone. Emma never came anywhere near Maddie alone.

"I just wanted to let you know Maddie, that I added a 'plus one' by your name for the party," Emma said. "Have a wonderful day."

Emma walked away and smiled. In all the years that she had included Maddie on the list for the party she had never had to add a plus one. It was a passive-agressive, silent burn. One that Steven Hyde would be very proud of. She had a few other people to talk to before heading home. The only reason why Emma ever came to school on the last day was to handle any last minute party details. Like burning Maddie.

Emma wandered down the halls to the art room where she knew Mollie would be. At school if you can't find Mollie she is in one of two locations: the library or the photography lab. Emma had a sure bet that it would be the photo lab. She saw Mrs. Curtis, the art teacher sitting at her desk. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Emma, if you're looking for Mollie she's in the darkroom," Mrs. Curtis said. "What is that going to do this summer?"

"I have no idea," Emma said. She knocked on the door to the darkroom. She had inadvertently ruined a roll of film on Mollie once when she just burst in the door. Now she has to knock the rhythm of "Carnival of the Animals" on the door. She waited until Mollie opened the door.

"I am liberating you from the darkroom," Emma said. "I need your help on wardrobe issues."

"Em, you'll look great in whatever you decide to wear. I have work to do."

"School is over, please come shopping with me Mollie. Please?" Emma begged.

Mollie sighed and knew that once Emma had an idea in her head there was no talking her out of it. She packed up her camera and other items and thanked Mrs. Curtis for letting her in. Before Mollie left Mrs. Curtis handed her a key to the art room so she could work on her photos over the summer. Emma had never seen Mollie grin like that in a long time. She had been grinning like that a lot more now that she was with Casper.

Mollie and Emma left the school and headed for the parking lot. The girls waved at the other students as they left. Most were asking if they had made the list. Emma would never say only to tell them they'd have to come tonight and find out. Unless you had made yourself a sore in Emma's side for the year there was a very unlikely chance that you would be exed from the list.

Emma and Mollie ended up in downtown Hidden Rocks. The main street of downtown Hidden Rocks was the epitome of the old time small town main streets. All the little shops melded together to form the shopping district on the even side of town. Hidden Rocks had the custom shops that you can't find anywhere else in the world. It was in those shops that Emma and Mollie spent their last day of school. Their first stop was the tiny JC Penney's.

"Not to be nosy, what does Casper think about you taking off for the rest of June to go see Gavin?" Emma asked.

"He's fine with it," Mollie replied, while flipping through a stack of sweaters that were on sale. "He's got so much going on with the lodge opening for the summer that I don't even think he's going to know I'm gone."

"Please," Emma teased. "That boy is going to be absolutely miserable while you're gone."

"He is not," Mollie said, setting down the red sweater that she was looking at. "He's going to be busy. It will be fine. We're going to be fine."

The look on Mollie's face was that of worry. Emma realized that she had said the wrong thing. "Oh God Mollie! I'm sorry! Casper Lang is crazy about you. Those few weeks are going to go by so fast it won't even seem that bad."

"But what if Maddie gets to him while I'm gone?" Mollie asked.

"Then I'll kill him and her and make it look like suicide," Emma teased. "Seriously Mollie. Casper has never been happier than I have seen him in a long time. That boy would do absolutely anything for you and you and I know it. So why are you doubting?"

"I keep remembering what she did to Halle and am afraid she'll try the same thing."

"Mollie, there are way too many people around Casper that are one hundred percent loyal to you and would have no issues taking out Casper if he strayed."

"You're right. I saw you talking to Halle earlier. Is Ty making an apperance at the party?" Mollie asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to meet him."

"From what Halle has said he is close to perfect."

"That girl is smitten. She's worse than you. Ever since she got back from meeting him, Jesse has said that she's been walking on air and barely paying attention to anyone else."

"That is smitten. Are you finding anything at all that you like?" Mollie asked. "You have a closet full of stuff."

Emma knew that Mollie had something else, slightly more important that she needed to be doing instead of shopping with her. Emma sighed and looked over at her best friend.

"Is everything all right at home, Lee?" Emma asked, quietly. "Your mom ok?"

"It was a bad morning. I almost stayed home to be with her," Mollie said.

"You want me to take you home?" Emma asked. "I can do this by myself."

"Not it's fine. Mom doesn't want me to spend all my time taking care of her. She wants me to be a normal teenager."

Emma knew that this was very hard for Mollie. Her mother was her best friend, her confidant, the one person Mollie could turn to no matter what. Her mother being diagnosed with cancer had been very hard on Mollie. Katherine Reynolds just wasn't the same.

"Mollie you are far from a normal teenager. If you want to go home than-"

"Mom would just send me back out again. Besides I have to talk to you about something Casper said earlier," Mollie said, moving around the display of sweaters to the rack of dresses.

"What did he say?" Emma asked, jumping on the defensive side.

"We were talking about the party and he asked if we really had to go," Mollie said. "He mentioned our first kiss."

"You guys haven't...?"

"Not in the way you and Jesse do. Casper's kissed my hand, my cheek, my forehead but we have never had the-the-you know," Mollie stammered.

Emma understood what Mollie was getting at. Mollie and Casper had never _kissed_. Emma began to process what it was that she could possibly say to ease Mollie's worries.

"Are you nervous about it? Do _you_ feel like you're ready? Contrary to bpopular belief, a guy cannot pressure you into something you are not ready for."

"I guess I am just waiting for the right moment."

"Mollie, there is no such thing as the 'right' moment," Emma said. "I've known Casper Lang for a long time and that boy is just as scared as you are about this relationship. The other girls he's been with never made him work as hard to win them over as you do. He knows you. He knows that no matter what the world says is the way things are supposed to be, it's just the opposite for you. He's used to leading with shallow, empty headed girls. Now, he's got you. You, Mollie Reynolds."

"Why did he pick me? Out of all the girls in school, why did he pick me? Shy, quiet, always has a book with her me?"

Emma pulled Mollie away from the dress rack and shoved her into the fitting room. "Because he sees what a beautiful, smart, funny, amazing girl that you are. Look in the mirror, Mollie."

Mollie looked up at her reflection. Staring back at her was a short, red-headed girl with green eyes, all dressed in pink and white. "Look at you Mollie," Emma said. "You're beautiful. Casper Lang made the best choice of all the girls at school. He adores you inside and out. I don't ever want to hear you doubt yourself anymore. You got me?"

"Yeah Emma. I got you," Mollie replied.

"Good. Now let's find you something that will make Casper forget all about the other people at the party and only want you!"

After the girl talk, Mollie brightened up. The two friends tried on dozens of dresses at Penney's until Emma finally decided on the best one for Mollie. It was tea length white sundress with a big blue ribbon for a belt and a matching butterfly on the shoulder straps. It looked wonderful on Mollie and Mollie loved it. It was like everything else in her closet.

All over Hidden Rocks the teens were preparing for the party. The ones with older brothers and sisters were collecting contraband alchol and other items that would not be found at a party Mollie was used to attending. For the most part, Mollie would stay long enough to say hello to all her friends and then would quietly slip back home, to the comfort and quiet of a night in with her mom. But this year she had Casper to keep her company.

Tyler Morris kept checking the clock. It was a long drive from Greely to northern Wyoming. He left early that morning. He had promised Halle that he would come. His old truck barely made it. Once he got past Casper (the town, not the boy!) he knew he would be fine. He arrived on the even sidbe of Hidden Rocks with minutes to spare. He found out quite quickly how to get from one side of the town to the other. He drove past Halle's house and then left his truck at the park just a few blocks from the house. Sitting on the swings was Halle staring out at the lake. She looked over and saw Ty coming toward her. Her face lit up and she ran for her long distance boyfriend.

"You made it!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"I made it but I think it's time to retire Ol' George now," he laughed.

"You named your truck?" Halle questioned.

"Name came with the trucbk. AJ had it first tbhen Richie, then Kevbin and now me," Ty explained.

"Right."

Halle didn't care. She was just happy that he had made it at all. "Did your mom ask where you were headed so early?"

"I told her I was going to Cheyenne to visit a friend. Once we're more established I'll tell her the truth."

Halle and Ty were the first in line at the rope at Emma's. Emma paid Abbie's two brothers Hunter and Bryan fifty bucks each to be bouncers for the night. They were the enforcers of the no kegs rule, the valets and the ones to call the cops if things got too out of hand. Emma had never once had to call the cops during one of her parties. But she could never be too careful. Along with the fifty bucks, Emma also bought Hunter and Bryan a few pizzas for their time. Free food and easy money, you didn't have to ask the boys twice.

"Name?" Bryan asked, at the velvet rope.

"Halle Valmont, plus one," Halle answered.

Hunter checked the list and nodded to his brother to let them in. Halle thanked the boys politely and walked hand in hand with Ty into the backyard. Halle was amazed at the amount of work that Emma had done to the backyard. She had strung lights and paper lanterns in all the trees. Along her deck she had posted the bug torches. Closer to Matt's house Halle saw Matt, Marc and her brother Jesse dragging out the last bits of sound equipment. Matt and Jesse were always the DJs.

Everyone was too busy with the things they had to do to pay attention to Halle and the strange boy she had brought with her. Jesse, Matt and Marc were arguing about the best place to set up the speakers and other guy things. Halle still hadn't seen Emma or Mollie. She figured where Casper was Mollie was likely to be close by. They stopped at the drink table and poured a glass of soda. By then more people were starting to arrive. There were kids from all over town that Halle didn't even know. Most were freshmen that Halle had no classes with.

Coming out of the house was Emma and Mollie. They were looking great and were greeting those that came in. They were being the gracious hostesses. Halle and Ty wandered through the crowd that was beginning to form over to Emma and Mollie.

"Emma! Mollie!" Halle called. "This is Ty."

Both Emma and Mollie's jaws dropped. They quickly recovered and greeted Ty warmly. They were happy for their friend. The three girls and Ty chatted for a bit and then some extra special caught Mollie's eye. Casper had just arrived and was carrying a single red rose. Mollie smiled and left her friends.

"You look great, Mollie," Casper said, giving her the rose. "Absolutely beautiful."

Mollie blushed and looked down. Casper lifted her chin with index finger knuckle. His hand moved from under her chin, onto her cheek, over her ear and into her hair. He toyed with a small curl at the base of her neck. He slipped his hand down her back and to her hand, which he grasped tightly. As much as he wanted to kiss her, here at this party was not where he wanted to do it. He wanted Mollie's first kiss to the most special thing he could give her.

The party was in full swing by the time Maddie and Frankie arrived. Maddie was dressed to the nines, making sure that she was the best looking girl at the party. As long as she could still turn heads, Maddie would be happy. She had on a pair of low cut jeans, a tank top that showed off her belly ring and tattoo and her racing boots. It helped that Frankie was all over her. His hand permentaly fixed in her back pocket and his other wrapped possively around her shoulders. Maddie ignored the whispers and wandered over to the drink and snack table.

Odette was the first to come up to her best friend. Zach O'Ryan was attatched to Odette in the same manner that Frankie was to Maddie. The girls shared a knowing glance and was content to just hang and see who else could cause drama. They were both amazed that Emma hadn't barred them from the party. Maddie looked over at the benches by the lake and saw Casper and Mollie together.

Marc pulled Casper away from Mollie for a moment and Mollie took the opportunity to start on her book. She was reading _White Oleander_ again. A few of Casper's friends that didn't run with the same people as Mollie did saw her sitting there alone. One of them was Marc's twin brother Zach. They walked over to Casper.

"Since when do you hang out with the Christian girl?" Zach asked. "You know she won't do any of the things _normal_ chicks do."

"Whatever Zach," Casper said, looking over at Mollibe.

"What do you even see in her?" Zach kept prodding. "She doesn't put out, we know that much. If you weren't with her, you'd be stoned or drunk off your ass by now."

"It's none of your business," Casper said, turning from his best friend. "In fact this converstation is over. I'll see you later."

Casper started to walk away. But Zach wasn't done. His other friends started walking to Mollie. Harris, Leah's boyfriend got behind her and snatched her book from her hands.

"Would you mind giving that back, please," Mollie said, standing up.

"Yeah right," Harris scoffed and tossed the book to another guy.

"You've had your fun," Mollie said, trying to remain calm. "Please give me my book back."

"Don't think so," the other guy said, tossing it back to Harris.

Casper was trying to get to Mollie but everyone seemed to be in his way. Harris tossed Mollie's book to the side and grabbed her around the waist. He pawed her, smelling her hair.

"No wonder Lang likes you," Harris whispered into her ear. "You're so soft."

His hands began to travel to places that they didn't belong. Harris laughed as Mollie struggled against the big linebacker. Harris let go of her and pushed her towards the other guy. Other people at the party began to realize what was going on and started watching, not doing much to help Mollie. Harris finally caught Mollie again and picked her up and started walking for the dock. Casper finally broke through the crowd with Sebastian on his heels. The two boys saw Harris carry Mollie towards the water. The one place that truly frightened Mollie.

"Put me down! Harris please!" Mollie cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Casper and Sebastian ran towards Harris. The look of terror on Mollie's face was all that Casper could see.

"Put her down Harris!" Casper shouted. "This is between you and me. Put her down!"

Wanting to fight Casper and Sebastian more than screwing with Mollie was enough to get him to put her down. Mollie ran to her brother who held her close to him. Sebastian glared at him.

"You ever put your hands on my sister again, I'll kill you," Sebastian growled.

Mollie was trying very hard not to cry in front of the larger boys. To cry in front of them would be worse than the ordeal itself. She refused to show any weakness. She moved from her brother to Casper's comforting arms. Just to prove his point, Sebastian gave Harris a mighty shove that just about knocked him to the ground. That set Harris off more and he lunged at Sebastian. In his tackle he took Sebastian and Casper out, knocking Mollie to the ground as well. The party for Casper ended right there. He looked at Sebastian who nodded. The two boys got back on their feet and together plowed into Harris.

"FIGHT!" someone in the crowd shouted.

Jesse, Marc and Matt came running throubgh the crowd to see who it was. They saw it was Casper and Sebastian against Harris. They stood back. Unless it got too out of hand they wouldn't step in.

"Casper, stop it!" Mollie yelled. "Just stop!"

Bryan and Hunter came running down the hill to the ruckus. They ripped the three boys apart. Hunter hauled his younger brother back up the hill and towards their house. Bryan did the same with Harris only Bryan led him to the street. Mollie ran to Casper, wanting to scold him for fighting but ended up just holding onto him tightly. They too, started for Mollie's house. They walked past Zach, who was back to hanging all over Odette. As Mollie and Casper passed, Zach grabbed Mollie's rear, giving it a hard squeeze.

That action set Casper off again. He balled his fist and landed a hard punch on Zach's jaw. Thus led to the second fight of the night. This one lasted much longer. Both boys got several punches in, until finally they crashed through Emma's basement window. They landed in a heap on the cold hard basement floor. Emma's grandfather heard the crash and came out onto their upper deck in his bathrobe and toting his shotgun. He fired a shot into the air. That was the universal call that the party was over.

Zach was the first one out of the Ross' basement. Casper was right behind him.

"We're through," Casper said to Zach's back. "You so much as look at Mollie wrong."

"You and your Christian can kiss my ass," Zach interuptted.

Casper looked over at Mollie. She was wiping tears from her eyes. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She couldn't believe that the boys that Casper considered his friends would do something like that to her. Casper walked towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. He opened his arms for her which she ran into. They started walking towards her house.

"I have never been so scared," Mollie whispered. "Why did they do that?"

"Baby, it had nothing to do with you at all," Casper whispered. "They just don't understand that I love you."

Mollie stopped walking and looked up at her boyfriend. "What did you just say?"

Casper smiled. He took her hands in his and looked into her charming green eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, swollen lip be damned. He released her hands and let his travel into her hair, pulling her close to him. Casper was the first to pull away. Mollie laid her head on Casper's chest in total awe of the moment.

"I love you Mollie Reynolds," Casper whispered into her ear.

Mollie bit her lip. She wasn't ready to make such a bold statement. She had never uttered those three words to anyone besides her family and God. She needed more time before she would feel she was ready to say those words to Casper. She stayed close to him while they walked up to her house. She helped him inside and into the kitchen where she was able to see the damage that had been caused from his back to back fights.

Casper looked worse than he did when he fell in the lake on their first real date. His bottom lip was swollen and split open. He had a black eye forming on his left eye. His shirt was torn and muddy from the tackles and going through a window. Thirty miuntes and several whines from Casper he was looking better than he had before.

Sebastian came into the kitchen looking half as bad as Casper did. The two boys shared a knowing smile. Sebastian was happy that his baby sister had someone who would protect her at any cost.

"Boy is Emma going to have a lot of explaining to do tonight," Sebastian said, trying to make a joke. "Of all the ways for her party to go the two of us have to get in a fight."

Mollie reached over and took Casper's hand. "It was worth it though," she said.

The three of them broke out the Scrabble board and invited Katherine to play as well. It was the best way Casper could have spent his Friday night. He loved spending time with Mollie even if it was the quietest game of Scrabble he had ever played. He wasn't really paying attention becasue he always had his eye on Mollie. He couldn't believe that he had told her he loved her. Not that he wanted to take it back, not at all. It was the circumstances that led to the declaration that he didn't like.

Matt and Becca had been missing from the party for most of the night. Becca had come with Jo and had not planned on talking to Matt at all. In fact she had snubbed him several times before he caught her arm and pulled her into his house. There they finally talked.

"I'm not going to take you back just because you ask me to," Becca said. "I'm still very mad at you."

"You have every right to be, Becca," Matt conceded. "I would like to apologize. I never should have made any decsions without talking to you first. The job is yours if you want it. The rest of the Student council can kiss my ass for all I care. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's not just about student council, Matt. I just don't think we can be together anymore. You have hurt me in more ways than I thought possible."

"Becca, I love you. You have to know that. I lost my head for awhile but I know that you are the one for me."

"But I can't trust you anymore Matt," Becca stated. "If I can't trust you, I can't love you. I'm sorry, Matt. I can't do this anymore."

"Becca, what can I do? How can I make this better?"

"I don't know Matt," Becca said, defeatedly.

"I guess we're at what you could call an impasse," Matt said, turning away from Becca. He sighed for a moment and then turned back to face Becca. His sweet Becca. He loved her more than he ever thought possible. He was like a member of her family. Rita did his laundry, fed him. There was nothing that Becca could do that would make him think less of her. Becca was his best friend. But lately he had been abusing their relationship. "Can I ever gain your trust back?"

"One day at a time Matt," Becca said. "I'm willing to start tonight if you are."

"Definetly," Matt said. He gathered Becca in his arms, holding her tight. "I am so sorry I have treated you like this Becca. I know I don't deserve this millionth chance but I'm going to take it. I will never break your heart again. I promise."


	9. Summer Jobs Anyone?

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story. It is my baby and I am happy that so many people are enjoying it! Summer vacation has started and even summer can't be all fun and games. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Summer Jobs, Anyone?

There was three weeks until the Lang Lodge opened for the summer season. Landon Lang, Casper's father looked over the ledger of jobs that still needed to be filled for the summer. He knew there was a gaggle of high school kids just itching for something to do for the summer. Of course he was weary of hiring any of the high school kids after they trashed the place during their last dance. Always a fair man, he decided to give them a chance. He picked up the phone on his desk and called the local paper. He listed one hostess/front desk representitive, three lifegaurds and three housekeeping/dining room servers.

His son Casper, poked his head into the office. "Hey, Pops," Casper called. "I'm running into town to help Mollie pack for her trip to New York. You need me to pick up anything while I'm there?"

Landon was happy that his son had chosen such a wonderful girl to spend his time with. Mollie Reynolds was a very good girl in Landon's eyes. Of his son's various girlfriends, Mollie was his favorite. Landon eyed the list of stuff they needed not just for the lodge but for their own personal use. Figuring if Casper was already going to Hidden Rocks he could do the shopping for him.

"Yeah, boy. That would be great," Landon said, handing his son the three page list of stuff. "Tell Katherine when you see her that Mom's got an entire spa day planned for her when she feels up to it."

"Sure thing Pop," Casper answered, going over the list. "You want Carson's to just deliver the meat and such like they always do?"

"Yeah. If they can manage it. We're ordering quite a lot aren't we?"

Casper made a note next to the Carson's order. "Anything else?"

"You could mention to your friends that there are some openings here if they're looking for a job."

"Cool. See you later then."

Casper left the office and headed for his heavy duty truck. Living in the mountains a truck or a Jeep was the best car to have. More so in the winter. There was one particulary rough winter that the Langs got snowed in and weren't able to dig themselves out for a week. Casper used to like living so far away, however now that he was dating Mollie, he despised the distance. It took him too long to get to her if she needed him. Ever since Harris manhandled her at the party a week ago, Casper hated leaving Mollie on her own. Which he knew was silly because all her brothers, minus the non-college ones were home and were on the lookout for any of Harris' friends.

Casper blasted his Ipod in his truck on the drive down the mountain. Casper was a rock kind of guy. He listened to everyone from Flogging Molly (ironic isn't it?) to Metallica. As long as Mollie was in the truck with him, he would listen to the Christian station. Not that he minded, because occasionly the Newsboys or Switchfoot would come on and Casper liked them. His and Mollie's relationship was a lot of give and take. Whenever they would go out for dinner, Mollie always prayed and Casper would always pay, even if Mollie offered her fair share. Casper gave up swearing and Mollie would occasionly drop a word or two just to prove to Casper she could say them.

The first place Casper stopped at when he got to town was the closet gas station. He had made it to town on his truck's will power and a whole lot of faith. He couldn't wait for the construction on the gas station at the lodge to be up and running. After Casper filled his truck he drove from the even side of town over to Mollie's. When he arrived he was met by a line of cars all crowded around the Reynolds' house. Something was happening.

Casper ended up parking in Matt's driveway and walked over three houses to Mollie's. There were cars in the driveway that Casper had never seen before. Something had to have been going on that Mollie had forgotten to tell him about. He rang the bell and was ushered in by a small woman Casper had never see before. Casper looked around the foyer of the Reynolds' trying to spot his five foot two girlfriend. Along the way he was handed a plate of food and a drink. Somehow, Casper wasn't sure how, he ended up in the den. Sitting on the arm of the one chair that always remained empty was Mollie and a large man sitting next to her. It finally dawned on Casper what was going on. He was at a welcome home party for Mollie's father Jack.

Mollie spotted Casper and left her father's side and went over to him. Happiness was oozzing from her every pore. Casper had never seen Mollie this happy before in all the time that he had known her. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She let go and took his hand. Mollie led Casper over to where her father was sitting.

"Daddy?" Mollie called, pulling him out of a conversation he was having with another guest. "Daddy, this is my Casper. Casper this is my faher Supervisory Special Agent Jack Reynolds, Undercover Unit."

The two men shook hands. "You can call me Jack," Mr. Reynolds said. "You must be the young man that my daughter is talking about constantly."

"Mollie speaks very highly of you as well, sir," Casper said nervously. He had a speech prepared when he finally did meet SSA Reynolds but when it came time for it, Casper was too terrified of him to say anything more. Jack Reynolds was by far the scariest dad Casper had ever encountered. He was as tall as Casper but he was more muscular than Casper could have ever hoped to be. If Casper could be compared to Wolverine than Jack Reynolds was the Hulk. There was a break in the conversation that Mollie noticed. She took over.

"I think you and Casper will get along wonderfully, Dad," Mollie said. "You have a lot in common."

"I'm sure we do," Jack replied, giving Casper the fatherly once over. His gaze soon turned from the teenagers and to a woman coming down the small flight of stairs to the den. "If you'll excuse me, someone very dear to me needs my attention."

Jack moved quickly through the people gathered. He got to his cherished wife's side and helped her to the nearest chair. Mollie was gone from Casper's side before he even realized she had moved. It astounded Casper how the Reynolds' worked to keep Katherine's spirits high. Sebastian came down from the kitchen with a cup of his mother's favorite tea. Another large man, whom Casper could only assume was Mollie's eldest brother Gavin, laid a quilt over his mother's lap. Jack knelt down beside his beloved wife. He was whispering to her. Katherine shook her head. It was not one of her good days, but ever the gracious hostess Katherine insisted on having the welcome home party for Jack.

Jack and Katherine had been married for 32 years. They had been high school sweethearts. The eloped two days after their high school graduation and went to college together. Katherine majored in nursing while Jack double majored in Pyshcology and Criminal Behavior. They had their oldest child Gavin just days before they were to graduate from college. Jack was working with the NYPD with their undercover unit. In that time Katherine had become the Director of Nursing at the Columbia University hospital and was juggling being a young mother of four. The triplets; Raine, Steven and Miles, were two at the time and Gavin was six. It was a crazy time for the young family.

After years of applying and school, Jack finally got his dream job: Undercover agent with the FBI. Thus began his and Katherine's biggest adventure of their lives. He was able to train in New York City but soon he was off on his first assignment in Denver, Colorado. By now their family had grown three more boys: JD, Bryan and Hunter. Sebastian and Mollie were born in Denver. Over the next seventeen years the Reynolds had relocated five times. After Denver they went to San Francisco, Baton Rouge, Boston, Seattle and finally Hidden Rocks, Wyoming. Of all the places they had been Hidden Rocks was the family's favorite. Gavin had been gone and out of the house by the second move to Baton Rouge. The triplets soon followed.

Casper and Mollie ended up outside with her nephews, Edward, Dylan, Ethan and Davis playing tag and other run them dry games. Her sister in law Amy came out to tell Casper and Mollie that Katherine was feeling much better after her nap and the whole family was planning on going out to dinner.

"I should get home. I still have a ton of errands to run for my dad," Casper said, trying not to sound like he was begging off.

"I understand," Mollie said. "Lang Lodge is opening soon. I'll call you later."

Casper kissed her lightly before leaving the backyard. He walked back over to his truck to which he found a parking ticket from Matt. Casper laughed it off and headed off to do the chores he had put off hours ago. He drove to the other side of town. Luckily he mentioned to Mollie that a bunch of openings were available at the lodge and to pass the news along. It took him a long time to get all the things his father needed for the lodge and for their house.

_Three days later..._

The Lang Lodge was full to the brim with many people. Landon had all of his managers ready to conduct interviews. Of Casper's friends the following had arrived: Emma, Jo, Becca, Matt, Jesse and Marc. The boys were on for lifegaurding at the warmer pool and for the lake. Emma, Jo, and Becca were fighting the other girls for the server postions. What was nice for anyone applying for postions on the lake, Casper had the most pull with the manager, since it was himself. Matt had the boatmaster's postiton before he even stepped in the door.

It wasn't like Matt needed the job at the lodge. He just wanted to have something productive to do during the day. At least by working at the dock he was able to do the two things he loved most; being outside and on the water. Plus if both he and Becca got a job there, they could spend some time together.

Things weren't perfect between Becca and Matt but they were trying. They were talking more. Talking instead of yelling. Sometimes their friends wondered how they even managed to be together. Becca would be the first to tell yoiu that her relationship with Matt has never been easy or always easy. Her and Matt are very different and those differences were ulitmately the reasons for their various, public blowouts. Matt didn't have enough fingers or toes to count the different times that Becca has full on slapped him for something he had said. They rarely agreed on anything but the one thing that both of them could truly agree on was that they loved each other with all their heart.

By the end of the day all the openings at the lodge had been filled. Becca, Jo and Kate all got jobs as servers and Matt, Marc and Jesse all ended up runnig different outdoor programs. Matt was of course the boastmaster. His job was to assist lodge guests with the boats and other boating experiences. Marc was on he hiking guide team. He was to lead guests on the trails and make sure no one got lost. Jesse worked with the trail guides along with Marc and was in charge of ATV rental. Emma got the best job of all. She was the front desk hostess and Amy's assistant. She got to be inside all day and run errands for Amy if needed. Mostly she took a lot of reservations for vacations and dinners.

Mostly Emma wanted to use this summer to really decide what she wanted out of her senior year. The top of her list was making things right with Maddie or least scaling back the war some. The second and to her the more important thing was to talk herself out of her feelings for Cohen Atwood. Ever since that conversation they had at school, Emma had been seeing him almost everywhere. It was painful because she knoew that she truly loved Jesse and didn't want to hurt him. What was making this harder is that for some time now, she and Jesse's relationship had started to falter. Just the fact that Emma could fall for another guy seemed to be a giant red flag.

Back in town Halle and her mother Anita were having the biggest argument they had ever had. Anita was getting suspicious of Halle disapperaing to almost everyday since school got out. Halle would be up an gone at the break of day and would return well after midnight. Halle was acting strage on days she didn't vanish. If she wasn't gone she would lock herself in her room and be on the phone all day. Anita was worried and just wanted Halle to talk to her.

Halle and her mother never had the wonderful mother-daughter relationship that Mollie had her with her mother. Halle and Anita fought about everything. Anita wanted all of her girls to be proper debutantes. Audrey, Judy, Julie, Jenny and Joanna all had their coming-out parties and when it came time for Halle's last fall, Halle revolted. She fought to have everything her way and not her mother's. Anita wanted a proper coming-out ball with ball gowns and tuxedos. Halle wanted a fun night of video games, movies and non-stuffy food with her friends. Halle hated dressing up. She was her mother's rocker tomboy. In the end her father Frank made a deal with Halle; go along with her mother's nuttyness and he would buy her dream car. And that is how Halle got her Jetta.

"Halle, would you please tell me what is going on with you?" Anita begged. "You're gone all the time. What is going on?"

"Nothing that you need to be worried about, Mother," Halle answered, moving around her mother to reach for her phone tha was buzzing a new text message. Halle flipped open her phone and read her new plans with Ty.

"Halle, please. Talk to me."

"Theres's nothing to talk about, Mom. I have to go meet a friend."

Halle tried to leave the kitchen but her mother had her blocked. "You are not leaving this house until you tell me where you're going."

"It's none of your business where I am going Mom. I'm meeting a friend and I'll be home later. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I'm late as it is."

"Hallelujah Renee Valmont, you are not going anywhere!" Anita shouted.

"This is me leaving. And this is you unable to do a thing about it."

Halle left the kitchen with her mother fuming behind her. She soon heard the clicking of heels behind her and she turned to face her mother yet again. Halle stood stiff and unmoving as her mother stared her down.

"You want to know where I am going Mom? Do you really want to know?" Halle snapped. "I'm going to be with a boy I met online that I have fallen for!"

Halle paused to gauge her mother's reaction. Seeing that she was shocked Halle continued to speak. "His name is Tyler Morris. He lives in Greely and we have been meeting just outside Cheyenne for almost a month now."

"I forbid you from seeing this boy," Anita managed to say. She knew in an instant that she said the wrong thing. Anita remembered very clearly when her mother forbid her to see Frank, her husband. All it did was make her want to see him more.

"Well guess what, Mom. I _am _going to see Ty as much as I want and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me."

Halle hadn't spoken to her mother like this in a long time. In fact this was the most she ever spoke to her mother. Halle and Anita had an unspoken agreement that they would co-exsist after the coming out ball. Halle took one last look at her mother and left the house. She got in her car and sped away. Anita sank down in the window seat of the living room and wiped away a tear.

Back at the lodge Matt, Marc, Casper, Jesse, Jo, Becca and Emma were hanging out by the lake. Casper and Marc had a line in the water, hoping to catch something. Everyone noticed that Casper's mood had changed signifacantly since the day before. He was mopey and kept sighing. It was getting to the point that Marc and Jesse were seriously considering shoving Casper in the lake.

"Will you get over yourself Casper?" Emma teased. "Mollie will be home before you know it. You're actling like she left without saying goodbye."

_Mollie left yesterday with her brother Gavin and his family. Casper had come down to see her off. She had told him when she would be leaving an hour after she and Gavin's family would already be gone. Mollie had left a note with her mother to give to Casper when he arrived. _

_"My Casper," the letter read. "I'm sorry for leaving like this but I had no other choice. After everything that had happened I need time to reevaluate everything and come to an understanding about us. I'm very confused right now and I need to take some time to get unconfused. Please Casper, please don't contact me while I am away. Don't write, don't call, please. I will contact you when I feel ready. Casper, please honor my wishes. Please know that I care about you deeply. I just need this time to reflect and pray about us. I will talk to you soon. With all my heart, Mollie."_

Emma looked at Casper, wondering what had happened between him and her best friend. "What happened Casper?"

"Mollie left without saying goodbye," Casper said, looking over the water. "She doesn't want me to call her or anything while she is in New York. I think I went too far."

Mollie hadn't told Emma about what had transpired after she was manhandled by Harris and his goons. All Emma knew was that after Casper and Zach got in the fight they went back to Mollie's and played Scarbble with her mom and Sebastian.

"What did you do?" Emma asked, genuinely concerned.

Casper looked back over the water and then down at his feet. "After the fight with Zach I told Mollie that I loved her."

"Jiminy crispies!" Emma exclaimed. "Well no wonder! Casper Mitchell Lang you scared Mollie off! Just before the party I had to give her a bloody pep talk about how much she had to offer."

"For the record you have been dating a Brit for fat too long," Casper muttered. "I meant what I said. Mollie is just-she's-it's just that-she's-she's Mollie. Wonderful, beautiful, amazing, honest, loving, adorable Mollie."

"And as Mollie's best friend, Casper please do as she wishes. And also, please do us all a favor Casper and _chill_," Emma said, inflecting on the last word. "'Cause you really suck when you're all mopey and whiny."

At that Emma got a faceful of cold mountain lake water in her face. The shocked and not amused look on her face only caused Casper to laugh and splash her again. The water war was on! If Mollie had been there she would have taken off running for the lodge after Emma's first splash. Marc and Casper ganged up on Jo and tossed her into the lake. Marc had never heard his girlfriend use more Gaelic swear words in his life. Jesse was trying to toss Emma in and only ended up going in with her. It was a good time that made everyone, at least for a moment forget all about the outside world.

When Jesse returned home from the lodge, most of his family had gathered in the kitchen. His mother had tears in her eyes and his other sister's weren't doing as well either. His father was staring stoically out the widow, staring south.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked, slightly confused.

"What do you know about a Tyler Morris?" his father asked from the window.

"Umm, that he's a friend of Halle's who lives in Greely. Why?" Jesse said.

"Halle has run away from home," Anita said, tears dripping from her eyes. "She would rather live in her car than stay here with us."

"That's crazy," Jesse said, defending his twin. "Halle would never run away. Something must have happened."

_After her fight with her mother, Halle drove out of sight and waited until she saw her mother's car leave. Halle figured Anita would go looking for Halle or down to Main St Even to do some shopping. Halle drove back to the empty house and back up to her room she shared with Jenny and Joanna. Halle and Ty's relationship was in a good place. They loved to be together and just hang out playing Guitar Hero or some other video game. After the fight with her mother, Halle realized that she needed to take a stand in her own life for once. _

_All her life Halle had caved to her mother's wishes. She took dance in London because her sisters had done it therefore Halle had to as well. To Halle it felt like her life was being led farther and farther away from the dreams and goals that she had. Halle was smart and excelled in math and science. She wanted to become a criminal forensics analyst. Basically she wanted Danny Messer's job on CSI:New York. But Anita had other plans for her daughters and they were all the same dream. She wanted her daughters to marry well and raise families, just like she did. In a way you could call Anita Valmont the modern day Mrs. Bennet. This plan was not what Halle had in mind. _

_After Halle had driven away from the house she watched from a distance until her mother had left. She figured her mother would be either be looking for her or heading to Main Street Even to go shopping. Halle went back inside the house, packed a small bag and left a note on the side table in the foyer. "Family, Gone to Ty in Greely. Halle" Not the best "Look Mom I'm Running Away From Home" note on the planet but it would do for the time being. _

Jesse stood next to his father, trying to figure out why Halle would take off like that. He figured that his sister was ignoring everyone's phone calls. At least maybe Anita's. Jesse soon slipped upstairs to his bedroom and called his twin. Of all the people that Halle could ignore, her twin brother was not one of them. Halle picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Jesse," Halle said. "You just get back from the lodge?"

"Let's save the small talk, Halle," Jesse said, getting right to the point of his call. "Mom's sobbing her bloody head off thinking you've run away from home. What is going on?"

"I'll be back in a few days," Halle said. "Ty and I are together at the moment. We'll be back in a few days. Jesse, I have never once asked you to cover for me, but can you?"

Jesse sighed and looked over to the family picture he had on his wall. He and Halle were laughing together while the rest of the family had a stoic look on their face. "What do you want me to tell them?"

"Ty and I are camping with his family and we'll be back in a few days. Thank you Jesse."

"I'd say you owe me, but I won't. Be safe, with whatever it is that you're doing."

The twins hung up and Halle snuggled in closer to Ty as they drove away from the Wyoming state line. They were taking a road trip, not caring where they end up. They had flipped a coin. Heads they would go east towards New York and tails they would go west to LA. They were headed west. They didn't look at a map or anything, Ty just drove. They would stop when they got hungry or tired.

_Two days later..._

Emma was at home, bored since Mollie and Halle were gone. She wasn't needed at the lodge until the next week. She was reading a book that Mollie had loaned her, many moons ago. Emma was sprawled out on the couch in the den, flipping through _Cold Mountain_. She had seen the movie and wasn't really wanting to read the book. She was just out of options. She tossed the book aside out of boredom and wandered into the kitchen for a snack.

Both of her grandparents had been bakers in Hidden Rocks for years. Emma could remember after her mother's murder and her father's trial she would spend hours with her grandmother in their small bakery making everything from cookies to fudge to cracked wheat bread. Emma's house never had store bought bread. Nanna was always baking fresh loaves and taking them to various homes around town. Mollie's mother always got at least two a week.

While poking around the kitchen for something to much on the house phone rang. Very rarely did the house phone ring during the day, mostly it was telemarketers wanting to conduct surveys. Feeling in the mood to screw with a telemarketer, Emma picked up the phone. "Ross residence."

"May I please speak with either Harlan or Isabelle Ross please," a male voice said.

"They're not home at the moment, may I take a message?" Emma replied.

"With whom am I speaking?" the man asked.

"Their granddaughter Emma. Who is this?"

"Miss, my name is Thomas Davenport and I am the warden at the USP Florence. I am calling about inmate Jeffery Blythe."

"Has he died?" Emma asked, hopefully.

"No miss," Warden Davenport said. "He has escaped. We have reason to believe that he is armed, highly dangerous and heading in the northern direction."

Emma went stiff and pale. The phone slipped out of her hands and crashed to the floor. Emma's knees went weak and she fainted to the floor. She felt like it had only been minutes when she woke up later in her bed. Her grandparents were knelt by her bed.

"Nanna?" Emma called out. "Nanna?"

"I'm here baby," Isabelle said, taking Emma's hand. "Sweetheart, what happened? Poppa found you passed out on the kitchen floor."

Emma tried to recall what had happened hours beforehand. The memory of what the warden had said shook her to the core that she began to breath heavily and tears formed in her eyes.

"The warden of his prison called. He escaped and is headed this way."


	10. Fathers Are the Things We Fear the Most

**A/N: I really feel like there should have been an omnious tone blaring at the end of chapter nine. Things for Emma are about to get very hard. Thank you to all who have read this story and are liking it. Hopefully I will not disappoint anyone. Here is chapter ten!**

Chapter 10: Fathers Are the Things We Fear the Most

A few new cars sat on Lakerose Terrace. All black and very business like sat in front of Emma Ross' home. It had been two weeks since the Ross family got the call from the prison in Colorado that held Jeffery Blythe, convicted serial murderer, Emma Ross' father. The warden had called to tell the family that Jeffery Blythe had escaped during a fire in the prison. It was later discovered that Jeffery was the one responsible for the fire. Colorado state police and the Wyoming state police had been notified. Jeffery's cellmate Isacc "The Snake" Gregson had sworn that Jeffery Blythe was planning on returning to Hidden Rocks. The small town had been quiet and peaceful for ten years. Now everyone was on alert.

The FBI had been called in and Jack Reynolds was consulting on Harlan and Isabelle's request. Emma had been through dozens of questions, ranging from when she last saw her father and if any strange activity had been occuring in the area. Emma fearfully answered the agents throughly as she could. Emma had not seen her father in three years. They asked what the last thing was that she had said to her father was.

"I told him that he could rot in hell," Emma said. "I told him that he was no longer my father. I think I spit on him too."

With the tension at the Ross house, the rest of the families on the street were starting to feel it as well. The Reynolds boys, each took a shift of night watch. Marc and Matt routinely drove around town looking for unfamiliar cars or people. In that time, the Hidden Rocks sherrif's office took so many calls about seeing strange cars in town that they had to put out the profile that the FBI's team came up with. That lessned the calls ever so slightly.

Despite all the tension and turmoil in her life, Emma arrived every day to be Amy Lang's assistant at the lodge. Being up away from town was comforting, even though Jesse insisted on driving her everywhere so she would never be alone. Jesse always tried to get Emma to talk about what was going on in her head but she managed to divert the conversation to the Valmonts' situtation with Halle.

"Have you heard from Halle at all?" Emma asked one afternoon as she and Jesse were driving home from the lodge.

"She called me last night to say she and Ty were going through the redwood forest in California. She won't tell me but I know they've either gotten married or are planning on it. Mom refuses to believe it, call it the twin sixth sense or whatever but I know my sister. She would do this," Jesse said.

"At least she's away from all this mess," Emma sighed. "At least we have someone close by who speaks Fed."

Jack had indespensible to the Ross'. Whenever the FBI gave an update to them, he was right there to help answer any questions Harlan or Isabelle may have had. He called his son Stephan to place a track on him. If Jeffery Blythe came anywhere near Hidden Rocks, someone would know.

Casper sat nervously at a table in the Hidden Rocks Country Club. Jack Reynolds had called him the other day to invite him to lunch. It was hard for Casper to grasp the concept that Mollie's father was a real person and not someone she always talked about. Casper hadn't had to have the whole "lunch with the dad" before with Halle or Maddie. He had met Frank once and Eric never. Jack Reynolds was the first dad he had to contend with. Luckily his ally with the Reynolds men had prepped him on the right things to say. Sebastian was breaking all sorts of rules that he and his brothers had made when Mollie was just a little girl. But he didn't care. He wanted to make sure that Casper had all the best chances to impress Jack.

Jack sat across from Casper and two men sat quietly looking each other over. Casper nervously sipped on his water. He finally couldn't take the quiet anymore and was the first to say something.

"Mr. Reynolds, thank you for inviting me to have lunch with you," Casper said. "Mollie would like this."

"Has she called you yet son?" Jack asked.

Casper was, nodded and was soon whisked away into the memory of their talk the afternoon before.

_Casper was lying on his bed, staring up at his celing. It had been a long day at work. The first of the summer campers and hikers had arrived. He and Matt barely had a chance to grab lunch. He was tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and then it started to sing. Mollie's ringtone on his phone was Natalie Grant's "Held". He fumbled for his phone pulling it out and getting it open in record time. _

_"Mollie!" Casper gasped. "You doing ok?"_

_"Hi Casper," Mollie's soft voice said over the phone. "I'm good. Amy and I have gone shopping all over the city. I can't wait to get all my pictures developed. I met Kate Hudson!"_

_"Really? That's awesome!" Casper said. He paused a moment, not sure if he should say what was really on his mind. "I miss you."_

_"I do too," Mollie replied. "I got you some great stuff at the Strand."_

_"How long were you in there?" Casper asked. The Strand is the largest bookstore in the world. Even from their distance Casper could just see Mollie's face scrunching up from embarrassment. "Mollie, how long were you in there?"_

_"Four hours," Mollie admitted. "For the record I was in there last summer for almost six."_

_"And that's why you're Mollie." Casper said. He paused for a moment before saying another word. "I miss you."_

_"I miss you too Casper. I called, because I finally realize something. Amy and I talked today."_

_"About what?" he asked, twirling a bit of his blanket in between his fingers. _

_"You. What happened at Emma's party. Casper, I am not ready to repeat what you said to me that night. I'm just not. You know me, I'm not the one who just tosses that phrase around. When I tell whoever it is that I am to love, it will be for the right reasons at the right time. Not until I know for sure. Tell me you understand."_

_"I do Mollie. I really do. Despite my experience and what you may have heard about me over the years, I will not pressure you into anything. __What else have you been doing besides haunting the Strand?" Casper joked. _

_"Gavin took me and Amy to Spamalot and Josh Groban was in town and we went to his show as well," Mollie said. "Edward, Dylan and I went to the zoo and to Ellis Island. It was so cool to get to tour where most of our ancestors first arrived at."_

_Mollie talked about the other things she had done in her three weeks in New York. Her sister Amy took her shopping at all the fancy stores. She told Casper that she had gotten him something from Armani that he would really like. They laughed about the traffic and all the people. Casper told her about opening day at the lodge. _

_"Poor Becca!" Mollie laughed. "At least it was Matt that she dropped the salad on."_

_They paused for a moment before Casper spoke again. "Seriously sweetheart, when are you coming home?"_

_"It's only one more week. Casper you're acting like I've left for good. From what I've heard, it's better that I stay away."_

_"I'd protect you, Mollie. You know that right?"_

_"You and all my brothers. It's only a few more days. Getting back to what Amy and I talked about," Mollie said, sighing. "Casper I am happy just the way we are. I don't want anything to change. When I get home, I want to take things slow."_

_"Define slow," Casper asked, not to be mean but to fully understand. _

_"Mollie Reynolds slow. Hand holding, talking, private kissing. I don't want to be the center of attention." She paused again. "I feel like I am taking more and more from you without giving anything in return."_

_"You are not Mollie. I don't care about what anyone else thinks our relationship should be. I only care about how _you_ want it to be. I'm just happy being introduced to everyone in your family as 'your Casper'. Mollie just being with you makes me happy."_

_"Why do you have to be so nice?" Mollie sighed. "If you would just demand something or just be a royal jerk this would be easier."_

_"Mollie, I could never treat you badly. I value my life too much. I love you too much to be a jerk about anything. You're precious and I treat you like you're precious."_

_They talked for a little bit longer then it was time for Mollie to go. Gavin and Amy were taking her to a show at the Lincoln Center. _

"Has Mollie called you yet?" Jack asked again.

"Yes sir," Casper answered. "She called me last night. We talked for about an hour."

"And what did you discuss?" Jack asked.

"Taking things slow. I would like to be perfectly honest with you sir. I love your daughter very much. I would do anything for her."

Jack looked over at the young man sitting across from him. He picked up his water glass and took another sip. He was being the FBI agent at the moment, visually checking over his opposition. He then nodded and set his glass down. "There are three things that I protect at all costs: My wife, my daughter and the safety of this country. What I am about to tell you Casper, is to remain strictly between you and I. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Casper replied, confused.

"Mollie is not Katherine and my daughter."

Casper looked at Jack as if he had just slapped him. Casper's face scrunched as he tried to process what Jack had just told him.

"Mollie is Gavin's daughter," Jack explained. "Gavin had this girlfriend while we were in Denver. They got pregnant and she didn't want the baby. Gavin took it upon himself to raise his little girl by himself. The hardest decision he ever had to make came at the end of his senior year of high school. He was accepted into his first choice school. Katherine and I let Gavin make his own choice regarding himself and Mollie. He decided that it would be better for both of them if he gave Mollie up for adoption. Katherine was opposed to strangers raising Mollie so she, Gavin and I came to an agreement. We would adopt Mollie, raise her as our daughter and Gavin could always be in her life as her older brother. The triplets, J.D and Bryan know as well. Hunter and Sebastain were still too little to understand what was going on."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Casper asked. "Mollie and I don't keep secrets from each other. You can't ask me to keep this from her."

"We're not asking you to. Casper I told you because Gavin is telling Mollie today. We don't know how she's going to react or who she'll turn to. Even though my daughter is not ready to tell you, I know she loves you. Be there for her."

Casper's memory moved back to last spring to the first time that he and Mollie had talked. He and Halle had been broken up for a few months and he was now with Maddie.

_He wasn't sure how or why he ended up at the library. The place was deserted, like it was for most of the school day. The only person that Casper knew that hung out in the library of her own free will was little Mollie Reynolds. Everyone called her little die to the fact that she barely stood five feet tall. Although he would never admit it to anyone else, he had a soft spot in his being for the girl. It was that day that he had ever seen her completly alone. Everytime Casper saw Mollie, she was surrounded by people. She was alone and she was crying._

_He went over to her, sitting next to her. His heart was breaking for the small girl. He placed his hand on hers. _

_"Mollie? Are you okay?" he asked softly. "Do you want me to go find Emma or Bastian for you?"_

_Mollie looked up at Casper. Never had he seen such misery in someone's eyes. Seeing it on Mollie was even worse. His grip on her hand tightened. "Mollie what's going on? You can talk to me."_

_In that afternoon, alone in the library together, Mollie unloaded everything that had happened in the last three months. She told him about her mother's illness, her father's absence and everything that was happening between Emma and Maddie. At one point he wiped away the tears that had fallen from her cheeks. He hated to see her like this. It was in those quiet hours and the ones that followed that Casper Mitchell Lang was falling in love with Mollie Hannah Reynolds. _

The two men shook hands at the end of their lunch and agreed to both pick up the love of both their lives from the airport. In that time Casper agreed to not tell Mollie anything. As much as he hated it, he honored his promise.

Things in the Valmont house had not gotten any better in the three weeks that Halle had been gone. The family celebrated Jesse and Halle's eighteenth birthday. Jesse made several attempts to get his sister to tell them where she was. To no avail, Halle would not disclose her and Ty's location. So far they had gone all over the southwest. Along the way to where ever it was that they were going, they fell in love. Halle was so blissfully happy that nothing could bring her down. She had Ty and she didn't need anything else. She checked her messages often, deleting the ones from her mother and sisters. She listened to Jesse's and her father's. She felt bad about being away while Emma's father was on the lamb, but she felt better about not being there.

Halle and Tyler stopped at a dive motel just outside the Las Vegas city limits. It was time to relax and be out of the car for a few hours. They still wanted a few more days before going back to Wyoming and Colorado. Before that, they wanted to visit Sin City. They would have loved to gotten the chance to go into any of the casnios and just look but under 21, you're not allowed anywhere near the casino floor. They figured that they could at least get their pictures taken in front of each of the major hotel/casinos on the strip.

Halle planned to pick up a deck of cards from each casino on the strip for her brother and his friends. The TV geek in Halle also wanted to just walk across a bit of filming of _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation _or CSI: Vegas as it is called as to not confuse the fans of the other CSI spinoffs. She and Ty decided to stay outside of town and drive in and see the sights for a few days. After that, they would go home and face the wrath of their parents.

"How in the world did we end up outside of Vegas?" Ty wondered aloud, over a spread of bad Chinese takeout.

"You were the one driving Ty," Halle teased, throwing a pea at him. "To quote Bugs Bunny, 'We never should have taken that left at Albuquerque.' I don't care how we got here, I'm just glad we got to get here together. These last few weeks have been amazing Ty."

"I totally agree," Ty said. "This has been a most excellent adventure."

"You did not just pull out a Bill and Ted reference!"

"Who's the geek who caught it?"

Ty scooped a bit of the Kung Po sauce from the bottom of the carry-out box and flung it at Halle. Thus began the Chinese Food Fight. By the end of the fight their room and themselves were covered in food. In the last moments of the battle Ty caught Halle, holding her close to him and kissed her. They fell back on the Chinese food covered bed. Ty laid next to Halle, picking the dried bits of egg roll off her face.

"Marry me?" he whispered. "Marry me at the MGM Grand?"

A huge smile crossed Halle's face as she nodded. "Yes. Yes, Ty I will."

Back in Hidden Rocks, Maddie was having it out with her mother. It had almost been two years since Maddie and her mother had gone to see her father who was in a facility in Denver. Eric Kingsly had been in a well respected doctor in Denver. One night he was at his office late and someone set it on fire. The arsonist had never been caught. Dr. Kingsly had been severely burned. His burns were slowly healing and it was hard for him to see anyone.

"Mom you haven't seen Dad since the fire! You have to go see him! You have to!"

"I do not have to make a six almost seven hour trip to Denver to see a man who on the day the fire occured told me he was leaving me and taking you with him!" Ariel yelled back at her daughter.

"What did it matter anyway Mom? You're always gone! If you won't go with me than I'll just go by myself. You can't stop me!"

"Eric doesn't want you there!"

"Correction Mother: He doesn't want _YOU_ there! Daddy hates you."

"Your father is incapable of any emotion. The only person that selfish bastard cared about was himself."

"That's not true! He loved me!"

"He's a selfish bastard who would rather lie around dying than pick himself up and get healthy."

Whenever her mother began bad mouthing her father, Maddie's rage only accelerated in her. She swallowed her anger for a moment before saying another word. "I am going to see my father. You can come with me if you want but you can't stop me from going. Hell, Mother I don't even think you could catch me."

A slamming door and the roar of a car starting to life was the only sound echoing in the Kingsly house. Maddie, fueled by her anger drove to the garage. If she didn't want to have to replace the front end of her car she would have rammed the gate. She slammed on the horn and waited inpatiently for someone to hit the lock release. Once the opening was large enough to get her car through she zoomed into the parking area almost taking out Joey and Zabo in the process. Spanish threats and curses echoed as Maddie's car wound down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Frankie shouted at his girlfriend. "You almost hit Joey!"

Maddie climbed out of her car and wiped away the tears. Frankie stopped yelling and saw the tears in her eyes. His rough exterior melts as Maddie runs to him. He embraces her tightly trying in vain to calm her down.

"Royale, what's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"Mom is such a-God I can't even think of a word bad enough to call her!" Maddie cried, frustrated. "Can we just drive? I need to get away from this God forsaken town."

"Sure baby. You wanna drive or should I?" Frankie asked. Maddie gave him a look and he threw his hands in the air. "It was just a question, chica. No need to take my cajones off."

"Just get in the car!" Maddie snapped.

The two of them shot out of the lot and zoomed their way through town and out to the highway. The best part about living in the middle of nowhere Wyoming is that there is miles of open road that a fast car can truly enjoy. Maddie floored the accelerator and flew past the town sign. Maddie cornered hard and kept going. Frankie had hold of the "Hail Mary" strap for dear life. He was loving every second of Maddie's hate filled drive. Before he knew it they were on the interstate heading to Casper.

"Royale, where are we going?" Frankie asked.

"Denver. To see my father."

"I can't go to Denver! Tank and the guys at the shop need me!"

"I need you Frankie!" Maddie shouted. "My father has full thickness burns on over eighty percent of his body! My own mother refuses to see him. I need someone to come with me. Please Frankie. I will so make it worth your time."

He and Maddie had already slept together and Frankie knew that was well worth driving to Denver. He sighed and nodded. He sat back in the shotgun seat turning on the radio. Maddie drove not as fast as she normally would have but still in the high eighties. Frankie's hand moved across the center console and rested, possievly on Maddie's leg. He was happy that Maddie finally dumped that tool Casper. Frankie enjoyed getting to be with Maddie.

He couldn't remember how long he had been on the move. It had been several cold nights hiding out, trying to get the dogs off his trail. He had been wadering in the woods for days. Stealing food when he could. He was getting closer to Hidden Rocks. It would only be a few more days until he would see his daughter again. Jeffery Blythe was coming home. Home to do away with the last bit of trouble he had in his lfe.

Emma hadn't had a decent night's sleep in three weeks. She kept waking up at odd hours of the night thinking, not thinking, knowing she heard someone tapping on her window. Everytime she would go to her window and no one would be there. The cops and FBI agents that were on patrol at her house swore to her that no was there. They told her that her imagination was getting the better of her.

The next few days passed slowly for everyone. Casper agonized about how Mollie was going to react to her life altering news. He hadn't talked to her since the last time she called. One could never call Casper Lang a coward but facing the possibility of an extremly pissed off little girl had him turning tail and running. He was supposed to go with Jack to Casper to meet Mollie at the airport. He was having major second thoughts. Casper, despite his fear of Mollie he was going to go. He wasn't going to arrive empty handed. He had to go to Cody to drop off the new Lang Lodge Events Calender at the Cody Visitors' Center. While in Cody he stopped at one of the jewlery stores.

With Mollie's birthday coming up just days after she returned, Casper wanted to find her something special. He knew her favorite colors: Pink and white. He knew she loved butterflies. He wandered around the cases and was getting frustrated that he couldn't find anything that screamed Mollie at him. The sales girl came up to him and asked if he needed help with anything.

"In fact I do," Casper said, sighing. "My girlfriend's birthday is coming up and I want to get her something nice. She loves butterflies and everything she owns is pink or white."

"Okay, I think I have the perfect thing for you and your girlfriend," the lady said. She went over to the showcase and pulled out a small box. "We just got this in yesterday." She showed the peice of jewelry to Casper. "The bracelet is made of eighteen carat white gold. The butterfly links are made of created pink sapphires and real opals. Each of the butterfly links are seperated by two real pearls." She held the bracelet out for Casper to see closer.

"Oh this is perfect!" Casper gasped. "Mollie will just love this!"

"I'll just wrap this up for you and ring you up," the sales girl said. "That will be two hundred and forty-seven dollars and fifteen cents, sir."

Casper handed his debit card to the sales girl and prayed like hell it doesn't decline it. The card went through without a scratch. The sales girl thanked him for his purchase and Casper left the store. It was a short walk from the shop to where he left his truck. He placed the bracelet in the console in between the seats and then climbed in. Mollie came home the next day and her birthday was on Saturday.

Mollie had the unlucky chance of having her birthday fall on the same day as the nation's birthday. From what Mollie had told him, she has never gotten to have a real birthday party of her own. This year, Casper planned to change all that. Every year the lodge had a town-wide formal ball/dinner on the fourth, followed by a large fireworks display over the lake. Casper hadn't invited Mollie as his date yet. He wanted to wait for the right moment.

Halle and Ty had three amazing days in Las Vegas. They got their pictures taken in front of every major casino on the strip. They bought stuff for their families. Halle even bought a deck of cards from each of the casinos for Matt and Marc. They took a haunted tour of some of the older casinos and even bought books on the old Vegas. It had done them both some good to get away from their friends and families for a few weeks. They were ready to face the wrath of their parents.

He was getting closer to town. He was having a harder time finding places to hide. There were not very many locations on which to hide out at once he got to Hidden Rocks. He had a cabin that he knew his daughter and her grandparents never went to. He would go there and plan his next move. Jeffery arrived at his old cabin, a place where most of his murders had taken place. His main motive for coming back to Hidden Rocks was to see for himself what his daughter had become. The last time he saw her, she was fourteen. She was seven almost eight when he went away. She had come to see him without Harlan or Isabelle. Her words still rung in his head.

_Emma didn't know what caused her to take Mollie and convince her brother Bryan to drive them to Florence, Colorado. From somewhere Emma had a burning desire to see her father. To scream at him, to call him names, to make him hurt as badly as she had been. She talked Bryan into driving and they arrived at the federal prison that housed her father. _

_Emma signed in alone on the visitor's log. She went through all the metal detectors and security measures and was finally brought into the room with the bullet-proof glass with the phone on the one side. Jeffery Blythe came to sit in front of her. Emma shuddered to look at him face to face for the first time in ten years. He was older, prison did not suit Jeffery Blythe. Seeing the older man, aged face, scars littered here and there, Emma was no longer afraid of him. She reached for the phone on her right. Jeffery did the same. _

_"Hello Emily," Jeffery said. _

_"It's Emma now," Emma snapped. She was trying very hard to control her emotions. Seeing her father sit there with the smug look on his aged face only infuriated her all the more. "I just want to know one thing. Why? Why did you murder my mother?"_

_"I always knew that there would come a time when you would ask me this question," Jeffery said, coldly. "I told myself that when that day comes this is what I'll say to Emily, 'She knew and she told.' Does that answer your question?"_

_"You arrogant, smug bastard!" Emma cried. "I only came here today to show you this." Emma pulled a folded peice of paper out of her pocket. She pressed the unfolded sheet of paper against the glass. "It's the signed and sealed adoption papers. As of four years ago, I am no longer your daughter. I am Emma Noelle Ross. Daughter of Harlan and Isabelle Ross. We have completely erased you from our lives and memory. The day I can't wait for is the day they give you that injection. If I could be the one to push in that leathal medication I would. You rot in hell you son of a bitch!"_

_Emma was very glad that no one else was with her when she did the most unladylike thing ever. She hawked up the largest, nastiest wad of spit and phlegm possible and launched it towards the glass. Had the glass not been there, it would have landed directly in Jeffery's eye. Not taking a look badk, Emma left the visitors area and back to her friends. She never told her grandparents she had gone to Florence or at gone to see her father. She swore Mollie and Bryan to secrecy. _

Dousing himself in the cold water from the small pond behind the cabin, Jeffery cleaned himself with what outdated and possibly rancid soap that was left in the cabin. He wandered into the small bedroom he had once shared with his wife Anna. Still hanging in the closet was a few changes of clothes. He wasn't sure if they would fit, but he tried them on anyway. They did. His next task was to aquire a car to get into town and back out before he was spotted. He was sure that the FBI had the entire town under surveilence. He walked around the cabin and he noticed a large mound. It looked like dirt, leaves, branches and moss. Upon closer inspection he discovered that this was where he had hidden his Jeep ten years ago. Everything was falling into place.

Donning a hat and sunglasses, Jeffery fired up the Jeep and drove down the mountainside and into the odd side of town. He didn't feel the presence of the law until he turned off Third Street and onto Lakerose. He drove past the house, looking it over quickly. Not wanting to stand out he drove off. Later that night he would come back.


	11. Simply Halle Morris

**A/N: I really don't have much to add to this author's note. Interesting twist there with Mollie's parentage. I had planned for her parents to be someone else entirely but it made sense to do it the way I did. Anyway, this chapter is mostly about Halle and Ty and their return from their road trip. And the annual Independence Ball. I have reached the halfway point! Yeah! Ok enough stalling. Here is chapter 11! Which is likely to be the longest chapter. **

Chapter 11: Simply Halle Morris

Halle and Ty arrived in Hidden Rocks very early on the fourth of July. Most of the town was sleeping when Halle and Ty parked Halle's car at the park, a few hundred feet from her house. They sat in the car and watched the sun come up over the mountains. Halle's thumb rolled over the new silver ring on her left hand. She and Ty had been married, legally for going on a week. She was now Hallelujah Renee Morris. Just saying her new name over and over put a huge smile on her face. Halle was happy. She knew her parents, brother and sisters were going to freak out but she could handle it. She had hoped to call Jesse beforehand to warn him. They had called Ty's mom before they left Vegas to tell her what they had done. Lillian was happy for them, but had wished they hadn't been so spur of the moment about it. She promised them a big party when all of Ty's brothers could be there.

Once it was bright enough out, Halle and Ty left her car in the parking lot and walked the seven houses to her house. Halle had a strong grip on her husband's hand as she eased her key into the lock of the front door. For it being eight in the morning the Valmont house was strangely quiet. Halle was almost certain that her family wasn't even home, that they had gone up to the lodge early for the festivities. She set her bag down on the floor by the stairs and wandered farther into the house. She and Ty soon found themselves in the kitchen with Jesse sitting at the table munching on a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, Froot Loops and Apple Jacks.

"Emptying the pantry?" Halle asked.

Jesse jumped a few feet in the air, knocking over his glass of juice. "Bugger! Scare me to bloody death, why don't you!" he exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you too, ass," Halle teased.

"When did you get home?" Jesse asked, cleaning up the spill.

"Very early this morning. We watched the sunrise from the park," Halle answered. Ty hung back trying to find a way to introduce himself to Jesse. The pair had met once at Emma's party. "Is anyone else here?"

"Mother, Dad, Claire, Joanna and Jenny are at the lodge, have been since yesterday. Mum's been spending days and nights there getting everything ready for the ball."

"Oh yeah. That is tonight. Mum wouldn't happen to have an extra tickets lying around, would she?"

"On her desk. Are you going to tell me where the hell you've been or are you going to make me bloody guess?"

"All over," Ty answered for his wife. "Most recently we were in Las Vegas."

"Did you?" Jesse questioned.

"Did we what?" Halle countered. "Don't be like this Jesse. Just say it."

"You got bloody married, didn't you? Bugger bloody hell, Halle!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Please you're just pissed because you and Emma didn't do it first!"

"You're going to crush Mother. You know that right?" Jesse sighed. "This could very well do her completly in."

"Because she wants to plan and control every aspect of my life. I think not."

"Halle you're my sister, my twin. But I can't be the one to back you up this time. You and Mother can fight this one out on your bloody own."

"I wasn't going to anyway. Jesse this is my husband Tyler. Ty this is my twin brother Jesse."

Jesse stood up from the table and the two young men shook hands. They looked each other over. "It's nice to finally meet you," Ty said. "Halle talks about you all the time."

"Wish I could say the same," Jesse said. He wasn't trying to be rude. He was just upset that he was right. Of all the stupid, insane, life-altering things for Halle to do. What could have possesed his stable sister to marry this wanker? "I would love to stick around but I have to get to work. I'll see you both at the ball."

Jesse tossed his dishes into the sink and left the house. The front door slamming echoed in the entire house.

"Well," Ty sighed. "That went well. If he's that upset what are the rest of your family going to say?"

"Take that and multiply it by infinty and we may get out of the ball alive. Speaking of which, dear hubby of mine, would you like to attend?" Halle stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" he asked, kissing his wife. "Not just the fake tux shirt I wore at our wedding?"

"Yeah. This is a majorly formal event. The most formal of all Hidden Rocks events since my coming-out ball." Halle's face scrunched up when she thought back to that awful evening. "I'm sure any of Jesse's friends would be happy to loan you something for the night. We could even raid Jesse's closet. Being the boy-toy of Emma Ross, he tends to dress nicer than most guys."

"I'd feel weird wearing your brother's clothes," Ty said. "I don't think he likes me."

"That's because we kind of shocked the hell out of him. Give him some time up at the lodge and he'll come around. He may be the only one to come around in my family. My other best friend Mollie will just find this overly romantic and will want to know everything."

"She's the one who's is dating your ex Casper?" Ty asked, trying to get Halle's friends straight.

"Yes. She may be the only one to see things the way we do. I meant truly what I said in Vegas. I will love you forever and a day Tyler Morris. "

"As will I Halle Morris," Ty replied, kissing his wife again. "With everyone gone, we have the house to ourselves."

"That we do," Halle said, wrapping her arms around Ty's neck. "I can introduce you to everyone later."

* * *

Emma was the first to see Jesse when he arrived at the lodge. She had a feeling that something was very wrong because Jesse always stopped to see her before going down to the hiker's outpost. They would catch up for a moment, make lunch plans with the rest of the gang and then part with a kiss. He just walked past her at the front desk without even looking up. Emma, being Emma can't stand to leave things alone, followed after him, making an excuse that she had to deliver a message from Mollie to Casper.

She found Jesse at the hiker's outpost with Marc. He was tying his boot up and looking over the map of the hike he was taking the guests on that morning.

"Jesse?" Emma called to him. "Jess is everything all right?"

"Not now Emma. I have to get ready for this hike," Jesse said, his voice colder than he intended it to be. "I'll talk to you later."

"Jesse, you tell me everything. What is going on?" Emma pushed.

"Emma, for once in your life, mind your own bloody business. This is not about us. I don't want to talk about it so could you please just, bugger off?" Jesse snapped.

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes. Jesse had never, ever been harsh or cold to her in their entire relationship. Something was off and Emma knew that if she pushed any farther Jesse would shut down and push her away more. She turned on her heel and took off for the docks. She would try again later.

"Bugger me. Dude, what the hell was that?" Marc asked his friend.

"Do you ever get tired of Emma pushing all the time?" Jesse asked. He paused for a moment. "Did you just say 'bugger me'?"

"I've been hanging around you too much, I guess. Emma has always been a nosy person. The way she sees it everything that has to do with her friends is her business. What is going on though?"

"Halle and Ty got home this morning," Jesse said, sighing.

"Where have they been hiding? Jo's talked to Halle once while she was gone but Halle never disclosed a location."

"All over the western US but most recently they were in Vegas."

"They're eighteen. What the hell could they do in Veg-Oh my God! They didn't!"

"They did."

"Bloody, bugger hell! Can I tell Jo?"

"Ah, hell no!" Jesse exclaimed. "Jo will tell Becca, who'll tell Matt and you know that boy can't keep his mouth shut for nothing. It'll get all over town in a matter of minutes. This is something that Halle has to disclose all on her own."

"Of all my friends, I really thought you and Emma would be the ones to do the whole getting married in high school thing," Marc said.

"I don't think there is going to be a me and Emma for very much longer," Jesse sighed.

"What makes you think that? Jesse, that girl loves you. Always has, always will."

"Then why is she spending so much time with Cohen Atwood?"

* * *

Emma walked down to the lake to finally take Mollie's message to Casper. Why she didn't just call Casper on his cell way beyond Emma. She was trying to figure out what caused Jesse to lash out at her like he did. Something must be going on. Maybe he knew. Maybe Jesse knew about her and Cohen. She would have to make him see that there was nothing going on with Cohen. They were just talking.

_Emma had grown tired of the looks and stares she had been getting in town. The population was abuzz about Jeffery Blythe's escape. Doors were locked all over town. Cars were triple checked. Nothing was the same. Emma hated the stares. She hated the "poor little girl" whispers that happened when she passed by a group of people. She went to her car and drove up out of town. She drove up and to her favorite spot in the entire area. It was a small senic turnout off the highway that let you look down on the valley that circled the community of Hidden Rocks. On a bright and clear day Emma could just about make out her own house. _

_The nightmares had been getting worse. Ever since the call came that her father had escaped Emma had barely slept. She kept seeing him all over town, at her favorite places even at the house. At first all the nightmares were vocies calling out to her. As the days edged on they got worse. Instead of vocies she was seeing their faces. The faces of the women that had been murdered by her father's own hand. Now Emma could barely close her eyes without seeing the faces. Dead, cold, restless faces. Out here, away from everything was the only time that Emma was ever at peace._

_"Don't you know it's dangerous to be up here all by yourself?" a voice behind Emma said. _

_Emma jumped and looked behind her and looked up at a boy on horseback. It was Cohen Atwood. A very different Cohen Atwood than she knew at school. Gone was the shaggy, greasy black hair. The black leather jacket was replaced with a plaid shirt. The grungy beanie was replaced with a red bandanna. The lip ring was missing as well. The boy on the horse bore a very small resembelence to the boy that Emma knew. _

_"Who are you and what have you done with the real Cohen?" Emma teased._

_"The Dark Ages called, they want their cliched question back," Cohen retorted. "I thought you dug the pretty boy look."_

_"Not on you," Emma smiled. "Looking like this you lose all your badass appeal. What are you doing out here anyway?"_

_"I work for Old Man Spencer every summer on his ranch," Cohen answered. "He doesn't care for the grungy look. So I cut my hair off and take the lip ring out for the summer. What are you doing out here?"_

_"Getting away from the insanity that my wonderful past has drug up again. My father escaped from prison."_

_"Yeah. I heard about that. How are you doing, honestly?"_

_"You are the first person to ask me that," Emma sighed. "All everyone tries to do is tell me everything is going to be ok."_

_Cohen got down off the horse and tied it to the fence. He walked over to Emma's car and sat on the hood with her. "I'm scared that he's coming after me. That he's going to do to me what he did to all those other women." Emma's chest heaved as the fearful thoughts invaded her mind. "I keep seeing their faces."_

_"Whose faces?" Cohen asked, quietly. He twiddled his thumbs in front of him not sure if he should put his arm around Emma in comfort or leave them where they were. He chose the latter. "Whose faces, Emma?"_

_"The women he killed. I see them everywhere. Cohen I am losing my mind. I hate that I let him get to me like this."_

_Emma's tears were falling harder now. Cohen had never seen bitchy, supreme ruler of the high school break down like this. It was a new experience that he wasn't sure he knew what he was supposed to do._

_"You're not losing your mind Emma," he said. "I have a good reason to hate you Emma. My cousin was Ashley Pagen."_

_"What? Why on earth would you tell me that? Do you want me to feel worse than I already do?"_

_"God, Emma. No. That wasn't my intention at all. I just wanted you to know that there is someone else in this miserable little town is as angry and hurt as you are."_

_Emma wasn't sure if it was the stress of everything that was going on or if she really wanted Cohen in that moment. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. His shoulder was warm and comforting. The next thing she knew her lips were on his and his kisses back were filled with as much longing as Emma's were. _

_"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are ready for me," Cohen whispered. He kissed Emma again, filling his hands with her short, almost purple hair. He would never have admitted it, but Cohen Atwood had dreamed of this moment for years. Emma yearned for Cohen but her head and her heart made her pull away. _

_"I have to go," Emma said softly. "Jesse will be worried."_

_"Why on earth are you still with that jackass?" Cohen grumbled. "You deserve better."_

_"Jesse has always been the perfect gentleman," Emma argued. _

_"I'm sure. You, Emma Ross have played it safe for entirely too long. Isn't it time you distanced yourself from those goody-goodies you insist on hanging around and started living the life you want?"_

_Emma slid off the hood of her car. Cohen had a point. There was a part of her that longed to live outside the accepted norm. Live outside the conformed box that Mollie and the other's so cherished. Maybe it was time for her to break away and become someone entirely different. Hurt feelings be damned._

_"And you want to be the one to teach me all this oh mighty Zen master?" Emma quipped. _

_"If you want me to," Cohen answered. "You need to live on the dark side for a time."_

That was two weeks ago. Emma hadn't talked to Mollie since she got back from New York. Mollie had been with her family since she got back. She had been living on the dark side. After she got out of work at the lodge she would beg off from Jesse and the others and would meet Cohen and they would talk, make out, talk. It was nice to have someone around who hated her father as much as she did. Cohen talked about his cousin, at least what he could remember. Emma was glad to get to know the real Cohen. He was much different than she ever gave him credit for.

Emma dipped her foot in the cold mountain water, pulling herself from her thoughts. She had to make things right with Jesse. It was the top priority in her book. It was going to be very strange for her to be around both Jesse and Cohen at the ball that night. She never wanted her life to become a Rhianna song. Sadly she was the main character in _Unfaithful_.

* * *

Marc and Jo had hoped to spend a good majority of the afternoon together before breaking off to get ready for the ball. Well, that was the plan. Once they got to the lodge their jobs took over. Marc and Jesse had guided hikes up the ying yang. Jo and the other servers were working double time to finish prepping for the huge dinner that night. They saw each other maybe once. Let alone enough time to make plans for the ball. Thankfully Mrs. Kingsly allowed the girls who worked at the lodge to use the salon and spa to get ready. The girls kept their gowns in Amy's office, hainging in their dry cleaning bags in Amy's large closet. Landon's office housed Casper, Jesse, Matt and Marc's garment bags. Unlike the girls the suits were laid over chairs, haning off the basketball hoop on the door.

Jo and Becca enjoyed working side by side in the dining room. Taking a waitress job was a huge step for Becca. Being deaf, even with the cochlear implants she still had trouble fully understanding the guests' orders. Her first day had been a complete and total disaster. She had dropped a salad, be it she dropped it on Matt, she still dropped it on a guest. Her first three tables got each other's drinks. Becca was sure that June, the head server was going to fire her that first day. Jo saw how Becca was struggling and tried to help her the best she could. Jo spoke to June for Becca and got Becca bumped from serving to hostessing. Life at the Lang Lodge ran much smoother for Becca after that.

"Which dress are you wearing tonight Jo?" Becca asked her best friend as they were setting the tables in the dining room.

"The black one Mom bought me in Paris last winter," Jo answered, fixing a fork that was out of place. "The halter with the low back."

"You look great in that! Your mother has amazing taste in clothes," Becca replied.

"What are you wearing?" Jo asked.

"The hunter green lace dress Mama made for Winter Formal," Becca answered. "Would you do my hair?"

"Want me to straighten it or leave it curly?"

"Leave it curly. Matt likes it curly."

"How are things between you and Matt these days? I notice his truck is free of scratches or dents."

"He's trying," Becca sighed. "It's been hard Jo. I want so badly to trust him but I can't get the cheating out of my mind."

Jo nodded. She wanted to say the right thing for her friend. She couldn't relate to Becca's struggle with Matt's indescrison because Marc had never cheated on her. She couldn't even give Becca advice on what her moms would do because Kennedy and Reed had been together forever and very rarely did they fight.

"Well Becca, I really don't know what to tell you. I will tell you to let him keep trying. There is nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all."

The girls shared a look before going back to work. June told them that as long as the tables were set and ready before 4:30 they could go. It was slowly creeping up on 3:15. They still had the glassware and centerpeices to set out on 150 tables. Jo looked up at the clock and urged Becca to continue to setting.

* * *

Maddie and Frankie had driven to the rehab center that Dr. Kingsly was at four dozen times since they arrived in Denver a week ago. At first Maddie would just drive by it and not turn in. Then she drove into the parking lot and then drove back out. Finally she driven into the lot and parked the car. It was the getting out of the car part that Maddie was having trouble with now. She wanted to see her father and what better day to do it than the Fourth of July.

"You have to go in sometime," Frankie said. They had sat in the car for almost an hour. "Chica, I'm right here. I won't let you go through this alone. I'll walk in with you. You just have to take the first step."

Maddie nodded and grasped the handle on the car door. She pushed it open and stepped out. Frankie did the same. He walked around and took her by the hand. Together they walked up to the front door and stepped inside. The inside lobby was filled with all kinds of patriotic stuff. Red, white and blue covered every surface possible. Maddie held tight to Frankie's hand as she stepped up to the nurse's desk.

"May I help you?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"My name is Maddison Kingsly. I'm here to see my father Dr. Eric Kingsly," Maddie said.

"There isn't a Dr. Kingsly who works here, miss," the nurse replied.

"He's a patient. Dr. Kingsly is in the burn unit Claire," the nurse behind her said. "Come on back, hon. I'll take you to see your daddy."

The other nurse buzzed Maddie and Frankie through the door. Gloira Rueben had been working at the rehab center ever since Dr. Kingsly had been burned. This center specialized in burns. Dr. Kingsly was getting the best care anywhere. When he was feeling well enough to talk, he and Gloria would talk for hours. All he talked about was his beautiful daughter Maddie.

"Your daddy talks about you all the time, missy," Gloria said. "I know it's been awhile but you remember you have to wear the sterile gowns inside the burn unit. The slightest germ could cause disaster with the new healthy skin."

Gloria got out two sets of sterile scrubs. Frankie tucked his dark curly hair up under the cap. He helped Maddie tied up the back of the gown before Gloria put their gloves on. She stopped the pair outside Dr. Kingsly's door.

"No coughing, no sneezing and do not touch anything," Gloria said, sternly. "If Dr. Kingsly needs a nurse for anything press the red button by the door. Touch nothing else. When you have finished visiting press the red button twice and I'll come let you out. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Frankie and Maddie answered. Gloria pushed the door lock, opening the germ free room. Maddie stepped through first and Frankie followed. Maddie walked up to her father's bed. It was very hard for her to look at her father. She tried to remember him before the fire.

Eric Kingsly was a very handsome and charming man. He had such a way with his paients that made every other doctor in town seem like the biggest jerkwad in town. He had neatly trimmed black hair and dark brown eyes that became so animated when he talked you couldn't help but fall in love with him. Now the fire had ruined his perfectly chisled face. Burns, in various stages of healing, covered his entire body.

"Daddy?" Maddie said softly. "Daddy, it's Maddie. Are you awake?"

Eric's eyes blinked softly as he recognized the voice of his daughter. The burns to his throat and the smoke inhalation that he suffered made it very hard for him to talk and breathe. He only spoke in hard to understand rasps.

"Ma-a-add-dd-iiee?" his voice questioned.

"Don't try to talk Daddy," Maddie said, sitting next to his bed. "I'll do all the talking. You just rest."

Maddie began to talk. "Summer vacation started. I'm going to be a senior this school year Daddy. I miss you a lot Daddy. I'm sorry I don't come to see you more. It's just-just that I don't want to remember you like this. I want to remember you before the fire."

Maddie talked to her father for about an hour. She told him everything that had happened that year. She could have sworn she saw him smile when she told him about the Porshe and painting it bright pink. He was the only person besides the boys at the garage who knew about her racing. She told him about Casper and about Mollie.

"I used to hate her Daddy," Maddie said. "But now I think she's ok."

She could tell that he was getting tired so she quickly finished telling him everything she wanted to. Knowing she could get in major trouble with Gloria, she bent over her father and kissed his forehead, softly. "I love you Daddy. Be at peace."

Frankie slipped his arm around Maddie's waist and they buzzed the red button twice. They took off the scrubs and dropped them in the bin. Maddie thanked Gloria for her time and then they left. Before she left, Maddie left her cell phone number as a contact in case something happened to her father. If they left right then, she and Frankie would just about make it up to the lodge for the fireworks. After stopping at their hotel to collect their things, Frankie was driving Maddie's car towards the Wyoming border. They had just got to the outskirts of Cheyenne when Maddie's phone rang. Maddie didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Maddie said.

"Miss Kingsly," a soft southern accent began. "This is Gloria at the rehab center."

"Yes. What's wrong?" Maddie asked, her voice catching. Noticing Maddie's distress, Frankie slowed down and pulled to the side of the road.

"Your daddy, Dr. Eric Kingsly, just passed on," Gloria said, her voice trying to hide her sorrow. "The burns to his chest had constricted his heart and it finally decided that it had enough. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't in any pain."

Maddie gasped and tried to control her tears. "Thank you for calling me so quickly. Please call my mother Ariel. She will be the one to make the arragnements."

"It was a good thing that you came in today, Maddie. We didn't think he would make it this long," Gloria said. "He would talk about you all the time when he was having a good day."

Maddie thanked Gloria for calling again and hung up before her sobs tore her apart. Maddie let out a heartbreaking scream that shook her little Boxer. Frankie got out of the car and opened her door kneeling next to her. She threw her arms around him and he held her close.

"I am so sorry baby," he whispered. "We don't have to go back yet. Tank don't need me as much as you do."

"Just hold me, Frankie. Make it not true. Make it not true."

* * *

Mollie sat in her room staring up at the celing processing everything that had transpired during her latest trek to the big city to visit Gavin and his family. She wasn't hurt or angry that her family hadn't told her about her and Gavin's real relationship. Thinking back on the matter, everything made perfect sense. Gavin always trying to act like her father when Jack was gone, the way she and Gavin looked more alike than the rest of the family.

_Gavin took Mollie out to lunch, just them one afternoon. The afternoon after she and Casper had talked. She could tell something was off with her brother. He was acting stranger than normal. He took her to their favorite place in the entire city, Majorca. There they shared a plate of fried calamari and shrimp. _

_"Mollie there is something I need to talk to you about," Gavin said. _

_"What is it Gavin?" Mollie asked, dipping the calamari into the garlic butter sauce. _

_"There's something about our family that we haven't really told you about. I have practiced saying this to you for weeks, months, years even. Everytime I get close I chicken out. Mollie, you are not my baby sister."_

_"Big brother say what?" Mollie teased. She and Emma enjoyed watching Hannah Montana for the sheer mockability of it. _

_"I am being very serious here, Mollie. You're not my sister. You're my daughter."_

_Mollie stared at Gavin with the same blank stare that Casper had given Jack. She was counting on her fingers trying to figure it out. She was frustrated and confused. Gavin took her hands in his, calming her down._

_"Let me explain Mollie. When I was sixteen, we were in Denver. I met this girl, we got serious and she got pregnant. We went back and forth about terminating the pregnancy and we finally decided to keep the baby, you. Jamie kept you with her until one morning Stephen found you on our doorstep in your carseat. She had run off and left you with me. I decided then that I would raise you by myself. With Mom there to help me while I was at school, I did both. I was a good student, good father. Jamie came back once just before we left Denver. She wanted you back and I wouldn't let her have you. You were my daughter. We fought over you for months. Dad finally decided that I should take her to court and prove that I was the better parent for you. I won and Jamie hasn't seen you since you were a year old. I don't even know where she is anymore."_

_"So why am I not with you, if you wanted me so badly?" Mollie asked, trying to understand. _

_"My original plan was to take you with me to college. I was going to go to a local school, major in architecture and raise you myself. Just to see if I could get in I applied to Caltech. When the acceptance letter arrived, I was so excited that you and I danced around our attic apartment of the Denver house for almost an hour. I then made the hardest and best decision I could have. I chose to give you up for adoption so you and I could lead very full and happy lives. Mom had grown so attached to your sweet smile and everything about you that she couldn't bear to have you go to some stranger. So one night just before graduation, Mom, Dad and I sat down and drew up an adoption contract. They would raise you and I was to watch from the sidelines as the big brother. It hurt for awhile, but I got used to it."_

_"Does Amy know that I am your daughter?" Mollie asked. She was taking the news better than anyone would have thought. Somehow deep down she always known. _

_"I told Amy when we first started dating during our junior year of college. She understood why I had done it and supported me. We even talked about after we were married bringing you to live with us. By then you were eight and happy and I didn't want to uproot you more than Pop did with his job. I couldn't take you from Mom either. So you stayed where you were."_

_"Gavin, I understand. You will always have a role in my life, just as you always have. You may be my father but you're not my Dad."_

_"I know Mollie. Does anything really change for us?"_

_Mollie laughed. "No, but you could be a little nicer to Casper. He really likes me."_

Mollie laughed a bit more from the memory of that afternoon. She had more fun saying silly things like her brothers were also her uncles and her nephews were her half-brothers. She then compared it all to a cheesy soap opera storyline. She rolled over on her side and looked at the framed photo on her side table. It was the picture of Casper she had taken at camp. They hadn't had a lot of time to be together since she got back. He was so busy at the lodge he barely had time to eat. When he did finally take a break he would call her and still not eat.

Out of the silence in her room Mollie's Sidekick began to sing. The ringtone she had for Casper was a voice note that he had recorded one night of him saying, "Mollie. Mollie, Mollie, Mollie. It's Casper. Answer your phone or I'm just going to keep on saying your name over and over until you pick up." She smiled and answered her phone.

"Hi Casper," Mollie said. "Finally decided to take a break?"

"More like was ordered away from the lake by my dad. What are you up to?"

"Mom was having a good day so we sat out on the veranda and played canasta for a few hours and then moved on to Scrabble. Hunter, Bryan, J.D, Bastian and Dad are at the fireworks stand loading up for the 17th annual Mollie Hannah Reynolds birthday fireworks spectacular."

"Crapoli! That's today?" Casper teased.

"Since when do you say 'crapoli?"

"Since I started seeing you and quit swearing," Casper laughed. "Happy birthday Mollie."

"Thank you Casper. What did you get me?"

"Who says I got you anything? You're saving me a dance at the ball tonight right?"

"Of course. It'll be a good one too. So you don't clash with me wear your black suit and the silver tie. Mommy Amy bought me a really awesome dress from one of her designer friends. You're going to love it."

"You could wear a burlap sack and you would still be the best looking girl there," Casper said. He looked over to the dock and saw that Matt was having an overload of guests coming at him. "I have to go. Matt's about to get thrown in the lake by a bunch of unhappy guests. I'll see you tonight."

Casper hung up quickly and ran for the docks to save Matt from impending doom. They only had another hour or so before they were released to get dressed for the ball.

Mollie laughed as she floated around her room. Her step-mother/sister-in-law Amy was a small time fashion designer with her own small shop. Amy was very skilled in formal gowns. Most of the gowns that Mollie wore to the school dances were all ones that Amy had made. For her birthday Amy took her to one of her designer friends and they made her the most beautiful gown. It was a strapless floor length gown in a dark green. The back was a lace up with silver ties. Silver embroidery scrolled around the top and bottom on the gown. Sliver organza pleats came out of the sides and back of the dress. It was the most beautiful dress that Mollie had ever owned.

A knock came at her door and Katherine, stuck her head inside. "Do you want me to curl your hair and help you lace your dress?" she asked.

"That would be nice Mom," Mollie replied.

There had been something weighing heavily on Katherine's mind now that Mollie knew the truth. She was afraid that Mollie would want to leave Hidden Rocks and go back to New York with Gavin and Amy. Mollie and Katherine were so close that Mollie knew just by the look in her mother's eyes that something was very wrong.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Mollie asked.

"Are you happy here in Hidden Rocks?" Katherine asked.

"I love it here Mom," Mollie answered. "Everything I know and love is here. Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried that you won't want to stay here now that you know about Gavin."

Mollie turned around to face her mother. "You and Daddy are my whole world. You are my mommy. Not this Jamie or even Amy. You. You were the mommy who held me when I would scrape my knee chasing after the boys. No one even compares to you. I love you." Mollie hugged her mother and held her tight. "I love you, Mommy."

* * *

The Lang Lodge was a bustle of activity. Landon and Amy greeted their guests at the door of the dining room. They knew everyone by name and greeted them warmly. The mayor Franklin Thompson and his family arrived and were led to their VIP table. The Thompsons were the oldest and most respected families in Hidden Valley. Franklin's great-great-great grandfather was part of the founders of Hidden Rocks. Jarvis Thompson was the one who came up with building the town around the lake and is credited and cursed for the even/odd sides of town. The Thompson clan liked to joke that Pop-Pop Thompson would have found Highway 16 running through the odd side of town very funny.

Also sitting at the Thompson's VIP table were Edward and Kimberly Montgomery, Matt's parents. The Montgomeries had their names on more buildings in Hidden Rocks than the Thompsons'. Edward was in real estate and land development and his wife Kimberly was a famous photographer. The Montgomery house in Hidden Rocks was wallpapered with shots of Kimberly and Edward with various famous people. Kimberly's closet is full of clothes and gowns given to her by the celebrities she's worked with. The deep purple gown she wore to the ball was designed just for her by _Project Runway _designer Christian Siriano.

Once all the guests had arrived in the dining room, Landon and Amy Lang made their annual welcome speech to their friends, neighbors and lodge guests. Landon was the first to speak.

"Mayor Thompson, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, honored guests, friends and neighbors, welcome to the eighteenth annual Lang Ski and Hunter's Lodge Independance Ball. On behalf of my family; my wife Amy, our children; Oliver, Greta, Casper and Kent, enjoy your meal, the music, dance and fireworks to come."

Amy took the microphone from her husband and continued the thank yous."All this tonight could have been possible without the tireless efforts of the lodge summer staff, generous donations from the local businesses and all the support from our friends and neighbors. Earlier this evening, before everyone arrived my son Casper came to me with an idea that I thought would be most rewarding for everyone here. To explain it better, Casper Lang."

Casper joined his parents by the balcony. The doors were closed and the curtains drawn. Many of Casper's friends were quite puzzled by what was going on. Mollie most of all because all of her brother's had vanished just after the family arrived at the lodge.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Casper began. "Just this afternoon I had a crazy idea for a fundraiser for the Wyoming chapter of the _Make-A-Wish Foundation_. Tonight we are going to have an auction, not of goods but of services offered by the young men of Hidden Rocks. Get your checkbooks ready because here is our first young man." Casper flipped the stack of notecards in his hands and nodded to his parents. Landon and Amy opened the doors to the balcony and out stepped Matt. "Our first young man up for bid is Matt Montgomery. Matt is currently the Student Council President of Hidden Rocks High School. He has a four point zero grade point average and is an avid sailor. Matt is offering one week of sailing lessons here at the lodge. Starting bid is twenty-five dollars."

Thus began the first annual _Make-A-Wish Foundation_ Willing and Able Auction. Matt was bought by Greg Luzon's dad for 250 dollars. Marc was bought by Dr. Constable to repaint her office building. The Reynolds boys were bought as a unit by the town recreation committee to run the summer little league teams which were still without a coach. The football team, including Marc and Sebastian were bought by the ladies group at Mollie's church to help with delivering meals to the elderly in town and for the basement refinishing. The auction raised 2,675 dollars for the foundation.

Dinner was served and soon people were moving from their tables to mingle with the other guests. Emma managed to pull Mollie away from her family for a girls only dessert with Jo and Becca. Halle still hadn't made an appearance at the ball. Jesse was starting to get was driving the rest of the family crazy at dinner by always looking over his shoulder to the door.

"What are you looking for mate?" his father asked.

"Noting," Jesse answered.

"Nothing," Jesse answered.

Just as Jesse turned back he saw a flash of the door opening and his sister and her husband walk in. Halle was wearing the same green dress she wore to Winter Formal. Jesse recognized his other suit on Ty. The double doors that led from the dining room to the ballroom was opened and the music began. People were pairing off and moving fluidly to the dance floor. Halle and Ty mixed in with the crowd without Frank and Anita ever seeing them. Jesse moved through the crowd to get to his twin. He caught Halle by the elbow and pulled her to a corner.

"Ow! Jesse! Let go!" Halle whined. "What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" She smacked her brother once on the shoulder.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you that I overreacted this morning. I am very happy for you Halle. I will stand by you when you tell the parents," Jesse said, quickly.

"Thank you Jesse," Halle said, hugging her brother. She saw Emma staring intently at them. "There's someone behind you who is needing your attention."

Jesse released his sister and turned to look at his girlfriend. He had really screwed up that morning. He was cruel and Emma didn't deserve it. He walked over to her. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Emma nodded, taking his offered hand. Jesse pulled her close as the song _Somebody to Love_ by Queen played. Their friends danced around them, laughing and having fun. Jesse had something he wanted to say and was trying very hard to find the right way to say it. He swallowed, took a deep breath and just started talking.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Jesse asked.

"I haven't been avoiding you Jesse," Emma answered, quickly. "We've both been so busy and preoccupied lately that it's just hard to hang out. Maybe once things calm down and they catch Jeffery everything will be all right."

"Or if you quit sneaking out to meet up with Cohen Atwood out at the turnout," Jesse snapped.

Emma stopped and looked at Jesse as if he had slapped her. "Who told you that?"

"Wrong answer, Emma. I can deal with a lot of things but I won't be strung along while you shag around with someone else. I thought you were better than that."

"Is that what you think I am doing Jesse? Shagging with Cohen up at the turnout? You can go to hell." She started to walk away from Jesse, but he caught her by the arm and pulled her back to him. "Let go of me Jesse."

"You don't get to be the one to walk away. I hope you and Cohen have a wonderful senior year together. I hope it's everything you dreamt it to be. Goodbye Emma. By the way, Halle got married."

Without another look Jesse turned and walked away from the longest relationship he had ever had. If there was one thing that Jesse would not be, he would not be the fool. As far as he was concerned Emma could just vanish from his life and he wouldn't care. He was stired of being her lap dog anyway. He was free and he was happy, giddy even.

* * *

Casper had been trying to steal his girlfriend away from her family all night. He had her birthday present in his jacket pocket ready to give to her. Every time he tried to get to her another of her friends or memebers of her church would snag her away. Casper had planned the whole moment from the song to what he was going to say. The only problem he was having now was executing the plan. He sighed a bit of frustration and wandered up to the DJ stand. He took the microphone and signaled the DJ to turn the music down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" he said. "It is a very special girl's seventeenth birthday today. Will everyone join me in singing _Happy Birthday_ to Miss Mollie Hannah Reynolds?"

Mollie had never been more mortified in her life. Casper spotted her and waved for her to come to the middle of the dance floor with him. Everyone at the ball sang _Happy Birthday _to her. Casper then gave the DJ a thumbs up and he played the song that Casper had pciked out for them to. The opening bars of _At the Beginning_ started to play and Mollie smiled brightly.

"I love this song," Mollie said, smiling.

"I know you do, Mollie," Casper whispered into her ear. His hand dipped into his pocket and her pulled out the bracelet her bought for her. "Happy birthday."

He dropped it into her hand and closed her hand around it. Mollie opened her hand and looked at the very beautiful and very expensive bracelet. She gasped as she looked it over. "Holy Crapoli! Casper this is beautiful! Thank you!"

Mollie threw her arms around Casper hugging him tightly. He pulled away first and gave her a soft kiss. For once it wasn't Casper wanting more. Mollie pressed against him kissing him with more passion. Not wanting to push his luck with Jack, Casper pulled away first. Mollie looked down, almost like she had done something wrong.

"Mollie? Mollie, look at me," Casper whispered in her ear. "Your dad is watching."

Mollie blushed and giggled. She took Casper's hand and they walked over to her parents. Casper shook hands with Jack, thanking him for coming and for purchasing a few of the other football team members in the aucition. Mollie showed her mother the bracelet. Katherine gave Casper a thumbs up and a smile.

"Casper, you are welcome to join us for the 17th Annual Mollie Hannah Reynolds Birthday Fireworks Spectacular," Jack said. "We shoot ours off about two hours after the fireworks here."

"I was planning on it," Casper replied.

"Good becasue we need someone else there who can call the paramedics," Mollie teased.

"So Gavin almost burnt down the Denver house down once," Jack said. "And now every year we must be reminded of it."

* * *

Halle finally found a moment to go up to her mother with Ty. Just after Casper's happy birthday moment, Halle and Ty went over to her parents. Frank and Anita were chatting with Edward and Kimberly. Halle waited until her parents were done talking to introduce Ty to them.

"Mum, Dad?" Halle said, getting their attention. "There's someone I need you to meet."

"Halle, it's nice to have you home," Anita said, coldly. "Who is this?"

"Mum, Dad, this is my husband Tyler. Tyler, these are my parents Frank and Anita Valmont."

"YOUR WHAT!?" Anita shouted. "Hallelujah Renee Valmont, tell me you are joking this instant!"

"Morris. My last name is Morris now Mother," Halle said, keeping her cool. "And no, I am not joking. Ty and I got married three days ago in Las Vegas."

"Oh, of all the cruel and heartless things you have done Halle Valmont, this is the worst! How can you have married a boy you hardly know?" Anita yelled. Frank stood next to his wife saying nothing as loudly as a person could.

"Mother I am eighteen years old and don't need your permission to get married if I so choose to. I merely wanted your blessing."

"You won't get it," Anita said. "Well, good evening."

Anita turned from Halle and strode away. Frank stood next to his daughter trying to figure out the best thing to say. "Welcome to our family son." He went after his wife to calm her down.

"And I thought Jesse took it bad," Ty sighed. "She's going to hate me for life, isn't she?"

"For at least the first ten years or so," Halle joked. "Come on. The first fireworks are starting very soon."

"You have more than one firework show in town?" Ty askd, confused.

"One for the fourth and one for my best friend Mollie's birthday," Halle explained. "Last year they almost sunk Emma's dock with a artillery shell."

"So I'm taking my life into my own hands if I come to this event?"

"Yeah. Mollie hands out helmets, well actually pots, to wear as protection. I think this year, now that her dad is home I think things will be a little safer than normal."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Ty said.

"Wasn't meant to. Come on, I want you to meet Jo and Becca!"

Halle drug Ty all around the ballroom having way more fun introducing Ty as her husband to her friends. Jo and Becca were giddy for her. Marc and Matt just gave Ty the guy nod. They would christen TY as one of guys on a later date. They'd have to plan with Casper, Jesse and Sebastian on the proper way to screw with Ty.

* * *

Mollie sat out on the balcony of her house watching the water on the lake. She spun the bracelet on her wrist. Her family had left the lodge just after the fireworks had ended. Jack and Katherine had gone home just before they started. Katherine started not feeling well and wanted to rest before they celebrated Mollie's birthday. Mollie didn't want to admit but she knew her mother was getting worse every day.

Mollie's gaze moved from staring across the lake to the precious stone bracelet on her wrist. Pearls, opals and pink sapphires. Casper knew her so well. She watched as he and her brothers set up for her birthday fireworks. It had been a strange last few hours. She hadn't seen Jesse since the auction. Emma had vanished just after the dancing had started. Rumors floated about that Emma and Jesse had broken up. Mollie couldn't be sure because she hadn't seen her best friend in hours.

Before the ball, Mollie had filled dozens of water balloons and left them on the balcony. She knelt down and picked up one rather fat one. "Fire one!" she whispered.

_SPLAT!_ The fat, red water balloon landed on Hunter's head. Mollie laughed as he looked around trying to figure out where it had come from. Mollie dropped two more and they one just missed hitting Casper and the other bounced on the grass and exploded all over JD's shoes. Her laugh was just loud enough to get her caught.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean we won't get you back, baby sister!" JD shouted.

"You can't touch me! I have two daddies that will kick your butts!" Mollie shouted back.

JD had no argument for that one. He just stuck his tounge out at his sister and went back to setting up the rest of the fireworks. All of Mollie's friends were invited to join in the festivites and Mollie never turned anyone away. Her friends from school and church were starting to arrive. Many of them had come directly from the lodge and were still in their formal wear. Becca, Jo, Matt and Marc made quite a scene when they arrived. Becca and Jo were piggy-backing on their respective boyfriends holding flaming sparklers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOLLIE!" Becca and Jo shouted.

The two girls hopped off their boyfriends and ran to their friend. Mollie hugged them both and led them to the veranda and to the sodas. Matt and Marc joined the other boys at the fireworks. Becca was bursting to tell Mollie the good news.

"I know Halle will want to tell you herself but I can't keep it in anymore," Becca said quickly. "Halle and Ty got married in Vegas!"

"Holy Crapoli!" Mollie gasped. "I didn't think Halle had it in her to do something like that. Are they coming?"

"They left just after we did," Jo answered. Jo caught sight of Mollie's bracelet. "Wow! Did Casper get you that for your birthday?"

"He's such a good boy," Mollie said, looking over at him. "He's been so sweet. There's so much he's given up to be with me and I haven't done anything for him."

"Mollie stop," Jo said, sharply. "I have never seen a guy bend over backwards for a girl the way I see Casper doing for you. With all the crap that Maddie put him through being told up front what is and isn't allowed is good for him. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Jo. Have you seen Emma anywhere? I haven't seen her since dessert."

"I don't think she's coming. She and Jesse got into a major fight at the ball. If he shows then Emma won't. The opposite for Jesse," Jo said. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you."

"It's fine. Emma's been acting strange anyway," Mollie said. "I hope she comes. I miss talking to her."

Suddenly a loud honking sound could be heard coming from the dock. "Friends and family, neighbors and the twelve cops patrolling the neighborhood," Sebastian said through a megaphone. "Welcome to the 17th annual Mollie Hannah Reynolds Birthday Fireworks Spectacular!" He hit the echo button on the megaphone to make the last part of spectacular echo a few times. "We will begin the festivites with the telling of funny Mollie stories. First up is my brother John Daniel."

Casper had moved to stand next to his girlfriend. He slipped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

"This story begins when Mollie was about four. We had just moved to San Francisco. Bryan, Hunter and I were playing hide and seek with the other kids in the neighborhood. Sebastain was four and a half and was playing too. We were at the age when we didn't want our baby sister tagging along with her baby dolls and tea sets. So we tried to ditch her. Mollie wasn't having any of that. She does what any normal youngest child does...She tattles. Mom comes out and orders in her silent yet very scary way that we let Mollie play with us."

"Which they did for about two seconds," Mollie whispered.

"So I take Mollie up to her room and help her hide in her toy chest. Then we all took off leaving her there. When Mom didn't see any of us for awhile she got suspcious and came looking around the house. She saw Mollie peeking out of her toy chest calling for one of us. And that is the story of 'Mollie in a Box'."

Everyone clapped and Hunter spoke next. He told everyone about the time Mollie decided that she was going to run away and join the circus. She was seven at the time. She packed up her little suitcase and walked away from their house in Seattle. Mollie laughed as her brothers roasted her. She looked around and saw all of her friends standing around. Standing to the very back of the crowd Mollie could make out who she thought to be Emma. She removed herself from Casper's grasp and wandered back to where she was standing. Mollie had never seen Emma look as dishevled and hurting as she did in that very moment.

"Emma? Are you ok?" Mollie asked her best friend.

"I did something really stupid today, Mollie," Emma said, tears brimming in her eyes. "I cheated on Jesse. He found out and broke up with me."

"Oh Emma!" Mollie gasped. "What happened?"

Emma began to explain about everything in her life was spinning out of control and how she had met Cohen up at the turnout. She told Mollie about the things that she and Cohen talked about.

"I slept with him Mollie and Jesse found out! What am I going to do?" Emma sobbed. "I love Jesse. I always have."

Mollie held her best friend in a tight embrace. Mollie had no words to say to Emma. She wanted to call her all sorts of names that Emma herself had used against Maddie after Winter Formal. She wanted Emma to see the real wrong in what she had done not just the regrets. Mollie was very quiet as she held her broken hearted best friend. She finally came to the choice she knew everyone was going to have to make. Team Jesse or Team Emma.

"Em, you're my friend and Jesseis my friend. I can't choose between you. This is something you're going to have to figure out on your own. I can't help you," Mollie said, her own heart breaking as she made her choice. "I'm sorry."

Mollie turned to leave her best friend and rejoin the others for the rest of her party. Emma, feeling the most alone she had ever felt cracked into heart wrenching sobs and took off running for the safety and solitude of her own home. She slammed the front door and threw herself up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sobbed into her pillows as the fireworks and cheers sounded outside. She lifted her head once and came face to face with the photo of her and Jesse at camp. Releasing a scream from deep inside she threw the frame against the wall. Gathering herself Emma found a large box in the garage ans started filling it with pictures, letters, gifts; anything of Jesse's. By the time she was done there was barely anything in her room. Staring at her bare walls only made her more miserable than she already was. She had no one to blame this time but herself.


	12. Atonement

**A/N: Wow chapter 11 was long. The reason for the length was to get as much story out as I could because everything is about to change. There's going to be a lot more Matt and Becca fluff in this chapter and more in depth look at the Cohen/Emma/Jesse triangle. Here we go...**

Chapter 12: Atonement

Mollie was never one to read the obituaries during her morning paper reading. She usually read the main section, glanced over sports, read the local stuff, the comics and the Dear Abby stuff. Her eyes glanced over the obituaries and she saw a name that stood out to her. Dr. Eric Kingsly, Maddie's father. She gasped and dropped the paper in her breakfast. Katherine looked over at her daughter, confused as to what would have made Mollie react like that.

"Dr. Kingsly died on the fourth," Mollie said. "I have to go see Maddie."

"Have JD drive you," Katherine said. "Tell Maddie I am very saddened by her loss."

"I will Mom," Mollie said.

Mollie ran up the stairs to grab her bag and make a quick card for Maddie. It's not that Mollie didn't want to drive she never had the opportunity to actually learn. With so many people going in different directions it was hard to find time to teach the youngest Reynolds child the ins and outs of driving. In reality Mollie didn't need to learn to drive because everyone took her everywhere anyway. Mollie dug through the many plastic boxes of the pictures she had taken and found the perfect one to be the front of her card. It was the sunrise over the mountains with the snow glistening. It was calming and beautiful all at once.

She went over to her desk and put together a quick scrapbook card together. Mollie wrote a short note to Maddie, letting her know that she would always be there if Maddie needed someone to talk to. After finishing her card Mollie wandered down the hall to the room that JD and Bryan shared. Bryan and Hunter had gone camping with a few of their friends from school and Sebastian had started football camp. She found her remaining brother sitting in front of his laptop. If you didn't know any better you would think that he was talking to himself. Until you head the voice of a girl coming from his computer.

"How was Mollie's birthday?" the voice asked.

"No one had to make a late night trip to the ER, Kennedy," JD replied.

"Hi Kennedy! Adopt any orphans yet?" Mollie called from the door.

"Hi Mollie! Not yet! Happy late birthday!" Kennedy replied.

"Thanks!"

JD and his girlfriend Kennedy Richmond both attened Johns Hopkins for medical school. Kennedy spent her summer working in Darfur while JD came home and worked at the local hospital.

"When you're done, JD could you give me a ride?" Mollie asked.

"How about I just teach you how to drive?" JD teased.

"I'd like that," Mollie smiled. "This is a little important."

"If Casper wants to see you he can bring his big butt down here himself."

"Maddie's dad died. I want to go see her."

JD nodded. "I'll be a minute."

"Thank you JD," Mollie said. "I'll be downstairs."

Mollie waited for her brother in the living room. She knew how important it was to her brother that he get his time with Kennedy while she was away. He had asked her to marry him just before they had parted for the summer. She had said yes but they were going to wait until the following spring. Slowly Mollie was gaining sisters.

Mollie felt very strange standing on the front porch of the Kingsly's house. Mollie hadn't spoken to Maddie since school got out. She knew that this just might be the strangest thing she had ever done. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Maddie came to the door wearing flannel jammie pants and a tank top. Her face was undone and her hair a mess, not the Maddie that would normally accept visitors.

"Mollie?" Maddie questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I read about your dad in the paper and I wanted to see if you were ok," Mollie explained. "Are you okay?"

Maddie's lower lip began to quiver and tears formed in her eyes. She moved away from the door, walked over to the couch, sat down and hugged a pillow to her chest. "I can't believe he's gone. He was there for three years and I only went to see him three times. What kind of daughter am I?"

"Maddie, I'm not here to judge. I am here to listen and to be a friend. I'm not going to be harsh or confrontational, Maddie. Not to judge you or be mean. I'm just here to listen."

"Frankie and I went to Denver. It took me a week just to go to the rehab where he was at. Finally on the fourth we went inside. We were coming home and I got the call that he had died. I cried for an hour on the side of the road. Frankie was so sweet, he just held me and let me cry."

"Casper's really good at that too," Mollie said. "I'm not sorry for the way things happened with the three of us but I am glad that you are happy."

Maddie looked over at the girl she once planned to destroy for luring Casper away from herself. Mollie had come all on her own to console Maddie in the loss of her father. Mollie was there at her house when none of her other so called "friends" had bothered to show up. That fact alone, meant something to Maddie.

"Why did you come over?" Maddie asked.

"Because you're my friend. Because I wanted to. Because deep down you know you wanted me to," Mollie said, fingering the elegant pillow by her side. "You know, I have only ever wanted us to get along. I have never understood why you've hated me so much."

"Honestly?" Maddie started. "I was jealous of you. You have this huge family that looks out for each other, a mom that should be honored as a saint and real true friends who would drop anything they were doing to come help you. You're practically perfect in everyway."

"Maddie I am far from perfect. My life really hasn't been that easy," Mollie said, trying not to laugh.

"So you've moved around a lot, that's not that hard."

"It's not that Maddie. You know my older brother Gavin?"

"Yeah. The one you go spend the first few weeks of the summer with in New York. What about him?"

"You're the second person outside my family who is privy to this information. Gavin is not my brother. He's my real father. He had this girlfriend in high school and long story short she took off and left me with Gavin. He was prepared to be a full time dad until he's dream for Cal Tech came true. He and the parents talked about it and they came to an agreement that I would be raised by them with Gavin taking on the older brother role."

Maddie scrunched up her face trying to compute what Mollie was telling her. "That's very _Days of Our Lives_. So what happens now? Are you going to move to New York with Gavin?"

"No," Mollie answered. "Everything and everyone that I love is right here."

"My dad's service is this afternoon," Maddie said. "Would you come with me?"

"Of course Maddie," Mollie replied. "I'll stay as long as you need me to."

Suddenly Casper's voice came from Mollie's purse. "Mollie. Mollie, Mollie, Mollie. It's Casper. Answer your phone or I'm just going to keep saying your name over and over until you pick up." Mollie groaned and silenced her phone.

"You can answer. I don't mind," Maddie said.

"He can leave a message," Mollie retorted. "You need me more."

The two girls shared a hug. "What's the best memory you have of your dad?"

* * *

Emma had waited long enough. She needed to talk to Jesse, straighten things out with him. If she could get the chance to talk to him and it wasn't a spur of the moment situation everything would be all right. SHe finally got up her nerve to drive around to the even side of town and pulled up in front of Jesse's house. She went up to the house and rang the bell. Joanna answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" Joanna snapped.

"Is Jesse home?" Emma asked, trying to remain polite.

"No. He went fishing with his friends and Tyler."

"Oh. Do you know where they went?"

"Yes. But am I going to tell you? No."

Emma bit her tounge, trying to remain in control. "Well when he gets home can you tell him I came by?"

"It won't do you any good. Jesse wants nothing to do with you."

"Did he say that or is that just your opinion Joanna?"

Joanna scoffed. "I'm glad he finally dumped you. Maybe now he'll be happy. Please leave." Joanna shut the door in Emma's face. Emma bit her thounge to keep herself from saying anything else she might regret later. Emma started to figure out where Jesse and the boys could possibly be fishing. She would drive around the lake again and then up to the lodge. She was going to talk to Jesse, make things right.

* * *

Casper, Jesse, Marc, Matt, and Sebastian had gotten up early that morning to take Ty out for a fishing trip with the boys. They told their girlfriend and Ty's wife that they just wanted to get to know Ty better. Screw with him was more of the unspoken plan. It was customary for the boys to give the new guy a hard time.

Marc, Matt and Casper had lived in Hidden Rocks their whole lives and had been in the same classes since kindergarten. When Sebastian moved in down the street from Matt and Marc they took it upon themselves to welcome him to the neighborhood. Matt had talked Sebastian into cliff diving with them. He and Marc stood on the top of the cliff overlooking Rockview Lake. Like most guys Matt made sure Sebastian was the only one to make the jump. After that jump, Marc and Sebastian were each other's best friend. The pair made the summer league football and went on to play on the middle school team.

Then Jesse moved to town. He and Matt struck up a buddyship and Jesse's christening wasn't as painful. At least that was the original plan. They had talked him into water skiing but forgot to mention that he would be doing it barefoot. And that's how Jesse spent the first few weeks of his move to America in a full leg cast.

Now that Ty had married Jesse's twin sister the five boys plotted for days how they were going to properly christen Ty into their little "boys only" club. Then they came up with a wonderfully, perfectly, absolutely awful idea. Local legend stated that the ghosts of Jeffery Blythe's victims walked the mountainside every night calling his name. The plan was to take him camping jut beyond the lodge and freak him out with a tape of someone calling for Jeffery while he was trying to sleep. And the best part of this was that they could blame it on his own head getting filled with the local legends.

"So where exactly are we going?" Ty asked the guys.

"Just a camping spot Casper found awhile back," Matt replied. "A fish filled creek runs right through it. It's the perfect spot for all of us to hang out."

"Why do I get the feeling this is not going to be a normal camping trip?" Ty questioned.

"Probably because you've seen _House of Wax_ one too many times," Casper snarked. "I saw it too, just to watch Paris take a steel ploe through the head."

"It's just going to be camping, fishing and as far as I know there are no haunted wax houses or roadkill pits anywhere in this area," Marc replied. "I think."

"Ty do you really think I would mess with the guy who just married my sister?" Jesse asked.

"Judging on your reaction when we got married, yes. I do think this is all a ruse to mess with me."

"Man, you're my brother," Jesse said. "We're just going camping. Nothing is going to happen."

The guys were quiet. Casper flipped on his phone, checking his bars. He was trying to call Mollie, whithout looking like the stooge of the group. He was scrolling around on his Blackberry, trying to act like he was playing solitare. He and Sebastian were in the back of Matt's Excursion.

"Cas, this is a 'no girls allowed' camping trip," Sebastian said loudly. "Don't you go giving away our location."

"Who's calling a girl?" Matt questioned.

"I am calling my girlfriend to let her know that I will be out of touch for a few days," Casper explained. "No names, no locations or any other incriminating evidence." Casper got to Mollie's name on his call list and hit send. It rang through to Mollie's voice mail.

"_Hey you've reached Mollie. I'm a little busy at the moment. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I'm not so busy. God Bless! Beeep!_"

"Hey Molls. It's Casper. Just calling to let you know I've gone camping with the guys. I'll call you when we get back. I love you," Casper said quickly so the others in the truck wouldn't start razzing him.

"We love you too Mollie!" the guys shouted just before Casper hung up.

* * *

Emma had spent most of her day driving all over town looking for Jesse. They weren't at their normal fishing spot in town and they weren't at the lodge. Emma had a feeling they had gone up to the Platte River and wouldn't be back for a few days. Matt's idea of camping is going as far as he can in his Excursion while towing ATV's, then packing everything they brought with them onto the ATV's and going even further into the mountains. If they weren't back in four days, the parents would call the sherrif and the search and rescue team. In the history of the boys' camping trips the sherrif only had to be called once.

To say the least Emma was frustrated. She wanted to talk to Jesse and the fates were against her. Emma called Jo and Becca to see if they kbew where their other halves had vanished to. They both had no idea where they had gone. Emma even called Halle who didn't even know her husband had been kidnapped.

"Sorry Emma," Halle said. "Jesse and Ty left before I even woke up. I have no idea where they went."

"Thanks anyway Halle," Emma sighed. "I'll call you later."

Emma hung up her phone and paused at the red light on Main St Odd. She wracked her brain, trying to remember all the places Matt had gone camping over the years. After the light turned Emma turned onto Third Street heading towards her house. Passing Mollie's house it dawned on her. If any of the guys would break the rules it would be Casper to Mollie. Flipping open her phone Emma punched in Mollie's speed dial code. The line rang four times before going to Mollie's voice mail.

"_Hey you've reached Mollie. I'm a little busy at the moment. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I'm not so busy. God Bless! Beeep!_"

"Hey Molls. Did Casper happen to say where he and the guys were going camping? I was wanting to talk to Jesse. Call me back when you get a chance," Emma said. She pulled into the garage of the house and got out of her car. Nothing seemed right when she went in the house. The dozen and a half police officers and FBI agents were gone. Emma figured they were out on a patrol or getting lunch. It was late in the afternoon. Her grandparents had taken the weekend to relax and get away. They had gone to Denver, leaving Emma in the very capable hands of the law protecting the house. Emma enjoyed having the house to herself. She planned to veg out in front of the TV for a few hours before trying to call Jesse again.

* * *

The fire was roaring and the fish were frying. The boys had a rather successful day of fishing. Matt was the only one to get shoved into the Platte River. Matt is the goofball of the group. Jesse is the calm, serious one; Marc and Sebastian were the brawn; Casper the brains and Matt the one who would flub everything up and make sure to get them all in trouble. All day they were trying to figure out just what Ty's role would be in their little band. He wasn't big and beefy like Marc and Sebastian. He was a skinny kid who played one too many video games. He was witty and sarcastic and really smart. He may just replace Casper as their brains.

"We're all curious but none of them have the balls to ask," Matt began. "Ty, man, why did you get married at 18?"

"It was impulsive, romantic and I love Halle," Ty said. "I loved her from the moment I first met her."

"Well now that we got that taken care of, let the freaky campfire stories begin!" Marc announced. "Who tells the Hidden Rocks Killer story the best?"

"Can we not do this one tonight guys?" Jesse asked. "I did just break up with his daughter."

"Wait what?" Ty asked. "New guy confused."

"Great now we have to tell it," Jesse sighed. "Matt you tell it. You do it best."

"Once about ten years ago a man lived in town. He was nice, charming and really normal. But he had a dark, scary, horrible secret. For the past five years or so young women were going missing. And in a small town such as Hidden Rocks it was getting scary. They say that all the woods of Wyoming are littered with the women he killed."

"And what does this killer have to do with your ex, Jesse?" Ty asked.

"I'm getting to that. For the longest time the cops couldn't catch this guy. Finally they called in the FBI and they noticed a pattern. All of his victims names started with an 'A'. And based on the locations of where the bodies were found they figured it had to be a local guy. They started looking at almost every man over the age of 30. Soon everyone in town was a suspect except the one that always seemed to be away," Matt continued. "So anyway it turns out that it was Jeffery Blythe was the one. They only caught him because he screwed up and killed his wife Anna Ross."

"Emma's mom?" Ty questioned.

"Yeah. Emma saw him do it and called the cops," Marc said. "It was Emma's tesitmony that put Jeffery Blythe away for the rest of his life."

"Wasn't there a fire or something that he escaped from?"

"They say that he is on the hunt again and really after Emma," Marc said.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Jesse said.

"Sure Jess. So Ty, where are you and Halle going to live? You guys going to stay here in Hidden Rocks or go back to your family in Greeley?" Casper asked.

"Both Halle and I want to stay here. My mom is cool with whatever we decide to do," Ty answered. "Halle had been talking about moving out of her house anyway by the end of the summer."

Jesse looked over at his new brother in law in shock. Halle wanted to leave? Why hadn't she told him? "Halle wants to leave?" his voice sounding shocked.

"I'm sorry Jesse," Ty said, when he realized what he had said. "I thought Halle had already told you. I'll let her tell you the main reasons."

Jesse nodded. There was a lull in the boys' conversation before Marc spoke up again. "Do you have any places picked out yet?"

"Halle found a few places in town that we can afford. We're planning on going to Greeley for a few weeks to pack up my stuff and come back here," Ty explained.

"I can't imagine moving away from all my friends and family for a girl," Matt said.

Marc and Jesse started laughing. Matt looked over at his friends with a glare. Soon Casper and Sebastian joined in the laughing.

"Please," Marc laughed. "If Becca was to move back to Dallas, you would be right behind her."

"And you wouldn't follow Jo back to Europe?" Sebastian snarked at Marc.

"Let's not forget Casper and Mollie," Jesse teased. "Face it. All of us at the moment would follow our girlfriends to the ends of the earth and back. Except me. Emma can go where ever she wants and do whatever she wants. It matters little to me."

* * *

Maddie and Mollie arrived back at the Kingsly house after Dr. Kingsly's memorial service. Maddie was very happy to have Mollie there with her. Odette or Leah would have been bored and would have made sinde comments about the people who had come. Mollie sat to the left of Maddie and Frankie sat on her right. Frankie may have been the one to comfort Maddie when Dr, Kingsly died but it was Mollie who was the one to offer words of comfort as he was laid in the ground.

Back at the house; Maddie, Mollie and Frankie were sitting around the kitchen table not saying much of anything. Mollie couldn't take the quiet anymore and was fiddling around in the kitchen. She was opening drawers and taking things out of the fridge.

"Mollie what are you doing?" Maddie asked. "You don't have to make anything."

"I know. But I want to. You know this is something my mother has always said. The funeral is for mourning, but when you come home, celebrate." Frankie looked at the short redhead strangely. Mollie continued, explaining. "We need to celebrate the fact that Dr. Kingsly is no longer in pain. He's gone home, in a sense. When my aunt died, Dad played all her favorite songs as loud as we could and he danced around the room with Mom. Then we watched all her favorite movies. Dad said that Aunt Marie didn't want us to be sad that she was gone. She would want us to be going on with life. So Maddie, what was your dad's favorite song?"

"AC/DC's Back in Black and anything by Sinatra," Maddie answered.

"Come on Maddie. You're going to smile, you're going to laugh. Neither of which I have ever seen you truly do."

Mollie wound her way through the Kingsly house into their large family/TV room. She scanned the CD collection and grabbed the first two Sinatra CDs she could see. Slipping them both into the player hitting the shuffle button and cranking the volume knob, the sounds of Jerry Lewis and Frank singing a cover of _Guys and Dolls. _Mollie began singing at the top of her lungs.

"When you see a guy reach for stars in the sky, you can bet that he's doing it for some doll," Mollie sang. She waved over at Maddie and Frankie. For the rest of the evening Mollie, Frankie and Maddie danced and laughed, celebrating the life of Dr. Eric Kingsly.

* * *

The quiet of the house was starting to play on Emma's nerves. Ever so often she would hear tapping coming from any number of the windows. She paused her movie for five minutes just to listen and try and figure out where the sounds was coming from. She got up and wandered around the house checking each of the rooms. With nothing out of the ordinary, Emma went back down to the den. She swore she saw someone run in past the front window. Figuring it had to be one of the many cops patrolling the area she waved it off.

Emma sat back down on the couch in the den and flipped back on her movie. She was watching _King Kong_ and had just got to the part when Ann saw Kong for the first time when the power in her house went out.

"Great," Emma muttered. She got up and opened the curtains to let some light in while she searched the den for the dozens of flashlights her grandfather kept around. She found one and went down to the basement to check the breaker box. The basement of Emma's house by far had to be the creepiest place in the entire house. Her grandmother was a pack rat keeping everything that didn't have a real home within the house in the basement. Boxes, bags and other containers of junk littered the floor. There was a path carved to the breaker box and that was about it.

Emma opened the breaker and flipped the switch twice hoping it would turn back on. Realizing that wasn't the problem she slammed the door in frustration and turned to go back upstairs. As she turned around she came face to face with the one person that scared her more than anything else.

"Hello Emily," Jeffery Blythe said. "Daddy's home."

Gathering her strength Emma kicked her father hard in the tenders and ran for the stairs. She knocked over a few dozen boxes on her way in hopes of trapping him in the basement. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Breathing hard, Emma toppled a bookcase in front of the door. Fear was filling her mind and body. She tried to think of the next thing to do. She could hear him muttering and yelling for her from the basement. Emma ran for the phone and picked it up only to find that the lines had been cut. She was trapped. Shaking the fear from her, she ran for the upper levels of the house. She locked herself in her room and hid under her bed.

* * *

Casper wasn't the only one to break the "no girls allowed" rule for the camping trip. He snuck off to the highest point he could find and punched in Becca's number. He hadn't talked to her in a few days and it was starting to bother him. There was a time in his and Becca's relationship where they went longer than twenty minutes without talking. Seeing how he just got Becca back he was determined not to lose her ever again. Matt was the one guy in his group of friends who knew who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

"Hello?" Becca's soft, but lispy voice answered.

"Hey Becs," Matt said. "How are you?"

"It's been a busy day here at the lodge. Landon and Amy asked Jo and I when you boys were coming back. They don't like having most of their outdoor staff up and disappear on them," Becca teased. "Where are you?"

"Baby, you know I can't tell you that," Matt said. "I'm already breaking da rules for calling you."

"Shouldn't someone know where you guys are in case something happens?" Becca questioned.

"Fine. We're camping on the Platte River in Shoshone. We'll be back by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you for telling me, Matt. Just so you know Emma's been bugging everyone trying to find Jesse. Apparently she really wants him back."

"From hanging out with him all day the feeling isn't mutual. If you could see him Becs, Jesse's happier than he's been in months. Enough Jessem drama. What do you want to do when I get back?"

"Well I was checking online this afternoon and I saw that _Wicked _is coming to Denver next weekend. We could go see that. Make a romantic weekend of it," Becca suggested.

"I'll see what I can do," Matt said. "Would your parents let us go to Denver for the weekend?"

"Yes. Mama already knows that you would never do anything to dishonor me," Becca laughed. Pausing for a moment, then Becca continued. "I love you, Matt. I really do."

"I love you too, Becca. With all my heart," Matt replied.

"Hey yo, Matt!" Casper shouted. "Where's the traveling poker set?"

"Ok, Becs, I got to go before I get caught. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Matt!" Casper yelled again. "You're not calling Becca are you?"

Matt quickly snapped his phone shut and came out from behind the rocks he was hiding behind. "I was checking dad's stock prices," Matt lied. "Poker set should be in the tub with the food."

"Yeah sure. Stock prices. Is that what they're calling it these days?" Casper teased his friend. "Let's go lose some money."

* * *

Emma listened in complete silence for any sign of her father. The crashing and banging in the basement had stopped almost five minutes ago. She wasn't sure because she couldn't get to her cell without making noises. Her cell was in her purse which was on her bed above her. Finally she heard the sounds of footsteps in the lower levels of the house. She heard drawers opening in the kitchen and the rustling of papers. Soon she heard her father's footsteps on the stairs.

"Come on out Emily," Jeffery called. "I just want to talk to you. You don't want to make me angry. You _know_ what happens when I get angry. So why don't you just come out and see your Daddy."

She heard him kick in the different doors in the hallway. "Now Emily, come on out. You're only going to make it worse for yourself if you hide."

He kicked in her bedroom door and she could see his feet from under her bed. Jeffery started looking around his daughter's room. He admired the remaining photographs on her walls. He pulled down one of Emma and Mollie a few months back.

"You look so much like your mother," Jeffery said. "This friend of yours is rather beautiful too. I'd love to meet her."

Rage was building in Emma. She knew just what he was doing. He was baiting her, goading her just enough to get her to come out of hiding.

"I'd love to take her up to the cabin and show her around. Think she'd like it up there? Emily? Answer your father."

Emma felt around under her bed hoping to find something sharp. Her father was standing just close enough that she could shove something sharp into his leg and make a run for it. Coming across her school bag she felt around inside and found her compass from geometry. Pulling it open and aiming the sharp point at Jeffery's calf Emma shoved it in with all her might. Screaming in pain, Jeffery reached for the object falling to the floor. Emma had just enough time to scramble from her hiding place grab her bag and run for the door.

Jeffery managed to grab ahold of her ankel causing her to fall. Emma kicked back at him loosening his grip. Slamming her door shut behind her she ran for the stairs again. She toppled down them landing in a heap on the floor. Getting to her feet she ran for the gun cabinet. Knowing that the key was back upstairs in her grandfather's safe she grabbed the poker from the fireplace and smashed the glass. She grabbed the first handgun that she could get to. She cut her arm on the broken glass. She heard him coming down the stairs. She ran for the closet and hid herself among the coats and cleaning supplies that Nanna had stashed in there. Flipping the safety off the gun and cocking it as quietly as she could. She crouched and waited. It was only a matter of time before he found her again. She needed to get outside and alert someone of the danger she was in. Unable to see through the solid door Emma, counted to twenty before opening it a crack. Seeing through the crack that he was not in the living room Emma opened the door wider and stepped out.

Just as she stepped out of her hiding place, Jeffery jumped in front of her. She tried to hit him with the gun but he knocked it from her hands. The sun was starting to go down, casting shadows into the dark house. Emma kicked and slapped at her father, shoving him back far enough that she could make a dive for the gun. Front flipping over her father's body she ran for the door. Jeffery recovered and threw a heavy book at her, hitting her just under the knees, knocking her down. Emma hit her head on the edge of the steps. Holding her head for a moment she pushed herself up and crawled for the front door. Fumbling with her cell, she hit the call button and it started ringing through.

"_Hey you've reached Mollie,_" Mollie's voice came over the phone. "Damn it!" Emma cursed. She hit the button again as she crawled for the door, this time getting to Cohen's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Emma?"

"COHEN!" Emma cried. "He's in the house! He's right behind me! No! LET GO OF ME!"

"EMMA! EMMA!" Cohen yelled into the phone. "EMMA! I'm calling the cops! Baby, hang on! Emma! I'm coming! If you can hear me, Emma, I'm coming!"

Jeffery caught Emma by her foot and was pulling her back towards him. Emma fought hard against him, losing grip on her phone. Jeffery pushed it aside and pulled Emma up by the collar of her shirt.

"This is no way to treat your father," Jeffery said, holding onto Emma tightly. "I just wanted to see you."

Emma winced from the pain of the cut on her arm and the recent fall she had on the stairs. "I want you to see that I'm not all bad."

"You killed my mother!" Emma screamed. "You did that! You can't deny it any longer!"

"Your mother's death was a freak accident. I didn't kill her."

"I WATCHED YOU! You threw her into a glass coffee table. Shoved her through the fishtank and then struck her seven times with a sliver candlestick. I WATCHED YOU KILL HER! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" With all the rage Emma had built up in her, she drew her hand back and landed her fist into her father's face. He staggered backwards and gave Emma enough room to make a run for the door. She located her grandfather's Glock and picked it up in her hands.

In full control of her emotions, Emma began to speak to her father, pointing the gun at him. "You ruined my life. Your ghost story that gets told at camps. Everyone knows who you are and what you did. You deserve to rot in hell!"

Jeffery started to come closer to her. "You're not going to shoot me. You need me around so you can have someone to blame."

"I will shoot you! I swear to God! You come any closer."

Distantly Emma could hear Cohen voice calling to her. Emma's finger was light on the trigger. All it would take would be a quick pull and he would go down. She would claim self-defense. Jeffery took another step forward. Emma pulled hard on the trigger of the gun. A blast echoed in the empty house. Jeffery fell back. Emma cried out in fear as a pounding on the front door echoed. Cohen's voice coming from the door and her phone. Dropping the gun Emma let out a sob.

"Emma! I'm coming in!" Cohen yelled. He kicked in the door and saw for the first time Emma Ross, broken and afraid. Outside Emma heard the sirens and clamour of the police and FBI agents rushing to the house. Cohen wrapped his arms around Emma and led her outside to the steps. He stayed with her while the cops and paramedics rushed inside. Sherrif Murphy was the first to approach Emma and Cohen.

"Miss Ross?" he greeted. "Are you all right?"

"Yes sir," Emma said, the tears of fear and relief easing from her eyes.

"I am going to have to ask you to come down and give us a statement," Sherrif Murphy said. "Are your grandparents here?"

"No sir. They went to Denver."

"Ok. Do you have anyone that you can call to have come with you?"

"I can," a low, yet very important sounding voice behind the sherrif said.

"Jack," Emma said.

Jack Reynolds flashed his badge at the local sherrif. "Agent Reynolds. How can I be of assistance?"

"I have been asked by the Ross' to be special counsel in this case. I will accompany Emma to the station and be present when she gives her statement."

"Yes sir," Sherrif Murphy stammered.

Cohen walked with a still shaky Emma to Jack's car. Cohen climbed in next to her. He put her seatbelt on her and put his arms back around her. It was hard for him not to want to comfort her and be near her in her time of need. Even though they had only been together a short time, he cared a great deal for her.

* * *

The boys had the local rock station on while they were playing cards. Matt was winning and soon they were growing tired of poker and had moved onto playing their own hybrid game of Idiot and Mao. They were rocking out to Linkin Park when the song was suddenly cut off.

"Breaking news from Hidden Rocks," the DJ said. "Escaped convict Jeffery Allen Blythe was apprehended this evening at the home of Harlan and Isabelle Ross. Sources from the Hidden Rocks Sherrif Department say that Blythe broke into the house and terrorized his teenage daughter Emma Ross. Blythe is in critical conditon at Hidden Rocks Hospital from a gunshot wound to his chest. We will keep you up to date as this story progresses."

The boys were silent. Casper was the first to start moving. "All agreed that the camping trip be post poned?"

The boys nodded in agreement and began packing the ATVs. It took them less time to get packed and out of the mountains than it did to get everything unpacked. They were back on the trail and to Matt's truck before they knew it. They were silent the entire drive from Shoshone to Hidden Rocks. Every fifteen minutes the report would come back on not adding any new information. Once they arrived back in town it was getting late. Odd side Lakerose was blocked off completely. Being that there were only five ways to get in and out of the lake district the boys were stuck. They couldn't even get to Jesse's place. _Held_ began to ring on Casper's phone.

"Mollie?" Casper answered. "Baby where are you?"

"At Maddie's," Mollie replied. "I haven't heard from Emma. Dad did call and told me to stay where I was. Where are you?"

"We just got back from Shoshone," Casper said. "Stay at Maddie's. I'm coming to you. I love you."

"We're going over to Maddie's?" Matt questioned, after Casper hung up.

"We can't very well get to yours, Marc's, Bastian's, Jesse's or my place. Becca lives on the even side as does Jo. The only places we can possibly get to is the school, the police station and Maddie's. If Mollie is there, she has a damn good reason to be," Casper argued. "So we can either sit here and stare at police tape for hours or we can go to friend's place and try to make sense of what's going on."

Matt didn't say another word as he backed his truck up and drove into town. Maddie lived on Thrid Street between the middle school and Mollie's church. While Matt drove, Marc and Ty called Jo and Halle to let them know they were back in town but stuck on the odd side. Matt pulled up in front of Maddie's house and killed the engine.

"You know, I'm going to take a walk, clear my head here," Matt said. "I'll be back."

"I'll join you Matt," Jesse said.

Casper, Sebastian, Ty and Marc walked up to Maddie's front door and rang the bell. Maddie answered the door and stepped aside to let the four boys in the house. It was quieter than it had been before the news that Jeffery Blythe had attacked his daughter. Mollie was worried about Emma and everyone else was in shock.

* * *

Matt and Jesse split up on their walk and Jesse ended up walking past the police station. He wasn't sure why he was going there, but he knew that in his heart he hadn't written Emma off completly. His head may keep saying that he didn't love and care about Emma anymore but his heart was saying the exact opposite. Buried deep inside himself, Jesse Valmont was still very much in love with Emma Ross. He stopped just outside the station when he saw two people walk out.

Cohen opened the door for Emma and wrapped his arm around her helping her down the steps. Jesse watched as Emma clung to Cohen like he was the only thing holding her to the earth.

"Do you want me to take you to the ER?" Cohen asked. "Emma talk to me."

"He was going to kill me," Emma said softly. "Is he-did I?"

"All I know is that he's in critical condition," Cohen answered. "Did you want him to die?"

"It won't bring Mommy back," Emma whispered, the tears starting to fall again. "Just when I thought I was past all this finally able to go on with my life this has to happen. I don't want anything else bad to happen."

"Not with me," Cohen said.

"You promise?"

Cohen leaned down to kiss Emma. "I promise."

Emma kissed Coehn deeper and held him close to her. Whatever she and Jesse had before was gone and was never coming back. Jesse stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and walked away into the night.


	13. End of Summer Party

Chapter 13: End of Summer Party

__

Friday-Three Days to Senior Year

Two months had passed since Jeffery Blythe escaped from prison and a month had passed since he had been sent back there. The small town of Hidden Rocks was slowly getting back to it's usual nothing ever happens here mentality. Almost everyone was getting back to that feeling.

Emma Ross still slept with her light on and her door open. Sheriff Murphy had started to limit her to three suspicious person sightings a day. Cohen tried his best but Emma wasn't the same girl he started seeing at the start of the summer. She was jumpy, edgy and just very scared. He hated seeing her like this. He tried to get her to get back to the things she was doing before her father attacked her. She shied away from her friends, only wanting to be with Cohen. She begged off invites from Mollie and her other friends. Her grandparents tried in vain to get her out and about but nothing seemed to be working.

"Emma!" Isabelle called to her granddaughter. "Sweetheart, Mollie's on the phone!"

"Tell her I'm sick," Emma replied. "I don't want to see anyone."

Isabelle apologized to Mollie and then hung up the phone. Now was the time for tough love. She and Harlan couldn't take Emma away from the town for six months and let her come back a different person. That tactic only worked when she was seven. Now it had to be forceful and maybe a little mean. Isabelle climbed the steps up to her granddaughter's room.

"Emma Noelle Ross, it's time you get out of this house and enjoy the rest of the summer," Isabelle said sternly. "Up, up! Let's go!"

"Nanna, I don't want to see anyone. They're all still talking about me. Calling me a shooter and all sorts of other names. Why can't we just go away and let this all blow over like last time?"

"Because you don't solve your problems by running away from them," Isabelle stated sternly. "Mollie needs your help planning her party for this weekend. You are going to go over there and help her plan. And then you are going to call Dr. Lawrence and get back to your sessions. I will not have you hiding out in this house for another moment longer. I expect to see you in the kitchen dressed and presentable in half an hour. Do not make me come back up here."

Emma sighed and climbed out of her bed. In all honesty she had forgotten what day it was or even the time. She had been sleeping all day and staying up all night. She was avoiding everyone. Well almost everyone. When the nights became unbearable Emma would retreat to the one person she knew would protect her. She would go out to Old Man Spencer's ranch and meet with Cohen there. There he would hold her and let her cry. She only cried in front of Cohen.

She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and an old cheerleading t-shirt. She wandered into the bathroom and ran the water. She wasn't in the mood to do everything she would normally do when going out. She washed her hair but didn't take the time to spike up the back or anything else. She got dressed and wandered her way down to the kitchen where her grandmother had a plate of food waiting for her.

"Now, don't you feel better to be out of that room?" Isabelle said.

"Sure," Emma muttered. "Well thanks for the snack. I should go see what Mollie needs."

"Call if you go anywhere else," Isabelle said.

She echoing of the front door shutting was all the response she got. Isabelle sighed. There were times that she wanted to throttle that girl and others when all she wanted to do was hold her and make the pain go away. Having Jeffery come back into their lives had been hard on all of them. Harlan and Isabelle had to relive the death of their only daughter all over again. The thought of almost losing the best part of their lives was almost too much to bear.

Emma crossed the lawns of her house and Mollie's. Not paying attention of whose cars were in the driveway, Emma walked up to the door and rang the bell. Jack answered the door.

"Emma," he greeted. "Mollie and the other girls are in the kitchen planning. Mollie was hoping you would come."

"Thanks," Emma said, with barely any emotion. Emma wandered down the entry way to the Reynolds' kitchen and was shocked at the sight before her. Maddie and Mollie were head to head laughing and teasing each other, like they were _friends_. "What the hell is this?" Emma questioned.

"Party planning?" Mollie replied, sheepishly. "I'm glad you came. Do you think Nanna would mind if we expanded the party from my house over to yours for a larger mingling area?"

"What's Maddie doing here?" Emma questioned, her tone harsher than intended.

"I was invited," Maddie snapped. "What am I supposed to just vanish now that you deign to show up? I don't think so."

"Emma, I want you here, just as much as I want Maddie. If you two can't get along, I'm going to have to ask you both to leave. This is the first party I am hosting and I need your help. Both of you. So can we please try and get along?"

Emma slunk into the kitchen and took the empty seat next to Jo. Mollie kept talking and writing down ideas. "I was thinking of getting a bunch of those Japanese lanterns to string up in the trees. We could put the food and drinks on a table under Mom's peach tree."

"That would be nice," Jo said. "I think Reed has a collection of lanterns she'd let us borrow."

Emma didn't say a word while the other's talked. She was still trying to figure why Maddie, Mollie's least favorite person was sitting in her kitchen, helping her plan a party.

"Hold on I'm confused," Emma said.

"About what?" Mollie asked. "The guest list or what, Em?"

"Why Maddie is here?"

"Oh my God! Is it against the laws of Emma for Mollie to have a new friend?" Maddie snapped.

Mollie stood up and walked away from the table. She knew something like this was going to happen. She knew Emma wouldn't understand her new found friendship with Maddie. Mollie knew it and yet she tried to make it work. Maddie sighed and looked over at Emma. Emma slumped in her seat and started picking at her fingernails.

"What is wring with you?" Maddie snapped. "Mollie's trying to do something nice for _you_ and you're practically throwing it in her face by being a bitch. Why don't you do us all a favor and get over yourself?"

"Were you attacked in you own home?" Emma snapped. "No. _I_ was. I shot someone. I think I am allowed a little time to get over that."

"You've had over a month! How much longer do you expect everyone to walk on eggshells around you?"

Jo excused herself from the table. She joined Mollie in the living room and continued to help her with the party, leaving Maddie and Emma to fight in the kitchen. She too had grown tired of waiting for Emma to get out of her funk and join the world again.

"How long are you going to leave them in there alone?" Jo asked Mollie.

"I figure if I ignore them both long enough they'll get the idea that I won't be put in the middle of their war anymore. With the way that Emma pulled away from all of us after everything it's harder to want to include her in things."

Back in the kitchen, Emma and Maddie continued to play their "poor me" game. At this point Maddie was just about ready to walk away from Emma as well.

"You want to know why you're really mad at this moment?" Maddie snapped.

"Why? Why do _you_ think I am upset right now?" Emma retorted.

"You're just mad because Mollie just didn't sit around twiddling her thumbs waiting for you to pull your head out of your ass. She's moving on and creating a life outside of you."

"Whatever," Emma scoffed. "I'm leaving."

"You're just going to walk out on your best friend?"

Emma didn't bother to answer as she left. She blew right past Mollie, Jo and Becca without saying goodbye. The front door slammed shut. Mollie waited about two seconds before going after Emma. She ran out the door and caught up with her best friend in the yard.

"Emma, wait!" Mollie called.

Emma stopped between the two yards. She turned back and looked at Mollie. "What?"

"Please come back," Mollie sighed. "I want your help with this party."

"You don't need me. You have _Maddie_," Emma practically spat out Maddie's name.

"Emma! _You_ are my best friend! I love you like my own sister! But I can't take you pushing me away anymore!" Mollie's voice cracked and the tears started to fall. "I have called you _everyday_ since the attack. You won't take my calls or anything. It's almost like you _want_ to be miserable. Like you don't want to rise above what has happened and keep living your life. I can't help you if you won't talk to me! Talk to me Emma! Let me in for once in your life!"

"There's nothing you can do to help me! Nothing works! Everywhere I look he's there. He's in my room, in my house, in my mind and soul. Nothing will ever take away that fear that there."

"Emma, if you would just believe-"

"Believe what Mollie? That everything is going to be alright? That everything in the world is covered in daisies and rainbows? That a simple smile can change everything wrong in the world? The world is a dark and frightful place with horrible people in it. Go back to Narnia, Mollie. There's no magical lion that is going to jump in and save the day."

Mollie wiped a tear from her face. "I didn't think you would stoop that low Emma. Four months ago you nearly got into a fight with Maddie for dissing my beliefs. I don't know who you are anymore. Please just go before you say anything else you're going to regret later when you realize you're all alone."

"Maybe that's what I want," Emma replied. Emma walked away leaving Mollie without the chance to come back with anything. She couldn't go home without her grandmother asking questions. For the last few weeks Emma had been leaving her keys and ID in her car. Leaving them there gave her the ability to make a quick escape. Walking directly to her garage, Emma got in her car and sped away. Unsure of where she was going, Emma just drove.

Mollie watched as Emma raced away. She sighed and wiped away the tears on her face. Walking back to her house, Maddie was waiting for her.

"She'll come around," Maddie said. "It's just going to take some time."

"I don't know Maddie. I don't think this is something Emma's just going to get over. I don't think she'll ever be the same."

"Let's just plan this party. If she doesn't want to help that's her problem."

Emma drove out to the Spencer's ranch. Cohen only had a few more days of work there. Being with Cohen was the only thing that gave Emma comfort. At first, their relationship was all about sex. Sleeping with Cohen helped Emma escape from the problems she was having. It took awhile but Cohen was finally able to get Emma to talk about everything.

Down the street from Mollie's Matt was holding his first meeting of the Student Council. He was using this meeting as a chance to get some of his ideas for the upcoming school year out to the other members of the council before school started on Monday. The only person missing was Emma. Matt wasn't exactly surprised. The Council was sitting out on Matt's back deck that over looked the lake.

"I want to thank you all for taking the time out of your last few days of summer vacation to meet today," Matt said. "I have a lot of great ideas that I want everyone to consider for the upcoming year. I for one want to get with the cheerleaders to make sure all the clubs and activities are given their due recognitions."

"Where's Emma?" Halle asked. "She is the co-captain of the squad."

"I will get with Emma later on anything we decide," Matt answered. "She's been having a hard time."

Soon a great many new Student Council practices were being introduced. The first being a set group of people to greet at the doors when the busses come in. It would take some work on the other issues that had been brought up; getting the parking lot repaved, better parking lottery, ect.

After the student council meeting, Halle invited Becca and Matt over to her and Ty's new apartment. Ty was coming back from Greeley. He had gone back to his mom's to get the rest of his stuff. His mother, Lillian, had bought new furniture for the house and had gifted the old living room and bedroom set to the young couple. Ty was also bringing back his brother Kevin's TV and sound system. In the month and a half since the pair had eloped, Anita had yet to speak to either her daughter or her new husband. Because they had to wait two weeks after they returned to move into their place, it was a rather chilly time. To lessen the chill in the house Halle stayed there while Ty crashed with Matt. In the process Ty was given a summer job at the lodge with Jesse, Marc, Matt and Casper.

When the silence between her mother and herself, Halle moved her belongings into her car and took refuge with her friends. For the most part she had been staying with Becca.

It was strange for the others to remember that Halle and Ty were husband and wife and not just dating. The girls found it romantic while the boys were indifferent. They were just happy to have another guy to join their merry, little band. Matt and Ty had started to become really great friends. Ty's transition from Greeley to Hidden Rocks hadn't been as hard as it could have been without Matt and the guys.

Ty was pulling into the apartment complex's parking lot just as Halle, Matt and Becca were arriving. Ty's old truck had barely made it back from it's latest journey. It was literally being held together by duct tape, faith and sheer will power. Ol' George had been handed down one Morris brother to the next since his eldest brother AJ bought the truck used when he was 16. By the time Ty got Ol' George it was 20 plus years old and had over three hundred thousand miles on it. It was ready to meet it's maker in the great junkyard in the sky.

"Hey Matt!" Ty called. "What are the chances of your assistance in getting this stuff into the apartment?"

"Manual labor?" Matt questioned. "Slim to none."

"Did I mention that Halle will make you dinner?" Ty added, quickly.

Matt paused and pursed his lips. Halle's cooking was just enough to get Matt or any boy to lug a few boxes and other large items up a flight of stairs. "Deal."

Matt and Ty spent the next forty-five minutes lugging a couch, two reclining chairs, a bed, dresser, mirror and about seven large boxes up the two flights of stairs. Halle and Becca watched from the balcony, offering maddeningly unhelpful suggestions. Once inside, Matt and Becca helped the Morris' get their living room and bedroom set up. Then the boys started to set up the most important thing in the entire house: the TV and surround sound system.

Kevin's system was state of the art and hand built. Fourteen individual speakers, 12 different sound settings, a base system larger than their coffee table, a remote the size of a laptop, and an eighty-five page, handwritten step by step set-up and usage instruction manual. Halle and Becca retreated into the bedroom to get the bed made and the room cleaned up. There was no need for them to be around if things went badly.

"All right," Matt said, reading from the manual. "'Step one, read each direction fully and carefully, not skipping any part of each instruction, because if you do you'll screw up this system and I will have to kill you.' Wow, you sure you want to set this up? Because I am sure as hell not going to help you move out if we get this together."

"Two words: _Halo 3_," Ty said. "It will be so worth it."

"Better be," Matt retorted.

Three hours and thirty-seven curses to Kevin and his manual later, Matt and Ty had the system hooked up and running. The two boys were playing _Halo 3_ while their wife and girlfriend watched from the couch. Halle had made popcorn and was tossing pieces randomly at Matt and Ty, distracting them. Becca would laugh when they would try to swat it away.

"You know honey," Halle said. "I have my GameCube and Becca and I would like to play Mario Kart."

"Baby, it took us three hours to set the 360 up, and until I find the switchbox, I don't want to try to hook up a different system," Ty said, not taking his eyes off the TV. "Do we have all the right stuff for homemade pizza?"

"No," Halle said. "I haven't had time to do much shopping. We have chicken and angel hair pasta and alfredo sauce. Does that sound good?"

"Sure baby," Ty answered. "That sounds good. Thank you honey."

Halle went into the kitchen and started to work on dinner. Becca came in with her. "How can I help?"

"Umm," Halle said, thinking and taking inventory of their pantry. "There is a block of fresh parmesan cheese in the fridge. You could grate that for me and you could dice some tomatoes to stir into the sauce."

"Sounds good," Becca said. The two girls worked in silence for a few moments before Becca spoke again. "What's it like being married?"

"With Ty, it's like we're on this never ending date," Halle said. "We're together all the time and we're always learning. There's little things that we both do, that we've done for eighteen years, that drives the other crazy."

"Like what?" Becca asked, genuinely interested.

"Ty talks in his sleep, drinks directly from the jug in the fridge. You know silly little things that drive you crazy."

"Like Matt and his shoes," Becca said. "It's like he was absent the day they taught the shoe-tying song in preschool."

The two girls laughed and made dinner together. When it was ready, the four teens sat together on the floor of the living room eating and laughing together. It was a time of togetherness and friendship. So many things had changed in Halle's life that summer, that this small moment was more than she could have ever hoped for.

__

Saturday-Two Days to Senior Year

The next morning Mollie was the first one up and in full star cleaning mode. She was getting the den vacuumed and dusted. From there she was going to scrub all the bathrooms in the house and finish in the kitchen. This was the first party she was ever hosting on her own without Emma that she wanted everything to be perfect. Maddie and Jo were coming over that afternoon with decorations and food. By the time her brother Sebastian got up at nine-thirty, the whole bottom floor of the house was spotless. Katherine met her daughter in the living room.

"Mollie," Katherine began. Katherine's cancer was getting worse. It was harder for her to get around the house. "I need to talk to you about your party tonight."

"What is it Mama?" Mollie replied. She helped her mother to the couch and sat down next to her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No baby. I know you have your heart set on having this party tonight. Could you see if you could move the location to Maddie's house? I just don't want anyone around the house today."

"I understand Mom," Mollie said. "I'll call Maddie and see what we can do."

"Doesn't it feel good working with Maddie instead of against her?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah Mama. It does. It feels just great," Mollie agreed. "I'll let you know what's going on with the party."

Katherine nodded before lying down on the couch. Mollie covered her mother with a blanket and kissed her cheek. She then went into the kitchen and started to make phone calls. She caught Maddie's voicemail and checking the clock she knew why. Maddie wasn't much of a morning person. Mollie wasn't sure where she could have this gathering until it dawned on her. Her church's youth center. Mollie got on the phone with her student ministry leader Scott. It didn't take much convincing on her part to get Scott to agree. His only requirements were that they don't break anything, they stay in the youth center, no drinking or drugs and they leave the place cleaner than when they found it. Mollie agreed to everything and promised that everything would be taken care of.

Just as she got off the phone her cell phone began to ring. Mollie picked it up quickly.

"I got your message," Maddie said. "What's up?"

"We are having a change of location," Mollie said.

"You're mom's having an off day?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. But on the bright side I got a place where we can have it. I know it's not the coolest place but Scott said we can have it in the youth center of my church."

"The youth center is perfect!" Maddie exclaimed. "They have the pool and foosball tables, plus a better sound system. Why didn't we think of that before?"

"I have no idea," Mollie laughed. "So, I'm going to call Jo and have her meet us there. What is the fastest way to spread the location change?"

"MySpace or Facebook," Maddie replied quickly. "Did Scott give us any rules?"

"Besides no drinking or drugs? To make sure we leave it cleaner than when we found it."

"I'll meet you and Jo there in an hour."

"Do you think Emma will come?" Mollie asked.

"If she doesn't, she's not much of a friend then, hon."

"Yeah. I'll see you in a bit."

Mollie hung up her phone and reflected on everything that had happened over the summer. Her new found friendship with Maddie was the most shocking of all. No one really blamed Mollie for moving on with her life while Emma hid out. The other thing that changed is that between her brothers, her father and Casper, Mollie learned to drive. No longer reliant on rides places, Mollie could come and go as she pleased. She used the hour she had after calling Jo to get dressed and the car packed with the food stuff that she had picked up a few days earlier.

It was a busy Saturday at the lodge. With school starting in two days the last of the summer vacationers were taking in the last few days of summer. The lake was full and busy. Matt and Casper had a waiting list for boats and skis. Marc and Jesse were out in the woods the whole time. Ty was working on Landon's Wi-Fi system for the lodge. Landon Lang was so very pleased to have a computer savvy person working for him. Now if something crashed he could just grab Ty from the hiking trails and it would be up and running within the hour.

Out on the trails Jesse was having more fun than he had all summer. The McGill's had come up for the weekend and they brought along the exchange student they were hosting. Kate Derlagen was from Denmark and would be a part of Hidden Rock's senior class. Jesse was talking to her the whole time he was guiding the Spencer's on their hike.

"So what do you think of Wyoming so far?" Jesse asked.

"It's nothing like Denmark," Kate said. "I miss the sea."

"I know what you mean," Jesse replied. "My family moved here from Stratford four years ago."

"That explains the accent," Kate teased. "You are a very nice boy Jesse."

"If your interested my friend Mollie is giving a party tonight. A bunch of kids from school are going to be there. It would be a great opportunity to meet some people before school starts on Monday. Would you like to come with me?"

"I will have to check with Mrs. McGill. It sounds like fun," Kate said, agreeing. "Do you have the McGill's phone number?"

"Yes. I will call you later, all right?"

"I look forward to it."

"As do I."

Maddie and Jo beat Mollie to the youth center. Mollie had to stop at Scott's house to get the keys. While there she promised again that nothing would happen to the building or anything in it. She promised that everyone who came would treat the youth center with the same respect as they would show a church.

"Good morning ladies!" Mollie called as she came up to the door. "Are we ready for this?"

"Define ready?" Maddie teased.

"Halle called. She and Becca are on their way and they confirmed that Matt and Ty will run the sound system," Jo said. Also Becca said she might be bringing Dallas along to help."

"Cool, the more the merrier. Now Scott said that we can use anything we may need just as long as everything is cleaned up and put back in it's right place when we are done," Mollie said, unlocking the front door. "I was thinking of firing up the slushie machine. That would be a nice treat for everyone."

"Sounds good to me," Jo replied.

Mollie and the girls carried in the food and decorations from her car and into the youth center. For the next few hours Jo, Maddie and Mollie turned the youth center into party central. By the time that Halle and Becca arrived there wasn't much left for them to do with the decorations. The next thing that Mollie had on her list was the start on the food. She had gone to the Sam's Club in Casper and raided the frozen snack food case of all their pizza rolls, chicken wings and cheese sticks. She had little over two hours before everyone would be arriving.

It was late in the afternoon when Emma emerged from Cohen's bunkhouse on the Spencer's ranch. After her fight with Emma the day before Emma took solace with Cohen. It was only the third time in their short relationship that the night did not turn into a mattress mambo. It was Cohen's last day working for Old Man Murphy. Emma began to help Cohen out by cleaning up and packing up his things in the bunkhouse. Cleaning was the most relaxing thing that Emma could do. After her father attacked there wasn't a safe surface in her house. Emma scrubbed everything that she could. Emma decided that if she could force herself to remain calm and in control, she could convince her grandmother that she didn't need to go back to Dr. Lawrence. It was in truth wishful thinking on Emma's part, but she figured it was well worth the effort.

While she was cleaning, her Blackberry buzzed in her pocket, alerting her to a new message. She pulled her phone out and pulled up her message box. She had a Facebook notification for a new event.

"An End of Summer Party," Emma read aloud, to end the silence in the room. "At the Hidden Rocks Community Church's youth center starting at eight in the evening. Hosted by Mollie Reynolds and Maddie Kingsly." Emma stopped and took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm down. She wasn't going to allow herself to get upset. Scrolling down to the end of the page to see if anyone left a comment about it. At the very bottom buried between RSVPs there was this message.

__

"Thanks for all your help Maddie! It's going to be a great party. There's no way I could have pulled it all together without your help. Your BFF Mollie."

"Son of a bitch!" Emma yelled. "_I_ am your BFF, Mollie! Me! Not that two-faced whore!"

Emma picked up the first thing she could get a hold of and chucked it across the room. She then started to throw Cohen's socks around the room. She was so mad and hurt that she couldn't explain why she was so mad. She could not even process a rational thought as to the meaning of the simple three letter catchphrase. Cohen came into the room in the middle of Emma's temper tantrum. He almost got nailed by his boots.

"Whoa! Emma! Emma chill!" Cohen shouted. "What the hell is going on?!"

Emma couldn't speak but only pointed to her phone, laying discarded on Cohen's bed. He picked up the phone and saw Mollie's message. He wasn't sure what the problem was. He was only a boy after all and rather unfamiliar with the very girl phrase of "BFF".

"Emma could you tell me what's going on before you trash all my stuff?" Cohen asked, not trying to be funny, but trying to get through to his girlfriend.

"Maddie has finally succeeded in stealing my best friend," Emma snapped.

"Babe, Mollie is friends with everyone. Why is this such a big deal?" Cohen asked, trying to understand.

"Maddie's number one goal in life is to make my life as miserable as possible. Making buddy-buddy with Mollie is just a step in succeeding in that goal."

"How about instead of freaking out like this you just call Mollie and talk to her? This is just me thinking aloud but I think you're overreacting just slightly. Might help a bit."

"If Mollie ever speaks to me again after what I said yesterday it will be a bloody miracle."

"From what I know about Mollie Reynolds, all will be forgiven in a day or two or already has been." Cohen gathered Emma into his arms holding her close to him. They may have started as a no strings attached, friends with benefits relationship but now that Cohen had Emma, he wasn't about to share her with anyone else. Cohen Atwood, bad boy personified had fallen for Emma. "We don't have to go to Mollie's party tonight. We could do something else."

"I have to be there. People will talk if I'm not there. I should go home first though. Nanna's probably worried by now."

"I'll meet you at the center," Cohen said. "It will be ok, Em. You'll see."

The pair shared a kiss before Emma left. She drove back into town and pulled into her driveway. Neither of her grandparents' cars were in the driveway so Emma assumed that she had the house to herself. She had made the choice to talk to Mollie before the party and try and get their friendship back on track. As it turned out she wouldn't have to wait that long.

Maddie had kicked Mollie out of the youth center about an hour ago. She had come home and wanted to talk to Emma. She had been sitting on the front steps of the Ross' house for almost an hour. She had just said that she would give Emma five more minutes before she would leave. Seeing Emma pull up to the house, she gathered her thoughts and walked over to the car.

"Hi Emma," Mollie said. "How are you?"

"I'd be great if it wasn't for the knife you stabbed me in the back with," Emma snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Mollie questioned.

"Do the words 'Couldn't have pulled it together without you? Your BFF, Mollie' ring any bells?"

"Emma, it's just a phrase," Mollie began. "You know what, no! No! I am not going to defend myself here! You, you are the one who pulled away from me. Emma, you don't get to be the one to be angry and put out. I don't even know who you even are anymore!"

"I'm the same person I have always been! It's been a hard few months. Cut me some slack here will you? I'm doing the best I can."

"We could all hang ourselves with all the slack we have been cutting you. We can't do it anymore!" Mollie shouted.

"We as in you and Maddie?"

"We as in Casper, Jo, Becca, Halle, Marc and Matt. We want to help you! You just have to make the effort to reach out. You want hard times, I'll give you hard times! I am watching my mother waste away in front of my eyes. My father has to go back to Virginia for three months. My brothers are scattered across the country. I'm hurting and you couldn't care less!"

"Where were you when my father attacked?" Emma countered. "Oh that's right, you were with Maddie!"

"Not this again! Why are you so threatened by her? Who I spend my time with is none of your business. Emma, you are so afraid that you are going to be alone that you'll do anything or be anything to keep people around you. But nothing and no one is ever good enough for you."

"That's not true!"

"It is Emma. Jesse was the best thing to happen to you in a long time and you threw it away to be with Cohen Atwood!"

"It's not what you think Mollie. It's just a fling. Just meaningless sex."

"You can't be serious, Emma. How can you have sex with someone you barely know or care anything about?"

"Don't preach at me Mollie. I can stop whenever I want. It's nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be getting so defensive. What is going on with you? Will just talk to me without all the drama?"

"What do you want to know? That I still hear him in my head? That the only time I have ever felt safe in the last few weeks has been when I have been with Cohen."

Mollie paused before she began to speak again. "Emma, I can't make the voices in your head go away. I can't bring back your mother or erase the things your father has done. I can only be your friend. But you have to stop pushing me away. Emma you are the best friend I have ever had. I don't want us to lose what we have over this. So please can we get over this?"

"I won't share you with Maddie. You're going to have to choose."

"You can't put that on me Emma. I will not be a pawn in your little game with Maddie. Maddie is a nice girl who, like you has been dealt some crappy hands when it comes to her family. If you wanted to, you and Maddie could end up being really good friends."

"Hell would have to freeze over first and monkeys would have to fly before that would happen."

"Fine," Mollie conceded. "I don't want to fight with you about this anymore. In fact, if you can't get past the fact that Maddie and I are now friends, then we don't have to be anything more than neighbors."

Not letting Emma get the last word, Mollie ran for her house. Proud of herself that she stood up to Emma for the first time in a long time, Mollie was looking forward to this party more and more. She got dressed and left to meet Maddie and the others. She would have liked to have gone with Casper but he had to close up at the lodge and wouldn't be there until later in the evening.

Once inside her house, Emma began digging around in her grandparents room for the key to her grandfather's liquor cabinet. The fight with Mollie was so fresh in her mind that all she wanted to do was drown it out. Finally finding the right key, Emma opened the doors and pulled out the first bottle she could find. Not even taking the time to pour the whiskey into a glass she began to drink it directly from the bottle. The liquid burned down her throat. Within the hour Emma had polished off the entire bottle of Crown Royal and was starting on the Jack Daniels.

Mollie placed herself at the door of the youth center welcoming everyone who came in. She greeted them with a warm and welcoming smile. She pointed them in the direction of the food and drinks and reminded everyone to be respectful of everything there. She stayed at the door until Casper arrived. After that the pair walked hand in hand mingling with everyone until coming to a stop by the soda table.

"It's a really great turnout," Casper said, slipping his arm around Mollie's waist, pulling her closer to him. "And you were worried no one was going to come because of the location."

"This is really taking my mind off the Emma drama. Do you think I did the right thing?" Mollie asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I think that distancing yourself from Emma will do you both some good," Casper said.

"Whose that with Jesse?" Mollie asked, pointing over to the pool table.

"That's Kate Derlagen," Casper replied. "She's the exchange student the McGill's are hosting."

"He looks happy," Mollie observed. "Let's go say hi."

Mollie and Casper maneuvered over the pool table where Marc, Jo, Becca and Matt were hanging out also. Mollie greeted everyone and introduced herself to Kate. The eight teens chatted together until Frankie and Maddie came up to them. Odette and Leah, like Emma, couldn't understand the new found friendship between Mollie and Maddie. They figured that it was a plan that Maddie was forming and would let them in on it in her own time. They stared coldly from the corner of the room.

"Is it just me or did this summer just fly by?" Becca asked.

"Well it did for me," Mollie said. "What with Dad coming home, going to New York for a month and all the other stuff that has happened. Nothing is the way it was when school let out."

"I know what you mean," Jesse said. "Beginning of the summer I was still with Emma and my sister didn't lose her mind and runway and get married."

"You do have to admit that Halle and Ty's elopement was rather romantic," Jo said.

"Yet with everything that's changed, some things never do," Casper sighed, turning his attention to the door.

Emma had arrived. Cohen was right behind her. To everyone else it looked as if Cohen was holding Emma up. She was stumbling and she was talking much louder than she needed to. It was plain to everyone that Emma was drunk. Another ploy for attention. Mollie sighed and went over to deal with the situation.

"Hi Cohen," Mollie said politely. "Emma? Why don't I take you to Scott's office and you can lay down for a little while?"

"Oh I'm fine," Emma slurred. "I don't need to lie down, Dollie."

"How much has she had?" Mollie asked Cohen.

"I have no idea," Cohen replied. "I found her like this. I tried to talk her into staying home but she insisted on coming and driving herself."

"Could you please not talk about me like I'm not here?" Emma snapped. "Come on Cohen. Let's dance."

"Emma, you need to go home," Mollie said gently. "You can't be here in this state. I want you to go home and get sober. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Please, Emma?"

"Why do you care? We're just next door neighbors remember. You're not my best friend anymore."

"Emma you can't be in the youth center drunk. You need to go home."

Matt was watching from the pool table as Mollie tired to reason with a drunk Emma. He excused himself from the group and tried to make his way through the crowd of students over to Mollie. Emma had stalked off from Mollie and Cohen and made her way over to Jesse. She walked up to Jesse.

"Hi Jesse," Emma laughed. She looked over at Kate. "You must be the new girl. I'm Emma, Jesse's bitchy ex-girlfriend. If you're looking to get laid, Jesse is not the guy for you."

"Don't listen to her Kate," Jesse said. "Emma's just drunk and looking for attention. Why don't you just go home before you really embarrass yourself, Emma?"

"Embarrass myself?" Emma asked, shocked. "Or are you really worried that I'll embarrass you?"

Matt grabbed a hold of Emma's upper arms and started leading her to the door. "Jesse Valmont is still a virgin!" Emma shouted over the noise of the party. As Matt pulled her past Mollie she fought to get out of his grasp. "When Maddie ruins your life don't come crying to me Mollie. All I will say is that I told you so!"

"All right Emma! That's enough," Matt said sternly. "Where are your keys?"

"I'm not telling you," Emma whined. "I'm fine. I can drive myself home."

Emma pulled herself, yet again, out of Matt's grasp. She stumbled towards the door with Matt on her heels. She dug in her jeans pocket and produced her keys. Mollie and Cohen were blocking the door. They were trying desperately to keep Emma in one location.

"Emma! Stop!" Matt yelled. "Stop and think about what you're about to do."

Emma pushed past her boyfriend and best friend and out into the parking lot. Her head was pounding. She got to her car and started to open the door. Just as she got it open Matt shoved it shut.

"I will not let you drive Emma," Matt said. "You're not going anywhere."

"Back off, Matt!" Emma shouted. "Mollie hates me. Jesse hates me. Might as well make everyone else hate me too."

"Emma, no one hates you. We're all worried about you. This stuff with your dad really messed you up, didn't it, huh? So let us, your friends, help you. Stay here."

"Damn it! I don't want your help! I don't need yours or anyone else's' help! I am just FINE!"

"No you're not. If you were fine, you wouldn't have cheated on Jesse, alienated your best friend or shown up drunk to her party. You are so far from fine that I don't even have a word for what you are."

"Screw you, Matt! Screw all you nosy, nitpicking bastards! It's my life and I am going to do what I like! I am so _sick_ of doing everything that everyone thinks I should do. I can't please everyone all the time." She started to walk to her car. Matt stepped into her path. "Get the hell out of my way, Montgomery!"

"I am not going to let you drive drunk Emma," Matt said, softly. "Please give me your keys."

"No. Get the hell out of my way." Emma tried to shove past Matt.

"Give me your keys Emma. You're not leaving like this," Matt said again, holding her back from her car.

Emma slammed her heel down on Matt's instep and rushed around him. She started her car and zoomed away. Matt ran for his truck and followed her. At first Emma did well. She wasn't speeding or drifting from lane to lane. Matt was going to follow her home, to make sure she got there in one piece.

The Hidden Rocks Community Church's Youth Center was on the even side of town and both Emma and Matt lived on the odd side, a good twelve or so miles away. About a quarter way around the lake, Emma noticed that Matt was following her. Emma began to speed up to try to out run him. Matt matched her RPM for RPM. His big truck caught up with her and stayed right by her side. More concerned about Matt behind and beside her than she was with what is front of her, she didn't see the deer hop out in front of her.

Emma slammed on her breaks, turning the wheel hard to the right, in effort to miss the deer. She hit the poor creature and slammed into the side of Matt's truck, sending him towards the ditch. Her Mustang spun out of control and slammed into a tree. Matt's truck rolled down the ditch and landed on it's top at the bottom of the hill, just feet from the water's edge.

Stunned and in pain, Matt managed to crawl out of the cab of his truck and make the 911 call. He let them know that there were two people hurt and their location before he collapsed. Within minutes two ambulances and most of the Hidden Rocks sheriff's office had arrived on scene. Emma and Matt passed in and out of consciousness throughout the race to the ER. It was apparent that Emma had been drinking but there hadn't been time for a field sobriety test for her. She had blood drawn in the ambulance for the blood alcohol count upon arrival at the ER.

Matt was in worse shape than anyone could have realized. Initial rush X-Rays found that he had a few broken ribs and both his legs were broken. They put in a chest tube to help re-inflate his lungs but there was damage done that they couldn't see until the doctors could get him into surgery.

At the party, things were starting to wind down. Many of the teens had made their way home, but called back and told them not to take the east side of the Lakerose as there had been an accident. Upon hearing this, both Becca and Mollie had a very bad feeling hit them right in their gut. No one had gotten a call from Matt to say that he and Emma had made it home. Casper had tried called Matt five times since the report of the accident had come in.

"Something's wrong," Becca said. "Matt should have been back by now."

"Montgomery, call me," Casper said into his phone. He hung up and looked over at Becca. "I'm with Becca. Matt would have answered by now. Something's wrong."

Ty had gone outside to get some air. He had been talking to Justin Green. Justin had a scanner in his truck and had heard the dispatch call. He didn't have much information, other than that it was a two car accident on the east side of Lakerose. Justin turned his scanner up when they were giving a description of the two cars. A late model silver Mustang and a red F250 Super Duty.

"Oh no!" Ty gasped. "Those are Matt and Emma's cars. Oh my God!" Ty flew into the youth center. "You guys we gotta go! I just heard on Justin's police scanner that the cars involved in the accident were a silver Mustang and an F250 Super Duty."

All eyes fell onto Becca. She blinked once and was out the door. At this moment in time no one cared who rode with who, just as long as they were getting to the hospital. It was a quiet, rushed ride to the Hidden Rocks Memorial Hospital. Clinging tightly to Casper's hand was Mollie who was praying as vehemently as she could.

Ty took control of the situation when they arrived at the ER. Becca was in tears, fearful for Matt. Mollie, Jo and Halle were around her trying to keep her calm, even though they were far from calm as possible. The guys were pacing. Ty walked up to the main desk of the ER and asked about Matt.

"Is there a Matthew Montgomery here? He was in a car accident," Ty asked, praying he wouldn't have to live through Kevin's death all over again.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"He's my brother," Ty answered. "Please. Anything?"

"I'll get his doctor," the nurse said. Ty noticed that she was wiping a tear from her eye. She came back a few moments later with a tall man in green scrubs.

"I'm Dr. Pettigrew," he introduced.

"Tyler Montgomery. Is my brother all right?" Ty asked, trying to mask the fear he was feeling for everyone in the waiting room. He tried to stay as close to everyone as he could, so if the news be bad or good; Marc, Jesse, Casper, Sebastian, Mollie, Becca, Jo, Kate, and Halle could hear it also.

"We did the best we could but his injuries were too severe," Dr. Pettigrew began. "Your brother broke his ribs. We didn't know the full extent of his injuries until we got him into surgery. One of the shards of his rib, punctured his heart. There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry, son. Your brother died, five minutes ago."

"NO! NO! Don't tell me that!" Ty exclaimed. "No! Matt!"

Becca began to sob. Marc and Jesse held onto her as she screamed. Her heart just shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Mollie wasn't doing well either. Casper held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. Ty thanked the doctor and turned to be with his friends.

"One of us needs to call Edward and Kim," Halle struggled to get out. "God! I can't believe he's gone."

Ty knelt down next to his wife and pulled her into his arms. There was no way this was happening. Stuff like this just doesn't happen. Jesse pulled away from the group. His best friend, his partner in crime, his brother, was gone. He wanted answers. He began to wander the halls of the ER and walked past a room with a cop standing outside it. Peering inside he saw Emma, handcuffed to the bed rail. Not caring about the cop standing right there he barged into Emma's room.

"You stupid, reckless, selfish bitch!" Jesse screamed. "Do you know what you did? Do you? Matt's dead! You killed him! You _killed _him you bitch! What the bloody, fucking hell is wrong with you?!"

"That's enough son," the cop said. "Leave her be."

"If I never see you or talk to you again for the rest of my life, that will be just fine with me! You can go to hell!"


	14. Senior Year Without Matt

**A/N: Ok, so bear with me. The worst is over...I think. Thanks Sup, for reading. **

Chapter 14: Senior Year...Without Matt

It was a very quiet and somber first day of school. Of the one hundred and fifity senior class members only twenty or so actually showed up for the first day of school. Many were home mourning, while others went to the site of the accident to light candles and say a prayer or two for Matt. No one was hurting more than Matt Montgomery's closest and dearest friends. Dear, sweet Becca hadn't stopped crying since Saturday night. Mollie was in a state of shock and turmoil over the loss of a good friend.

The person hit hardest by Matt's sudden and untimely death was Becca. Since late Saturday night Becca hadn't said a word to anyone. She spent a day and a half locked in her room, crying. She wouldn't come out for anything or even talk to her own family. She poured over her photo albums and scarpbooks she had of her and Matt. The hardest part about losing Matt was that Becca kept remembering what Matt had said to her at the beginning of the summer. _I will never break your heart again. I promise_.

Becca's mother called Mollie, Monday morning to see how Mollie was doing and to ask for a favor. "Becca's been in her room since Saturday night. She won't eat, drink or talk to anyone. I don't know how to help her."

"Do you think that she'll talk to me?" Mollie asked. "Rita, I am hurting just as much as Becca is. I think that it's best to just let her grieve."

"I don't know who she'll talk to or if she even will, but we have to try something. I am not asking her to be the same Becca she was before Matt died. I just want her to come out of her room."

"I'll see what I can do," Mollie sighed, wiping away a tear from her own eyes. Mollie hung up the phone and looked over to the Ross's home. The last time she had seen Emma was at the ER when she was led away in the sheriff's custody. Mollie tried to feel anything for Emma however nothing but anger and betrayal surfaced. The others were able to express their own hurt, anger and betrayal by cutting Emma down, calling her a murderer. Mollie knew in her heart that what had happened Saturday night was not all Emma's fault. What her head knew and what her heart wanted to believe were two of the hurtful and conflicting emotions of Mollie's life.

In everything that had happened Mollie kept coming back to the same place. If it hadn't been for the party, none of this would have happened. It was ingrained her mind that everyone should be blaming her for this disaster. If she hadn't decided to throw the party she and Emma wouldn't have fought, Emma wouldn't have started drinking and Matt would still be alive. Casper and Maddie did their best to convice Mollie otherwise.

After Jesse screamed at Emma and was escorted out of the ER by Deputy Malone, he took Kate back to the McGill's, then found himself sitting on the side of the road just staring out at nothing. Staring at the broken car parts left by Matt's truck and Emma's car. Over and over the words he screamed at Emma in agony played in his mind. Now that he was thinking clearly, he felt bad about what he had said. Emma had been a major part of his life in America. On the other side of the Emma coin was her behavior throughout their entire relationship. Everything they ever did reolved around her ongoing battle with Maddie. There were parts of Emma that Jesse loved and others that he couldn't stand. Sure he felt bad for what he had said but there was no way in hell he was ever going to take it back. Emma killed Matt, there was no other way to look at it.

Marc went home feeling as numb as he had ever been in his life. He couldn't believe Matt was gone. He kept wiahing that this was all a big joke and Matt would come bursting into the room with another one of his crazy ideas. Like Jesse he was angrier than hell at Emma. He spent the first fifteen minutes calling Emma everything he could possibly think of.

In his daze he put on the last video he had of Matt. It was of their last camping trip they took. Marc laugh and cried as he watched the faces of his friends as they hung together. He paused it for a moment on Matt's laughing face. That was the Matt that Marc was going to remember. The happy-go-lucky, devil may care, goofball that he was. The Matt that could trip on his own shoelaces and fall face first into the Wind River. The Matt despite all his faults had won the heart of the sweetest girl in the world. THe Matt who failed his driver's test seven times but could take on any Navy guy in a nautical map reading and charting race. The Matthew Edward Montgomery III that could look shaggy and debonair at the same time.

While watching another video of Matt, Marc got a great, Matt like idea. He would take Matt's sailboat and release it out of San Deigo. He and the guys would road trip to California. It would be the best thing they could do to honor their friend.

Casper hadn't been home since Saturday afternoon. He had been staying with Mollie trying to calm her down and be there for her. He held her while she cried and silently held in his own pain. He couldn't believe that Emma did what she had done. Out of respect for Mollie, Casper kept his hurtful opinions of Emma to himself. Like the rest of his friends, Casper wanted to see Emma hang for what she had done.

Edward and Kimberly didn't want to wait long to have Matt's memorial service. They had it scheduled for Tuesday afternoon. Kimberly had been just as upset and distraught over the loss of her son. Edward made most of the calls for the service. Scott agreed to preform the service. He called Matt's friends to ask them to be the pallbearers. Jesse, Marc, Ty, Casper, Sebastian and the student council advisor Mr. Jake Moore agreed.

* * *

Tuesday morning, before the service the Montgomery's opened their home to visitors. Mollie and Becca greeted people at the door and thanked them for coming. It was very hard for Becca to keep a cheerful and strong apperance. She still believed that that she was dreaming and she would wake up and Matt would still be alive.

The last three people to arrive at the Montgomery house was Emma's family. Harlan and Isabelle walked in with Emma between twith the grimmest look she had ever had. There was a large bump protruding from her ankle. Upon the conditons of her bail, Emma was under house arrest and required to wear an ankle locator until her trial date could be set. Emma in an attempt to salvage what was left of her reputation and dignity walked up to Edward and Kimberly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, I am so sorry that my irresponsibility took the life of your son and my friend. I take full responsibility for my actions and am prepared to face whatever punishments the courts apply. I know that it won't bring Matt back but I hope that someday you can forgive me," Emma said.

The Montgomery's nodded at Emma and continued on their way to talk with other guests. Emma nodded and started for the door, until her grandparents pulled her back. It was their idea of tough love having Emma around all the people who were bitterly angry and upset with her. They kept her close as they mingled with the other guests of the Montgomerys'. Emma could feel the stares of everyone there. She could tell that she wasn't welcome in the least. Not that she was shocked. The most hostile glare that was shot Emma's way was from Jesse. She barely remembered what it was that she said to him that night. She figured it had to have been bad. The one thing she did remember saying was to Matt just before she drove off. _"Jesse hates me, Mollie hates me. Might as well make everyone else hate me too."_ How right Emma turned out to be.

A few moments later people started filing out of the house to join the processional to the cemetary. Emma's former friends strode past her without even a second glance. She wanted to call out to Mollie, however the glare from Casper halted her. Harlan and Isabelle waited until everyone had left the Montgomery home before they joined the last of the cars.

* * *

There were more poeple at Matt's graveside service than there were people in the town of Hidden Rocks. Once at the cemetary; Jesse, Marc, Casper, Ty, Sebastian and Mr. Moore lifted Matt's casket out of the car and carried it over to the gravesite. Overhead the thunder began to rumble. It was a somber moment when Scott began to pray.

"Father God, we lift the soul of Matthew Edward Montgomery III to you and your angels. Though he is truly missed here amoung his friends and family we know that he has gone to a better place and is no longer in pain. God, grant us the peace and understanding to properly greive the loss of this remarkable young man. In Your son's holy name, we pray. Amen. Matt's friend Jesse has asked to speak."

Jesse took the podium and began to speak from a sheet of paper he pulled from his suit coat. "I first met Matt when my family moved here from England four years ago. He and Marc were racing with Casper on their jet skis. I was out on the lake as well and they called me over to join in. Ever since then, Matt and I have been the best of friends. even though he was the wealthiest kid in town, Matt never acted like it. He was homey, a friend to everyone and he rarely used his family's wealth and standing to get out of things. Matt was the kind of guy who would, without being asked, shovel everyone's driveway in the winter, especially Mrs. Helen Stevens', so she wouldn't have to try to navigate through the snow with her walker. He was always helping people, even when they didn't want or deserve his help."

Emma cringed in the back of the crowd as Jesse very pointedly made a jab at her. She could feel the eyes of her former friends burn towards her. She had begged her grandparents to not make her attend the service. They had refused. Her grandfather believed that and was very clear that Emma had to face all the repercussions of her actions. Although nothing she did or could do would bring Matt back. All she could do was try to make amends for what she had done. Emma wasn't stupid enough to think that she would get out of this ordeal with just a slap on the wrist. She knew she faced major jail time.

"As a memorial to our friend; Marc, Casper, Sebastian, Tyler Morris and I are going to launch Matt's sailboat out of the San Deigo peir this weekend. If anyone has anything that they would like to put in the boat as a memory is welcome to do so," Jesse said, finishing his talk.

Kimberly stood next to Jesse and began to speak. "Matthew Edward Montgomery III was born on January 20th in Cape Town, South Africa. He was unintentionally born there. We were on our way back to the states and the boy just didn't want to wait. Turns out that became a thing for Matt. He was the first of his friends to walk and talk. He was always on the go. At times I was lucky that I could get him into his shoes before he was out the door to play with Marc and Isaac O'Ryan. I lost track of how many water balloon wars I had to break up with the three boys. It got worse once they all learned how to sail. The best thing to ever happen to my son, happened three years ago when the Cornwallis family moved here from Austin, Texas. Becca is the sweetest girl I could have hoped for, for my son. I told Matt at one point that I liked Becca more than I did him. I hope that with Matt's passing, Becca will continue to feel like a daughter to us. I am thankful for the love and support granted to us by members of this community."

Becca broke away from her family and came to stand next to Kimberly. Mollie followed suit and soon Kimberly Montgomery was in the middle of a hug from all of her son's friends. As the teens surrounded Kimberly, the rumbling of the thunder changed to a sudden and instant downpour. With nowhere to retreat but to the cars it was a mad dash to get out of the rain. In the confusion Becca and Emma remained out in the rain. It was the first time that the two girls had been that close since the fourth of July. Becca was the first to walk away but Emma grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Becca please," Emma pleaded over the deafening sound of the rain.

"I have nothing to say to you," Becca said sharply.

"Look Becca. I made a mistake and now I am paying for it. I don't know how to make it better But I want to try."

"You can't mke it better."

"Becca, I'm sorry. I really am. I hate what happened just as much as the rest of you do. Matt was my friend too."

"You what Emma? I don't give a shit what you have to say. The facts are these: You chose to come to the youth center drunk. You chose to pick a fight with Jesse and Mollie. You were given several chances to not drive. You chose to drive. You chose to speed. You lost control of your car. You hit Matt. You killed him. You can't deny that!"

"What do you want from me Becca?!" Emma shouted over the rain.

"I WANT HIM BACK TO SELFISH BITCH!" Becca screamed. Her scream was punctuated by a bolt of lightning. Becca didn't say another word as she walked away from Emma. in fact, Becca didn't say another word to anyone at all.

* * *

Four days later the boys took Casper's truck and Marc's SUV and headed west for San Degio. Matt's sailboat was filled with flowers letters, photographs and mementos from the people of Hidden Rocks. It was an emotional task for the five boys. Casper, Jesse and Ty rode together in Casper's truck while Sebastian and Marc followed. Casper, Jesse and Ty didn't make it out of Hidden Rocks proper, without tearing up. The hardest part about making this trip was that Matt had talked about making a similar one that spring. The plan was to sail to Mexico and party it up there. Casper remembered Matt talking about the trip in kindergarten.

The drive there was quiet. None of the boys said much of anything. Other than their walkies going off picking up the frequencies of other truckers not much noise was being made in the Lang truck. Somewhere in Nevada Ty had enough of the silence and flipped on the radio in Casper's truck. Be it rotten timing or providence the radio station that they picked up was in the opening bars of Nickleback's hit _Photograph_. The issue they had with the song was not only was it one of Matt's favorites but it was the song that they heard playing quietly overhead when they recieved the news that Matt had died. Ty quickly flipped off the radio.

"Never mind," Ty said sheepishly. "I can't take the quiet anymore. I need someone to say something."

"Cas, you've been really non-verbal in all this," Jesse commented. "You have barely said anything at all. Everyone and their dog knows what I've said."

"Out of respect for Mollie, I've kept my mouth shut," Casper said, staring intently forward.

"Well, Mollie's not here right now," Jesse pressed.

"That doesn't matter," Casper retorted, looking from the road over to Jesse. "I've known Emma a lot longer than anyone else in this truck and I choose not to put her down for the stupid choices she's made."

"That's Mollie talking, not you. You knew Matt just as long."

"I know that Jesse," Casper said. "But if I say something, anything at all, I'm going to regret it. Mollie is very important to me and weather we like it or not, Mollie still cares about Emma. I can't bring myself to downgrade her anymore."

"I see your point Casper," Ty said, speaking up. "Whan my brother was killed in Iraq, I blamed everyone under the sun. I blamed my father, the Marines, even Kevin himself. But all the blame and cursing I did wasn't going to change the fact that Kevin was gone."

"Your brother died doing what he and so many others believed was right," Casper argued. "Matt died for no reason at all. His was a senseless, meaningless crime. Emma stole from all of us our friend and for that she can rot. And that's all I'm going to say."

* * *

Mollie, Halle and Jo met outside the Cornwallis home around the same time that the boys were somewhere in Nevada. Since the screamfest with Emma at Matt's funeral, Becca had stopped talking. Rita was worried that her daughter was going to fall into an inconsolable depression and had enlisted her daughter's friends help lift Becca's spirits. one more person was arriving to join the ranks to buck Becca up: Maddie. Armed with candles, girl rock CDs and pleanty of junk food, Maddie came to win Becca back to the light. Mollie rang the bell and the four girls waited for someone to answer the door.

Answering the door was Becca's little brother Chad. Chad didn't fully understand what had happened to Matt. With his own big brother so far away Chad looked to his big sister Becca's boyfriend as his big brother. Matt and Chad had been good buddies. They would go fishing, hiking, hang out on Matt's boat and even one time they took a road trip to Denver to see the Avalanche hockey team. Mollie knelt down next to the little boy and hugged him tightly. They all knew how Chad was feeling because they all felt it too.

"Hey buddy," Mollie said softly. "Is Becca home?"

"Yeah," Chad answered. "She's been in her room crying for days and days."

"We know little guy. Can we come in?"

Chad nodded and let the four girls into the house. Rita met them in the living room. She thanked them for coming and hoped that they could pull Becca from the funk she had been in. Jo led the girls up to Becca's room and knocked on the door. Jo wasn't sure if Becca would even open the door so she took the first step by opening it for her. Lying on her bed, staring at photo of Matt and clutching a teddy bear was Becca. The curtains were pulled tight, blocking all daylight out. Jo nodded to Halle who went to the window and pulled open the curtains.

"Ok Becca, it's time to get up!" Jo said cheerfully.

"Go away, Jo," Becca signed. "I just want to be alone."

"Not a chance Becs," Mollie replied. "We're going to have some fun, just like Matt would want."

"What _I_ want is to be miserable for a few more days," Becca retorted looking over at her friends.

"Becca I broght Norah, Alanis, Kelly and Paramore," Maddie said, pulling out the CDs. "A very dear friend of mine and yours once said that when someone passes the best thing for us to do is to celebrate that they have gone home."

"There's nothing to celebrate," Becca sighed. "Nothing at all."

"Oh but there is Becca," Mollie argued. She knelt down next to Becca and looked her right in the eye. "Becca, we are young, amazing women. We have each other to help us through this hard time. Come on Becca, get up."

"No offense Mollie, but talk to me when Emma kills Casper and then see where and what you'll be doing."

"Becca!" Jo chided.

"I'm not taking it back," Becca said. "Matt's dead. He's dead and Emma killed him. None of you can deny that. I know you're all trying to help but this is not something I am just going to get past. I'm just not. So please, just go away and leave me alone."

"Becca don't you do this. Don't push us away like she did," Jo said. "We're all hurting. We just want to help you feel better, even if it's only for one small afternoon."

"Becca, please?" Mollie pleaded.

Becca stared up at the Wicked poster on her wall. It was the last show she and Matt had gone to. In her heart she knew she needed her friends. In her head she heard Matt's voice telling her to get up. She sat up and looked over at Maddie. "Did you bring any Sarah?"

"Yeah Becca," Maddie smiled.

For the rest of Friday afternoon, Becca and her friends ate junk food, listened to empowering girl rock and just talked amongst themselves. Slowly things were getting back to normal.

* * *

Across town at the courthouse, Emma was facing a judge, facing the music, so to say, for her actions a week prior.

"Counselor, do you wish to enter a plea?" the honorable Judge Anthony Marietta asked.

"We wish to plead guilty to negligent vehicular manslaughter, your honor," Emma's attorney replied, standing up.

Judge Marietta paused for a few moments before making his next statement. "Emily Noelle "Emma" Blythe, by order of this court, you are sentenced to six years in prison. The first year is to be served under house arrest with the following exceptions: You are to finish school and complete an alcohol rehabilitation program. You will be required to check in with the principal of Hidden Rocks High School every morning when you arrive and every afternoon when you leave. You are to be back to your home by four pm. If you fail to complete any of the stipulations this court has mandated you will be sent to directly to prison and serve the remainder of your sentence there. This court is adjourned."

* * *

Casper and the boys arrived in San Deigo proper early Saturday morning. They parked at one of the many marinas and waited for the launches to open. Casper sat in the bed of his truck checking his messages. He had three random texts from Sebastain about Marc's driving and one voice message from Mollie. Skipping the rest of the texts he listened to Mollie's message.

_"Hey Casper," Mollie began. "It's about one in the morning here. I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd talk to your voice mail for a little bit, seeing as you're most likely asleep. The girls and I went to see Becca today. She's not doing well Casper and I don't know how to help her. She's taking Matt's death a lot harder than we all thouhgt. I'm afraid things are only going to get worse." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I miss you Casper. With everything that has happened over the summer with Emma and Matt and even with my own family drama, I haven't thanked you enough for being there for me. I can't begin to understand what Becca is going through. I don't think I could handle losing you. Casper, I love you. I do. I love you. Come home soon."_

Casper listened to Mollie's message so many times that all he heard was the last few words. He couldn't believe that his sweet Mollie had finally said it. She loved him. Casper knew that was a huge step for Mollie and he wasn't about to take it for granted. He was so elated that given the time he would have flown home of his own power.

When the marina opened the boys launched Matt's boat and rented another boat to bring back in after they left Matt's in the ocean. Floating out the boys dropped anchor and climbed over to Matt's. Casper was the first to say anything.

"Hey yo, Matt," Casper said, lifting his Pepsi can. "Thanks for the memories, good and bad. It was a most excellent and crazy eighteen years. Love ya, man!"

"To Matt," Jesse, Ty, Marc and Sebastian echoed.

They sat out on the water for several hours laughing and sharing stories about Matt. Casper decided to tell the story of Matt's fifth day of kindergarten.

"You remember what Matt did on his fifth day of kindergarten?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. Matt, Marc, his twn Zach and I all had Mrs Foster for kindergarten. At that time she had a son who was the biggest, meanest bully in the fifth grade. Ben Foster rode the same bus as Matt and the O'Ryans. He gave Matt crap for the first four days of school By day five Matt had enough. He loaded his Spider-Man lunch box with dirt, rocks, worms and other bugs. When Ben stole his lunch box he was in for quite a shock. He freaked out and the lunch box landed on Carly Hunter, the sixth grade girl all of us had a major little boy crushes on."

"Even as a little kid Matt had balls," Marc laughed.

"Only did he have balls, he was quite the ladies man. By the time Becca arrived he had gone out with every girl in our class," Casper laughed.

"He was an awesome guy," Ty said. "Wish I could have gotten a chance to know him long enough to have cool stories like you guys."

"You know Mollie would say-" Casper began.

"No more Mollie-isms!" Marc and Jesse moaned, throwing things at Casper.


	15. Four Months Later

Chapter 15: Four Months Later

**A/N: Big shout-outs go to my roomates for their help and input on the development of this chapter. Four months have passed since the senseless death of Matt. Things with the seniors of Hidden Rocks are about to get that much more shaken up. **

**

* * *

**

Halle was nervous. More nervous than she had been when Ty asked her to marry him. Life in the last four months had gone from worse to slightly better. Once school finally started for most of the seniors, there was an emergency Student Council election. The teachers and staff placed their nominations and the students were able to cast a vote. Jesse and Marc were in the running for president and Halle and Mollie for Vice-President.

Emma had been out of school for the first two months of school on her court ordered rehab. She was kicked off the cheerleading squad and all her other extra activities. From what Halle could tell from the brief times she saw Emma, she had become a shell of a person. She would walk into school with her head down, not saying anything to anyone and taking in all the glares and hateful comments without once firing back like she would normally do. The only person in the whole school that stood by her was Cohen. He took a lot of crap from people but he stayed with Emma. In the end Halle and Jesse won the re-election.

At this point in the school year, the first quarter had ended and the seniors were getting closer to the granddaddy of all events: Graduation. It was hard for some to know that they were going to be graduating without Matt. With Christmas break apporaching the week everyone was really looking forward to was Winter Formal Spirit Week. The football team had made it to State and beat the crap out of Sheridan. At the Winter Recogniton Assembly Marc was awarded MVP for the season and he actually shared his award with Sebastian.

What was making Halle nervous had nothing to do with school or anything school related. It had everything to do with her and Ty's five month marriage. Winter Formal. Even a year later just the words sent chills down Halle's spine. Halle knew that no one was plotting to steal Ty from her but it still made her nervous that something was going to go wrong.

The other issue, the major issue of her nervousness was the fact that she was hiding her pregnancy from her friends and her husband. Halle had discovered she was pregnant three weeks and two days after Matt had died. Ty suspected his wife was hiding something from him. He had ideas of what it could be but wasn't exactly certain. Since Matt had died Ty had been hanging out more with Casper and the other guys. He kept in contact with his other friends in Greeley who were less than supportive of Ty's decsion to marry Halle. There were days when he wished he was back in Greeley hanging out at his buddy's comic book shop or playing _Zela_ with his friend Greg, then Halle would look over at him from her laptop and smile and he was sure he had made the right choice.

Mollie and Casper had become practically one person after the boys got back from California. Mollie was still clueless after four months as to how Casper was outside waiting for her after each of her classes. She hadn't spoken to Emma at all since the accident. It was hard for Mollie to shun her former best friend. It went against everything that made her who she was. It was hard to have classes with Emma, even if it was only one. The good part was that most of her friends had the same class. That was until Jesse transferred to second period with Marc and Casper.

Life was slowly getting better for Becca. She avoided Emma at all costs, mainly to keep from slapping her across the face. Her friends did their best to get her talking again. Becca told Mollie that Matt loved the sound of her voice and it hurt her too much to talk. Mollie understood and knew that when something inside her made her feel like she was ready to say something she would. Becca supported all of Jesse's plans as Student Council President, secretly wishing she didn't have to. SC ran smoothly with Jesse Valmont and Halle Morris in charge.

The Social Planning Committee met with Halle every Saturday for a month before the Winter Formal. Halle asked her bosses, the Lang's, if the dance could be held in the ballroom again. Landon had said no and Halle understood his reasons. The year before a massive food fight broke out and the ballroom had been trashed. Halle decided that they would use the quad of the school with the fountain as a centerpiece. Halle, as Social Chair, led most of the meetings with the various representives from the other classes. The dance was a week away and the committee were having their last prep meeting at Halle and Ty's apartment.

"All right ladies and Troy," Halle said, bringing the meeting to order. "We have exactly $234.57 alloted for decorations. What do we have going?"

"Montrose Printing deducted twenty percent off the printing price for the large outside banner," Kellie Anne Hutchins, a sophomore replied. "It will save us about $75."

"Good work Kellie," Halle said writing it down in her planning binder. "All right then, sound and music? What do you guys have?"

"I talked to Pepper and Piper Dennis and they agreed to play the piano and the harp in the entry way for the first hour of the dance," Shaya Peterson replied. "And I talked to Ty and he said as long as he had help he'd let us use his sound system."

Halle froze at the mention of Ty's sound system. It brought back memories of the day Matt and Ty had set the system up.

_"Step forty-seven: Connect the third blue wire to the second red stickered speaker. Do not, I repeat, do not connect the third blue wire to the base. You will short circut the mainframe and I will then have to kill you," Matt read from the instruction manual. "Is it just me or does each of the instructions end with 'And then I will have to kill you'?"_

_"That's just how Kevin was," Ty explained. "He may be buried in Arlington but his ghost will come back and kill us if we do fry the mainframe."_

_"Good to know. And once more for the record, I am so not helping you take this apart when you move."_

_"Noted."_

"That's not the best idea," Halle said. "It took Ty and Ma-Matt almost four hours to set this up. We'll just use the sound system the school has. But I am sure that Ty will run it for us."

Halle took the status updates from all the sub-committees, gave out the last minute assignments and ended the meeting. After they left Halle began to figure out how she was going to tell Ty that they were going to be adding another member to the Morris family tree. Halle stood in front of her mirror and tried to plan out what she was going to say and come up with responses to what Ty may say back to her. She didn't just want to come out of the bathroom and tell Ty she was pregnant like Haley did on _One Tree Hill_. Halle wanted to make the moment as special as she could.

Ty wasn't sure how he managed to have two jobs, perfect grades, hang out with his friends and spend time with his wife. After moving to Hidden Rocks with Halle, the first thing he did was try to find a job. He got the one up at the lodge that he still had. Then he found Comic Kingdom, a local comic book store in town. There were three people that worked there with him. Kurt, the owner and manager; Luke, Kurt's seventeen year old son; and Eddie, the middle aged super nerd who still lived with his mom. Luke only worked on the weekends when he he visited his dad from Cody. Kurt and Eddie worked during the day and let Ty manage the place from one until closing at seven. Ty's job at the lodge was on a "when we need you" basis. For the most part he worked so he and Halle could survive with minimal help from their parents. Halle also worked. She was a server at the lodge.

Both he and Halle were very smart and very, very diligent with what little money they had. They were surviving. Halle cooked a lot, which saved them on eating out. What the young couple wasn't ready for was a baby. A baby would change all of their plans. Halle decided the best way to tell Ty was by feeding him first. Feed him his favorite food: Homemade Halle Pizza.

The first thing that Ty noticed when he arrived home that evening was that the lights in the living room had been dimmed. Upon further investigation he could smell the distinct scent of garlic and tomato sauce.

"Halle?" Ty called. "Something smells great."

"Homemade pizza and garlic knots," Halle replied from the kitchen. She set out the plate of garlic knots and the pizza on the table. "How was work?"

"Eddie was supposed to be there today but something came up with his mother or cat, I don't know nor did I ask so I had the place to myself. Luke stayed in Cody due to the crappy roads. Reorganized the Marvel section and finished reading how to beat that one level on _Zelda:Twilight Princess_ that was bugging you. How was your day?"

"The Dance Committee came over and we put the finishing touches on the dance," Halle replied taking a bite of her pizza.

"Coolness. Anything else going on?" Ty asked, taking a large bite out of a garlic knot.

"Well I do have some news that is going to affect us for the rest of our lives," Halle said, very slowly, trying to form the right words. "Ty, I'm pregnant."

Ty paused mid-bite. He looked like a deer in the headlights; shocked and confused. "You're what?"

"Pregnant. With child. Knocked up. A bun in the oven. Expecting. The stork. Going to the cabbage patch. Stop me when you get it."

"We're having a baby?" Ty questioned, the light bulb finally clicking on. "What? How? When?"

"Well Ty, when a boy really, really loves a girl," Halle began sarcastically.

"You're not funny," Ty retorted.

"I wasn't trying to be. Ty, I am really freaked out here. Will you please tell me what you're thinking?"

"I am thinking that this is the coolest thing to happen to us. Sure I am just as freaked out by all this as you are. I am very happy about this." Ty took his wife's hand and squeezed it tightly. He could see the fear and uncertainity in Halle's eyes.

"There is no way we can do this," Halle said. "We are barely making it as it is. We owe the Admiral and Lillian more than we can ever hope to pay back for helping us with rent and replacing your car. We can't afford a baby right now."

"Halle, we can pay back the Admiral and Moms back whenever we can spare it. They enjoy helping us," Ty argued. "Baby, we can do this."

"You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"Did you think I was going to be mad? Halle, we eloped in Vegas three days after your eighteenth birthday. What have we ever done that has been in the realm of normal teenage behavior?"

"This was never part of the plan! We were going to college and live happily for a few years before considering kids."

"Plan? Halle, we threw out the damn playbook the second we drove into Vegas. None of this was in my quote on quote plan! Everything I have done since I met you has been crazy and impulsive! What makes you think that I wouldn't be on board with this?"

"Ty I am _not_ ready to be a mother! We are not mature enough to raise another life in this fucked up world!"

"What are you saying Halle? Are you pissed that you're pregnant or are you pissed off that it's with me?"

Halle paused long enough to think but too long for Ty's patience. He took her silence as the latter. He stood up from the table, grabbed his keys and was out the door before Halle could stop him. She buried her head in her hands and started to cry. Ty pulled open the door to his car and just stared at the steering wheel. He had no intention of actually leaving the parking lot of the complex he just needed time to think. Halle sat up and reached for her phone. She didn't bother to look at who she was calling, she just hit the button and hoped for the best.

"Becca's phone," Halle heard Becca's soft, lispy voice answer. "I can't get to my phone right now. Leave me a message or IM me. Later gator!"

Halle hung up her phone without leaving a message. She wandered over to her laptop and logged onto her AIM account. Scanning her buddy list for someone to talk to. As fate would have it Becca was online as well. Halle clicked on Becca's name and began to type.

_Zelda'sTutor: Hey Becs. Can we talk?_

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: Hi Halle. What's up?_**

_Zelda'sTutor: Ty and I got into a major, huge, life altering fight._

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: You are married. Fights are going to happen. What caused it?_**

_Zelda'sTutor: I'm **PREGNANT**!!!_

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: OH MY GOD! Halle that's great! Amazing even!_**

_Zelda'sTutor: How is this great? A sodding nightmare is what it is! A BIG FAT DISASTER!_

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: It's not a disaster. When God takes one home with him he always sends someone new. _**

_Zelda'sTutor: I'd rather have Matt._

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: In a way we will always have a bit of Matt with us._**

_Zelda'sTutor: What are you talking about? Becca are you-?_

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: Yes. I have my own little miracle._**

_Zelda'sTutor: Oh my God. I wonder if Emma's head will completely explode when word of this gets out. _

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: I don't want anyone to know yet. _**

_Zelda'sTutor: Of course. It's nobody's business but your own. Are you ok though?_

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: It hurts to know that Matt won't be around to see his child grow up but I'm getting to ok._**

_Zelda'sTutor: We could talk Monday at school. _

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: that would be good. And Halle let Ty off the hook._**

_Zelda'sTutor: Ty's not the one in trouble. I am._

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: How can you be in the one in trouble? What happened?_**

_Zelda'sTutor: We were arguing about the baby and one thing led to another and Ty finally asked if I was pissed becasue I was pregnant or because it was with him._

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: What did you say back?_**

_Zelda'sTutor: Nothing. He left before I could fully answer him._

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: That's bad. What was your answer?_**

_Zelda'sTutor: I am happy that it's with Ty. I'm just not ready to be a mother._

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: Neither am I. But at least you have Ty to talk to about this and have him there with you. I have to do this all alone. _**

_Zelda'sTutor: Becca you are not I REPEAT you are not alone. You have me and Mollie and Jo. Three of the best friends you could ever ask for. _

**_AlwaysMatty'sGirl: Thanks Halle. Look when Ty comes back, you guys need to talk. Really talk without yelling and shouting. It will do you both some good. I know it doesn't sound good right now but it will. I have to go. Mom and I need to talk about this. _**

_Zelda'sTutor: I'll talk to you later then Becca._

Both Becca and Halle logged off and Halle pushed away from her computer. She looked over at the door and wished for Ty to walk through. She started to get up and go out the door after him. She reached for her coat and Ty came back inside. She ran into his arms and held him tightly. Becca's revelation and her own stress of everything finally collided and Halle began to cry. Ty wrapped his arms around Halle.

"I love you Ty," Halle whispered. "I love you and I this baby and I are going to be around forever. So you better get used to the idea."

* * *

That Monday at school Becca and Halle seemed to be joined at the hip. Everyone noticed that the two girls were talking very quietly to each other and not letting anyone else in the conversation. People who didn't know either girl that well figured something was going on but not sure what. Mollie was just happy that her friend was reaching out to someone. Happy that she was interacting with everyone again.

Dance Saturday arrived much sooner than everyone wanted. Halle and her dance committee worked for seven hours after school on Friday and then came back early on Saturday morning to put the finishing touches on the quad. They had decorated the fountain with Christmas lights to make it more festive. They had transformed the quad from a drab meeting center of the school into a winter wonderland.

Mollie and Maddie invited all their friends over to Maddie's before the dance to get ready. Maddie's mother Ariel, a stylist and make-up artist offered to help the girls with their hair and make-up. After her husband had died that summer she had decided to stay in Hidden Rocks. She managed the salon at the lodge and even did coloring for people in her home. Maddie was happy to have her mother around more. It was a chance for her and Ariel to get past a few of their issues. Maddie was still a little shocked that Ariel didn't take her share of Eric's estate and run off. It was a nice change.

Because of her newfound friendship with Mollie, Maddie's other "friends"; Odette and Leah were scarce. Maddie found the one nice thing about Emma getting kicked off the cheerleading squad was that Maddie got her spot back. Things for Maddie were going great. Her car was now not street legal and she and Frankie were going to the dance together. Sure it was weird that her boyfriend was the dropout working at a garage but she was smitten.

Mollie and Maddie or M&M as they were lovingly called by the cheer squad, never seemed to be without the other. The two girls balanced the other out. For every mean, nasty or dirty comment Maddie would make, Mollie would be right there to give Maddie that "look" and Maddie would sometimes apologize. It was an odd friendship but for some strange reason it worked. Not sure how but it did.

Mollie's sister-in-law/step-mother always made Mollie's formals. It was the first time that she made a dress for one of Mollie's friends. Maddie was having issues finding something that looked so much different than the rest of the dresses they saw in Casper or even in Sheridan. So Mollie made a call and Amy sent Maddie a beautiful, skin tight one shoulder black dress with gold beading. Maddie looked stunning and she loved it. Mollie's dress was a little more vintage in look than Maddie's. For Mollie Amy drew on her love for the movie _Titanic_. Mollie had a decent reconstruction of Rose's dress from the end of the movie. Mollie loved it and she look amazing.

Once all the girls were ready and beautiful Ariel posed them in front of the fireplace. Becca and Halle stood in the back of the group. Halle was showing but Becca was still hard to tell. It was getting harder for Halle not to tell anyone about her pregnancy. At that moment only Becca and Ty knew that Halle was pregnant. Halle wanted to keep it that way until the end of the dance. The boys agreed to pick up the girls at Maddie's place. From Maddie's headed off to Brannegan's for dinner.

At the pub, the boys ordered a huge plate of Brady Brannegan's flaming, burning, volcaneo hot wings. These were the wings that the sauce was so hot and spicy it marinated itself in the chicken that even dipping them in the coldest ranch dressing did not a thing to soothe the burning. The boys would egg each other on until the one would get mad enough to take a large bite. Then they would laugh hysterically as the one doing the eating would down an entire glass of Sprite. Mollie looked over at her boy and just shook her head. It was reminscent of times past with Matt. Jesse sat back in his chair and thought of a time, one year prior to a day much like this one. He began to smile as he thought about it.

_One Year Ago..._

_Matt, Becca, Jo, Marc, Sebastian, Mollie, Emma, and Jesse were sitting around their table at the Lang Lodge for the Winter Formal. Halle and her dance committee got the lodge to host the dance and even had food served. Of the food being served was a fresh sushi bar. Matt had gotten up to go through the food line. When he came back he was holding a small dish heaping with wasabi. he had that "I'm-Up-To-Something" grin on his face. _

_"Who's ready for this year's Winter Formal Bet?" Matt asked. _

_Marc and Jesse groaned. Every year Matt would come up with a crazy dare for his friends to try. Matt always won and would make the loser do something humilating. _

_"What's the idiotic thing we have to do this year?" Marc asked. _

_"Whoever can hold a spoonful of wasabi in his mouth the longest makes the loser do the dare the winner comes up with," Matt said. _

_"No way," Marc argued. "Last year you made me do a striptrease in front of the whole dance to 'I'm Too Sexy'. I'm not doing it this year."_

_"You will and you'll like it," Matt teased. "Where's Casper? He has to be in on this too."_

_Matt and Jesse looked around the room and located the fifth member of their merry little band. Jesse waved Casper over to their table. He took the empty seat next to Mollie. The two shared a smile but nothing more. "What's the bet this year?" Casper asked. _

_"Spoonful of wasbi," Matt said. "You in?"_

_"Hell yes. You are so singing 'Believe' this year Montgomery."_

_Matt handed each guy a spoon. They each dished up a bit of wasbi. While they were dishing it up Matt's hand vanished under the table. They came back up with his spoon of "wasbi". He looked over at Becca. "Becca my dear, would be so kind as to time this please?"_

_"The Third Annual Winter Formal Idiot's Bet will begin in three, two, one, GO!" Becca announced starting the timer on Matt's cell phone. _

_And soon the race was on. For anyone who has ever ate wasbi straight knows the burn. Marc was the first to spit out his. For being a big, bad footballer he was not one for spicy foods. Jesse soon followed suit and then Sebastain. It was down to Casper and Matt. Two minutes and forty-five seconds later Casper's eyes were watering and Matt was ginning. Casper's eyes grew and steeled into a glare as he spit out the wasbi. _

_"You lying, cheating manwhore!" Casper yelled. "You dirty, rotten, low down, yellow bellied, jerkface, cheating liar!"_

_Matt swallowed his "wasbi", grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "What?"_

_"Whatever you just ate was not wasbi!" Casper accused. _

_"Sure it was," Matt retorted. _

_"Bovine fecal matter Montgomery! Admit you cheated right now or so help me God I will shove ten pounds of wasbi down your throat!"_

_"Avacado," Matt laughed. "It was avacado."_

_"Oh you are so dead! Come here!" Casper shouted lunging across the table for Matt. Matt ran from the table and the chase was on. Jesse and Marc joined the chase and cornerd Matt by the karaoke stage. Marc grabbed him by the left arm and Jesse held fast to Matt's right. Casper whispered something to the karaoke deejay and grabbed the mike. _

_"Now singing Madonna's 'Like a Virgin' is Matthew Edward Montgomery III," Casper announced. _

_"You three are going to burn in hell for this," Matt muttered. The song came on and Matt began to sing. "I made it through the wilderness Somehow I made it through Didnt know how lost I was Until I found you..."_

Jesse snapped out of his memory. He cocked his head, his eyes deep in thought. "You know, something has been bugging me for almost a bloody year," Jesse said to no one in particular.

"What's that?" Marc asked, stealing a shrimp from Jo's scampi.

"How did Matt manage to switch his wasbi spoon with avacado?" Jesse said.

"Of all the things to obess about over the past year, Matt's wasabi switch makes the top of the list?" Casper retorted, stealing a cruton from Mollie's salad and flicking it at Sebastian.

Marc was quiet for a moment. "Come to think of it, I would like to know how he got away with it."

Becca looked down, trying very hard not to smile. She knew exactly how Matt got away with the switch. All eyes at the long table turned on Becca. Mollie smiled at her friend. "Hey Becs?" Mollie called. "You wouldn't happen to know how Matt pulled the switch?"

Becca looked up and smiled over at her friends. "He had given me a spoon of plain avacado just before he set down the wasbi on the table," Becca explained, with Mollie translating the signs. "The year before I switched his bottle of hot sauce with watered down ketchup and the year before that it was chocolate covered rasins in place of the real chocolate covered grasshoppers."

"Son of a bitch!" Casper exclaimed. "That little manwhore! He rigged every winter formal bet since freshmen year."

Jesse began to laugh. Big hearty, from the bottom of his feet laughs. Laughs that would send him flying if he was in _Mary Poppins_. Jesse began to laugh so hard he began to cry.

"Jesse, what the bloody hell is so sodding funny?" Halle asked her brother.

"Matt managed to punk us all the time and the best we could do to get back at him was force him to sing _Like a Virgin_ karaoke at the school dance? God we suck!" Jesse laughed. "We have to be the worst sodding prankers on the planet. Ashton is so embarrassed by us now."

"Matt was the king," Marc sighed.

A pall fell over the group. Casper raised his glass up and nodded. The rest of their food came and the teens ate in silence. The joyfulness of the group didn't return until they got to the dance. Halle smiled as she and Ty walked into the quad. She and her team had done such a wonderful job that you couldn't tell that thirty-six hours ago it had just been the quad of the school.

This was the second school function that Mollie had attended without Emma. Homecoming had been hard. With each passing day Mollie realized how much of her life was, not so much controlled as it was dictated by Emma. With Emma out of her life, Mollie felt less stressed and worried. Worried about what Emma would do next. Worried that Emma was leading her down a path that she didn't want to take. She finally felt like she was her own person and not just Emma Ross' best friend. She was able to think for herself without Emma's judgemental and harsh views.

Once inside the school the couples broke off to be alone. Maddie waited by the door for Frankie to arrive. Jesse met with Kate by the punch bowl. Becca hung out with Halle and Ty as they made the rounds to the different groups of people standing around. Marc and Jo joined the other members of the foorball team for pictures. Mollie and Casper sat by the fountain.

"Is it just me or has both Becca and Halle been acting strange lately?" Mollie asked, lying her head on Casper's shoulder.

"All you girls act strange," Casper teased.

"So not what I meant," Mollie chided. "They have been hanging out together a lot more."

"You worry too much, Mollie. Come on, dance with me."

Mollie nodded and Casper helped her stand up. He led her out to the dance floor and held her close. Around them time seemed to stand still. Everyone else around them seemed to vanish. Mollie felt like Giselle did when she danced with McDreamy. It was the first dance in a long time that Mollie was having fun.

Something had been bothering Jo for a few days. Joella Constable had enough credits to graduate last year but chose not to so she could spend her senior year with her friends. Jo took three classes in the morning and then worked in the afternoon at her moms' OB clinic doing the billing and scheduling. For the most part Jo spent more time in her mother's office talking to patients and to the hospital. Barely did she ever see people when they came into the office. Three days prior Jo had two charts come across her desk. One for Halle Morris and one for Becca Cornwallis. It didn't suprise Jo that her friends were going to her moms for GYN care because most of the teenage girl population of Hidden Rocks went to Drs. Constable and Grantland. What shocked the hell out of Jo was the fact that her two best friends were pregnant. Both due three days apart.

Jo looked across the quad in search of her friends. The mindless conversation that she was enduring from some of the other "football girlfriends" was getting to her and she excused herself seeing Halle and Becca sitting quietly beside each other on the other side of the fountain. Passing through the line for the karaoke stage Jo slid in next to Becca.

"Hey JoJo," Halle greeted. "You want to grab Mollie and get in the lineup for a song?"

"Not right now," Jo answered, politely. She had something she needed to ask and wasn't going to wait anymore. "There is something I need to ask you."

"Before you say another word Jo, you already know the answer to your question," Halle said. "Look this has to remain between the three of us."

"Oh my God!" Jo exclaimed. "This is amazing! This is great!"

"Yeah we know," Becca said. "JoJo please don't say anything. We want to be able to tell people in our own time and in our own way."

"Of course. My lips are sealed," Jo replied. "I will say that Mollie will be rather hurt that you two didn't tell her."

"Tell me what?" Mollie asked from behind Jo.

"That we chose 'Love Shack' for our group karaoke song," Halle covered.

Mollie paused. Winter Formal Karaoke was a traditon that Emma had started. It felt strange doing it without her. "Are you going to tell me what you were really talking about?"

Halle looked over at Becca and Becca gave her a nod. "We're pregnant, Mollie. Becca and I are," Halle blurted. "We weren't going to tell you because we know how you still feel about Emma and we didn't want to cause you anymore stress."

Mollie was silent. She began to process the information that just got spat out at her. She began to digest the shock and turmoil stirring inside her. Not only did Emma destroy the hearts of so many people she took a daddy from his child. She killed a daddy before he could ever become a daddy. Mollie had no idea what to say or even how to act. She was literally at a loss for words.

"Oh my God," Mollie breathed. "This is huge. Life altering huge."

"Yeah we know," Becca said. "But we are both very happy about this."

"It's the greatest gift life has to offer. A precious, wonderful gift," Mollie said, beginning to tear up. "Wow."


	16. Senior Carnival

Chapter 16: Senior Carnival

* * *

For the seniors at Hidden Rocks High School the arrival of spring meant three things: Senior Carnival, Prom and Graduation. For the honor roll students, spring meant two things: Cramming for their AP tests and waiting for the fat letter from their first choice schools. For Mrs. Little, the senior's guidance counselor, it meant consoling those students who didn't get into their first choice school. The teachers battled numerous rumored senior skip days, seniors with senior-itis, and the many events that came with the arrival of spring.

The first of these events was the much looked forward to Senior Carnival. Each of the clubs and activities had a booth represented. Maddie, Mollie and the cheerleaders had a kissing booth benefiting breast cancer research. The football/baseball team had a pie throwing/eating contests. Ty and his video game/comic book club were hosting a Smash Brothers Brawl and Guitar Hero tournament. A ten dollar buy in got you a three chance shot and a small grasp at the $250 cash prize for both games, sponsored by Comic Kingdom. Mollie was the first to sign up for the Brawl tournament. Of course most of the guys signed up gave Mollie much grief but none knew her skills. Sebastian and Casper had a bet going that Mollie would kick all the competition to the curb. The Student Council had a dunk tank. With Halle in charge it was sure to be an amazing carnival.

Somehow, Halle wasn't sure how, but her and Becca's pregnancies remained under wraps. Because Becca was a bigger girl to begin with she had an easier time hiding it. Halle on the other hand was running out of excuses. Rumors were whispered about Halle and Ty. Only Halle, Ty, Becca, Jo and Mollie knew what was really going on. With each passing day Halle was getting bigger and it was becoming obvious. Soon she wouldn't be able to deny it any longer.

It was a brisk March Friday when the carnival arrived. It was turning out to be a mild spring. For a Wyoming mountain town it meant there hadn't been any snow for about a week. The football field was dry and primed for large rides to take up residence. The carnival came just days after the girl's basketball team returned as state champs. The air of the carnival was that of celebration and joy.

No one was more excited for the carnival than the most hated girl in the entire school; Emma Ross. The carnival was the first activity at school she was able to go to with her strict curfew. Despite the hateful glares and whispers behind her back Emma was doing rather well in her last year of high school. She attended her rehab and was going on six months sobriety. She and Cohen struggled a bit in their relationship. They had to cut their days on the outside of her home short due to her strict curfew. The Senior Carnival came at the right moment for the struggling couple.

The Friday morning sun rose on the small mountain town in Wyoming with a renewed sense of joy for its humbled residents. A surge of activity swirled about the high school. A Ferris wheel, bumper cars, a scrambler and the Yo-Yo swing were being assembled on the football field. The different clubs booths were scattered among the rides outside and inside the gym. Many students, some of whom hadn't seen their bed in almost twelve hours, milled around the school grounds putting the finishing touches on the carnival. Mollie and Maddie and a few of the other cheerleaders were attaching the last of the balloons to their kissing booth. Mollie had her clipboard in hand and was going over the schedule of who would be doing the various jobs of the booth. She also had to convince Maddie to only spend two hours working the booth. Maddie had to remind Mollie that she knew that and was only giving her a hard time.

The only class that was mandatory to attend was first period. If you skipped the first class you would not be allowed to attend the carnival. That was why so many of the students with booths hadn't seen their beds. They had stayed very late into the night or showed up very early to put the finishing touches on their booths. No one was paying the least bit of attention to their classes. Poor Mr. Workman tried to keep everyone's attention with a movie but it was no use. Mollie, Halle, Becca and Jo were passing notes, making plans for the carnival. Halle, Jo and Mollie wanted to spend as much time with their gentlemen callers as possible. Becca planned to work at the multiple Student Council booths. She and Halle knew better than to do most of the rides due to their "condition". Becca was looking forward to just getting to hang out with her friends.

The bell rang and it was a mad dash to the football field. The underclassmen, mostly the freshman were running for things because they didn't know any better. The upperclassmen walked slowly out. But most of the seniors wanted to make an entrance. In the gym each student was checked in by the principals. From the check in table it was a stone's throw to the dunk tank and the other water games. Balloons littered the floor of the gym. For five dollars you could attempt to bust open any five balloons in hopes of finding one of seven one hundred dollar Wal-Mart gift cards and other gift cards for various restaurants that surrounded the small town of Hidden Rocks.

Mollie and Maddie waited in line for the bumper cars. They were meeting Casper and David Scott, Maddie's boy-toy for the day. While in line Maddie was graced with a very, very nice view. It was tall, dark and wore a black Stetson with a black and red braided band. His red plaid shirt was tucked into a pair of well worn Wrangler jeans. A wide leather belt wound around his waist. Scanning up and down Maddie noticed the mud caked boots.

"Mmmm-umm-mmm-um-mmm," Maddie whispered to Mollie. She reached out her hand and gave the cowboy in front of her a quick pinch to the ass.

Mollie gasped as the cowboy jumped slightly and turned around. He had his thumbs looped through his belt loops, his hand protecting his three-time bull riding champ belt buckle. He gave Maddie a soft lopsided grin, a glint of humor shone in his dark brown eyes. He raised his left hand to the brim of his hat and nodded at Maddie. He turned back around and Mollie could see his shoulders shaking with laughter. Maddie looked over at Mollie and whispered. "Save a horse. Ride a cowboy."

"I can't believe you just did that!" Mollie laughed.

"Oh you can too," Maddie laughed back. "It's cowboy butt. Cowboy butt is meant to be pinched, squeezed, slapped..."

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because your life would be very, very dull without me in it."

Maddie looked over her shoulder and saw Casper and David coming towards them. Maddie waved overhead to get their attention. Casper and David cut in front of a few overeager freshmen. They started to protest until Maddie shot them a glare. It was M&M versus Casper and David once they arrived in the bumper cars. Mollie was laughing and having a great time. This carnival was already different than the year before. Last year Emma was too busy fighting with Maddie to enjoy the carnival.

Becca and Halle walked around the carnival together. The two pregnant teens were weary of doing many of the rides. They decided that the safest bet for them would be the Ferris wheel. Halle and Becca boarded their bucket and laughed as the wheel took off. They loved sitting at the very top and looking down on all their classmates enjoying the carnival.

Inside the gym the dunk tank had run into a slight snag. The person who had volunteered to be the dunkee hadn't shown. Jenna Malone decided to play the crowd and get volunteers. It worked for the first few hours but soon no one was offering to be dunked. Jenna shut it down for awhile to regroup. The prom depended on the dunk tank being successful. She needed to find someone who would bring in the right amount of money to fund prom. Jenna went outside looking for the right person to ask.

Jesse was having fun. He and Kate Derlagen had been together for seven months now and he was really enjoying her company. She was a kind and sweet girl. She was having a blast. Jesse was glad. While they were walking past the bounce castle he saw Emma and Cohen walking together. He had gone to great lengths to avoid Emma over the past year. What irked Jesse the most was the fact that Emma kept acting like nothing had happened. Acting like she wasn't the one who caused the accident and stole Matt from all of them. He excused himself from Kate and made his way over to the bench where Cohen and Emma were sitting.

Emma and Cohen were sitting by DECA's cotton candy booth enjoying the peace. Emma was having an ok time. It was nothing like the year before. Last year she had been with Jesse and had all her friends. Last year she was on the top of the social ladder and on her way to bigger and better things than the small town of Hidden Rocks, Wyoming. She was looking around and saw Jesse coming towards her and Cohen. She braced herself for another round of screaming Jesse. She took Cohen's hand in hers, finding comfort in his callused hands.

"Atwood, Emma," Jesse greeted.

"What do you want Jesse?" Emma asked harshly. "You want to scream at me some more? Tell me for the millionth time how I killed Matt and ruined _your_ life?"

"No actually," Jesse said, remaining pleasant. "I had a question for you."

"Really? Well, can you just ask it and go away?"

"How can you act like nothing's happened?"

Emma looked up at Jesse. A dumbfounded expression littered her face. "I deal everyday with everything that has happened. I can't step outside my house without the cops knowing about it! I lost all my friends, the respect of my teachers, the chance for a real future. What else would you like me to lose, Jesse?" Emma snapped. "What can I possibly do to make you happy? Would you like to join Matt?"

Jesse paused. As much as he would like to see Emma go curl up and die somewhere, he knew that wouldn't bring him peace. The only thing that would bring him peace was a real explanation of what happened that night.

"What would make me happy would be to hear, for once, your side of what happened," Jesse said softly.

"No! You have no right to ask me that! All of you turned your backs on me the nanosecond Matt died. If I remember correctly you called me a stupid, reckless, selfish bitch. For the last time, it was an accident! I didn't mean for it to happen."

"But it did happen Emma. You can't wish it away!"

"You need to go away now Jesse," Cohen said. "It's been seven months since the accident. You need to back off and walk away. Emma's been punished enough."

Cohen had been shunned by the student body along with Emma because he chose to stand by Emma. He defended her when people called her names and treated her worse than a leper. He brushed off the remarks made about him but lashed out in groves when someone threw Emma under the bus.

"Valmont, just walk away. Walk away and let us enjoy the carnival," Cohen said, standing up. "Walk away."

"Fine," Jesse snapped.

Jesse walked away and rejoined Kate and her host sister, Natalie McGill. He didn't get the answer he was wanting. For that he was upset. He pushed it aside and got back into carnival mode. He was due at the Guitar Hero tournament in a few minutes. He was ranked at the top of the hard division. He walked past the Brawl bracket and saw that Mollie was ranked at the top and the only player to go undefeated. Jesse wasn't shocked. Mollie was the best Brawl player he had ever seen. He had no idea how she did it. In the four years that he had known Mollie he had only seen her lose at Smash Brothers once. She only lost because he, Matt and Marc ganged up on her instead of fighting each other.

Jenna watched from the side as Jesse walked away from Emma and Cohen. After watching their interaction, Jenna got a wonderful, yet awfully cruel idea. Gaining the courage to walk over to Emma, she approached.

"Hi Emma, Cohen," Jenna said.

"Good God!" Emma exclaimed. "Did you come to ruin my day at the Carnival too?"

"Um, no actually. I was wondering if you would want to help out at the prom committee's booth for a little while?" Jenna asked.

"It's against my suspended sentence to participate in any after-school activities," Emma said.

"Not to be rude Emma, but if you can't participate then why are you here?"

"To my knowledge the Senior Carnival is taking place during school hours. Despite popular opinion, I am _still_ a senior at this school. I have just as much right to be here as anyone else!" Feeling a sense of sheer annoyance and a feeling to stick it to everyone, Emma stood up. "You know what? Screw all of you. Jenna, what do you need?"

Word spread faster than American Idol gossip that Emma was doing the dunk tank. A line formed from the dunk tank booth, past the baseball team's pie throwing contest, the soccer team's target practice and out the gym door. Jenna was positive that this one event would fully fund prom. Three dollars for three chances to dunk the most hated person in the entire school.

The first person in line was Marc. There had been dozens of things that he had wanted to say to Emma. He picked up his three softballs and began to juggle them in his hands. The rage was building in him. He looked up and caught Emma's eyes in his sightline.

"Just throw the damn ball O'Ryan!" Emma called out. "Give me your best shot!"

"You asked for it Emma!" Marc yelled. Angrily he fired off the three balls. The first two barely missed the target. The third landed dead center, releasing Emma's seat and sending her into the cold water below. She resurfaced and wiped the water from her face. Proudly she climbed back into the seat and took on the next person.

Student after student launched softballs at the dunk tank target. Many of them had taunts and hateful things to say. Emma held her head high and said nothing back. Inside she was crying. Screaming at the top of her lungs. Screaming it was an accident. She didn't mean to. She knew that no one cared what she had to say. She wiped off the water dripping down her face when Halle stepped up to the line. Emma could tell something was different about her old friend. Halle had always been slender. Now she could see the defined bump that Halle had tried so hard to hide. Halle locked eyes with Emma and glared.

"Becca's too proud to say anything to you but I will. For the record Emma, you stole a daddy."

Emma's eyes went wide as the softball hit the target. She plunged into the water, Halle's words echoing in her head, the words holding such a weight. Emma thought for sure the words would drown her. Emma didn't have that bad of karma. She returned to the surface. She locked eyes with Halle and as quickly as she looked her head dropped in despair. Mrs. Roberts heard that things were getting out of hand at the dunk tank. She had her guess of who was the dunkee. She was going to put a stop to the cruelty before it escalated into something much worse.

Becca finally made her way to the dunk tank. Students stepped out of her way as she walked closer. She declined the balls Jenna offered her. She stared at Emma, not taking her eyes off her for a second. Putting one foot in front of the other, she inched closer and closer to the target. Her hands were shaking.

"Becca," Emma called, her voice catching. "I am so sorry. Please don't do this."

Finding her voice for the first time since Matt's accident, Becca turned to face Emma. "Because of you, my daughter will never get the chance to know her father. Know the man he could have been. I hate you Emma Ross!"

Tears were falling from Becca's eyes as her fingers pressed on the target. Emma braced herself for the drop. Screaming out in agony, Becca's hand pressed hard, pushing the target in. The splash was the only sound heard. The cold water shocked Becca. She couldn't move. She was frozen in place. Marc and Jo had watched Becca from the side and were now pushing through the crowd to get to their friend. Jo looped her arm around Becca and began to lead her away. Looking over her shoulder, Jo shot a glare at Emma. Marc, Jo and Becca got away from the dunk tank just as Mrs. Roberts arrived to shut it down.

Marc and Jo led Becca out of the gym and into the bright outside. Out in the open air Becca began to calm down.

"Becca do you realize that you spoke for the first time since Matt died?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Becca said. "Picked a good day to do it too." She began to laugh. "It felt good. It felt really good." Shaking her head Becca's laughs quieted. "JoJo can I ask you something? Marc this applies to you too."

"Sure Becs, anything," Marc replied.

"Will you be my daughter's godparents?" Becca asked.

"Of course Becca!" Jo exclaimed. "We'd be honored!"

The three teens shared a tight hug. Marc excused himself to go meet up with the boys at the Brawl tournament. The two girls looped their arms together and walked around the football field. Becca seemed happier to Jo. In fact this was the happiest she had seen Becca since Matt died. As Becca was walking she felt a small kick.

"Oh my God!" She grabbed Jo's hand and placed it on her belly. "JoJo feel! She's kicking!"

"Oh!" Jo gasped. "Oh my God!"

"Cool isn't it?"

"Way, way cool."

Across the grounds Mollie was getting ready to take on her biggest challenge of the day. She had made it to the final game. She was against her brother Sebastian, Marc and Harris. The same Harris who had manhandled her at Emma's party. Harris glared at her as Mollie plugged in her custom, hot pink GameCube Controller.

"I didn't think good, little Christian girls played video games," Harris taunted. "This should be very interesting."

Marc and Sebastian shared a knowing glace. They had both been on the receiving end of Mollie handing their butts to them in a Smash Brothers game. They knew better. Ty, ever the emcee, took a microphone and greeted everyone who had gathered around.

"Welcome to the final four of the Senior Carnival Super Smash Brothers Brawl Tournament, sponsored by Comic Kingdom and Sheridan's Game Stop. The top four players are; coming into this final game completely undefeated, Miss Mollie Reynolds!" Cheers echoed around the fifty-two inch plasma TV. Mollie waved to all her adoring fans. Casper was in the back taking bets. "In second place with only one loss, Marc O'Ryan! And tied with two losses each are Sebastian Reynolds and Harris Nichols."

Ty waited for the cheers and catcalls to silence before he continued to speak. "The rules for final Brawl are as follows: The players are allowed to choose their own character. The board will be chosen at random. It will be a five life brawl. Last player standing wins the two-hundred and fifty bucks! Let the slaughter begin!"

Mollie waited to choose her character until the boys had chosen. Sebastian was rather predictable in his choice of Link. She knew Marc would take Mario. Harris chose Pitt. Mollie laughed as she placed her cursor on Zelda.

"Oh crap!" Marc moaned. "Hey Ty? Can I just forfeit now?"

"No you may not Marc," Ty laughed. He had also seen Mollie play Brawl.

"Damn it, Mollie," Sebastian groaned. "At least give us a chance!"

"Not a chance big brother!" Mollie laughed.

"What are you two pansies moaning about? So the girl picked one of the few girl characters. How predictable," Harris scoffed. "You really think some princess is going to beat Pitt?"

"Harris, were you not listening when Ty said Mollie entered this final match _undefeated_?" Marc questioned. "That should tell you something."

"It means she got damn lucky," Harris scoffed. "No girl is going to beat me."

"We'll see about that," Sebastian muttered.

In the crowd Casper held a marker for three hundred dollars on Mollie. He contained his grin as other people told him he was about to lose big. He had seen Mollie systematically take out each of her brothers without losing a single life. He couldn't wait to see Mollie wipe that stupid grin off Harris' face. The game began and before Harris knew what had happened Zelda had hit him with sixty percent damage.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed. "Come here you little girl!"

Marc and Sebastian tried to stay out of the way the best they could. Seven minutes into the game Sebastian was out and Marc was holding onto the brink of disaster by his fingertips. In that time Mollie had only died once. Harris could not believe he was getting beat by a girl. Casper's grin was getting larger and larger with each passing moment. Mollie fired an energy ball at Marc. He was able to dodge it and break open a Party Ball and get a hammer. Mollie managed to run away but Harris was not as lucky.

"You're going to pay for that O'Ryan!" Harris yelled.

"Please. I just want to see Mollie kick your ass."

With Marc distracting him Mollie hit Harris with an attack that took him down to his very last life. "You little bitch!"

Casper growled and clenched his fists. Jesse placed his hand on Casper's shoulder. "Calm down Casper. You'll deal with him later."

"Damn right I will," Casper muttered. He moved through the crowd and placed his hands on Mollie's shoulders, lightly.

A few minutes later, it was over. Mollie smiled brightly. She jumped out of her chair and hugged Casper tightly. Applause echoed around them.

"Wow!" Ty exclaimed into the microphone. "And the winner of the Super Smash Brothers Brawl Senior Carnival Tournament, finishing completely undefeated is Miss Mollie Reynolds!"

The guys from the Comic/Computer/Video Game club gathered around Mollie and handed her the envelope containing her winnings. She thanked Ty and the other boys and started to walk away from the game area. Harris glared at Mollie and Casper. He couldn't believe that he had gotten beat by a girl. Not just any girl mind you, a super Christian, goody-two-shoes, little girl.

"This is crap!" Harris shouted.

"Cool it, Harris," Casper said, sternly. "It's just a game."

"Casper, let's just go," Mollie said, pulling on his arm. "I have to get back to Maddie. She's more likely to get beat up today by some jealous girlfriend."

Casper leaned down and let Mollie jump up on his back and the two began to walk away. Harris, a boy with a short fuse, not one to take losing, took off after the couple. He caught Mollie by the arm and managed to pull her and Casper down to the ground. He pulled Mollie to her feet.

"Let go of me Harris!" Mollie shouted. "Just walk away!"

"No little girl is capable of beating me at anything!" Harris shouted.

"Looks like I just did," Mollie snapped.

"Listen you little bitch-"

Harris didn't get a chance to finish the sentence. He found himself on the ground, blood pooling from his bottom lip. Mollie was standing over him, her fist clenched and shaking.

"You were saying, Harris?" Casper laughed.

"Whatever."

Casper laughed and started to pull Mollie away. She cringed and shook her hand. "Ow."

"Baby, that was awesome! You just laid out a linebacker!"

Mollie pointed to her hand. "Ow!"

Casper took her hand in his and caressed it lightly. He kissed it softly. "You wanna a ride?"

"Of course."

Casper walked with Mollie over to cheerleader's booth. Stopping at the side he let Mollie down. He took both of her hands in his and looked at her. "Can I just say how awesome that was back there? That jackass won't mess with you anymore. So, you're not going to be kissing anyone today are you?"

"Depends on if my other boyfriend shows up," Mollie teased.

"Better not be anyone else," Casper teased back.

"Casper," Mollie said looking down for a second. She tilted her head back up and looked at her adoring boyfriend. "You know I don't want anyone but you."

"I just wanted to hear you say it."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Mollie said, smiling brightly.

Casper leaned down and kissed Mollie soundly. He knew his Mollie and knew she would be participating in the actual kissing of the kissing booth. Mollie was the kind of girl who was only going to kiss the she was with and no one else. She was only working at the booth to keep Maddie from getting killed by some overly jealous girlfriend. Casper left Mollie at the kissing booth and joined Jesse, Marc, Sebastian and Ty at the darts versus balloons booth the track team set up.

"Did you guys get a chance to dunk Emma before Mrs. R shut it down?" Marc asked, sending a dart flying.

"I wanted to," Jesse said. "Then I figured it would have been overkill with the argument we had earlier."

"I thought you were never speaking to Emma ever again," Casper said, launching a dart.

"Despite what she's done, Emma is still a person with feelings. Etiquette demands she be treated with at least the bare minimum of respect. It's been seven months. Matt would not want us acting like this."

"Speaking of Matt, turns out there's still a little piece of him floating around," Marc said.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Jesse questioned, setting down his darts.

"Becca's pregnant, you moron!" Marc said sternly.

"How do you know this?" Casper asked. "You never know anything!"

"Jo told me awhile ago and made me keep it a secret. And Becca just asked Jo and I to be her and Matt's daughter's godparents."

"Might as well face the wife's wrath and spill our secret too," Ty sighed. "Halle's pregnant too."

The boys looked over at Ty with shocked expressions.

"I guess you haven't told Mum and Dad yet," Jesse said. "Or I would have heard about it."

"That is up to Halle. I would love for this cold war to be over," Ty said. "I want your mother to not hate me."

"A grandchild always seems to ease the ice," Jesse said.

After Emma dried off from the dunk tank she and Cohen wandered around the grounds. Other students stepped out of their way as they passed. Cohen had sat back and watched helplessly as his girlfriend took dunking after dunking. He couldn't understand why Emma just sat there and took all the abuse. He couldn't understand why she was putting up with the cruelty and name calling she had endured the last seven months. He took her hand and led her over to the Ferris wheel. Once they were in the bucket Cohen began to talk.

"How do you stand all the hatred and cruelty, Emma?" he asked.

"I don't know Cohen," Emma replied. "I guess I just let it roll off my back."

"You can fight back you know," Cohen said, turning to look at her. "The Emma I knew a year ago would have fought back."

"The Emma you knew a year ago didn't shoot someone or cause a fatal accident that took the life of the most popular person in the school."

"Emma, shooting your father was ruled as self-defense. You did everything you could to keep that bastard from killing you. You did nothing wrong!"

"Then why does it feel like I did?!" Emma cried. "If I hadn't shot Jeffery when I did he would have killed me then you!"

"Emma, all I could think about in those moments was getting to you in time. Getting you safe was my top concern."

"I know everyone is giving you crap about being with me. How do you deal with it?"

"To be honest Emma, I can't do it anymore. If you're not going to fight back-well then, I can't keep doing it for you."

"I don't expect you to, Cohen," Emma sighed. "It's been a real shitty year. Nothing is the way I wanted it to be. "

"Emma listen to me. I can't do this anymore. It's not you at all. It's the situation. I can't handle being Matt Montgomery's murderer's boyfriend anymore. I know you never once asked me to stand by you. I chose to do that on my own. But Emma, I can't stand by you if you don't do something to make everyone here treat you with respect."

"No one will listen to me, Cohen! No one wants to hear a damn thing I have to say. They would it have rather been be dead at the edge of the lake!"

"Emma stop it! You know that's not true. If you'd stop feeling sorry for yourself you'd notice that there were a few key people not in line to dunk you. Neither Mollie, Casper, Maddie, Jesse or Jo took a swing at you today. That has to tell you something."

"That they didn't have a chance to before Mrs. Roberts shut it down."

"It tells me that they didn't want to humiliate you anymore. Go talk to Mollie. I have been telling you this for months. Mollie Reynolds was your best friend. I know Mollie. She isn't one to hold a grudge. Just talk to her. Maybe things will change."

"Nothing is going to change just because I talk to Mollie. No one gives a flying fuck about me anymore. It doesn't matter."

"If you don't care then I don't care either. I don't care anymore. I can't protect someone who isn't even willing to do one small thing that could change the course for themselves. People aren't going to change if you don't make them change Emma."

"Fine. I understand," Emma snapped. "Go back to your anti-social behavior and whatever else it was you used to do before I showed up and ruined your life!"

"Emma don't be mad. You had to know this was going to happen."

"NO! No I didn't. I thought that you would be the one person to stand by me in all this shit! Guess I was wrong."

"Emma, you're overreacting," Cohen argued. "I'm not saying I don't want to be with you. I'm saying I can't deal with all the drama anymore."

"I.E: ME!"

"God! Emma, I love you! But all of this-this insanity, this treatment is overwhelming. I can't sit back and do nothing anymore. You have to understand."

"I understand perfectly, Cohen Atwood! My problems are too big for you! So instead of fighting you're walking away. You're bailing out, just like everyone else. Thank you so much Cohen!"

The Ferris wheel came to a stop and Emma threw open the barrier and ran from Cohen. He chased after her and caught her by the cotton candy. The same spot where she had demurely argued with Jesse earlier in the day.

"Emma, will you just listen to me?!" Cohen shouted.

"Listen to what? You walking out on me? That I can hear just fine! Damn it Cohen! You have been the only bright spot in all this disaster of a year! You walk away now and who knows what I might do. Mollie walked away and I killed Matt."

"Don't you fucking put that on me Emma! You can't guilt me into staying with you! That's not how this works."

"You want me to fight? Well I'm fighting now! You want me to stand on the roof of this godforsaken place and scream at the top of my lungs that I'm sorry? What the fuck will make you happy Cohen Seth Atwood?!"

"I don't know! There are you happy now? I don't what I want from you! I want _my_ Emma back."

"The Emma you want is dead. She died right there with Matt."

"I'm sorry then," Cohen sighed, walking away.

Tears formed in Emma's eyes as Cohen walked away from her. "Cohen! Please! Cohen come back! Please don't walk away!"

Emma was pleading to air. Cohen was out of sight and out of her life. For the first time in seven months, Emma cried. Cried over the situation she was in. Cried over losing Cohen. Cried heavy, heart breaking tears. She didn't care what anyone said or if anyone even saw her. She had finally broke. Her spirit was crushed under the weight of her actions. This time she didn't have anyone to help her pick up the sand sized bits of her. She was alone. Truly alone in her misery, her grief, her selfish pride. Emma Noelle Ross did not do alone well. Alone. It was never something that Emma wanted to be.


	17. Seniors Remember

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience. Here is chapter 17! Took forever to get over a block!

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Seniors Remember

Mollie was never one to sit outside during Spring Break and wait for Mr. Norris, the mailman to arrive. Over the past few weeks Mollie had begun to receive her college acceptance letters. Along with her acceptance letters she was also receiving her scholarship approval notices. At last count she had gotten fourteen acceptances. The one she was waiting for hadn't arrived yet. Her dream school since she was a little girl: Wellesley College. Mollie had wanted to attend Wellesley before she could even remember. It was the school her mother would have gone to had she not married her father. Mollie sighed and looked down the street and saw Mr. Norris walking towards the mailboxes. Mr. Norris had grown accustomed to Mollie waiting for him outside the mailbox. There were a few others in the town who were doing the same thing.

"Good afternoon Miss Reynolds," Mr. Norris called to her.

"Anything for me today Mr. Norris?" Mollie replied.

"Not that I know of young lady," Mr. Norris said. He pulled out the stack of mail for the residents of the Reynolds house. "You sure have been getting a lot of those big college envelopes of late. Pick one yet?"

"No sir," Mollie sighed. "The one I want hasn't arrived yet."

"You must have patience little one."

"That's what Mom keeps saying," Mollie sighed. "But it's getting really, really annoying."

Mr. Norris smiled and place the large stack of mail in the box. He nodded to Mollie and continued on his way. Mollie waited until he was out of sight before she attacked the defenseless mailbox. Skipping anything that didn't start with the letter "M", Mollie tore through the mail. Dropping everything, save for one very large envelope, Mollie let out a huge scream. Ripping open the envelope Mollie searched for the one sheet of paper that would make that the greatest day in her life.

"Dear Mollie Reynolds, We at Wellesley are pleased to offer you acceptance to Wellesley College!" Mollie half read and half shouted. "Holy shit! Mama! Daddy!"

Mollie ran into the house, screaming her head off. She flickered the lights repeatedly. "Mama! Daddy!"

Jack Reynolds ran into the foyer. He heard his daughter screaming and thought she was hurt. The scene he came upon was Mollie jumping up and down with the biggest grin he had ever seen on her. Bigger than when she was five and won the soapbox derby. Something very big had just happened.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked.

"I got in! I got in!" Mollie shouted, still bouncing worse than Tigger on speed.

"Got in where?" Jack asked, trying to play dumb.

"Wellesley Daddy! I can't believe I got in! This is by far the best day I have ever had!"

"I knew you could do it Mollie. Be sure to call your father and let him know."

"I will. I have to tell Mama first," Mollie said, her voice now calming down and returning to a normal volume. She hugged her father tightly and then ran up the stairs to her mother's room. Since Christmas Katherine had slowly been getting worse. It seemed that the better the weather got the worse off Katherine was. She had stopped her chemo just after Valentine's Day. She was having fewer good days and more bad days. Her doctors were convinced that Katherine wouldn't make it to May, only a few short weeks away. Katherine disagreed. She told her doctors that she would see her two children graduate from high school.

Mollie took a deep breath and knocked on her mother's door. She looked round the room and didn't see her mother inside. The breeze was blowing the curtains softly and Mollie figured her mother was taking in the warm spring day. Katherine was sitting out on the balcony in her favorite rocking chair, staring out over the water of the lake. Mollie wandered out and sat next to her mother.

"Hi Mama," Mollie said. "My acceptance letter from Wellesley came today Mom."

"Oh praise God," Katherine exclaimed. "That is fantastic. Be sure to call Gavin."

"I will Mom. I can't believe that I got into my first choice school. Not many people are able to say that these days. It's a dream come true."

"That it is. Just remember Mollie, just because Wellesley is your dream school doesn't mean it's the right school for you. One of the other wonderful schools may have just the program you want. Do you have an idea of what you want to study?"

"Art History and photography," Mollie answered. "It's what I have always loved. Ever since Gavin and Amy took me to Paris just before Eddie was born."

"Remember to pray about it. Choosing a college is the most important choice you will have to make in your life."

"Mom do you ever wish you had gone to Wellesley like you had planned?" Mollie asked.

"Mollie, I was so in love with Jack that I would have followed that man anywhere. The FBI hardened him, but he was the sweetest, most caring man I have ever known. I never imagined that Jack would want to be with me while we were in school. He always made me feel like the most precious thing in his life. He knew as I did that we were meant to be together forever."

"That's awesome Mom," Mollie sighed. "You got your fairy tale."

Katherine took a labored breath and looked over the lake. There was so much that she wanted to tell her daughter without it sounding like the last advice of a dying mother.

"Mollie when you choose your school, leave your feelings for Casper out of the process. I want you to make this choice on what's best for you and not what you think Casper wants for you."

"I know Mom. Casper wants me to go wherever I want. He's proud that I got into so many great schools."

"Just remember to be your own person. I never want you to feel like you have to be with someone in order to be happy or have a purpose. God made you special and precious. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Mama, are you feeling ok?" Mollie asked, the concern rising in her voice.

"I'm good."

"You don't sound good. Mom, what's going on?"

Katherine didn't want her children to know the extent of her prognosis. She wanted to live out the last few months of her life without her family worried every moment of everyday. She didn't want them to miss out on anything just because she was dying. Even in her time of dying, Katherine Reynolds thought of the well being of others before she thought to herself. But Katherine couldn't lie to Mollie.

"Dr. Patton doesn't feel like I'm going to make it to June," Katherine said.

Mollie's eyes filled with tears. Her mother, her best friend, her confidante was dying. Mollie shook her head in disbelief. She refused to believe that her mother could be gone in less than two months.

"Can't anything be done?" Mollie questioned. "A treatment they haven't thought of?"

"Mollie. Sweetheart, I'm ready to go home. I don't want to hurt anymore."

"I'm not ready to let you go Mom. God can't have you yet!"

Mollie threw her arms around her mother, crying into her chest. Mollie cried for several moments, before she calmed down. All she wanted to do was crawl into her mother's lap and be held like she used to do when she was younger. She never wanted to be without her mother. Mollie just sat next to her mother, watching the sun dance on the lake. Katherine fell asleep and Mollie went down to get her father. Jack carried his wife back into their room and laid her down. Mollie watched the tenderness Jack showed for Katherine. It was what Mollie wanted in her life.

Jack and Mollie retreated to the kitchen. Mollie made a pot of tea and sat down at the table with her father.

"Did you have a nice talk with your mother?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I did. She gave me some great advice on which college I should choose. She told me that she doesn't regret going with you all those years ago. She said you always made her feel special, which you still do."

"One assignment I went on, the agent in charge wanted me to take off my wedding ring. I refused. I have never once removed this ring from my hand. Katherine bought me this ring with the little money she got from her relatives for her high school graduation. Katherine didn't come from a wealthy family like I did. Her family had to work very hard for everything they got. We grew up in a time where deafness was something that people wanted to cure. As a child Katherine learned to speak and read lips. She was so beautiful. I was this big, tough guy from the 'right' side of town. But Katherine was my princess and I began to court her."

"You and Mom courted?" Mollie questioned.

"Yes. We spent time with each other in the company of others in her church. I was not a Christian at the time Katherine and I were together. It was her father, your grandpa Hannah who led me to Christ."

"I never knew that," Mollie said, sipping on her tea. "When did you know that Mama was the only girl for you?"

"When I thought I was going to lose her forever."

"What happened?"

"The factory that Mr. Hannah worked at went under and they were going to lose everything. I couldn't bear to not have Katherine in my life. I would have married her sooner to keep her with me. Since I couldn't do that, I begged my father to give Mr. Hannah a job within his company and to let the family move into our small cottage on our property. Mr. Hannah became my father's driver and close friend. The thought of losing Katherine Hannah at seventeen was devastating. Now, watching her slip farther and farther away and me powerless to stop it, is much, much worse."

"I know Daddy. Would it be ok if I go over to Jo's for a little while? She just got back from Paris and wanted to show me the new things she got."

"That would be fine. Remember Mollie, fairy tales, can come true."

Mollie smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. "I'll be home later. I love you Daddy."

Jack watched his little girl walk out of the kitchen. There was so much about his children's lives the she wished he could have seen. Hi job caused him to be away and miss so much. He was proud of what he had accomplished and that he had provided for his family. At the same time Jack weighed the tolls his job had on his family. Now, in his wife's last days he wondered what he could have done differently.

Mollie drove over to Jo's place on the even side of town. It was strange to think that Jo was at home. Usually every spring she and her moms would go back to Europe for the week to get an early start on the new fashions for the season. Instead of staying longer with them Jo opted to come home early and hang out with her friends and get some paperwork done at her moms' office.

Jo showed off all her new clothes for the summer that she had picked up in Paris. Mollie loved how Jo could be so fashionable in such a small place. Everything Joella Constable owned was some fancy label that Mollie could never even dream of wearing. To Jo, it didn't matter what she wore. She knew that even if she lost all her fancy stuff she would still be the same girl that moved to Wyoming three years ago. Mollie lay out on Jo's bed flipping through the latest _In Style_ magazine.

"Did it come?" Jo asked, as she was hanging up her prom gown in her closet.

"Did what come?"

"The Wellesley letter?"

"Oh yeah. Today. I am so-so...Pick an emotion and I'm feeling it. What about you? Have you finally decided on an Ivy League?"

"Yale for pre-med and Princeton for medical school," Jo answered.

"You do know that there is no Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital with a cranky, Vicodin popping Dr. Gregory House?" Mollie teased.

"I guess I can't do my residency at Seattle Grace then?"

"No Dr. McDreamy or McSteamy for you. What does Marc say about you going to Yale?"

"We decided that if we're meant to be together, we'll find each other again. I mean he has his football dreams and I want to be a doctor," Jo replied. "For the record Marc left me completely out of his decision to sign with Notre Dame."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to leave you completely out of the process."

"It doesn't matter too much anyway," Jo replied plopping down next to Mollie. "I just want him to do what makes him happy. And playing football for Notre Dame is going to make him happy. My moms have done just fine without a man in their lives for a long time and they have always told me that I don't have to be dependant on anyone to make my way in life."

"You have really great parents," Mollie sighed.

"It hasn't always been easy but we sure have had our fun doing it."

For the rest of the afternoon Mollie and Jo talked about their college plans and played big girl dress up with Jo's new clothes. Mollie was more at ease when she returned home to face her mountain of college acceptance letters. After chatting with Jo, she felt less pressured to choose somewhere just so she could be close to her friends. She knew that they would support her in whatever choice she made.

Before she even began looking over any of her letters and brochures; Mollie prayed. She prayed for guidance and peace of mind for when she was sure of her choice. With her mother and dad's words in her mind about their college choices Mollie began her process.

She sifted through her fifteen acceptance letters; placing them in three piles; yes, no and possibly. In her "Yes" pile was: Wellesley, Gonzaga, Princeton, University of North Carolina-Chapel Hill and Ohio State University. In her resounding "No" pile lived: University of Wyoming, Arizona State University, Washington State University, University of Montana and Idaho. And her back-ups were: Yale, Brown, Notre Dame, University of Virginia and New York University.

Upon further thought and reading Virginia, Brown, Gonzaga Ohio State and North Carolina landed in the "no" pile. She then began the age old process of the "Pro/Con" lists. It was late in the evening when she finally got down to her top three choices: Wellesley, Princeton and NYU.

NYU was an excellent choice because of it's proximity to her bio-daddy and his family; along with all the amazing and awesome museums she could visit. There was the slick vibe of New York that she would love to capture on film.

Princeton made the list with its high caliber of teachers, staff and programs. Princeton was far enough from New York for her to feel safe, yet close enough so she could go see Gavin anytime she wanted.

Then there was Wellesley. Located in Boston, a wonderfully historic city with beautiful landscape and scenery. Wellesley had been her dream for years. It had everything she wanted in her dreams. Wellesley had the location, the programs, and the teachers she wanted. Satisfied with her choice she tacked the Wellesley letter to her corkboard and sat back from her desk. Glancing over at the clock by her bed she calculated that it wasn't too late to give her father a call. Her pseudo-big brother Gavin.

"Gavin Reynolds," he answered, after the second ring.

"Hey Daddy Gavin," Mollie said cheerfully.

"Well, hello Miss Mollie," Gavin said smiling to himself. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well, Mama and Daddy told me that I needed to call you when I made my choice for college," Mollie explained. "I'm not sure why, other than to share my good news."

"I sure whatever school you chose will be just perfect. So where am I sending the check?" Gavin asked, leaning back in his chair.

"What check?" Mollie questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"I am paying for your college. Every cent."

"Why? I have scholarships and the money Mama and Daddy set aside."

"Because Mollie, you are my daughter and I want to do this for you."

"You should save that money for Eddie and Dylan. Spend it on them."

"Mollie, don't argue with me on this. I know you have your scholarships, which I think is great. I just want to help you ease the burden of the cost of living away from home. Speaking of, where did you decide?"

"Wellesley," Mollie sighed. "I'm going to Wellesley."

"Wonderful! That's just wonderful. Oh before I forget, Edward wanted you to know that he took first place in his school's spelling bee last week. Oh and Dylan told me yesterday that he is no longer Dylan."

"And who is Dylan now?" Mollie asked, moving from her desk chair over to her bed. She loved hearing about her little brothers.

"He is convinced that he is the long lost son of Capitan Jack Sparrow and he is the true captain of the Black Pearl."

"What has he named himself?"

"First Mate Commodore Jack Sparrow, Jr.," Gavin answered with a laugh.

"Does he not realize that he is in contradiction of terms?" Mollie asked, also laughing.

"We just humor him. He'll grow out of it in a few weeks."

Mollie was quiet for a moment. She thought about Gavin's offer. "Dad, you don't have to pay for my college. You should save it for Edward and Jack Jr."

"Mollie, let me do this for you. You can pay me back if you want. Just think you could graduate with very little debt."

"What does Amy think of all this?" Mollie asked.

"Amy supports all my choices when it comes to you," Gavin replied. "Mollie why are you being so difficult about this?"

"Well up until a few months ago you weren't my dad. You were my older brother. It's going to take me some time to adjust to you wanting to do huge things for me. How about this: I will think about it."

"You do that. Let me know when you decide. And Mollie?"

"Yeah Gavin?"

"You did good."

"You made the right decision."

"For the both of us. I'll talk to you later. Call Amy later about your prom gown. It's taking over her studio."

Mollie laughed and said goodbye to her father and hung up her phone. She laid back on her pillows and stared up at the ceiling. Gavin was offering such a huge gift. She didn't really know how to respond. It was a huge gesture and she really appreciated it however she was unsure of how to accept it. Mollie did the only she knew how to do at that moment. She rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, bowed her head and prayed. She prayed for the wisdom to know in her heart what she was supposed to do, what choice would be right for her. She prayed for her mother's health to improve, for Becca's heart to mend and for Emma. Everyday, two, three times a day Mollie prayed for Emma. Mollie never knew what to pray for when she prayed for Emma, she just prayed.

Four houses down Becca was visiting Kim, Matt's mom. Becca made it a point to visit the Montgomery's at least twice a week to update them on her life as well as the baby's.

"Bex?" Kim asked.

"Yeah Kim?" Becca replied.

"Do you know anything about the six hundred and fifty pound of green and gold M&M's currently living in the basement deep freeze?" Kim questioned. "They arrived a few months ago and I had no idea what they were for."

"Six hundred and fifty pounds?" Becca questioned, her eyes bright and inquisitive.

"That's what I said," Kim laughed. "I'm not sure I want to know what that boy had in mind when he ordered them."

"I think I may have an idea," Becca said. "Do you mind if I take a look around Matt's room? I think the plan may be stashed somewhere in there."

"Go right ahead. I haven't touched his room since the accident."

Kim helped Becca stand and she wandered up the very familiar flight of stairs to Matt's bedroom. Becca had many, many fond and wonderful memories in Matt's room. Most of them dirty but all of them good. Becca opened the door to the overwhelming scents and memories that poured out of his room. It took all the strength Becca had not to cry.

_A few weeks after the shooting at Emma's, Matt and Becca road tripped to Denver to see Wicked. Becca loved the theatre and Matt tolerated it for her sake. Before the show she and Matt had a fancy dinner. After the show, Matt had gotten them a hotel room so they wouldn't have to drive back to Hidden Rocks in the dark. _

_For Becca that night was the most romantic and enchanting evening she had ever known. She and Matt had made love before but there was something about that night that made it all the more special. In that night Becca knew a part of Matt that no one else would ever get to know. In that night Matt had told her that no matter where she went he would go to. He made her a promise that night that he would always be with her. _

Looking around Matt's room she was always amazed at what a total disaster that boy had been. In the three years that she and Matt had been together, there wasn't a day that Becca didn't remind Matt to tie his shoes, pull up his pants or even get him a clean shirt out of her locker because he managed to drop half of his lunch on it.

Becca always knew when her boyfriend was up to no possible good. He would get nervous and fidget even more than normal. Matt couldn't hold still for more than five minutes before he needed to be moving. Movies and long road trips were never a good thing to take Matt on. He could drive you crazy after ten minutes. Jesse once kicked Matt out of his car on the way up to the lodge because Matt couldn't hold still.

Matt always had a prank, plan or crazy idea brewing at any given time. Matt always planned an end of the year prank. Mollie once told her that for the last day of seventh grade Matt released thousands of the tiny bouncy balls down the halls of the school. It took the administration three hours to collect them all. Becca could only imagine what Matt had in store for the school this year. Becca looked around the room for Matt's prank journal. Matt would record every prank and stunt in a black journal so he wouldn't ever repeat the same one. Becca had a good but foreboding feeling that Matt's plan for the senior prank would be planned out in immense detail in that book. Becca pulled the book off the shelf and began to read.

"I, Matthew Edward Montgomery III. Do hereby swear that I am up to absolutely no good and am planning the very best senior prank known to man. In the basement of my house, in the deep freezer, you will find six hundred and fifty pounds of green and gold M&M's. With these M&M's we are going to write on our football field, 'HRH SENIORS ROCK!'"

Becca stopped reading as another memory flashed through her mind.

_"Tell me again why were asking the local businesses for donations to the Student Council?" Becca asked, one Saturday afternoon she was spending with Matt. _

_"So we don't have to raise the prices of everything else we do this year to pay for prom," Matt explained. _

_"Why do I get the feeling that you're up to something?" Becca teased. _

_"Because I always have something up my sleeve," Matt replied, pulling Becca closer to his side. "If all goes the way I want it to, you can always deny knowing me."_

_"I could never do that," Becca sighed. "You're my whole world."_

_"Ditto."_

_"Who let you watch Ghost?"_

The realization of what Matt had planned hit her like a ton of bricks. She tried very hard not to laugh. Becca wondered if anyone else knew what Matt had been planning. She called Jesse but got no response. The only other person that had been around Matt in his last days had been Ty. She quickly dialed the Morris' house number.

"Hey Ty. It's Becca. Hey listen, I got a-sort of strange question. Call me back when you get a free moment. Thanks!"

Leaving everything the way Matt had it, Becca backed out of his room. Becca enjoyed her time with the Montgomery's. They were such amazing people that Becca couldn't help but love them immensely. Edward and Kimberly loved Becca and were thrilled about getting a grandchild. The circumstances left them feeling sad but as long as Becca stayed in contact with them they would always have that little bit of Matt with them.

"Kim, would you feel weird if I gave the baby the Montgomery name?" Becca asked, just before she left.

"Not at all," Kimberly replied. "I know that if Matt had gotten the chance to be a father, he would have married you. In fact I think he was planning on it anyway. Ed and I would be very honored if you chose to go by Becca Montgomery later in life."

Becca's eyes filled with tears. She ran into her second Mommy's arms and held her tightly. "Thank you. Matana's so lucky to have you for a grandma."

"Matana?" Kimberly questioned.

"It's Hebrew for gift," Becca explained. "Matana Edith Montgomery."

"Mattie for short?"

"Yeah. Our little scheming Mattie Montgomery."

Kimberly held Becca tightly as they let memories of their favorite boy wash over them. Becca declined to stay for dinner and made her way out to the car. As she was opening her door her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hello?" Becca answered, climbing into her car.

"Hey Bex, it's Ty," Ty said. He was sitting at the counter of Comic Kingdom waiting for his last customer to leave so he could lock up and go home. "I got your message. What's up?"

"Thanks for getting back to me so soon," Becca replied. "It's about Matt."

"What about him?" Ty asked, flipping through a copy of a Spider-Man comic.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a prank he was planning involving a great deal of M&M's?"

"To cover the football field with?" Ty questioned.

"That would be the one."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything he ever told you."

Monday after spring break was never a good day. Never a good day for the students or for the teachers. Many seniors had clocked themselves out and were only thinking of graduation and prom. The rest were burnt out from late night movie marathons and all day Guitar Hero playing. Mollie was waiting by the fountain for her friends to arrive. She was bursting at the seams to tell everyone that she got into her number one choice school. She was excited to tell Maddie most of all.

Maddie had gone with Frankie and the boys to Vegas for Race Wars. She had told Mollie and her other friends that it was just Frankie who was racing but in reality it was Maddie who was racing and Frankie and the boys were just the crew and bodyguards. In the underground racing community, Royale Kingsly was making quite a name for herself. By the end of Race Wars she had made off with sixty-four thousand dollars in cash and three new cars for Frankie and the boys to sell off for parts. Maddie figured that if she raced all summer and spent very little of her earnings she could pay for college on her own.

Maddie and Frankie made it back to Hidden Rocks bright and early Monday morning. Maddie didn't even go home first. She slept at the garage with Frankie and headed straight to school. She was barely in the realms of the dress code. She still had on her purple leather halter corset, her skin tight black pants and her knee high racing boots. She had spare clothes in her locker that she could change into if needed. She saw Mollie sitting by herself and made her way over to her friend.

"Hey Mollie!" Maddie called. "God, I thought I was so late!"

"What are you wearing?" Mollie questioned, looking her friend up and down.

"My-uh-racing gear?" Maddie answered, sheepishly.

"And you have racing gear because?"

"I wasn't just watching Frankie. I was racing too."

"That's cool," Mollie replied, not really hearing what Maddie was telling her. "Did any of your college letters come while you were gone?"

Maddie looked at her best friend with a blank stare. "Yeah. Gonzaga and UNLV showed up. Most likely going to take UNLV. Did the Wellesley letter come?"

"Oh yeah it did. And the peace de resistance? Gavin offered to pay for all of my schooling. Every cent."

"No shit! Are you going to take it?"

"I haven't decided yet," Mollie answered, truthfully. "On the one side it would save me from having to pay back thousands of dollars in student loans. But on the other side, Gavin still is my cool older brother who took me to Paris when I was thirteen. It's too big a present. It freaks me out." Of Mollie's friends, only Casper and Maddie knew the truth about Gavin.

"I say take the money," Maddie said. "All he's really going to be paying for is your room, board, books and supplies. You have enough scholarships to support yourself all four years if you chose. But that's just my opinion."

"Thanks Maddie," Mollie sighed. "So, UNLV? You've been watching too much _CSI_."

"Can't fault me for wanting to be in the pleasure capital of the world."

"I guess not. Wait a minute. You _street race_?!"

"Three minutes," Maddie said looking at the clock. "Not the longest delayed reaction on record but pretty damn close," Maddie teased. "Why do you think the Porsche looks the way it does? Don't open the back."

"How have you managed to keep something like this a secret for so long?" Mollie asked.

"Mollie, I'm Maddie Kingsly. Who here would believe that I, prissy, Carrie Bradshaw wannabe, am a hardcore street racer?"

"Point, Maddie," Mollie laughed. "Are you any good?"

"Made damn near eighty grand this week alone."

"It never even crossed my mind."

As Maddie and Mollie were chatting by the fountain, an eight month pregnant Halle was walking with Ty, reminding all the seniors she saw about the class meeting that morning during second period. She and Ty stopped in the quad and saw Mollie and Maddie at the fountain. Halle waddled her way over to her friends.

"Hey M&M," Halle said. She carefully sat down next to Mollie. She grimaced slightly, pressing her hand to her round belly. "Ok kid. You can stop kicking Mommy at any time."

"Restless baby?" Mollie asked, setting her hand where Halle's was to feel the baby kick.

"And if he doesn't knock it off soon, the eviction notice will be served much sooner than planned."

"Admit it Mrs. Morris, you're loving this," Ty teased.

"You stay out of this or you'll end up in the fountain!" Halle snapped at her husband. "You are never coming anywhere near me ever, ever again!"

"You say that now," Ty said, slipping behind his wife, rubbing her shoulders.

"Go away."

"You love me."

"Not today," Halle sighed. "Honey, can you get that knot out of my neck?"

Maddie and Mollie watched the young couple in their banter. For Mollie it reminded her of Emma and Jesse's good days. It took her back to a time when Matt and Becca were the ones to be acting silly and loving towards each other. Ty's hands slipped down along Halle's ribs, tickling her slightly. Halle jumped and elbowed Ty, sending him flailing backwards into the fountain. M&M tried very hard not to laugh as Ty climbed out of the fountain, soaking wet. He glared at his wife.

"Oops?" Halle smiled, holding up her hands and shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm going to remember this when you want Karamel Sutra ice cream at three am," Ty threatened.

"That reminds me. Baby wants sugar cookie dough and peanut butter," Halle said. "Oh! And cold sesame noodles from Chen's Dragon Wall."

"You just pushed me in the fountain and now you want me to go all the way to Greeley for Chinese food!?" Ty exclaimed.

"It's not for me. It's for Baby," Halle said, pointing to her belly and pouting. "Please Ty? Please?"

"Peanut butter and cookie dough I can do, but Baby will have to live without Chen's cold sesame noodles."

"Fine. Daddy's being mean to Mommy, Baby," Halle whispered to her belly.

Just then the bell rang and it was time to head to class. Mollie stood up, still trying to hide her laugh. She held out a hand for Halle to help her up. She, Halle and Maddie started to walk away from the cold and dripping wet Ty.

"Ty!" Mollie called back. "Casper has some extra clothes in his locker. Number 243 in the west hall. Combo is 25-37-16!"

The three girls laughed all the way to AP Government and Drawing and Painting. The first period class flew by quickly and soon all the seniors were gathering in the theatre for their class meeting. Halle waited at the podium for her classmates to quiet down. She had prom to discuss and Ty, Becca and Jesse were going to present something that she had no idea about.

"Good morning seniors!" Halle greeted. "I hope everyone had a great spring break and are ready to kick these last few weeks of school to the side. I'd like to start this meeting off by getting right down to the important matters. First being prom. Because of the food fight at Winter Formal the Lang's are still stonewalling our requests to hold prom at the lodge."

"What about the youth center?" A voice called out.

"I have spoken with Pastor Scott and he has a group there that weekend," Halle answered. "Thanks to the Prom Committee's various booths at the Carnival we were able to earn enough to hold prom in the lobby of the Sheridan Holiday Inn."

Applause echoed in the theatre. Halle was pleased and the location for prom was checked off her list. They voted on a theme for the dance, graduation and they discussed the yearbook. Once all of Halle's business as Senior Class President was concluded she turned the meeting over to Student Council Student Liaison, Becca Cornwallis.

"As many of you know, Matt Montgomery was a great prankster," Becca began. "Weather it was switching avocado with wasabi or just dropping water balloons on people walking down Main Street Odd, his jokes were always filled with humor and good will. Before he died, Matt managed to get six hundred and fifty seven pound of green and gold M&M's donated to the Student Council."

"What the hell do we need that many M&M's for?" Troy Hart, Student Council Secretary questioned. "And how did we not know about it?"

"Ty, Becca and I asked ourselves that same question three days ago and this is what we came up with. Matt, being Matt, had the candy shipped directly to his house over the summer. He kept them hidden in the deep freezer in his basement. We never would have even known of their existence if Mrs. Montgomery hadn't had groceries that needed to be stored there. Becca found Matt's prank journal with this prank planned and well thought out. We're going to use these M&M's to write on the football field 'HRH SENIORS ROCK!'."

"That has to be the most insane idea Montgomery ever came up with!" another student yelled. "There's no way we could ever pull it off!"

The theatre began to fill with chatter as everyone began to protest.

"We're aware that this is a huge undertaking," Ty said, raising his hands. "We also get how insane it all sounds."

"What do you know about it, transfer?" a nasty voice yelled.

"I know that this senior class has had one very shitty year. I get that I'm only a transfer student, that I have only been a part of this class for not even a year. But Matt Montgomery was my friend too. I think that as a senior class, we do this. Not only to honor our fallen classmate, but for ourselves. To bring this class together and do one good thing to help ease the pain that this year has been."

"Please, guys," Becca's soft voice added. "Please. For Matt?"

The theatre was oddly quiet. For a moment Becca, Jesse and Ty wondered if their classmates would even go for the idea. A lone figure stood up in the very back of the theatre and made her way forward. Climbing the steps of the stage, she faced the most critical and fearsome group of people in her life.

"I'm in," she said, plainly, looking over the crowd. "Y'all may hate me and want me the hell out of this place, but you know that this is the right thing to do. I don't know how I'll do it, but you can count on me. I'm in."

Jesse placed his hand gingerly on her shoulder. "Thanks Emma. That's four. It's going to take a whole bloody mess more people to pull this off."

The theatre was still oddly quiet. Another person stood up in the back. "I'm Cohen Atwood and I'm in."

Soon large groups of people were standing up to join in. Soon all two hundred and thirty seniors were on their feet clapping and cheering. Ty and Jesse were grinning and Becca wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ok everybody, simmer down now!" Ty yelled. "Here's the plan…"

Ty and Jesse broke down the plan. Becca passed down the rows a grid of the football field and the design of the wording. Jesse and Ty had plotted it on leftover drill sheets from marching band.

"Any questions?" Jesse asked, after he and Ty finished explaining it all.

"How are the individual groups decided?" Odette Williams asked.

"Alphabetically by last name," Jesse replied. "Becca will send an email to everyone with their group number and corresponding letter."

"When are we going to do this?" someone else shouted.

"The Thursday night before prom," Ty answered. "That Friday will be our senior skip day."

"That's in two weeks!" someone exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Just get with your group beforehand so you can get to know everyone," Jesse said. "It's going to take all of us working together to pull this off in one night. 'Seniors' on three! One, two, three…"

"SENIORS!" shouted two hundred and thirty voices.

_Two Weeks, Four Days, Twelve Hours and Forty-seven Minutes Later…_

In a small town such as Hidden Rocks, secrets were hard to keep. The two hundred and thirty seniors did their best to hide what they were up to that Thursday night from their parents and younger siblings. Many of them snuck out of their houses and met up with their friends to get to the school unnoticed. Jesse was waiting at the Albertson's on the even side of town with the coolers of M&M's. Casper was at the school to let small groups of students onto the field at a time.

"007 to Home Plate," Casper called over the radio. "007 to Home Plate. Come in Home Plate."

"Home Plate," Jesse answered. "Go ahead 007. Wait why are you 007? I'm British. I should be 007."

"Talk to your brother Home Plate. He came up with the code names," Casper replied. "The first two groups are in and setting up, over."

"Five more coming your way. ETA five minutes," Jesse said. "Home Plate out."

"Copy that. 007 out," Casper answered. "007 to Coffee House. Come in Coffee House."

"Coffee House," Mollie answered. "Go ahead 007."

"ETA on the coffee booth?" Casper asked.

"Twenty minutes," Mollie replied. "Coffee House out."

"Copy that. Will have space ready for you Coffee House," Casper radioed back. "This is going to be one crazy ass, loco night."

And what a night it was. Cars lined the football field with their lights on and music blaring. What an eclectic sound coming from the field that night. Katy Perry mixed with Metallica crossed with Broadway show tunes stirred in with Jeff Dunham recordings and topped with the harmonious curses of Eminem. The groups were as eclectic as the tunes. Kids from different classes, from different clubs; some meeting for the very first time. That night became less and less about the prank itself but about a senior class healing itself from the inside out.

Emma managed to talk her court appointed officer into allowing her to do the prank. She knew the risks to everyone involved if she was caught out there without permission. She didn't want anyone to blame her if they got caught. Mollie and Emma were in the same group. It was the first time since August that the two girls had been in that close proximity to each other. They were unsure of how to break the ice. Mollie being the bigger person, spoke up first.

"Hey Emma?" she called.

"Yeah Mollie?" Emma replied, looking up from the line of M&M's she was pouring.

"I was thinking about that time capsule we buried in your backyard before freshman year."

"What about it?"

"Are you still going to want to open it after graduation?" Mollie asked, filling in the section she and Emma were working on.

Emma paused as she thought about the time capsule she and Mollie had put together so many years ago. Back when everything was normal. Back when she wasn't the most hated girl in school.

"I don't know," Emma said. "I'd be shocked if I'm not carted away to prison as soon as my name is called and I walk across the stage."

"I don't think they'll do that Emma," Mollie said, sincerely. "Just think about it ok."

Emma nodded and was quiet for a few minutes. "How's Mom doing?"

Mollie smiled as Emma referred to her mother as 'Mom'. "Her good days are farther and farther apart. It won't be much longer before she goes home," Mollie said, her face dropping the smile it once wore. "She asks about you."

"I'll make an effort to go visit her," Emma said.

"She'd like that."

Emma felt bad that she had been neglecting her other mother. In the five or so years that the Reynolds' had lived next door, Katherine had become a second mother to Emma. Emma was able to talk to Katherine about things she couldn't tell her grandmother.

As the sun came up on the mountains, the seniors put the finishing touches on their project. By 7:17 am, the football field of Hidden Rocks High School had a new phrase written on it. Marc, Ty and Jesse had gone to Sheridan and had cleaned the Wal-Mart bakery completely out of fresh donuts. They got back just time to hand them out. The seniors gathered on the bleachers and Mollie took a picture for the yearbook. It was only a matter of time before the rest of school arrived to see their handiwork.

Many of the seniors returned to their cars and headed home or to Billings for last minute prom shopping. All but one left the school. Emma had to attend her classes that day or be in violation of her suspended sentence. It was a very lonely and quiet day for her.

Saturday arrived much sooner than anyone had expected. Halle left her prom committee in charge of the set up so she could get ready without the added pressure of making everything absolutely perfect. Kids from the committee sent her picture messages all day with updates on the set up. The lobby of the Holiday Inn Sheridan had never looked better. If she was honest with herself, after all the planning and preparations that Halle Morris had done for this dance, she didn't want to go. She didn't feel young and vibrant. She felt huge and older than she should be. She and Ty didn't have the extra money to spend going out to dinner or even for them both to take the night off from their jobs.

Halle looked at herself in the mirror in her bathroom. She and Becca had gone to David's Bridal in Billings in hopes to find a dress that would make them look not only beautiful but hide their enlarged midsections. Both girls got the same dress. It was a simple Greek style drape dress that Halle liked because it hid her belly. She got it a size bigger than she needed just so it would. Becca's was red and hugged her in all the right places.

"Halle? Babe, are you ready yet?" Ty called from the living room. "Marc, Jo and Becca are going to be here any minute!"

"May I remind you that I am eight months pregnant, unable to see my own feet and move at the speed of a turtle with a limp?" Halle called back, feeling frustrated. "And where the sodding hell are my clogs!?"

"Halle, your clogs are by the door where you kicked them off Friday morning," Ty said. "May I also remind you that you have never looked better?"

"No I don't," Halle sighed, gingerly lowering herself to the couch. "I'm huge."

"You're absolutely beautiful and I am the luckiest man in the whole world."

A horn sounded outside and Ty looked out the window. Marc had rented a limo for the night and he, Jo and Becca were rounding everyone up. They were going to meet the rest of their friends at the school before going on to Buffalo for dinner.

Because it was slim pickings in Sheridan, Buffalo and Hidden Rocks, the senior class had to split themselves up between the very few restaurants in the three towns. Mollie had made their reservation at the Virginian in Buffalo weeks in advance.

Mollie hadn't told Casper a thing about what her dress for prom looked like. All she told him was that it was going to be the best thing her sister/step-mother had ever made her. For Casper's attire he was told to get a black tux with tails, a black bowtie, white gloves, a black top hat and a cane. Casper not only felt oddly overdressed but was also very embarrassed over the fuss his mother and sister were making over him. Because he loved Mollie and wanted her to have everything she wanted, he endured the teasing and the over needed pictures. He had planned on letting his black hair stay its usual wind and crazy self but his sister Greta wouldn't hear of it. She slicked his hair back in the same fashion as Billy Zane's hair in _Titanic_. She topped his head with the hat.

"You look good bro," Greta teased.

"You sure do, Uncle Casper," Bianca said, poking her head in the living room.

"I think the proper term is gay," Casper's younger brother Kent added.

"I'm going to have to send some of these pictures to Oliver," Greta said, grabbing her Blackberry. "He's going to love these."

"Oh no! Please, Greta! No send pictures to Oliver!" Casper begged. "I am begging you!"

"Afraid he's going to pick on you worse than we are little brother?" Greta quipped, snapping a few with her Blackberry.

"Going to? Have you met Oliver?"

"Point, Casper," she sighed. Her phone buzzed in her hand. She read the text and laughed heartily. "Ollie wants to know when you're going to get your balls back from Mollie."

"Aww man," Casper moaned.

While Casper was getting teased Mollie and Maddie had spent their whole day getting ready at Mollie's house. Mollie didn't dare leave the house in fear she would miss the FedEx guys with her gown. It was close to four, almost an hour before Casper was to arrive and Mollie was having a panic attack. Her dress still hadn't arrived.

Her sister/step-mother Amy made all of Mollie's gowns for her various dances. They were always originals and no one else ever had the same dress. For prom, Mollie wanted something unique and elegant. She was watching _The Duchess_ one night when she got inspired. She picked up her phone and called Amy at her studio and told her the idea. Countless phone calls, emails and one trip to Hidden Rocks later Mollie's dress was finished. Amy made sure it looked more couture than costume. Her efforts were shown. Mollie was by far going to be the best dressed girl at prom.

Mollie kept watching the front window for a sign of the FedEx truck. She looked back and forth from the grandfather clock in the living room to the window. She was half-tempted to call Amy again. Just as she picked up her phone to call her, a horn sounded in the driveway. Mollie pulled the curtains back and saw Amy getting out of a car. She opened the back door and pulled out two very large garment bags. She popped the trunk and took out two more large duffle bags. Mollie rushed outside to help Amy bring in her bags.

"I can't believe you're here!" Mollie exclaimed.

"You really think I'm going to trust an Aged Reynolds original to the creeps and morons at FedEx?" Amy quipped. "Besides I wanted to how everything fit myself. Well, don't just stand there, girlie! Help get all this inside for me!"

Amy and Mollie lugged everything inside the house and soon kicked Hunter and Sebastian out of the den. Jack and the boys kept trying to sneak a look at Mollie but kept getting shooed away. Her hair and make-up was already done so the only thing that Mollie and Maddie had left to do was get dressed.

Ariel, Maddie's mom, laced the top of Mollie's hair, like they used to do for cheerleading and left the rest in soft ringlets. Maddie pulled the sides of her hair up into Harry Winston diamond combs and left it straight.

It took, Maddie, Ariel and Amy to lace Mollie into the corset and side hoops needed for her gown. Then Mollie vanished under twenty yards of green and gold satin brocade. Amy carefully laced Mollie into the dress and covered the lacing with a matching cape. All that was left for Mollie to do was put on her shoes and Amy to hem the dress. Maddie had gone up to Mollie's room and brought down her full length mirror.

"Holy shit!" Maddie breathed. "You look better than Keira or Kirsten did! Casper won't know what hit him."

Mollie smiled brightly and nodded to Amy who went up to help Katherine down to the den so she could see Mollie first. Amy carefully guided Katherine down and sat her in her chair. What little speech skills that Katherine still possessed with her disease taking everything away from her, left her completely at the sight of her daughter looking absolutely stunning. She managed to only get one word signed and it said it all, "Beautiful."

Amy and Ariel took pictures of the girls and soon the doorbell rang. Maddie slipped out of the den so she could capture the look on Casper's face when he saw Mollie for the first time. Casper was greeted at the door by Jack, who gave him the quick "I-Am-A Federal-Agent-Who-Knows-the-Right-People" speech.

"Hey Mollie?" Maddie called into the den. "There happens to be a very well dressed boy out here to see you."

As if everything had been orchestrated and timed to the last possible moment, Ariel and Amy stepped aside to let Mollie walk into the hallway and into the living room where Casper and Maddie waited.

"Good evening, Casper Lang," Mollie said, executing a perfect curtsey.

"Holy crapoli!" Casper gasped. "I can't think of anything else to say."

He came closer to her and kissed her gently, as not to mess up her make-up. More pictures were taken. Mollie and Casper couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Maddie noticing the time, cleared her throat to get the sickening sweet, teen romance novel couples attention.

"Michael and Mia, can we get going please?" Maddie quipped. "Marc and the car will not wait for us indefinitely."

"Did you just make a 'Princess Diaries' reference?" Mollie questioned, linking hands with Casper.

"Been hanging out with you for too long," Maddie replied.

The three teens left the Reynolds' home and met up with Marc and the others at the school. From there the ten teens traveled on to Buffalo for dinner. Dinner itself was filled with laughter and fun. Matt's absence was felt but the thrill of the day overshadowed any major Matt memory moments.

Once they were at the hotel in Sheridan, things began to get fun. Seniors were chattering together, some with new friends they made during the course of the prank. The music was going and for the first time in a very long time, everyone didn't have a care in the world.

Back in Hidden Rocks, alone and making herself more miserable than needed was Emma. She was lying on her bed, blasting Good Charlotte's _Chronicles of Life and Death _album on repeat. Emma had requested permission to attend prom but was denied. She had wanted one more chance to make things right with Becca, Jesse and Mollie. She figured she'd have to try during the school day.

With the music as loud as it was Emma didn't notice her grandmother standing there until she noticed the music was lower than she had it. She looked up and saw her grandmother standing in her doorway.

"Sweetheart, there is someone here to see you," Isabel said.

"Who is it?" Emma asked.

"Come down and see for yourself."

Grumbling Emma crawled off her bed and out into the hallway. At the foot of the stairs, with his back to her was a boy. A boy with shaggy black hair. He turned around just as Emma came into the foyer. He had on a tux and was holding a red rose.

"Cohen?" Emma gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to prom with Leah or Harriet?"

"Change of plans," Cohen said. "Since you can't go to prom, I brought prom to you."

Emma's eyes filled with tears. She and Cohen had barely spoken since their very loud break-up at the carnival. Neither had been very happy about being apart but they had endured.

"Stay right there," Emma said. "I'm going to go change. Please don't let this be a dream."

Emma ran back up to her room and dove into her closet. She grabbed the first dress she could fine and threw it on. She ran some gel through her hair, getting it to spike in all the right places. She didn't bother to put on any make-up or even shoes. When she came back down to the foyer, Cohen was still standing there, almost as if he hadn't even moved once.

The pair walked outside onto Emma's back porch. The sun was just sinking into the lake. Cohen took his iPod out of his pocket and slipped one ear bud into his ear and the other into Emma's. Switchfoot's _Dare You to Move_ played in their ear. Cohen held Emma and they danced. They danced at their own private prom. Away from a world that misunderstood them both. Away from all the trails and tribulations that plagued them. For once they were on their own and they loved it. It was Emma and Cohen against the world. They were happy.


End file.
